


Creating Perfection

by Capsicle2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Peter Parker, Breeding, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dark fic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Evil Alexander Pierce, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Physical Abuse, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Rape, Rape Recovery, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, rape scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 102,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Hydra lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to initiate their plan. Their objective is simple: create the perfect alpha. They have the perfect omega, now they need an alpha to make the process complete. Tony Stark is their target.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 586
Kudos: 793





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).



> Okay! Let me start off by saying that I've had this idea for a while and I've been dying to post it. I told myself I'd wait but I have no self control. This is a gift to my wonderful friend @Publisher021. I hope you like it!
> 
> So this is another kidnapping and Hydra wants to rule the world kind of fic. I know I've already done one sort of like this, but this one is a little darker. Let's just say Steve is....it's bad for him okay? I love him but sorry Steve! Anyway, it's not compliant with any of the movies. The only thing that stays the same is the serum. I'll explain more with how Steve gets it and everything else in between. Hydra of course is still evil and trying to take over the world, only in this story no one knows they're evil....yet.
> 
> This story is a lot darker than anything I've done. I swear a happy ending will happen...after all the drama and bad stuff.

The room is cold, nothing at all like the warm one he’s normally kept in. It’s smaller too and lacking any windows, the only bit of light he has is coming from the single light bulb hanging above him. It gives off an eerie glow.

He blames himself for ending up here. Disobeying was what got him locked away. It was punishment for his actions. No omega was to disobey their alpha.

But Steve didn’t have an alpha, at least, not the way he was supposed to. He was always told that his alpha would take care of him, protect him. Their bond was supposed to be strong, built from love.

This wasn’t love. This was far from it.

The alpha that Steve is forced to call his own is nothing like the stories he grew up hearing. His mother always told him that one day he’d find his mate. Steve had been wary. No alpha would ever want him. He had been a small, sickly omega. He wasn’t good enough for any alpha.

That wasn’t him anymore. He was stronger now. But his size was intimidating to most alphas. If it weren’t for his sweet scent, anyone would assume he was an alpha. He wishes now that he had been born one.

Maybe he wouldn’t have ended up like this.

Steve tries the door across the room, somehow hoping that it would open and he would be free. But the lock is still in place, preventing him from leaving.

It’s his fault. He never should have run away. He never should have disrespected his alpha.

Steve’s hand trails down to his swollen belly, the fluttering from inside reminding him of why he did what he did. The pup in his belly didn’t deserve this life. He had to run away, get somewhere safe. But he had failed.

His eyes squeeze shut when the muscles tighten underneath his fingertips. He bites back the groan that builds in his throat, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. They wouldn’t check on him. Keeping him isolated was what he deserved.

The thought of having to deliver this pup on his own strikes fear in him. All of the others had been safely born by some type of medical professional. The pups were important and Alpha made sure they were delivered with care.

Steve is tempted to call out to the guards and beg to be taken somewhere safe to give birth, but he holds back. The other pups had always been ripped away from him the moment he brought them into the world. This one needed to be with him. He wouldn’t let them hurt his pups anymore.

A small groan escapes him when his belly tightens again. The pain is getting worse. The omega gasps, eyes shooting open in surprise when his pants grow wet. His pup would be here soon.

He bangs his fist against the metal door, crying out when the next contraction hits with a vengeance. Anyone standing outside the door would ignore his cries, assuming he was crying out from his punishment.

Steve pants through the pain, tears gathering in his eyes when it intensifies. He’s been through this enough times to know what to expect, but each time he struggles to cope with the pain brought on by the contractions.

He gives up on the door, knowing his attempts at breaking free would fail. Maybe if the circumstances were different he’d be able to get out. The serum running through his veins gave him a superhuman strength. He wouldn’t dare break down this door now, not when he was trying to keep his pup safe.

He had already risked too much when he tried to escape the first time. He hadn’t made it very far, only making it outside of the stone walls and into the dark, thick woods that surround the grounds. He wishes he was there now. Anywhere was safer than here.

Steve groans again, gritting his teeth when the contraction peaks. The pup drops lower, creating an uncomfortable pressure deep in his pelvis. He manages to glance around the room, heart sinking at the realization that he’d be giving birth here and alone.

His older room offered more comfort. Alpha had rewarded him with his own room and bed. He was special, at least, that’s what Alpha liked to say. The omega didn’t feel special now.

Steve moves away from the door, only managing to take a few steps before he’s doubling over and crying out from another contraction. He pants heavily, tears streaking his face when the pain worsens.

He lowers himself down to the floor, a shiver running up his spine from the cold surface. It wasn’t an ideal place to give birth. He’d rather be somewhere warm and safe to deliver his pup. But he was forced to give birth on the cold floor like some kind of animal.

But that’s exactly what he was. He was only meant for one thing: breeding.

Steve tips his head back against the wall, settling his gaze on the bulb above him. He breathes steadily through each contraction. The pressure in his pelvis increased; it was almost time to push.

The omega reaches for the band of his pants and lowers them down to his ankles, spreading his legs as wide as he can. The next contraction hits, punching a pained gasp from Steve’s lips. He slips a hand between his legs, feeling around his opening and brushing against wet hair. His pup was right there.

The familiar urge to push finally makes itself known and he gives in to his body’s demands, bearing down along with the contraction. He keeps his hand in place, fingers exploring the hard mass of his baby’s head as it slowly inches forward. It’s a struggle to hold the push for the duration he needs to, and he finds himself giving in to the exhaustion and easing off.

He rests his head against the wall, eyes blurring with tears. The break he’s given is over quicker than when it started, and he’s forced to bear down. He grunts with each push, face growing red from the strain.

A fiery pain from between his legs causes him to cry out and he slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. With his other hand he trails it down between his legs to investigate, finding more of the pup’s head exposed. He keeps his hand there and the other splayed over his mouth to keep any noise he produces discreet.

It takes a few more solid pushes until the head is born and cupped in his palm. Steve slowly removes the hand he has over his mouth, a shaky laugh leaving him when he feels his pup’s head of soft hair. The next contraction is already building and with a groan, Steve pushes, this time a little harder.

Muffled voices and footsteps are what force him to stop. He listens, ears picking up on the sounds produced just outside the locked door. His heart is pounding in his chest, filling his ears with a mixture of the heavy beating and the noises outside.

Then there’s silence; they’re gone.

Steve waits to continue, only his body has other ideas and it bears down against his own volition. He whines through gritted teeth when the burning sensation between his legs worsens. His palm is still cupping the small head. More of his pup emerges, sliding out to its shoulders. Steve tilts his head back and pants, desperately wanting a break from the excruciating pain.

When the next contraction starts, he blows out a breath and leans forward, pushing as hard as he can. This time he can’t conceal his cries of pain and a scream rips through his throat. He uses both hands to grasp the baby, and with another strong push and yell, he delivers the pup from his body.

The first thing he notices is how small the pup is. It’s not until he properly inspects the newborn does he realize it’s a girl. An omega girl.

She was useless.

But not to him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The light in the room didn’t offer much, but it was enough to illuminate the bright hair on her head. She squirms, small whimpers escaping her when she’s forced to endure the same harsh treatment the room has to offer. Steve brings her closer, hoping the natural warmth he produces would be enough.

Her eyes flutter open, their gazes locking with one another. Steve smiles down at her. He can already see parts of himself in her tiny features. The rest must resemble those of the alpha that helped create her. Steve was never allowed to view the alphas that came in; his eyes were always covered.

The small whimpers she makes begin to rise in volume and Steve brings her even closer, his instincts kicking in now that she was in his arms. He manages to slip one arm free and lift his shirt, exposing his swollen chest to her. She latches on immediately and quietly nurses.

Steve has never been able to do this with any of his previous pups. They had always been taken away the moment they made their first cry. This time he wouldn’t allow that to happen. He would protect her.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve coos softly. He brushes his thumb along her face, smiling when she peers up at him. “I won’t let them hurt you. I promise.”

She keeps her eyes locked on his while she eats. Steve leans down to place a kiss to her head, not caring that she’s still covered in blood and other fluids from the birth.

He needs a name for her. The others never received a name, even when he had planned one out in his head. They probably wouldn’t be allowed to use it anyway. He wasn’t even allowed to be called anything other than Omega. That’s all he was.

She reminds him of someone very special to him. The hair on her head is something she inherited from him, but it’s also a trait that was passed down from his own mother.

“Hi, Sarah.” He tries out the name. It fits her. It’s perfect. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, stroking her face lovingly.

With her quiet and content in his arms, Steve allows himself to rest. He rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes. He’s still on high alert, listening for any sign of the dangers lurking outside.

His belly tightens, forcing a groan past Steve’s lips. He breathes through the contraction, bearing down when he needs to. It only takes a few pushes to pass the after birth. He ignores the mess between his legs, too engrossed in his daughter’s presence to pay it any mind.

His daughter pulls away from his chest, emitting another whimper. Steve tries to comfort her, only for his attempts to fail and her whimpers rise in volume. Her cries send him into a panic. They’ll hear her.

Steve brings her closer, doing everything he can to soothe her. Nothing works. She continues to cry.

The lock on the door clicks and Steve snaps his head up in its direction. It opens, the sound of the metal scraping along the concrete floor makes him sick to his stomach. He backs himself further into a corner when two alphas enter the room. The warning growl he gives them does nothing to keep them away.

He wraps his arms around his daughter a little tighter, ready to put up a fight if he needs to. The alphas don’t approach. They step aside, allowing two other people to enter. The beta in the white lab coat enters first-Steve recognizes him from a previous delivery- followed by another familiar face. This face strikes fear in him.

Alpha.

Steve keeps his teeth bare, not caring that he’ll get reprimanded for it later. He needs to protect his daughter.

The disapproving look he receives should make him cower and beg for Alpha to forgive him, but he can’t bring himself to stand down.

Alpha comes closer, his dress shoes clicking against the floor with each step. Steve keeps his eyes locked on the icy blue ones, emitting another warning growl when Alpha is too close. The alpha only smirks in response to the omega’s warning.

“Come now, I won’t hurt the pup. For all we know this could finally be the one.”

Those same words have been said before. Steve didn’t trust them. He made the mistake of trusting them once, only to learn that the pup he had given birth to was not the one Alpha wanted and it was taken away.

The alpha moves closer to get a better look at the newborn pup, and his nose wrinkles in disgust when he gets a whiff of her. Steve growls again and brings his daughter closer. He knows what’s about to happen next.

“Don’t.” Steve warns. Another growl is building in his chest. Omega’s were usually not the defensive type, unless it came to their pups. All of Steve’s instincts are screaming at him to protect his pup. “She’s mine.”

“Yours?” The alpha questions and he shakes his head. Steve has never seen him so disappointed. “She doesn’t belong to you. She belongs to Hydra.”

“She’s mine. I deserve to keep her.”

The alpha laughs. “You don’t deserve anything. Be grateful with what I have given you. You’re lucky to be alive, Omega. I could’ve left you in that ice.”

“Please?” Steve turns to begging, knowing his defensive attitude will only get him in more trouble. “Please let me keep her? I’m her mother.”

The alpha scoffs. “Mother? What kind of mother risks the life of their pup? You were willing to harm her the minute you decided to escape these walls. You’re not a mother. You don’t deserve her.”

The beta comes closer and Steve’s eyes flicker in his direction. He tries to move away, only to halt his movement when one of the other alphas points a gun at him. They won’t shoot him, Steve knows this, but he can’t help but cower in fear.

He’s forced to let the beta do his job, cutting the cord and separating Steve from his daughter. The beta stretches a hand out for the pup, only for Steve to growl and bring her closer and out of reach.

“Please don’t take her!” Steve tries again, only for his pleas to go ignored. Alpha grows frustrated. Like all of the times when the alpha has become angry, he takes it out on the omega. The first slap catches Steve off guard, leaving him dazed and bringing tears to his eyes. His face burns from where Alpha’s palm had struck him. “Please? Alpha, please?”

The begging is pathetic, but it’s all he has right now.

“I’m sorry. I won’t step out of line again. Alpha, I’m sorry.”

The way Alpha softly strokes his stinging cheek has Steve leaning into the touch. For a moment he believes the alpha will allow him to keep this pup.

But he’s tricked once again.

His daughter is ripped out of his arms.

“No!” Steve screams, reaching out to take his pup back. He’s slapped again, this time harder than before. He grabs his cheek and peers up at the alpha with tear filled eyes.

“She’s not yours to keep, Omega. Haven’t you learned by now? They don’t belong to you.” The alpha directs his gaze back on the newborn in his arms, a sad sigh escaping him. “It’s a real shame this one didn’t work out.”

“Please! Don’t take her. Let me have her. I’ll-I’ll take care of her.”

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question. I can’t have my prized omega distracted with a little one. You have other duties.”

“Alpha, please!”

Steve continues to go ignored. Alpha is ordering the other two to come closer and they force Steve to his feet.

“Take him and get him cleaned up. We’ll start again once he heals.”

“No. No!” Steve fights. He could easily overpower the two alphas if he really wanted to. He was stronger than they were. But he knows what will happen if he were to go up against them. A hard jab to the ribs has him gasping and falling still.

He’s forced to watch helplessly as Alpha takes another pup away.

He had failed.

He couldn’t keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for a wonderful response to the first chapter! I hope you all are liking this so far!

The event is everything Tony expected it to be. The large ballroom is full of people dressed in their best attire, drinks are being served by tuxedo waiters and music is being played by a live band. Tony’s been to one of these before, more times than he can count.

The invitation that he received had gone in the trash, but his assistant, Pepper, informed him that his presence was expected at the event. Tony had scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew why he was their guest of honor. They just wanted his money.

That was another thing he was used to. Charities and nonprofits were always trying to get him to donate. And a lot of the time he did. He was a billionaire, he had more money than what he knew what to do with. This new organization-he had already forgotten their name- was no different.

He eventually complied, deciding that one more contribution wouldn’t hurt. From what he knew about this organization, they were trying to change the world. Like he hasn’t heard that before. Everyone was trying to change the world. And yet no one had actually done it. At least, not entirely. He too was on that list. He wanted to make the world a better place with the tech he created. It was a step up from his days manufacturing weapons.

So here he was, wandering around the room full of alphas, betas and a few omegas; people he didn’t really recognize. He thought he had seen a few familiar faces. After doing so many of these with the same type of rich people, he started to recognize a few.

Tony is offered a drink by a young beta man in the black and white tuxedo. Tony takes a sip, impressed that they knew his poison of choice. He starts to relax.

He wishes Pepper could be on his arm right about now, but she was caught up with work that couldn’t be delayed. He should've given her the night off so that she could tag along and be bored with him.

After a while of lingering and chatting with a few other guests, Tony is led away from the party to be introduced to the leader behind all of this.

Now Tony knew who this man was. Alexander Pierce was the founder of the organization. It was his vision to see the world change and become better than what it was, what it has been. Tony’s heard it all before, but he allows himself to meet the man.

Alexander is an older alpha. His hair is golden and thinning in some parts. The suit he’s chosen for the occasion is nothing short of expensive, though Tony can’t help but compare it to his own. Tony wins that one.

Tony’s confused as to why he was dragged away to meet with Alexander, but the nicely decorated room is the perfect escape from the party. For once Tony was getting tired of mingling and talking about himself.

He takes a seat in one of the black, leathered arm chairs. Another drink is offered and he takes it without hesitation. If he was going to get through this night then he needed a little buzz.

They’re not alone. Two more alphas dressed in black tactical gear linger near the doorway. One is a bigger man with jet black hair slicked back. The other is a few inches shorter, but makes up with it in muscle. They’re intimidating, nothing at all like the bodyguard Tony wishes he had brought with him.

They’re asked to step outside and wait. Tony is able to relax now and enjoy his drink without their presence.

Alexander joins him, his thin lips splitting into a smile across his face. “Mr. Stark, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Tony lets out a deep sigh. He was used to this. He puts on the fakest smile he can muster. “Pleasure's all mine. Nice party you have going on here.”

Alexander nods, appearing pleased that his event was suiting the billionaire. “It’s all for you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony huffs out a laugh and takes another drink from the glass in his hand.

“Mr. Stark, let me start off by saying that you are a gift to this world. Your work has helped shape this planet.”

“Just trying to do my part.”

“Aren’t we all? Here at Hydra, we believe that mankind needs a step in a new direction, to change our ways of living.”

“Yep.” Tony takes another drink. He’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Any tension he felt was starting to diminish. He’s never felt more relaxed.

“With your help we believe we can achieve our mission. I’m only asking for a small donation-”

Tony smirks behind his glass. The donation was never ‘small’.

“-so that I and everyone else a part of this marvelous organization can set out what we want to do: change the world.”

“How can I help?” Tony asks and lowers his glass. It’s empty now and he can’t help but frown at it.

“Allow me.” Alexander rises to his feet and takes the empty glass, crossing the room to get to the bar that is set up. “Would you consider yourself an exceptional alpha?” He asks as he pours the drink.

Tony’s brows draw together in confusion. He’s not sure what that has to do with anything. He answers the question anyway. “I guess. I mean my father always gave me hard time about my build but-”

“I wasn’t referring to your stature.” Alexander returns and hands Tony the glass. “Your brain is what makes you extraordinary.”

“Eh.” Tony gives a small shrug and downs the drink. He misses the way Alexander eyes the now empty glass.

“With a brain like that you could help us.”

“You’re not just after my money, are you?”

Alexander chuckles. “We need someone like you, Mr. Stark. With your help we could change the world. We just need one thing from you.”

The smile on Alexander’s face widens.

“Alright. Let’s talk business.” Tony scoots forward in his seat, only to slump back when his head throbs and his vision blurs.

“Mr. Stark? Are you alright?” Alexander is out of his own seat, coming closer and laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, fine. ‘M fine.” Tony’s words slur. He’s not fine. How much did he have to drink?

“Let me help you up. We can get you a ride home and discuss this some other time.”

Tony nods. He just needs to lie down for a bit. Maybe take an aspirin or two. He’ll be fine in the morning.

Alexander carefully lifts Tony to his feet, catching him when Tony sways. The door is opening. Tony’s vision is still fuzzy; it’s difficult to make out the figures that come toward him.

“‘M fine,” Tony tries to assure.

“I’ll take care of you, Mr. Stark,” Alexander promises. Tony doesn’t see the sinister grin on his face.

It all happens so fast.

One minute Tony is clutching onto Alexander’s suit and being escorted out of the room, then the next a sharp pain is radiating through his head. Tony grunts in pain and falls, hitting the carpeted floor with a thud.

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open. Three figures are looming over him. Then everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony now you’re in trouble 😩 
> 
> I’ll update soon! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

The stabbing pain in his head is what jolts Tony awake. He groans and reaches up with one hand to inspect the damage, finding a bump on the back of his head. He forces himself up into a sitting position, still rubbing at the bump that he knows will be there for the next few days.

He forgets about the throbbing in his head the second he takes in his surroundings. He’s no longer at the party, nor in the private room he had been escorted to. His mind is fuzzy, struggling to piece together the puzzle. This didn’t make sense. He shouldn’t be here.

The room he finds himself in is a complete contrast to the one he remembered. There’s no leather chairs, a bar; nothing. There’s no windows, only a metal door across the room that is bolted tightly into the wall.

The only thing furnishing the room is an old wooden breeding bench. Tony’s heard stories about them, but he never thought he’d see one.They had stopped being used years ago. They were humiliating and unfair to omegas. It was inhuman. The times have changed and there was no reason for omegas to be strapped down and bred anymore.

It’s set up in the middle of the room, almost as if it was done on purpose. Like it’s meant to be the first thing Tony sees.

But it’s not the odd contraption that piques Tony’s interest. The figure strapped to it is difficult to ignore.

Tony pulls himself to his feet, a small grunt slipping past his lips when he discovers it’s not just his head that aches; his whole body is sore. That could be pushed aside, but then a new sensation takes over, and that’s where he struggles.

His body is buzzing. There’s an itch under his skin that he just can’t seem to scratch. The feeling is familiar.

The figure tied to the bench captures Tony’s attention again and he finds himself moving toward him. From where Tony’s standing, the man resembles that of an alpha. His strong, muscular build is what makes Tony assume the man’s secondary gender. But the sweet smell wafting around the room can only be one thing: an omega in heat.

The scent is intoxicating, waking up the alpha inside of him, luring Tony in to claim the omega. To fuck. To breed.

Tony fights the urge. He wasn’t about to force himself on this omega. He was raised better than that. He may have a past playboy reputation, but even in those days he knew how to respect omegas. They weren’t property and sexual objects.

But the alpha inside him demands he breed the omega. Why else would he find himself locked in a room with a ripe and fertile omega? The omega was practically on display for him.

He was laid out on the bench, restrained with his arms and legs spread out, giving Tony the perfect view of his leaking hole. It’s tempting to rut up against him and fuck the omega, but Tony holds off.

He can’t help but grow aroused from the sight. The smell of the omega was intoxicating; one of the sweetest scents Tony’s ever experienced. He can’t tear his eyes away and he finds himself taking steps toward the omega.

Tony inhales deeply, filling his nose with the sickly sweet scent. His cock twitches in interest. The battle between his alpha side is quickly becoming one he knows he can’t win. He wants to fuck this omega. No _needs_ to fuck him.

He understands now what his body is trying to tell him. He’s going into a rut. He can’t remember the last time he’s even had one. Between running a successful company and creating new tech, it made sense that his cycle would be off. And if he did have one, it was always spent locked away in his penthouse. Spending ruts alone was not ideal, but it wasn’t like Tony had a mate to share it with. He was a busy man. He didn’t have time to settle down.

It was like someone knew what he needed. He tries to comprehend the situation, a part of his brain still functioning despite the rest of it consumed by the idea of taking the omega in front of him. None of this makes sense. Why was he here? Who did this to him? He had more questions just like those that needed answers.

The other part of his brain intervenes, completely taking full control and making Tony forget about the situation he’s found himself in. Omega. That’s the only thing that’s on his mind.

Tony moves closer, almost as if the omega is some kind of magnet that’s drawing him in. Up close, Tony is able to get a better view. The omega is massive, his frame unlike anything Tony has ever seen. He could put some alphas to shame.

His skin is fair and unblemished; the pink hue that has spread across it is the only thing that taints it. His hair is golden, bright like the sun. Tony wishes he could see his face, but with the blindfold secured around his eyes, Tony’s wish can’t be granted.

He directs his eyes back on the parts he can see, licking his lips at the sight of the rippling muscles of his torso. Tony finds himself reaching out a hand to touch. The omega jerks from the contact, a soft moan filling the space.

He even sounds beautiful.

Tony keeps his hand on him, letting him know he’s still there. He trails his hand down the omega’s chest, getting lower and lower to where he really wants to touch.

He stops himself and moves back; that other part of his brain has switched back on, even for just a moment, to remind him that what he was considering was wrong. This wasn’t who Tony was.

“P-please?” The omega’s voice snaps Tony out of his thoughts. Tony’s not sure if the omega is begging to be touched again or for Tony to leave him alone. The alpha in him decides and Tony finds himself reaching for the omega again, this time placing his hand directly over the omega’s leaking cock. Another gasp and a jerk of his hips has Tony pulling away.

“I’m sorry.” Tony squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to be here. He should be back in his tower, drinking his eighth cup of coffee and tinkering with his inventions. But instead he’s here. He doesn’t even know where he is.

He stumbles back, needing to put some distance between himself and the omega before he does something stupid. Only, he finds that he can’t move away. He wants to touch and kiss and fuck the omega. His body craves it. His alpha demands it.

“It’s okay,” the omega says. He thrusts his hips up, urging Tony to touch him again. Tony groans and both hands grip the omega’s hips. “Do it. You have to.”

 _No I don’t_ , Tony thinks to himself but it’s difficult to listen to that thought when the omega thrusts up again. He gives in, situating himself between the omega’s spread legs and rubbing himself against the omega, staining his expensive suit pants with slick.

“Alpha, please.”

The begging is too difficult to ignore. It pleases him.

Tony reaches down between them, running the tip of his finger against the hole that he desperately needs to bury his cock in. The scent is stronger now, smacking Tony in the face with its intensity. Tony wants to drop down to his knees and lick up the slick that’s pouring out. He wants a taste of this beautiful omega.

He never gets the chance. The urge to fuck is overwhelming. He doesn’t waste any more time and he thrusts a finger inside. The omega moans in delight, his back arching off the bench. He’s so tight and wet; Tony can only imagine how great he’s going to feel wrapped around his cock.

Tony adds another finger, stretching and scissoring the omega open. He increases his pace, thrusting roughly, groaning in response to the wet sounds that fill the room.

The omega is writhing, spilling his own moans and cries of pleasure. He starts begging again, pleading for Tony to fuck him. Tony rips his fingers free and brings them up to his lips, sucking the slick off until his fingers are clean again.

Tony fumbles with his belt, the excitement of getting to properly breed this omega becoming too much. He slides his slacks and underwear down, his cock bobbing free and smacking the omega’s ass. The omega groans, desperately trying to bring himself closer to the alpha’s cock.

“P-please! Alpha, please!”

Tony growls and shoves in, cursing at the incredible heat that surrounds him. The man under him whimpers, head falling back and breaths coming out as heavy pants. Tony takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of having his cock sheathed inside.

“You feel so good, Omega,” Tony praises, pulling back slightly before sliding back in. He glances down, watching himself fuck his cock in and out of the omega’s stretched and dripping hole. “So fucking good.”

The omega keens from the praise. Tony knows how much they love being praised during mating. He moves his hips a little harder, punching out gasps and moans from the blond.

“Fuck. Gonna breed you.”

“Yes! Alpha, breed me!”

Tony groans and increases the movements of his hips, fucking into the omega at an unforgiving pace. The room fills with the strong stench of their mating and the sound of their hips meeting. Tony grips the omega tightly, eyes falling shut and mouth hanging open. The pleasure was unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

It makes him want to fuck this omega forever. Bite him. Claim him as his own.

Tony leans forward until he’s hunched over the omega. The angle is perfect, hitting that spot inside that makes the omega scream. Tony continues to hit that spot, wanting to hear more of those amazing sounds.

The base of Tony’s cock tingles, a clear indication that his knot was close to popping. He chases after his own pleasure, pushing the forming knot in and out, moans escaping him from the intense feeling of having the omega’s walls squeeze around the sensitive knot.

The knot is bigger now; he’s close to his release. He just needs a little more.

Tony places kisses along the omega’s exposed lips and jaw, trailing his lips lower, wanting to bite and mark the spot that he knows will bond them forever. Only, he’s met with resistance. His lips graze over smooth leather; a collar has been placed over the omega’s neck. Tony growls.

“N-no! Don’t touch it!” The omega pleads when Tony tries to rip the collar off. As if to distract Tony, he clenches down, stimulating the alpha’s knot.

The collar is forgotten.

Tony keeps himself pressed up against the omega, chasing after his release. He forces his knot inside, grunting as he comes undone, spilling his hot seed into the omega’s fertile womb. His alpha side is pleased.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been locked together. Tony’s in some kind of a haze, the effects of his rut and the omega’s pheromones are too strong.

His knot softens and Tony pulls out. He keeps himself on top of the omega, eyes shut and chest rising and falling rapidly. He’s afraid to move. His legs feel unsteady.

He’s starting to come to, the realization of what he's just done dawning on him. Tony’s eyes shoot open and he jumps away.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I-I...fuck this isn’t me. I’m sorry.”

He wonders if his apology has even been heard. The omega has grown silent.

Tony works quickly to tuck himself back into his pants, not caring that his expensive suit is now stained and reeking of their mating.

The room is too quiet now. Tony doesn’t like it. He wants the omega to say something, anything.

Tony grows curious and rounds the bench until he’s standing on the side of the omega. Tony doesn’t know where the urge comes from, but he finds himself stretching his fingers out and running them over the black cloth shielding the omega’s eye. He rips the blindfold away.

Blue eyes are staring back at him. There’s a hint of arousal still in them, but Tony is able to make out something else. Fear.

“P-please?” This time Tony knows the omega is begging to be left alone.

“Who are you?” Tony questions. “What is this place?”

“I...I…”

“What-”

The sound of the heavy metal door opening fills the room and Tony snaps his head up. Two men enter, dressed all in black and masks covering their faces. The guns in their hands aim at him.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony demands.

One shoots and Tony grabs the side of his neck. He’s met with a sting and his vision blurs. He stumbles back, colliding with the wall. His legs give out and he slumps to the floor.

Darkness surrounds him, then he goes limp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get the next chapter written and now I’m posting before work. Hopefully there’s no errors and if there are I’m sorry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and that you all are doing well 😊

Tony hisses and pulls away, sending a glare in his assistant’s way. Pepper frowns at him before leaning in to dab more antibacterial ointment on the wound. Tony hisses again, teeth gritting together from the sting.

“How did this happen again?” Pepper asks, brows furrowing. She continues to clean up the cut on Tony’s temple, sighing when he refuses to answer. “Tony-”

“I already told you,” Tony says. “I just had a little too much to drink. Happens all the time.”

“Don’t remind me. I should’ve gone with you. At least then you wouldn't have been dropped off in the middle of the night by Mr. Pierce and looking like this.”

Tony frowns. The event was still fuzzy in his mind. He remembered bits and pieces, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember how he had gotten home. It hadn’t been the first time, but there was something off about this time.

“Happy didn’t pick me up? I always call him.”

Pepper gives a small shrug in response and she leans back, folding her arms over her chest. “Mr. Pierce said you suggested he bring you home.”

“Huh.”

Pepper sighs and leans in closer to get another look at the cut and bruises on Tony’s face. “How much did you drink again? Do you even remember anything?”

“Uh. A little bit. I remember how boring it was. Would’ve been a lot better if you were there,” Tony says, a small smile forming over his lips. Pepper smiles back. “Maybe next time.”

“There will be no next time,” Pepper frowns. “Not after this. I don’t know what kind of trouble you got into and I don’t want to know.”

“I want to know.”

Pepper offers him a small compact mirror. Tony takes a look at his face, frowning slightly at the sight staring back at him. He reaches up and gingerly touches the bruise on his cheek, wincing from the tenderness.

“I guess I did drink too much, huh?”

“You think? Did you even enjoy the event?”

“Obviously, Pep. Look how I came home.” Tony shuts the mirror and hands it back to Pepper. He lets out a heavy sigh and leans back in his chair. His head is still pounding. He rubs at the spot that aches. “Did Pierce say anything else?”

“Just that you two were talking and then you left,” Pepper explains.

“I left? Left where?”

“Apparently to chase after some omega. Can’t you keep it in your pants?”

Tony smirks. “Jealous?”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Not even a little. Seriously, Tony you need to stop this. The event was for you to shake a few hands and contribute to their cause. And instead you get drunk and sleep with the first person you find.”

“So I slept with this person?”

“I don’t know! It’s what you usually do!” Pepper sighs. “I’m just saying. Maybe you need to take a break from these things.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods in agreement. “It’s just...something feels off. I know I can get plastered but then I usually remember some things. I honestly have no recollection of last night. Nothing. Nada. “

“Maybe now you’ll actually stop drinking. I can’t have you coming home like this.”

“At least I came home. Can you imagine me missing? Jesus the press would have a field day. You’d be a mess.”

“Oh I would, huh? Probably not. I wouldn’t have to worry about you missing meetings and staying late for unnecessary parties.”

Tony smiles. “You’d totally miss me.”

“Maybe,” Pepper smirks. “You had a meeting today but I canceled it. Don’t get your hopes up. You have one next week that can’t be missed. You should go home and rest.”

“Nah,” Tony waves the idea off. “I need to be here. Work helps.”

“You look like...well, you know what you look like. I think you’re better off going home. I can manage, Mr. Stark.”

Tony lets out a sigh of defeat. Pepper, as usual, was right. He was still feeling off and he had the worst headache of his life. He’d been hungover before but never like this. Work was a good distraction but he couldn’t focus. It was pointless to even try.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony says and he rises to his feet. He grabs his suit jacket and slips it over his shoulders, adjusting the front. “How do I look? Better?”

Pepper chuckles and shakes her head. “Go home.”

“Fine, Fine. Thanks, Pep,” Tony sends her a smile, then he leaves the large office.

Being up in his penthouse beats stuck in his office all day, but even the comfort of his own home fails to distract him from his thoughts. He spends most of his time locked away in his lab, tinkering and updating projects that needed his attention. But even then he struggles to focus.

With a sigh he lowers his tools and slants back in his seat.

The event was all he could think about.

He remembered being bored out of his mind and eventually being dragged away from the party to meet with Mr. Pierce, but what follows is a blur. He doesn’t remember chasing after an omega. The only omega he remembers is…

Tony curses to himself when his brain refuses to remember the details. There was an omega, but the image of him is blurry. Tony would never forget his eyes, though. They were the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Damn,” Tony mutters to himself and rubs at his head, forgetting about the bump he finds there and winces. “Must’ve been a hell of a night.”

He wonders if the omega had been brought home with him. That’s how he usually liked to end his nights.

“Hey, J?” Tony calls out to his trusted A.I. “Do you have the footage of me coming home last night?”

“Indeed I do, Sir. You arrived home at approximately 2:45 am.”

“Was I with anyone? Pep mentioned an omega.”

“Mr. Alexander Pierce accompanied you home.”

The security footage appears, showing a black SUV pulling up the tower’s entrance. Alexander Pierce appears first, followed by a very drunk and stumbling Tony. The image of him is cringe worthy, but he’s seen worse.

“At least Happy was there,” Tony points at the screen when his bodyguard appears in the video. Happy takes Tony inside and the SUV drives away. Tony huffs and scratches at his chin. “Guess I should’ve had him with me huh?” He says more so to himself.

“That would’ve been the smartest choice, sir. He is your bodyguard.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I get it. Geez. Is there anything else? I don’t see any pretty omega’s on my arm.”

“You came home alone.”

Tony sighs. “Oh well. Can’t say I’m not disappointed. Thanks anyway, J.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

The feed cuts off. The footage did nothing to awaken any memories from last night. If anything, it made Tony feel worse. He should’ve remembered something.

There’s still something off about the situation that Tony can’t place. It didn’t make sense for him to accept Alexander’s help when he barely even knew the man. Happy and Pepper was his go to people. He trusted them before anyone else.

It didn’t make sense.

* * *

The guilt is too much. It’s taking over every part of him, constantly reminding him of the horrible thing he was forced to do. He should be used to this feeling by now, and maybe over the years he’s learned to accept his fate, but this was different. This alpha was different.

The alpha had apologized. No other alpha has ever done that before. They usually took what they wanted and left; no apologies, no regrets. But this one had shocked Steve the moment he apologized.

It was at that point when Steve wished he could have sent the alpha away, but he knew better than to step out of line. It wasn’t his place. They were supposed to mate. It was all part of the plan.

It made Steve feel sick.

Steve had to do it. He had to have the alpha mate with him, otherwise, they both would be punished. Steve didn’t want to get punished again and he didn’t want the alpha to suffer because of him either.

It was a mess. A mess that Steve was never going to get out of.

The door to his room opens and Steve’s head snaps up. He quickly uncurls himself and scrambles off his bed, ready to greet Alpha. The smile Alpha wears is one Steve has seen many times before. He was pleased.

“Well done,” Alpha praises and he steps into the room. He strides over until he’s standing in front of the omega, his smile widening when he reaches out to touch him. Steve can’t help but flinch from the contact. “You did good. There should be no reason for this to fail.”

Steve hopes it does. He doesn’t want anymore pups. Not like this.

A cold hand is caressing his cheek, the touch sending shivers down Steve’s spine. He should be grateful Alpha is being kind to him, but deep down he wants nothing more than to stop being touched. He knows what it usually leads to.

That same hand travels lower until it’s resting over the leather collar still secured around the omega’s neck. It only takes a second to have it removed.

“He almost tried to claim you,” Alpha says while shaking his head with disapproval. Those same cold fingers purposely linger over Steve’s neck, brushing against the one spot that should never be touched. Alpha grins when the omega flinches. “No one can touch you here. You belong to Hydra. You belong to me.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve nods.

“Good.”

Steve can’t help but flinch when his cheek is gently patted.

“You did good, Omega. Hydra thanks you.”

Those words make Steve’s stomach churn. He doesn’t want to be a part of Hydra anymore. He doesn’t want to bear pups or be punished anymore. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone else.

He’s left alone again and the door shuts, locking into place. Steve retreats back to his bed and curls around himself. The tears burn the corners of his eyes and he doesn’t even try to hold them back.

Steve sobs quietly, hoping and praying for a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for both of them! And Pierce is so creepy but he gets worse 😬 I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this chapter came out way longer than I thought! Also I did warn that this story was kinda dark and this chapter does have some dark and messed up themes. There is a rape scene in this. I didn't make it horribly graphic but it's still not a pretty scene. If that's too triggering than by all means skip it. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up!

The plan had been successful. He’s pregnant.

He’s been through this enough times to recognize the signs, but it’s his natural instincts that inform him of the new life growing inside of him. The realization that he is carrying comes as a relief. He wouldn’t have to be strapped down and forced to be bred by unknown alphas. That nightmare was over.

Now he’s forced to live in another.

He’s having a pup. A pup Hydra wants to use and control. They would treat it like some sort of puppet. This pup, like the others, was in danger.

They haven’t noticed yet but sooner or later they were going to find out. His scent always gives him away. No matter how hard he tries to be discreet, his scent lets everyone in on his secret.

Steve remains locked in his room, curled up on his bed and one arm wrapped protectively around his belly. Tears gather in his eyes at the thought of losing another pup. He’s lost too many in the past and every day he’s forced to live with that pain and guilt. He should have tried harder to keep them safe.

He rubs tenderly at the spot where the new life is growing. “I’ll protect you,” he whispers. It’s a promise he’s made to all of them, but this time he will do everything in his power not to break another.

His eyes grow heavy and he shuts them, giving in to the exhaustion that consumes him. He dreams of a time when he wasn’t locked up and abused. Of a time when he was free and surrounded by people he loved.

He dreams of their smiling faces.

The lock on the door clicks, startling Steve and sending a wave of fear through him. He sits up, readying himself to comply. The door opens and two alphas step inside. Steve can’t help but growl at the sight of them.

Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. The two were always assigned to retrieve him. It was their special orders to make sure he was kept in check. They were the most respected among the team. They were Alpha’s right hand men.

Steve hated them.

They always took it upon themselves to abuse him, even if he had complied. They found some kind of sick joy in hurting him.

“Get up!” Brock orders.

Steve rises to his feet. He must not be moving fast enough because the next thing he knows the alpha is growing angry and moving toward him. The first hit with the baton had Steve gritting his teeth and tears springing to his eyes.

He doesn’t fight back, knowing the consequences if he were to even try. He might be stronger than them both put together, but over the years he’s learned to submit and follow orders.

“Move!” Brock barks out another order. He grips Steve by his shirt and shoves him forward.

Steve stumbles for a moment, quickly catching himself and moving toward the door where the other alpha is waiting.

“Move!” Brock says again, pressing the end of the baton into Steve’s lower back.

The growl Steve emits in response quickly becomes something he regrets. The baton digs deeper into his lower back.

That’s when he loses it.

Steve spins around just as Brock raises the baton to issue another hit, gripping the weapon in his hand and ripping it out of the alpha’s grasp. Steve pushes Brock into the wall and presses the baton against his throat. With the alpha unable to escape, Steve frees one hand and collides his fist with Brock's jaw. There’s a mixture of surprise and fear written on Brock’s face when Steve raises his hand to strike again. Steve is only able to catch a glimpse of the alpha’s expression before it’s fading away and a smirk is taking its place.

The sharp pain shooting through his head dazes him, and he falls to the floor with a small groan. His arms wrap tightly around himself to protect his unborn child from any harm. He waits for the kicking to start.

It never comes, and instead he’s forcefully brought to his feet and pressed against the wall. His arms are pulled behind his back and his hands are tied. He doesn’t bother trying to test out the strength of the restraints. He knew better than to escape.

Two hands are gripping onto him tightly and spinning him around. He’s met again with the face of Brock Rumlow. The fear that was once written on his face is now gone. The smug grin plastered on it makes Steve’s stomach churn.

“Not so strong now, are you big guy?” The alpha mocks. He pulls his arm back and slams it forward, connecting his fist with Steve’s jaw. The pain that radiates through his face is nothing; he’s been through worse.

He’s escorted out of the room by Rollins and led down the long corridor toward the elevator. The button for the third floor is pressed once they’re inside and the metal doors shut. Steve knows exactly where they’re taking him.

The medical wing is no foreign place to him. For years he’s found himself in this part of the building, whether that was getting stitched up from his many failed attempts at fighting back, or when it came time to check on his pups.

They must already know that he’s carrying.

When the elevator doors open, he is shoved out into another hallway. Rollins grips his arm tightly and drags him toward one of the empty rooms. It’s already been sanitized, the strong sterile scent has Steve wrinkling his nose.

The beta in the white coat is easily recognizable. He had been present for all of the check ups and births. He had been the one to take all of Steve’s pups away.

“Get him on the table,” The beta instructs, gesturing with one hand toward the bed.

The restraints around his wrists are removed and he is pushed back onto the exam table. He doesn’t struggle when the two alpha’s stand on each side of him and strap him down. He’s been through this before.

A familiar scent fills his nose. It makes him sick.

Alpha enters the room, already wearing a pleased smile on his face. He comes closer and the two alpha’s step away to allow their leader more room. He stands beside the omega, and with one hand, reaches out for him, brushing his fingers against the bruise that’s already beginning to form.

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed,” Alpha says. “You still have issues with complying. You’re lucky you have that pup in your belly or I’d be forced to issue another training session.”

Steve shivers at the thought of going through more training. “I’m sorry, Alpha,” he apologizes.

Alpha smiles and softly strokes the omega’s cheek. The touch feels worse than the bruise.

“Let’s get started.” Alpha gestures for the beta to begin the exam.

Steve turns away, settling his gaze on the ceiling above while he’s looked over. It’s not until a cool gel is applied to his belly does he allow himself to focus on the exam. He already knows what happens next, but he can’t help but grow curious when the doctor pulls up images of the baby.

The gray blob that appears on the screen never fails to amaze him. He’s seen this same image before, and each time his heart fills with love and joy. That was his baby. No matter how his pups were conceived, he still loved them more than anything.

“How does it look?” It’s a question Alpha asks every single time. Ever since the first two failed, the alpha had started asking about the pup’s condition.

“It’s still too soon, but as of right now there are no signs of defects,” The beta answers.

His response is relieving, both to the alpha and omega. The pup was healthy.

Steve should be grateful, and a part of him is, but the other half of him can’t help but wish that something was wrong. It would be painful to lose another pup, but at least it wouldn’t have the chance of being born and brought up under Hydra’s care. It would be spared.

He doesn’t know if he can do it again, and he hates himself for even considering it. Saving his pups was his biggest goal. His attempts had failed. All but one.

Tears gather in his eyes at the horrible memory. It would forever haunt him.

Steve keeps his gaze locked on the screen, absorbing the image of his pup, memorizing the fluttering of its heartbeat. He wants nothing more than to protect this one. He had already made that promise.

And this time he wasn’t going to break it.

* * *

The only perk of carrying a pup is the lack of abuse. He’s handled carefully and no longer required to be restrained when he’s outside of his room. The pup in his belly was the only thing saving him from hours of torture.

The two alpha’s had been reprimanded, and though it was nice to see them get punished for a change, Steve knew that once he had given birth, they would seek him out for revenge.

Alpha is extra caring and attentive.

He only gets like this when a pup is involved or if Steve has been behaving. It should bring the omega some relief, but truth be told, he’d take the physical abuse over the fake love and adoration.

The bruises and wounds sustained from the abuse healed over time, but the damage from the emotional and mental abuse never does.

Steve is hesitant when he’s forced to stay in the alpha’s private quarters. He’s only been allowed in the upper level a handful of times. Most of his days are spent locked away in his room until he’s forced to be bred or give birth again.

As usual, Rumlow and Rollins escort him to their leader’s room. He is shoved a little too harshly inside, something that goes unnoticed by Alpha. Their leader is on the opposite side of the room, pouring himself a drink at the bar. He peers up when he senses their presence, a smile forming over his face.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” he addresses the other alpha’s first and waves them away.

Steve watches as they leave, and for the first time, wishes they wouldn’t. The door shuts behind them.

“Sit,” Alpha gestures toward the small table and chairs that are usually set up for dinnertime. Steve’s eyes flicker in the direction of the furniture, brows drawing together in confusion when he notices the two plates set up. It’s like the alpha could read his mind. “You’re joining me for dinner tonight,” he explains and he waves the omega over. “Sit, sit. You must be exhausted.”

Steve remains silent but does as he’s told. He gingerly lowers himself down in a chair, his eyes never leaving the alpha’s face. Something feels off about being in his presence. Steve wishes he was back in his room.

Alpha comes over with the glass of his favorite alcohol in his hand. Steve’s gaze lingers on the glass a little longer than he means to. He doesn’t like when the alpha becomes intoxicated.

“Eat,” the alpha instructs. He takes the seat opposite of the omega and brings the glass to his lips, grinning behind the rim. “I can assure you that this isn’t some kind of trick. It’s a celebration. You’re carrying the next generation of Hydra.”

At those words, Steve can’t help but wrap an arm around his belly. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Relax, Omega. I have a good feeling about this one. The alpha chosen for the conception is extraordinary. His genes are exactly what we’ve been looking for.”

“Who was he?” Steve asks. He doesn’t expect an answer, not when he wasn’t allowed any knowledge about the alphas that are brought in. This alpha had been different and since that night, it was all Steve could think about.

“It doesn’t matter who he is,” Alpha replies and takes another drink from his glass. “Eat,” he gestures toward the untouched plate in front of the omega. “You need to take care of that pup.”

Steve glances down at the plate of food, his stomach betraying him and growling at the sight of the perfectly cooked steak and potatoes. He wasn’t fed a meal like this all the time. It was a rare luxury.

They eat in silence, the uncomfortable feeling only growing more intense with each passing second. Steve’s starving, but he holds off, taking small unsure bites. Alpha watches him closely.

“You need to build up your strength,” Alpha says.

“Not hungry,” Steve mutters, moving his fork around the plate.

“Eat.” The order is stern. Steve glances up, meeting the icy stare of the alpha.

“Sir-”

“I said eat.” The alpha grumbles and stabs his fork into the steak. “You need to be grateful. Hydra has done so much for you. _I’ve_ done so much for you.”

Steve glances down, his jaw clenching and fingers gripping his own knife tightly. He looks up when the alpha continues.

“You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

The alpha sighs heavily and sets his utensils down. He wipes at his mouth with the napkin, then he’s rising to his feet and crossing the room to the bar to pour another drink.

Alpha returns with his drink. He eyes the barely touched food and shakes his head with disapproval. “I offer you a night in my private quarters and you can’t even appreciate my generosity. I’ve considered having you stay here full time-”

“But my room-”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Alpha yells, slamming his fist down on the table. The omega flinches. His facial expression softens. “I’m trying to take care of you,” he says, his voice softer this time. He moves closer to the table until he’s standing beside the omega, and he reaches out to cup Steve’s cheek. “You’re an important part of Hydra’s plan. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Steve shuts his eyes when his cheek is softly caressed. Alpha leans in closer now, the smell of the alcohol on his breath makes Steve’s stomach churn. Every fiber of his being is screaming at him to pull away, but he knows if he were to act on that urge, that he would be punished.

“You did so well with that alpha. He couldn’t resist you. Do you know how difficult it is for me? An omega like you is special. Any alpha would be lucky to have you. But you belong to me.”

Steve’s stomach tightens when his lips meet the alpha’s thin ones. The sensation of feeling his lips against his own isn’t new, he’s felt them before.

Steve whines in protest and tries to pull back, only for the alpha to grab him by the back of the neck and bring him back. Their lips meet again, this time the kiss rough and desperate.

The taste of the alcohol is overwhelming; the feeling of the forced kiss is nauseating. But Steve has no choice but to let it happen.

It hadn’t been the first time.

Alpha pulls away, a pleased sigh escaping him. “I don’t know if I can resist you any longer.”

“Alpha-”

“Get up.”

“Please?”

“Get up!”

Steve hesitantly rises to his feet. His hand is grabbed and he’s yanked closer and toward the hall where the bedroom is located. The door is thrown open and he’s led to the large king bed.

Alpha’s lips are on his again. Steve gives in and lets it happen, fighting the urge to vomit when the alpha’s tongue slips past his lips and into his mouth.

One shove. That’s all it would take to get the alpha off of him, but Steve knows better. He doesn’t want to be punished again.

The kiss breaks, giving Steve a moment of relief. But only just a moment.

“On the bed,” the alpha orders and Steve complies. He lies back on the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling above him. The bed dips when Alpha joins him. Steve’s trapped between the bed and the man above him.

Their lips meet again in another desperate kiss. This time Steve can’t stand the bitter taste of the alcohol and he turns his head away, only for the alpha to grip his jaw tightly and force him to meet his gaze.

“Don’t disobey. I know you want this. I can smell your arousal.”

Steve shakes his head. The fingers holding his jaw tighten.

“Don’t lie to me. I can smell you. I can-” the alpha pauses and reaches down with his free hand, pressing his palm into the omega’s groin. “-feel you. You want this. You’re only good for one thing.”

Steve tries to bite back the groan that builds in his throat when the alpha rubs him through his pants, only to fail and release the sound. The alpha smirks and continues to rub at the omega’s hardening cock. He ducks his head down to connect their lips again, then he’s pulling away and working Steve’s pants open.

“A-Alpha, please? Please don’t.” Steve begs, his eyes filling with tears. His pleas go unheard. They always do.

His pants are forced open and yanked down his legs. They are tossed to the floor.

Steve gasps when long fingers explore his most intimate place. He’s ashamed to find himself growing aroused and wet with slick. His body was betraying him.

“Alph-ah!” Steve cries out when a finger enters him. He squeezes his eyes shut, doing everything he can to keep the tears from escaping. His back arches off the bed when that finger thrusts roughly inside him. “No! Please! Don’t!”

The sound of Alpha’s palm connecting with his cheek echoes in the room. Steve instantly grows silent. He opens his eyes, immediately regretting doing so when they connect with cold blue ones. They’ve gotten darker; the pupils are almost black.

The smell of an aroused alpha penetrates the air.

“Be quiet, Omega,” The alpha threatens, clasping his hand over Steve’s mouth. “I won’t hurt you. I know you want this.”

Steve shakes his head again.

“I know you do. It’s been too long since you’ve let me do this. You’re always fucking other alpha’s. It’s my turn.”

He needs to fight back. He can’t let this happen again. The first time was brutal, a nightmare. He couldn’t suffer through it again.

But he doesn’t have a choice. He was meant to be used for what Hydra needed. He was their puppet. He was theirs to control and use however they pleased.

Steve shuts his eyes, not wanting to see the look on the alpha’s face when he enters him. The gasp Steve emits is muffled from the large palm splayed over his mouth. He’s forced to let Alpha take what was his.

He doesn’t put up a fight. He doesn’t scream, scratch or kick. He lies completely still, letting the alpha use him however he wanted.

The hand over his mouth is removed, only to be replaced with the alpha’s lips. Those lips trail lower until they’re hovering over the spot no other alpha was allowed to touch. Steve’s body reacts when a kiss is placed there.

“One day I’ll claim you and you’ll be mine forever,” Alpha murmurs against the bonding gland. He kisses the spot again. “You’ll be my omega,” he continues and trails a hand between their bodies, pressing his palm flat against the spot where the newest pup was growing. “I’ll put another pup here.”

Steve chokes back a sob.

“Shh,” the alpha soothes. “It’ll feel good. I promise.”

It’s a lie.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut but he can’t hold back the tears any longer and they roll down his face. He keeps his arms at his side, fingers digging into the sheets when his body is rocked and pressed deeper into the bed.

He blocks the sounds of their mating out. He chooses not to listen to the sounds the alpha makes. He ignores the sparks of pleasure that shoot through him.

He goes completely numb.

It’s all he can do.

* * *

The soft snoring Alpha makes is the only sound in the room. Steve lies awake, tangled in the alpha’s arms. He listens closely to the breathing in his ear, his body shivers from the heated air against his skin. He waits to make sure Alpha is in a deep sleep.

The effects of the alcohol and their mating session was enough to wear the alpha out. Steve had contemplated falling asleep just to escape the nightmare he’s found himself in, but he forced himself to remain awake.

This was his chance.

He slips himself free from the alpha’s arms, letting them fall limp on the bed. Steve crawls off the bed and quietly moves around the room, picking up his discarded clothes and slipping them on. His body is still covered and sticky with the alpha’s release.

Steve sneaks out of the room and rushes back toward the table where their forgotten plates of food remained. He grabs the knife from his own plate. He sets his gaze down the hall, an idea forming in his mind. One stab with the knife and it would be over. His abuser would be gone.

It’s a risky plan.

Steve’s vision blurs with tears and he grips the knife tightly. He finds himself moving toward the bedroom, only to stop. He can’t do it. Every ounce of him wants to hurt the alpha like the way he’s been hurt, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

He wasn’t a killer.

He wasn’t like Hydra.

Steve sneaks out the front door. The corridor is empty, but he knew better than to trust that he was alone. Guards were constantly roaming through the compound. Though they didn’t come up to their leader’s private floor, they lurked around and monitored the lower levels.

Getting out wasn’t going to be easy. But he had to try. If not for himself, then for his pup.

He moves quickly and quietly through the dark corridor. The elevator comes into view. It was his only way off this current floor. He steps inside and the doors close behind him.

Steve tips his head back, letting it rest against the wall. His heart is racing and the grip he has on the knife is loosening. It almost slips through his fingers.

A part of him wants to let go and return back to Alpha, but the other half reminds him of what’s in store for both himself and his pup. He can’t let Hydra hurt him anymore. He can’t let them hurt his pup.

The elevator stops and the metal doors open. Steve’s stomach clenches at the two familiar faces that greet him. It’s not just Rumlow and Rollins; a few more of Hydra’s men are with them.

Brock eyes the knife in the omega’s hand, then he’s shifting his gaze and connecting their eyes. “Going somewhere, Omega?”

“Don’t,” Steve warns, pointing the knife in the alpha’s direction when he steps closer. Rollins follows and Steve directs his attention to him. “Don’t,” he growls.

Brock chuckles darkly. “You’re not going anywhere. Mr. Pierce won’t like his prized omega running away again.”

The group of alpha’s are closing in on him, forcing him further into the elevator and backed up against the wall. He keeps the knife raised and ready. It doesn’t compare to the weapons his enemies have, but it was better than nothing. He wasn’t going to stand down.

Brock strikes first. Steve is faster, dodging the attack and issuing one of his own. The alpha stumbles back and wipes at his lip, scoffing at the blood he finds on his fingers.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he threatens.

He lunges at Steve again and presses him up against the wall. He wraps both hands around the omega’s neck, smirking at the sharp intake of air Steve takes.

“Bind him!” Brock calls out an order.

Two more alpha’s are rushing over and pinning him roughly against the wall. Rollins retrieves the rope and comes closer, an evil grin on his face. Steve struggles to break free from the two alpha’s holding him in place. He manages to slip one arm free and throw the alpha off of him.

Rollins is on him in seconds, slamming him into the wall. The rest of the agents are crowding around him, preventing him from escaping their grasp. Brock is speaking into his comm. Then the alarm is blaring overhead.

It was now or never.

Steve fights harder than he ever has before, throwing punches and kicks until the men surrounding him fall to the floor. The only two alpha’s standing are the ones that have tortured him for years.

“Easy there,” Brock holds one hand out in front of him. “I won’t hurt you.”

It’s just another lie.

“Come on.” Brock takes cautious steps toward the omega. “We won’t hurt you.”

Steve catches movement on his right, growling out a warning when the bigger alpha gets too close. His warning goes ignored. With his focus entirely on the other alpha, Brock rushes toward him. Steve turns just in time and stabs the knife into his shoulder. The alpha cries out and stumbles back, gripping his wounded arm.

With one agent down, Steve focuses on the other. Rollins takes a little more effort, but soon he’s taking a hard punch to the face and hitting the floor with a thud.

Steve runs.

The alarm is blaring and an eerie red light flashes around him. Steve pushes through, wracking his brain for the exit. He’s been through these corridors a few times, but it’s his eidetic memory that aids him in his escape.

More guards are waiting for him. He’s defenseless without a weapon like the ones they possess, but he has one advantage. He’s stronger than any of the alphas.

He keeps running and fighting his way out until he’s finally outside the compound walls. He doesn’t slow down, using his superhuman speed to outrun the guards.

The thick woods surrounding the compound comes into view. It was the only way out. Steve runs faster, putting as much distance as he can between himself and the Hydra agents behind him.

His last attempt had failed and he had been found in these very woods, but he wasn’t going to fail this time.

This time he was going to break free from Hydra’s control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Steve managed to escape! I guess Hydra and Pierce should've done a better job at keeping him contained since he's already attempted an escape before. Oh well. At least Steve is away from that horrible place. Now I wonder who he's going to bump into ;)
> 
> I will also be getting into his backstory in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the wonderful responses on this story! I'm glad you all are liking it so far! I know it's dark and poor Steve is going through a lot, but it will get better for him. For now...
> 
> Anyway! I will update soon!

The city is awake and bustling like it is every morning. The roads and sidewalks are jammed packed with its morning commuters. It definitely lived up to its name. It never sleeps.

It starts off normal enough for Tony. He has a nine o’clock conference call in twenty minutes, followed by a meeting with the new group of interns. Same old same old. Nothing new.

He’s running late but that was to be expected. Running late for a meeting in the same building he resides in shouldn’t be a thing-even Pepper would agree- but this morning Tony decided to switch up his daily routine.

Instead of brewing a pot of coffee in the comfort of his own home, he snuck out of his tower to visit a local cafe just a few blocks from SI. Pepper was going to kill him.

But it was worth it.

For weeks Tony had been locking himself away in the tower like some kind of princess in a fairytale. Though he was far from princess material and didn’t require saving -Pepper would disagree- he couldn’t help but make the comparison. He needed some time away from the tower. He needed to breathe in the cool winter air.

It was Happy who insisted on driving him. Usually Tony would’ve argued and driven himself, but his bodyguard was persistent. Tony had no choice but to give in.

He’s happier now that he has a steaming cup of coffee and a change of scenery from his tower. He doesn’t get to spend too much time in the cafe. Happy makes sure to drag him away when he starts flirting with the pretty omega behind the counter.

“You can’t go five minutes without hitting on someone, can you?” Happy asks, staring at his boss through the rearview mirror.

Tony rolls his eyes and slips the number the omega gave him into his suit pocket. “I can actually. And what happened back there was harmless fun.”

“Right. So getting her phone number was just for fun?”

Tony heaves out a sigh and leans back into the leather seat. “I’m just trying to distract myself-wait, why am I even explaining any of this to you?”

“Because I’m your best friend.”

“My best friend’s name is Rhodey...”

Happy rolls his eyes. “What are you even distracting yourself from? Work?”

“Not just that. I can’t…” Tony sighs again. “I can’t stop thinking about that night.”

“You mean the night you can’t remember?”

Tony frowns. “Yes, thanks for reminding me. Some best friend.”

“Why are you still hung up on that night anyway?” Happy asks and turns his attention back on the road.

Tony sighs. “I don’t know,” he says with a shrug and takes a drink from his cup. He directs his gaze out the window, taking in the heavy but usual traffic. “I guess I feel off about it. I should remember something, right?”

The car comes to a stop at a red light. Happy peers at him through the mirror again.

“I think you’re thinking too much about it. Obviously you went out and had a good time and that’s the end of it.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’m sure it will blow over and you’ll never think about that night again.”

“Yeah.”

Tony’s phone buzzes in his pocket and reaches for it, huffing at the incoming messages he receives. He knew Pepper wasn’t going to be thrilled for his tardiness.

“Hey can you speed it up? Miss Potts is wondering where I am.”

“I can only go so fast. Do you see the traffic out here?” Happy gestures to the line of cars in front of them. “You’re going to be late. Later than you already are.”

“I’m telling her right now that it’s your fault,” Tony chuckles and types out a reply to Pepper.

“This has you written all over it. What’s wrong with the coffee in your penthouse?”

“Nothing. I just wanted some air. Stretch my legs.”

“Uh huh sure. Next time I’ll get the coffee, how's that?”

The line of cars in front of them began to move again. Tony keeps his gaze down, too engrossed in the conversation with his assistant to notice the figure running into the road. Happy slams on the breaks, the tires screeching and the vehicle coming to a halt, just inches away from hitting the man.

Happy honks the horn, the sound startling Tony and forcing him to lift his head and pay attention to the situation. He had been expecting more traffic, or perhaps an angry driver. The last thing he expected to find was a stranger in front of the car with his hands resting on the hood.

Happy honks the horn again and the man jumps away. Tony cranes his neck to get a better look, his curiosity getting the best of him. He was used to having pedestrians jumping in front of the vehicle, but there was something different about this one.

“Jesus! Move out of the way!” Happy yells out, laying his hand down on the horn again .

“Hey, hey.” Tony unbuckles himself and leans forward. “Is he alright? Did you hit him?”

“Did I- he jumped in front of me!”

“Okay. Relax.” Tony pats the bodyguard gently on the shoulder. “I’ll check on him,” he says and reaches for the handle on the side of the door.

“What?” Happy whips his head around. “You’re not getting out of this car.”

Tony gets out of the car.

The stranger is still standing near the front of the car, a look of fear written on his face. Tony scans him for any signs of injury. The last thing he needs is to have hurt someone, or a lawsuit. Pepper would kill him for sure.

There doesn’t appear to be any visible injuries, but it’s obvious the man is shaken up. His shirt and pants are torn in a few places and covered in dried mud. He’s not wearing a coat; his body trembles from what Tony can only assume is from the chilly weather. Or maybe it’s fear. Maybe it’s both.

“Hey,” Tony calls out to him. “You okay? You hurt?”

The man stares at him with wide, blue eyes. Why do they look so familiar?

“Hey, buddy, are you okay?” Tony asks, taking small steps toward the man. He stops when the man moves away.

A scene is starting to form. Cars are blaring their horns and bystanders are watching with curious eyes. Tony prays no one records a video. He’d be accused of hitting someone. He can already see the headlines on tomorrow morning’s paper.

Tony ignores everyone else around him. Right now all that matters is the man in front of him.

“It’s okay,” Tony says, his voice calm. “I just want to make sure you’re not hurt.”

Now that he’s closer, Tony is able to get a whiff of him. He’s an omega. The scent is tinged with fear, making the alpha’s nose wrinkle. But underneath the tainted scent, he’s able to detect the omega’s natural sweetness.

“It’s-it’s you. You’re-” The omega stops, cutting himself off when the front door of the car opens and Happy steps out.

“Is he hurt?” Happy directs the question at Tony. “I didn’t hit him, did I?”

Tony ignores the question. He had one of his own. “You know me?” He asks the omega.

The omega nods.

Tony was used to having people recognize him. Everyday he was meeting someone off the street that knew his name. And usually it didn’t affect him. But this omega was different.

There’s suddenly the urge to want to get to know him.

Tony doesn’t know what it is that makes him conjure up such a ridiculous plan. Maybe it’s because he feels guilty for almost hurting the omega. Maybe it’s because he’s drawn to him in a way he never thought possible. Whatever the reason, Tony wants to act on his plan.

He waves Happy over.

“I have an idea,” Tony starts. The reaction he receives is one he’s seen countless times before. It was a well known fact that a lot of his ideas were shitty. Happy and Pepper have both been witnesses and sometimes victims to them.

“I don’t like your ideas,” Happy states.

“I know, I know. This one is pretty wild.”

“No. Nope.”

“I mean it’s crazy.”

“Not happening.”

“I might regret it.”

“You’re not doing anything stupid,” Happy hisses. “I won’t allow it. No more stupid things. You’re banned.”

Tony frowns and holds up a finger. “Just one more? Wait why am I asking you for permission. We’re doing it.”

“What do you mean we-”

Happy goes ignored.

Tony moves past his bodyguard to get closer to the trembling omega. The guy was massive, standing at least a few inches taller than Tony. He didn’t fit the description of an omega at all. But the times were different now. Tony wasn’t about to judge and make assumptions.

All he cared about was getting the poor guy out of the cold and away from the crowded street.

“Hey,” he says still in that calm tone. “Let me help you out. I can give you a ride.”

He senses the omega’s hesitation immediately. Tony scolds himself for coming on too strong. It was something he did a lot.

“Come on,” he tries again. “It’s freezing and we’re standing in the middle of an intersection with angry New Yorkers.”

Tony holds his breath, a part of him hoping the omega takes his offer. Then by some miracle, the omega nods his head again and allows Tony to lead him to the car. Happy doesn’t appear too thrilled but working for Tony for years has made him practically immune to the billionaire’s crazy antics.

“Where to?” Happy asks, his eyes peering through the mirror and in the omega’s direction. When he doesn’t get a response, Tony steps in.

“SI.”

“You’re jok-”

“Not even a little.”

Happy huffs and starts to drive again. They share a look through the mirror, a silent question being asked between them: was this a good idea?

Tony turns away, deciding to get to know the man he decided to invite into his car. He never picked up strangers like this. Usually he was drunk and the stranger he met was someone he crossed paths with at a party and hoped to get lucky with.

His intentions weren’t like that at all. Sure the omega was extremely good looking once he saw past the dirtied face and disheveled the hair. It was his eyes that Tony couldn’t stop staring at. They were so familiar.

“Hey,” he calls out to get the omega’s attention. Their eyes meet. “What’s your name?”

The omega glances down at his lap.

“Okay. I’ll start if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m Tony.” Tony holds out his hand. He feels awkward leaving it in the air for too long and pulls back. “Listen, I just thought since you’re in my car that maybe I could get your name.”

“Steve.”

The response had been so low that Tony was almost sure he had missed it. “Steve?” He asks, getting a nod in response. “Okay. Listen, I’m sorry about Happy almost hitting you back there.”

“He jumped in front of me.” Happy narrows his eyes.

“Anyway, let me make it up to you. You must be freezing. Take my coat.” Tony slips off his coat and offers it to Steve. The omega is still hesitant to take the offering. Tony does the honors and slips it around Steve’s broad shoulders.

Steve stares up at him, his blue eyes full of confusion. Tony wonders if the poor guy has ever had a positive human interaction in his life.

“Thank you,” Steve says and wraps the coat around himself. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The rest of the ride is silent. Steve keeps his gaze out the window, refusing to look anywhere else. Tony watches him with interest, taking in the way his face screws together in confusion when they pass by the large buildings and billboards.

“Are you from here?” Tony decided to break the silence. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting. Steve had already made it clear that he wasn’t going to engage in any kind of conversation.

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “Brooklyn.”

“Oh. What are you doing here and-” Tony stops himself. The last thing he wants to do is comment on Steve’s appearance and make him even more uncomfortable than he already was. But Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

Steve closes off immediately and turns back to the window. Tony gets the hint and doesn’t push for more.

Happy pulls the vehicle toward the back. It’s a smart move. Entering SI from the front entrance with a complete stranger following Tony Stark around would only bring unwanted attention.

“Come on.” Tony doesn’t even wait for Happy to get the door for him. He unbuckles himself and climbs out of the car. Happy immediately follows. “Don’t say it,” Tony tells him when he rounds the car to get to Steve.

“This is insane!” Happy exclaims. “You don’t even know the guy!”

“There’s something about him.”

“Not a good enough reason to invite him into your car!”

“He’s harmless.”

“More like homeless.”

Tony rolls his eyes and makes a gesture for Happy to shut up. He opens the door for Steve and helps him get out. Steve is still hesitant.

“The elevator is this way,” Tony gestures for Steve to follow.

Happy makes sure he’s close behind.

Tony leads the way and together they enter the elevator. Steve appears even more hesitant about being in the elevator than he did when Tony offered him a car ride. He backs himself into a corner and his eyes squeeze shut. One hand falls to his belly; Tony wonders if he’s getting sick to his stomach.

“You okay?” Tony decides to ask. He lays his hand over Steve’s shoulder, pulling away quickly when the contact startles the omega. “Sorry,” Tony apologizes.

The elevator arrives at its destination and Tony leads the way. He glances over his shoulder every now and then, watching the omega closely. He wasn’t expecting Steve to turn on him, but he wasn’t about to let his guard down. Steve was a complete stranger.

Maybe this was the worst idea he’s ever had.

Tony takes Steve into one of the conference rooms. It’s smaller than the one he uses for big important meetings, but it would do for now.

“You can sit where you like,” Tony says, waving his hand around the room. Steve nods and takes a seat in the first chair he sees. He curls in on himself, making him appear smaller than he really is. Tony had never seen someone so broken. “You want something to drink? I have water, juice, coffee. I think even some tea.”

Steve nods his head. “T-tea, please.”

Tony turns to Happy. “Can you get him some tea and another coffee for me?”

Happy doesn’t budge from where he’s standing. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

“It’s just for a few minutes.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“He’s sitting right there and can hear everything you’re saying. Just a few minutes. That’s it.”

Happy grumbles some kind of response and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Now that they’re alone, Tony comes closer and takes the chair opposite of Steve.

“Is there someone I can call? I don’t feel comfortable letting you back on the street.”

Steve peers up at him, brows drawing together in confusion. “Why are you helping me?”

“I’m not just some rich asshole. Don’t listen to the lies people spread about me. I want to help.”

“I don’t...I don’t know anything about you.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to grow confused. “But you said you-Wait, you have no idea who I am, do you?”

“I know your face.”

“Well I am plastered on billboards and magazine covers.”

Steve shakes his head. “No. We met.”

Tony leans back in his chair and folds his arms over his chest. “We met?” He asks, gesturing between the two of them. “Can you be more specific? I meet a lot of people and I think I’d remember you. I mean, you do seem very familiar.”

“I’m not expecting you to remember everything. It was part of the plan.”

Tony doesn’t want to make any wild assumptions and the last thing he wants to do is accuse Steve of being insane, but the things Steve was saying made it difficult to believe that he was sane.

“Okay…” Tony frowns. “I’m sorry, what exactly are you talking about? I don’t remember us meeting at all.”

Steve glances down at his lap. “You weren’t supposed to.”

Before Tony can ask what Steve means, the door is opening and Happy is stepping in with two cups. He sends a glance in Steve’s way, eyes narrowing.

“Here’s your tea,” he says, offering the beverage to the omega.

“Thank you,” Steve says quietly and takes the offered drink.

Tony takes his coffee and thanks his bodyguard. “You can wait outside.”

“Wait? I don’t like-”

“I know, but it’s fine. He’s okay.”

Happy huffs. “I’ll be outside then.”

He leaves and shuts the door.

“Don’t worry about him,” Tony says. “He’s a nice guy.”

“Why do you have him?” Steve asks.

“I’m a billionaire, remember? Oh right, you don’t. It’s a long sorry. Enough about me, though. What about you? You said you’re from Brooklyn. Why are you here and dressed-sorry, that’s rude.”

“It’s okay. I ran away.”

“Oh. From family-”

“No. My family’s gone. I ran away from...Alpha.” The last word is said in a hushed tone. Tony furrows his brows. He didn’t know the omega was bonded.

“Your alpha?”

“No. He’s not my alpha. I don’t have one. I just...I have to listen to him.”

“Okay.” Tony looks over Steve’s face, noticing the bruises. “Did he hurt you?”

Steve shuts down again and glances at his lap. “Yes,” he admits.

“Asshole,” Tony mutters to himself. He didn’t know Steve very well or any of his backstory, but no one deserved to be abused. “Hey,” he says, getting the omega’s attention. “You’re safe now.”

“You won’t take me back?”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Tony doesn’t get a response. “Don’t worry okay? I’ll help you figure things out.”

“Thank you, Mr.-”

“Tony. Just call me Tony.”

“Sir,” JARVIS’s voice comes through. At the new voice, Steve is jumping in his seat and scanning the room for the source.

“Relax,” Tony soothes. “It’s just JARVIS.”

“JARVIS?” Steve repeats and he glances around the room again. “Where is he-”

“Everywhere. Isn’t that right, J?”

“Indeed, sir. I’m sorry to interrupt, but you appear to have a visitor.”

Tony sighs harshly. His usual morning had taken all of the wrong turns. He should be in his conference call right now and then preparing for the new interns to arrive. But instead he finds himself in an isolated conference room with an omega he’s never met.

“Can someone else deal with it? Pepper-”

“Is currently stepping in for your conference call. Sir, I’d like to add that she is not pleased with your absence.”

“I figured. Dammit. Okay who’s here to see me?”

“Alexander Pierce.”

“Great,” Tony says with a roll of his eyes. He rises to his feet. “I’ll be right down. Oh and let Pepper know to cancel the call and the meeting with the interns. Something came up.”

“Of course, sir.”

“And keep an eye on my new friend here.”

“As you wish.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tony tells Steve. “J will be here while I’m gone.”

Steve nods his head.

Tony steps out of the room, not surprised to find Happy still guarding his post. Tony rolls his eyes.

“You could’ve gotten some coffee or a muffin. The break room on the first floor has those tiny blueberry ones.”

“My job isn’t guarding muffins, it’s guarding you.”

“You sure? Those muffins might need it more than me. Have you had one?”

“Why is this a joke! You don’t even know that guy!” Happy hisses and gestures toward the door.

“Just take it easy. I’m helping him out. Poor thing ran away from an abusive asshole.”

“And how is that your problem? Take him to a shelter or something!”

“I can’t do that.”

Happy huffs. “So what’s your plan then? Let him stay with you in your penthouse?”

“I never said that. He can stay here until we figure it out. But first I have to talk to Mr. Pierce.”

“I’m staying right here.”

“Good.” Tony pats Happy on the shoulder, then he heads toward the elevator. “Don’t freak him out!” he makes sure to call out before the doors close.

* * *

The last person Tony expected to see was Alexander Pierce. It had been weeks since their last encounter, and honestly, Tony thought they’d never cross paths again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man, but he wouldn’t consider them best friends. Even acquaintances wasn’t the right word to describe their relationship.

So then why the hell was he here?

Alexander is standing in the lobby with his henchman. They look different from the first time Tony met them. He can’t even begin to imagine what kind of hell they’ve been through. They almost looked just as bad as Steve with their bruised and busted faces.

“Mr. Pierce,” Tony greets, holding out a polite hand. The other alpha shakes it. “What can I do for you?”

“I hate to show up like this, Mr. Stark, but I’m afraid I had no choice,” Alexander explains.

“I’m sorry you had to show up, too. I’m a little busy at the moment-”

“It will only take a second. Is there somewhere private we can speak?”

“Here’s fine with me.”

Alexander stiffens at those words, clearly unimpressed with the response given. He forces a smile that Tony can instantly see through. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

Tony forces his own smile and gestures for them to sit in the nearby chairs beside the reception desk. It’s not the ideal place for a meeting, but Tony wasn’t about to take Alexander up to his private office. There was something about him he didn’t quite like.

“So what brings you here?” Tony jumps right in.

“I’m afraid my mate is missing,” Alexander says.

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. What does that have to do with me?”

“You two met recently. After you and I spoke about making a contribution to my organization, you bumped into him. You two only spoke for a few minutes, but he seemed to take a liking to you.”

“And you think he’s here?”

Alexander sighs sadly. “He doesn’t get out very much, so when he never came home last night, I wondered if he had come to you. You would’ve been a familiar face to him.”

Tony frowns. “No, I can’t say that I’ve seen him. I’m really busy and don’t have time to get out myself. But I’ll keep an eye out. What does he look like?”

“You don’t remember?” Alexander chuckles. “You must’ve had more to drink than I thought. He’s blond and has blue eyes.”

Tony tenses. The description was vague and could describe just about anyone walking the streets, but he can’t help but wonder if the mysterious blue-eyed man he has in his conference room is the one Alexander is searching for. Tony doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but if the omega Tony saved is the one, he doesn’t want to let the alpha know that.

“Good to know. I hope you find him,” Tony says and he rises to his feet.

Alexander nods and mirrors him. “I hope I do, too. He’s very important to me. I just want him and our baby home safely.”

“I’m sorry but did you say baby?”

“Yes. He’s expecting. We’ve been trying for some time now.”

“Oh. Congratulations. Again, I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help. I have a meeting in five minutes so…”

“Right, of course. Thank you for your time, Mr. Stark. Maybe we can meet again for another contribution.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Alexander nods, then he’s gesturing for his men to follow and together they turn and leave. Tony watches as they go, making sure they’re out of sight before turning and heading back to the elevators.

Something about his encounter with Pierce didn’t sit right with him. He thinks about the omega currently waiting for him upstairs, and he wonders that maybe, just maybe he was the one Pierce was looking for.

There was only one way to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know some stuff about Steve! He's not Captain America, but I made the story a little similar. I just changed and added things to make it make sense for my universe. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Tony’s a little surprised to find Steve still waiting in the conference room. He doesn’t know why he thought Steve would run away again after what he’s been through, but Tony would’ve understood if Steve tried to book it. They were strangers. How could Steve trust him?

Happy is still in his original place. The annoyed expression on his face has vanished, leaving in its place the stern one he likes to use to make himself look tougher. It was one he used frequently around alphas to show that he was just as, and if not more, tough as they were.

“Is he good?” Tony asks.

“Hasn’t moved since you left. I would have stopped him if he did,” Happy replies.

“I thought you wanted him gone?”

“He runs and I catch him. It’s my job.”

“I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“Why? I can take him.”

“I’m sure you can, buddy. But don’t hurt him okay? He’s a little delicate,” Tony explains, patting his belly to emphasize his point.

Happy’s brows knit together. “Sick?”

“Eh. More like…” Tony makes a curving motion over his belly.

“Pregnant?”

“Yeah. It’s a long story that I know I’m dying to hear. Also you almost hit a pregnant guy. Smooth.”

“He jumped in front of me!”

Tony chuckles and pats Happy on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t stress about it.”

When he enters the room, Steve immediately snaps his head up. He doesn’t appear any different from when Tony last saw him. But of course he had only been gone a few minutes. It wouldn’t be possible for Steve’s attitude to lift in such a short duration.

It was going to take a lot more to get him comfortable.

“Sorry about that,” Tony quickly apologizes for his absence. He takes his original seat across from Steve. “Just had to meet with someone.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, you wouldn’t happen to know the guy I just spoke to, right? His name is Alexander Pierce.”

Steve frowns. Tony can practically see the gears turning in his head. “No, sorry.”

“It’s all right. I was just curious.”

At least Tony can exclude Pierce from all this.

But yet he still can’t help but feel uneasy about the other alpha’s presence. He decides to let it go for now and keep his attention entirely focused on the omega sitting across from him. He was so interested in him.

“So listen I know I said I wanted to help you, and trust me I do, but I gotta know more. I can’t exactly help if I don’t know all the details.”

“It’s a lot.”

“I get that. We all have a lot to unpack. Hell, my life story is insane. Trust me I get it. Is there anyone I can call for you? Surely you have someone here that you know.”

Steve shakes his head. His eyes appear shiny and Tony wishes he had a tissue to offer him right about now.

“Everyone I know is dead.”

“Uh okay...wow. Um...hmm…” Tony is at a loss for words. He leans back in his chair and scratches at his chin. He didn’t know much about Steve, but it was clear that he had been through some shit.

“You’re going to make me go back, aren’t you?”

“No. Honestly, even if I wanted to I couldn’t. I have no idea where you’re from and-”

“Brooklyn.”

“Right, you did say that. But I’m not just going to drop you off anywhere. There’s really no one?”

Steve shakes his head. Tony sighs.

“Okay. Look, I know we just met and you probably don’t trust me, but I want to help you out.”

“Why?”

“Because you have nowhere to go. And I don’t think you want to go back to your alpha.”

Steve’s jaw clenches and his hands ball into fists. “He’s not my alpha,” he seethes.

“Okay, okay.” Tony holds up his hands. “No need to get so defensive. What if I-hang on.”

Tony jumps out of his seat and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“What did he say?” Happy asks.

“Not much but I have another crazy idea,” Tony replies.

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me tell you-”

“Because it’s probably insane! First you allow him into your car, then your place of business. Now what? Your penthouse, too?”

“That’s exactly right!”

“No. No. Absolutely not! What are you thinking!”

“I’m thinking that there’s this poor guy who needs my help and I can’t just throw him back into the cold. He has no one. And I mean literally no one.”

“So take him to a shelter or something! You don’t know him, Tony.”

“But I feel like I do. I don’t know how to explain it but I feel connected to him somehow. Maybe I’m just crazy.”

“That’s exactly what it is. Just say the word and I’ll drive him somewhere else.”

“No, he’s staying with me. And don’t tell Pepper! I’ll deal with her.”

“She’s going to kill you.”

“I know.”

* * *

Inviting a complete stranger into his vehicle was one thing. Inviting a complete stranger into his home...well, that was something entirely different.

Happy hasn’t bothered to hide his displeasure in the situation, not that Tony was expecting him to. Happy took his job as bodyguard very seriously. Perhaps a little too seriously. Or maybe Tony was just being stupid and risky.

Tony ignores the looks of disappointment for him and threatening gazes for the poor omega. Steve has been oblivious to it all. The moment they stepped into the elevator to take them to Tony’s penthouse, he shut in on himself and refused to look at anyone other than the floor.

It’s not until they’re stepping out of the elevator and into Tony’s penthouse does Steve become aware of his surroundings. He still comes off as hesitant and unsure, but there’s a hint of curiosity in his eyes. It’s amusing to watch his reaction.

“Welcome to my humble home.” Tony stretches out his arms to present his living space. Steve remains silent, eyes taking in the vast living room and expensive furnishings.

“I don’t think humble is the right word,” Steve mutters.

Tony smirks and turns to Happy. Leaning in for only Happy to hear he says, “I think he’s going to clash with me. I kind of like it. Is that weird?”

“All of this is weird!” Happy hisses.

Tony rolls his eyes and steps away, inching closer to Steve. He keeps a safe distance, not wanting to crowd around the omega and scare him off. He wonders if he already has when he suggested Steve stay with him.

“I know it’s a lot,” Tony starts when he catches Steve’s wandering eyes. “But it’s better than the streets right? Or the place you came from.”

Steve glances at him for a second before turning away and casting his gaze down. Tony blows out a breath. He was making things worse. He just knew it.

“Have a seat,” Tony gestures to the couch. “I’m gonna walk Happy out.”

“What? No. I’m staying-”

“It’s fine. If Pepper asks for me just tell her I’m a little busy. I can call her later.”

Knowing there was no winning when it came to Tony and his stubbornness, Happy is forced to surrender and back off. Tony walks him out.

“Oh yeah! Do you think you can run a quick errand for me?” Tony asks.

Happy sighs loudly. “You want me to do something else stupid, don’t you?”

“No. I just need you to pick up a few things. I don’t have any clothes for him and he can’t wear what he’s wearing now. Just grab a few things for him.”

“Really? You’re sending me on a shopping spree?”

“Come on it won’t kill you.”

“This is ridiculous,” Happy says with a roll of his eyes. He turns and leaves.

“Thank you!” Tony calls out to him. “I owe you, buddy!”

With Happy gone, Tony decides to get more information out of the omega. Steve hasn’t bothered to sit down, and instead he waits quietly for Tony to return to him. It’s not until Tony is offering him a seat again does he carefully lower himself down on the sofa. Tony joins him.

“Happy’s gonna pick you up a few things. I know you must be uncomfortable,” Tony says, eyes trailing over the worn out clothes Steve was currently in. It’s not just his attire that Tony is bothered by. He didn’t like the bruises decorating Steve’s face.

It angers him to know that this omega was being abused. And while he was pregnant. What kind of alpha would hurt their mate and risk the life of their unborn child? Tony is quickly reminded that Steve wasn’t bonded. He needed more of his story.

“I need to know something,” Tony says and Steve peers up at him. He knows he needs to be careful when choosing his words. He doesn’t want to upset Steve in any way. “Are you-are you...pregnant?”

Steve glances down and wraps one arm around his middle. His reaction is the only answer Tony needs.

“It’s okay. I guess I’m confused. I know you said your alpha-”

“He’s not my alpha!” Steve snaps.

“Sorry. If he’s not then-”

“It’s not his baby.”

“Is that why you ran away? Is that why he hurt you?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Mr. Stark. The things I’ve been through…”

“I just want to help you and...your kid. You don’t deserve to go back to him or be left on the streets. But you have to tell me more so I know how I can help. You said we met. How?”

Steve nods and glances down at his lap again. He wrings his hands together. His nervous energy only makes Tony feel worse. A strange thought enters his mind. He wonders if this is the omega Pepper said he had been chasing at the party.

“Hang on...did we meet at-there was a party I was invited to a few weeks back. Was it there?” Tony questions.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how he does it but he always finds an alpha and brings him to me. You were that alpha,” Steve says.

“What? You’re not making any sense. Who brought me? Brought me where?”

Steve swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t lift his head when he continues, almost as if he’s ashamed to look Tony in the eye. “It’s part of the plan. You were chosen to...to mate...with me.”

“We-we mated? No. I don’t think so. I would remember if you and I-”

This time Steve does look up at him. “You weren’t supposed to remember. You’re only supposed to mate with me and produce a pup. I’m only meant to be bred. I always have been. You were the chosen alpha.”

“So you’re saying…” Tony trails off and his eyes land on Steve’s middle. It finally dawns on him what Steve is trying to say. “No,” Tony shakes his head and rises to his feet. “No. No. That is not mine. That is not-no. No. I didn’t. I wouldn’t-”

“You did.”

“No. Don’t make up this bullshit-”

“I’m not!” Steve grows defensive. “I wouldn’t make up something like this. This baby-”

“Stop.” Tony warns and he points a threatening finger in Steve’s direction. “That baby is not mine. Look I don’t know who the hell you are, but if this is a way to get money out of me then you’re fucked. You have nothing on me. I didn’t mate with you and I sure as hell didn’t knock you up.”

“You didn’t have a choice. You were chosen-”

“Chosen for what! To breed you? Do you know how insane that sounds? I might screw up a lot, but I’d never do what you say I did.”

“Maybe I better go. I wasn’t expecting you to understand. I honestly never expected to see you again. I’m better off alone.”

“Wait,” Tony says when Steve tries to get up. “Don’t. You can’t drop a bomb like that on me and not expect me to react the way I did. You’re accusing me of-of fucking raping you! I’d never do that to anyone.”

“You were forced to-”

“Stop. I never did that. I would never do that.”

“It’s part of the plan. That’s all it is.”

“What plan!”

“Hydra’s.”

Hydra. Tony’s sure he’s heard that name before. It sounded so familiar to him, and yet he couldn’t remember where he heard it. He tries to think back on that night with Pierce, but his memory was still failing him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“They need a new leader,” Steve says and he places one hand over his belly. “And they think this baby is it.”

“This is-this is crazy. Whatever the fuck you’re saying is crazy! What do I have to do with any of this? Who are you really? What the hell is going on?”

Steve takes a deep breath before answering, “I’m not who you think I am. I’m not even from this time. In 1943 I became an experiment.”

“Did you say-wait, how are you from-this doesn’t make any sense. You told me you were a breeder and now you’re telling me that back in the forties you were some kind of experiment?” Tony asks in disbelief.

“I am. But before any of that, I was just a little guy from Brooklyn. I never used to look like this. I was born sick and small; a pathetic excuse for an omega. I’ve never been bonded because no alpha would ever consider me as their mate. I was tired of the abuse and mockery. I wanted to be better. I wanted to prove myself.”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head, unable to comprehend the words Steve was telling him. There was no way this guy was from the forties. None of his story was making sense, and Tony begins to wonder if in fact Steve was completely and utterly insane.

“I was approached by Dr. Erskine, and he was the one who offered me that chance. Dr. Erskine wanted omegas to be equal. His serum was meant to make them stronger. That’s why I’m this way. It affected me differently, though. He told me it would. It makes good great.”

“So you did that to show you were stronger than alphas?”

“Omegas were not allowed to be anything other than weak-”

“It’s not like that anymore-”

“It was then. Omegas back then weren’t respected and they sure as hell didn’t get a voice to speak up. I was tired of living that way. I was tired of seeing all of us treated so poorly while alphas controlled everything. I wanted to make a difference. I fought for their rights, they looked up to me.”

“Okay so now you’re this huge omega that saves the day. Then what?”

“Hydra. They wanted the serum for themselves. They had a leader, Johann Schmidt. He used to be partners with Dr. Erskine and together they worked on the serum.”

“Let me guess,” Tony sighs and he moves to sitting back on the couch. “It made him the ultimate bad guy, right?”

Steve scoffs. “Something like that. The effect it had on him was negative. Like I said, if it can make good great, then you can imagine what it does to someone bad. He wanted control of everything. He believed that alphas were more superior and omegas had no place in the world other than for breeding. I gathered a team and together we set out to make things right. At the time I didn’t know we were chasing Hydra. They knew how to keep a low profile. I lost my best friend on that assignment. There was nothing I could do.”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve nods. Tony can see how shiny his eyes have gotten just by speaking about his former friend. He decides not to push for details. The last thing he wants to do is pour salt on the wound.

“So then what?” Tony asks. “Did you stop this Schmidt guy?”

“I did. He was going to release this drug into the air, one that could only affect omegas. It would brainwash them, making them easier to control and manipulate. His first target was New York. I hijacked his plane and took it down. I thought I sacrificed my life to save others, but I was wrong. I woke up almost 70 years later and found Hydra still rising into power.”

“Wow. So I guess that explains how you’re alive in the modern world.”

“Yeah. I wish I wasn’t. Then I wouldn’t have been forced to endure the things I did.”

The way Steve closes in on himself indicates that he’s uncomfortable talking about his torture. Tony doesn’t want to learn anymore if it’s going to upset him. At least, for now anyway. He’s still intrigued and wants to know more about Steve’s past, but he’d save that conversation for a later time.

“We can stop. But I gotta know about that pup,” Tony gestures to Steve’s middle.

“It’s yours. They still want the perfect alpha.”

“That’s not me-”

“Your brain. All I knew about you was how intelligent you are. They thought if they combined your intelligence and my strength, then they could create their next leader,” Steve says. He glances down at his belly and rubs the spot tenderly. “I don’t know if this is the one, but they want this baby. And I can’t let them take another.”

“Another?”

Steve nods, but refuses to answer the question. Tony doesn’t push.

Tony lets out a sigh and rises to his feet. His mind is swarming with thoughts. He can’t stop thinking about Steve’s story and the pain he went through. But the baby currently in Steve’s belly is what Tony can’t fully fathom.

He had decided a long time ago that he was never going to find a bond mate and have a family. He didn’t have the best childhood growing up, and he couldn’t imagine himself as a father. His own made sure to put him down and make him feel like a mistake every chance he got. The only good thing about him was his alpha status.

A baby. He was supposedly having a baby. And with an omega he didn’t even know. They weren’t even bonded.

It makes him sick just thinking about the way they created that baby. It was all wrong. It was disgusting. It was evil.

And Tony had to live with that guilt for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says, snapping Tony from his thoughts. Their eyes meet. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t know if I was ever going to find you. You’re not obligated to help me with this. I can raise this pup on my own.”

“No. That’s shitty of me to let you do that. It’s my fault, right? You clearly didn’t ask for this.”

“And neither did you.”

Tony sighs. A part of him is regretting ever letting Steve into his car. None of this would have happened if they never met. He was just fine living his life without the knowledge of Steve and some insane occult. But the other half is relieved that he knows the truth. He couldn’t imagine living his life while Steve and their child suffered.

“Forget it,” Tony rubs at his head, hoping to rid himself from the ache their conversation has brought on. “We can talk more later. I’m sure you want to rest, maybe take a shower. Happy should be back soon with some clothes.”

“You’re not going to take me back?” Steve asks.

“No. I can’t do that. I’ve hurt you enough. Just don’t worry okay? That alpha will never find you again.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it. Come on. I’ll show you where you’re sleeping.”

Tony takes Steve up the stairs and toward the large master bedroom. He could easily offer one of the other rooms his penthouse has, but he wants Steve comfortable.

“This is your room,” Steve points out and he sends Tony a confused look. “I can’t take this away from you.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Tony waves him off. “I don’t sleep much in here anyway. And besides, my scent is all over this place. That calms you, right? Sorry. I’m not great with omegas. Or anyone actually.”

“It’s fine,” Steve says and he steps further into the room, eyes roaming over the large space. He looks lost and out of place. Tony wonders if he’s always felt this way.

“I’ll be downstairs. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

Tony nods and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to learn about Steve and Tony will remember some stuff. These two have a long road ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad. Poor Steve 😔 I’m starting to get more into his history and what Hydra did to him. He has a long road to recovery.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support! You guys are the best! 😊

The hot water against his skin burns, forcing him to grit his teeth and hiss through it. He doesn’t adjust the temperature, insteading letting it run along his sore muscles. Steve leans forward, resting his forehead against the tile wall of the shower and hunching his back. His eyes fall shut.

One hand finds its way to his belly, cupping the small bump that’s beginning to grow. There’s a sense of joy coursing through him at the thought of his baby. But there’s also fear. He didn’t know what the future held and if he was really safe from Hydra. He was their property; he belonged to them and only them.

For years he’s been trying to escape Hydra’s clutches. The abuse and tormenting they put him through was something he could no longer endure. He had been willing to accept it at one point, but then they made their agenda clear, and he wasn’t going to let them hurt anymore of his pups.

His eyes grow watery at the ones he couldn’t save and the one he came close to saving. He remembers all of them; he always will. He can still picture their faces before they were ripped away and never to be seen again. He spent more time with Sarah; it made him feel guilty. He should’ve been able to hold all of them the way he held her.

Steve doesn’t even register the tears until something wet and salty enters his mouth. He brushes the shed tears away, only for more to take their place. Despite his best efforts he can’t hold them back and he lets them fall, quiet sobs filling the bathroom and meshing with the sound of the running water.

He spends a little longer in the shower than he needs to. He’s careful when he scrubs the dirt and dried blood off of his body. He winces when he rubs over one of the larger bruises on his side. They’ll fade, just like they always do, but the pain would be everlasting.

Steve shuts the water off and steps out of the shower and wraps one of the fluffy towels around his waist. Upon entering the bedroom, he’s greeted with the sight of fresh clothes laid out for him. Beside them is a large shopping bag, and one peek inside shows more clothes. They, just like everything else in this room, looked expensive. Steve almost doesn’t feel comfortable accepting them. But his old clothes weren’t going to cut it.

The shirt is a little tight around his middle and the jeans don’t button all the way. Steve gives up on the jeans and searches through the shopping bag until he finds something a little more comfortable. The jogging pants would have to do for now.

Now that he’s refreshed, it’s tempting to go downstairs and find Tony, but he holds off. They didn’t exactly get off on the right foot, not that Steve was really expecting them to. He had revealed his life story and then some to a man he doesn’t know. It didn’t help that that same man was also the father of his baby.

It was a mess. A mess Steve had wanted to avoid. When he left Alpha and Hydra behind, he didn’t anticipate running into the alpha that sired his pup. His main goal was to get as far away from his enemies as he can. Bumping into Tony was an accident.

But maybe it wasn’t as bad as Steve liked to think. He was finally somewhere safe. He was also near the pup’s father, and though Steve didn’t know him and they didn’t share a bond, he felt comforted by his presence. Maybe it was just his omega side finding reassurance in an alpha. Whatever the reason, Steve felt safe.

He decides on leaving Tony alone. He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable in any way. They could always talk more later. It was what Tony suggested in the first place.

The bed is massive, making him feel small. He can’t imagine what Tony must feel like climbing into it every night. Oh right...he doesn’t. Tony made it clear that he doesn’t sleep. Steve wonders if that was just an excuse to get away from him.

No. Steve wasn’t going to think like that. Not all alpha’s are bad. This one wasn’t like the others. He had already proven that the night of their mating and then again when he offered Steve a place to stay.

Steve curls under the blankets and rests his head on the pillow, inhaling the familiar scent of the alpha downstairs. His scent was musky like all alpha’s had, but underneath that was his personal aroma. Coffee. Grease. Expensive cologne. Those were the scents Steve picked up on the most. It was comforting.

His body goes lax and his eyes fall shut. He can’t remember the last time he’s felt this at ease. It’s not long until he’s dozing off.

* * *

_The pressure on his body is suffocating; he can’t breathe. He’s being pressed down, firm hands keeping him in place. No matter how hard he fights, he can’t escape. His screams go unheard._

Steve’s head tosses and turns, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His heart is about to burst out of his chest.

“No...no...s-stop...please.”

He can still smell his scent. He can still feel him on top of him. He can feel him forcing his way inside.

Steve screams.

“Steve.” Someone is holding him, pinning him down. Steve screams again, struggling to break free. “Steve!”

His eyes are shooting open at the new voice. Instead of those steel blue ones he’s always been forced to meet, brown eyes are staring back at him. He stops struggling when the scent of coffee fills his nose.

“Tony?” Steve gasps, eyes wide. He allows himself to go limp in front of the alpha. He submits like he knows how.

“Hey. You’re okay,” Tony soothes. He keeps his hands on Steve’s shoulders until Steve is relaxing. He lets go. “It’s just me.”

“He was-he was here.” Steve glances around the room, the panic setting in again. “He was here. He was on me. I couldn’t breathe-”

“Hey. It’s just me. No ones here, Steve. He’s not here.”

“But I felt him.”

“You’re okay,” Tony assures. “It was just a dream.”

“Just a dream?” Steve echos and Tony nods his head. “It felt so real. I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean it.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. This stuff happens to everyone. It happens to me sometimes.” Tony glances down at where his hands are still resting on Steve’s shoulders. He removes them quickly, not wanting to upset the omega more than he already was. He mutters an apology and leans back to give Steve space.

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes and sits up. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Don’t,” Tony waves him off. “You didn’t do anything wrong. JARVIS alerted me and I came running.”

“Oh.” Steve frowns and glances down at his lap. He places a hand over his swollen middle. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the alpha.

“Is the baby okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and he peers up to meet Tony’s concerned gaze.

“Okay.” Tony appears more at ease. “Do you need anything?”

Steve shakes his head.

“I’ll be downstairs if you do.”

“Wait!” Steve calls out when Tony turns to leave. “Don’t go. Please. I’m sorry but I’m a little-please…”

Tony comes back over and Steve scoots over. There was no reason for him to make room when the bed was large enough to hold them comfortably, but Steve can’t help but move so that Tony could be comfortable. Alpha’s always came first.

But then Tony surprises him by curling up close beside him. The scent of him had already been comforting, but it didn’t compare to his natural warmth. It’s foreign in a way to have an alpha this close to him. Usually the alpha’s he was near didn’t care about comfort and security. Only their needs mattered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tony asks.

Steve hesitates. He’s not sure if he can. He reminds himself that he’s opened up to Tony before, but his nightmares hadn’t had the chance to come up. There was more that he wasn’t telling the alpha. He honestly wasn’t sure how Tony would feel about him if he knew the truth.

“It’s okay,” Tony says and he shifts, putting a bit of distance between them. There’s an overwhelming urge to be close to the alpha. Steve craves his touch.

“I don’t know how to tell you,” Steve admits. He pauses, waiting for Tony to say something. When he doesn’t he continues. “I didn’t tell you everything about me. The things I went through-”

A shaky breath escapes him. He can’t cry now, but the tears gather in his eyes anyway.

“It’s okay,” Tony says again. “I wasn’t expecting you to. You don’t have to tell me.”

“I know you want to know. We don’t know anything about each other.”

“We’ll get there.”

Those three words bring hope. Tony was hinting at a chance. Steve wasn’t expecting anything out of the alpha, but a chance, a shot to get to know him and raise their pup together, was something Steve couldn’t deny he secretly hoped for.

Deep down he wanted to be bonded and share a life with a mate. They had so much that still needed to be revealed. But the pup in his belly was already the strongest connection they had. Steve wanted to know if there was more.

The tears in his eyes burn and he squeezes them shut. His efforts at holding them back fail and they roll down his face. He didn’t want to talk about the years of torment Hydra put him through; it was difficult. But Tony made him feel safe. He could trust him.

“He would hurt me,” Steve whispers. “More than just the bruises you saw.”

Tony tenses beside him. “What did he do?”

Steve takes a shaky breath. “He was the first one to test me out. After they thawed me from the ice, he wanted to see if I was still fertile. I was.”

Tony inhales sharply. Steve’s glad his back is turned and he can’t see the alpha’s face.

“I was forced to stay with him. I was forced to mate…” Steve chokes back a sob and that’s when Tony moves closer, wrapping Steve in his arms. “He took everything from me.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony soothes and hugs Steve tightly. “It’s not your fault.”

“I tried to fight but he punished me every time. I had to let him do it.”

Tony remains quiet. He rubs a hand up and down along Steve’s arm, reminding him that he was still there. Steve eases into his touch.

“I hated myself. I hated _him_. I hated...I hated the pup we made. That’s so wrong, isn’t it? The baby was innocent and I-I hated it. I didn’t want it. It was from him. I wanted nothing to do with him.”

Steve sniffs, vision blurred when he’s forced to relive the moment he wishes he could take back. The memory makes his stomach churn violently.

“I’m sorry,” Steve sobs. “I’m a monster.”

“Hey, you’re not. You did nothing wrong. He hurt you, Steve. He did. He’s the monster.”

Steve shakes his head. More tears run down his face. “I lost the baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was my fault.”

“Steve, it wasn’t. None of this is your fault.”

“It is. I made myself lose the baby.”

He expects Tony to pull away, to yell and scream, to throw him out of his home and demand he never come back. But then he’s surprising Steve yet again when he pulls him closer, allowing Steve to sob into his chest.

“I never should’ve done it.” Steve sobs and clings tightly to Tony. “I just couldn’t-it was a part of him and I just-Tony, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Tony soothes. He cradles Steve’s head and continues to hold him tightly against him.

Steve’s not sure how long they stay like this. He enjoys the warmth and comfort Tony brings. For the first time he feels content, he feels safe.

Tony doesn’t push for more. Instead, he holds Steve close until he’s drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve! At least Tony was there to comfort him. I’ll get into more details about the other pups...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Ugh I'm sorry for this late post and probably not so great chapter. I hope the pace of this story isn't too slow. I don't want to rush in some things because Tony and Steve are still learning about each other. This chapter is pretty much some more backstory and them being cute. They're figuring things out I guess.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you all enjoy!

Tony doesn’t get any sleep that night, not that he was expecting to in the first place. He was usually pulling an all-nighter on a new project or celebrating his success at a party. It was a lifestyle he knew he couldn’t continue having. And after the last party he went to, he vows to never go out to a public event like that again.

He remains by Steve’s side until he’s sure the omega is content again before slipping away. He leaves the door open in case he needs to listen for him again. JARVIS would likely alert him again, but Tony doesn’t want to take the chance. He can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if he didn’t get to Steve on time.

Tony had been interrupted from his newest project when he had received the alert. He can’t decide what was worse: Steve’s screams or the way his body tossed and turned as he fought off the person only he could see. Tony decides that both were things he never wanted to experience again, and he can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for Steve.

Just thinking about what the omega told him makes Tony see red. Steve hadn’t said everything, but the details he did reveal was enough. Tony didn’t know who that alpha was but he hopes he never crosses paths with him.

The project becomes the last thing on Tony’s uneasy mind. Any focus and motivation he had for it has now vanished and doesn’t appear like it’s coming back. With a huff he leans back in his chair and pushes himself away from the workbench. He peers up at the large screen of the live feed from cameras, hoping he doesn’t find Steve suffering from another nightmare again. He doesn’t; Steve is still fast asleep.

Tony watches a little longer, attention transfixed on the person lying in his bed. The situation he’s found himself in has yet to fully sink in. The last thing he expected was to bump into this omega and learn he was going to be a father. But it’s not just the unexpected news that’s turned Tony’s world upside down. He finds himself yearning to be closer to Steve.

He blames his alpha side for the sudden urge. Steve wasn’t just any omega, he was an omega carrying Tony’s pup. They were connected. With or without a bond.

That urge wasn’t going to go away any time soon, probably not ever. The alpha in him wants nothing more than to protect the omega and his pup. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

Tony rises to his feet and closes down the lab, making sure to instruct JARVIS to activate the alarm around the penthouse. He knows no one in their right mind would try to break in, but he’s being cautious now, more so than he’s ever been. He has a pup and omega to take care of.

He finds Steve still asleep and curled up in a ball. He looks so small and vulnerable. It’s heartbreaking to see him this way. There was more that still needed to be revealed about Steve and his past, but it was a delicate topic and Tony wasn’t about to push him. He’d patiently wait for Steve to get more comfortable.

Tony gives him one last look then he turns to leave the room, only to stop in his tracks when he hears a soft whimper. He spins around, finding Steve tossing and turning, whimpering. He’s at his side in seconds.

He doesn’t shake him awake this time, and instead, he crawls into bed with him and holds him close. His behavior shocks him but he can’t pull away from the omega. His alpha won’t let him.

“It’s okay,” Tony soothes and wraps his arms protectively around Steve. “You’re safe.”

Steve’s body stills and his whimpering dies down. Tony keeps his arms around him. He can’t help but trail one hand down until it’s hovering over the small bump Steve keeps hidden under his clothes. He pulls back when he gets too close.

Then Steve is taking his hand and bringing it back, placing it directly over the bump. Tony’s breath gets caught in his throat at the feeling. His baby was right there.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers.

Tony frowns. “For what? You haven’t done anything."

“I don’t mean to drag you into this.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of you and the baby. I promise.”

“I’ll take care of this one. I won’t hurt it.”

“Hey,” Tony urges Steve to look at him and Steve turns in his arms until their eyes are meeting. “Don’t say that. The last one wasn’t your fault.”

“I hurt all of them.” Steve’s bottom lip quivers and his eyes grow misty.

His confession is heartbreaking. Tony never did learn how many pups there had been in total. He’s almost afraid to know. But his curiosity gets the best of him.

“How many were there?”

Tony half expects Steve to shut down and shy away from him or demand he leave. But instead he’s taking a deep, shaky breath, ready to prepare himself.

“The one I-that was the first one. After that there was another, but he didn’t make it. I don’t know what happened but the pup was sick and came early. Alpha blamed me.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Alpha thought so. I remember how tiny the pup was. He never cried. I didn’t even get a chance to name him.”

Steve takes another shaky breath; his eyes growing brighter with tears.

“It took some time before they brought me another alpha. I had another boy. I named him James after my best friend. He wasn’t the one Alpha wanted and they took him. I didn’t even get to hold him.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and intertwines their fingers. He wants to pull Steve closer.

“Then I had another boy. He kind of resembled me a little bit, or at least the parts of him I could see. His name was Harley. He-he wasn’t the one either.”

Tony can only nod. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He doesn’t even know if he’ll have the right words.

“And then-” Steve chokes back a sob and the tears in his eyes roll down his face. “I had a little girl. She-she looked so much like my mother. I named her Sarah. I swear I tried to protect her.”

Steve lets another sob and Tony pulls him back into his arms, cradling his head and allowing him to cry into his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay.” It’s far from it, Tony knows this, but he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Any ideas he does have doesn’t seem like the response. The only thing he can do is hold Steve.

“I f-failed,” Steve sobs, his fingers clinging to Tony’s shirt tightly. “They took her from me. They took all of them.”

“I know. But listen to me, they won’t take anymore. They won’t take this one.”

“You don’t know them, Tony.”

“I promise,” Tony says again, this time more stern. “I won’t let them. I won’t let them hurt you or our baby.”

Steve nods and buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent of the alpha. Steve’s breath is warm against the sensitive skin there. One bite and Steve could claim him. Tony would be his alpha.

And one bite to Steve’s neck...Tony shudders at the thought of claiming the omega as his own. They would be properly bonded.

It’s tempting to expose Steve’s neck and place the mark, but Tony holds back. He doesn’t even know if Steve would want him that way. They might be having a baby, but Steve didn’t give permission for them to bond. Steve’s lost so much already. Tony didn’t want to take away something else.

They don’t speak after that. Steve has fallen back asleep, curled up in Tony’s arms and his nose buried in his neck. He’s purring, the sound soft and appeasing to Tony’s alpha side.

For the first time in a long time, Tony falls asleep in his bed. It’s warmer now that Steve’s in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a good alpha. He really cares about Steve and their pup. He's hesitant with a lot of things still, but again, they don't really know each other. They'll get there! I'll get into more of Steve's story and the abuse he's been through. I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update this today and I'm so glad I did! I'm sorry it's an okay chapter but I promise this story is going somewhere. These two are just dealing with a lot and have a long road ahead of them. I have plenty of time to update now since I can't return to work for a while for showing Covid symptoms. I'm getting tested tomorrow and go from there I guess.
> 
> Thank you for being such wonderful readers/friends! I love you all!

It’s the lack of warmth and an empty bed that jolts Steve awake. He gasps and sits up, eyes scanning around the room for the alpha that had been with him during the night. He’s greeted with an empty room. Tony’s scent still lingers on the pillows and sheets, but it’s not enough; Steve needs him.

The room is brighter now, a clear indication that it was well into the morning. It’s tempting to go back to sleep, his body demands more rest, mostly due to the extra work it’s being put through to care for the pup. Steve lies back with a huff, one hand coming up to run through his slightly damp hair. He rolls over, bringing one of the large pillows close and breathes in the comforting scent of the alpha.

There’s still a part of him that’s hesitant to trust Tony. They knew nothing about each other and yet by some strange turn of events, Steve now finds himself living with the man he never thought he’d see again. The plan was never to bump into the alpha that sired his pup. All Steve wanted was to get away from Hydra and start over.

That plan could still very well be in motion. He already accomplished the escape part and it was highly unlikely that they would search for him here. For the time being he was safe. His pup was safe. That’s all that mattered.

He’s wide awake now and the thought of going back to sleep isn’t something he considers anymore. His stomach growls; he can’t even remember the last time he ate.

Oh wait...he can.

Just thinking about his last night with Alpha makes him almost lose his appetite. He shuts his eyes, a shaky breath leaving him when he’s forced to endure that night. He can almost smell him, can almost feel his touch. Steve shudders at the memory and he wraps both arms around himself. He never wants to think about that night again. And maybe he’ll never have to. He was a free omega now.

That thought alone is enough to bring a small, hopeful smile to Steve’s face. He glances down at his belly, laying a hand over the small bump.

“We’re okay now. No one’s ever going to hurt you.”

It feels right saying these words. For the first time in a long time, he starts to believe them. He starts to believe that his pup was finally safe.

His stomach growls again, reminding him of the food he’s been deprived of. Steve pulls the blankets away and swings his legs off the side of the bed, stretching his arms high over his head, the muscles popping and he releases a pleased sigh

There were no nightmares last night. Sleeping beside Tony had been enough to drive them all away.

Steve can’t help but miss the alpha. Even though he barely knew him and they weren’t mates, Steve still found a sense of comfort in him. Maybe it was because they were connected through the pup. Maybe it was because it had been Tony that took him in and gave him a place to sleep. Whatever the reason, Steve ached for his presence.

He gives the room a look over, searching for anything that could ease the ache until he had the alpha near him again. He spots what he can only assume is a closet, and with both his curiosity piqued and the urge to have the alpha near him overwhelming, Steve crosses the room to search for something belonging to Tony.

The closet isn’t all what he expected, but he shouldn’t be surprised either. The ‘humble home’ as Tony liked to call it was anything but and it made sense that his closets would be just as extravagant. The large space reeks of the alpha; it’s impossible to choose what Steve wants to smell first.

He avoids the fancy looking suits, not wanting to taint them with his bland omega scent. Alpha always said he smelled good and that’s why the other alphas couldn’t get enough of him. Steve wondered if that was true or if he had only smelled good for Alpha and the others. Would he smell good for Tony, too?

He didn’t want to risk it.

Steve moves through the space until he spots something hanging up on the opposite side of the closet. This rack holds different sets of clothing; they’re more laid back and casual. It’s tempting to take a t-shirt with a name Steve doesn’t recognize, but it’s the black sweatshirt that’s caught his eye.

Steve brings the sweatshirt up to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent. He keens at the smell and sniffs again. The fabric is soft against his skin, and he can only imagine what it would feel like to wear. A thought crosses his mind.

He doesn’t give it much thought and he quickly sheds the tight t-shirt he had chosen yesterday in exchange for the sweatshirt. It’s a little snug, especially around the middle, but it smells like Tony. It’s perfect.

His stomach rumbles again, reminding him of why he had gotten out of bed in the first place. Steve leaves the bedroom in search of two things: food and Tony.

He finds none of those things upon entering the kitchen space. He frowns, brows wrinkling in confusion as he wonders where the alpha had gone. There’s no note or any sign of his presence. It’s a little unnerving.

Steve takes this time to explore the rest of the penthouse. He didn’t get much of a tour on the day he first arrived. At the time, all he wanted to do was clean up and get some sleep. But now that he’s refreshed and opening up, he can’t help but want to look around his new home.

The way Tony lives is exactly how Steve pictured a man with wealth could live. Each room was furnished with high quality products and designed with an elaborate taste. Steve can’t help but find it overwhelming. But then again, this was something he wasn’t used to. He grew up in a small one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, barely scraping by and counting on every penny. Tony was clearly born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Steve misses Brooklyn. He misses the old, worn down apartment, because even though it didn’t have much to offer, it was still his home. It was the only place he had ever known. He can still smell his mother cooking dinner in the tiny kitchen, hearing her humming a tune from her homeland. He remembers her smile, the way it would light up every room she entered. God Steve missed her.

He missed everything about his old life. He missed his best friend; he missed the trouble they would get into. It was always Steve getting into the trouble, but it had been Bucky coming to his rescue. It had always been Bucky.

Steve wants nothing more than to go back to simpler times. He’d give anything to live through those moments again.

Sometimes he regrets accepting the serum and the experiment he went through. He never would have ended up in Hydra’s hands if he had just accepted who he was. But what good was it to dwell on the past and the what ifs? The past was the past. And this was now.

Steve is ripped from his thoughts when the elevator dings and the doors open. He spins around when a tall woman with red hair enters the living room. Her head is cast down, manicured nails clicking away on a device Steve can’t recognize.

“Tony, I swear if you’re-” She begins to say, only to stop herself and peer up. Her eyes go wide in surprise. “Oh my God!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Steve holds out a hand to her. “I-I-”

She stops in her tracks, sniffing the air, scenting him. He does the same, recognizing her as another omega. He visibly relaxes at the realization; she seems to do the same.

She huffs out a small laugh and hangs her head, shaking it in a way that makes Steve believe he did something wrong.

“I didn’t know Tony had...company,” she says and she steps further into the room. “I shouldn’t be surprised. This happens a lot.”

“Tony-he-he said it was okay and-”

“It’s fine,” the omega chuckles. “I’ve seen worse. At least you’re dressed. The others have been...well, you can imagine. I see he let you borrow his old MIT sweatshirt. You must be special.”

Steve glances down at himself, completely forgetting that he had borrowed something of Tony’s. That’s when he notices the slightly faded logo.

“Oh. Um…” Steve’s brows furrowed. “He didn’t. I just-”

“I don’t want to know.” The omega holds up a hand to stop him from going any further. “Have you seen Tony? I’ve been trying to get a hold of him all morning and-”

The elevator dings again and the doors open.

“Speak of the devil,” the omega says with a roll of her eyes when Tony steps out of the elevator and into the room. He’s whistling a happy tune and has a brown paper bag in one hand and a disposable cup holder with three large, white paper cups in the other.

“Hey!” Tony greets, a smile forming over his face. He makes his way into the kitchen and sets down the drinks and bag on the island. “I got pastries and-” Tony looks over the steaming cups. “Two coffees and a chamomile tea. I don’t know if you drink coffee but with the...yeah...I figured tea was better.”

Tony looks up when the people around him remain silent. He frowns.

“What? I figured you guys were hungry.”

The other omega sighs and shakes her head again. She walks over to Tony and takes the coffee that’s meant for her.

“This doesn’t make up for you ignoring me.”

“Not even a little?”

“No. You blew me off last night-”

“Well I had a good-”

“-and didn’t even consider-”

“It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Oh right because of…”

Steve flushes when he becomes the center of attention. He clears his throat and glances down, finding the floor more interesting.

“It’s a long and I mean _long_ story,” Tony tells his assistant.

“You don’t have to explain. I’m sure I’ve heard it before.”

“Pep, let’s talk okay? Give me five minutes alone with him. Please?”

The other omega says something Steve doesn’t quite catch, then she’s turning on her heel and heading back to the elevator. It’s just him and Tony now.

“Sorry,” Tony is the first to say. “Miss Potts, Pepper, she can be...she’s great, honest. I just didn’t expect her to meet you like this.”

“It’s fine. Apparently I’m not the only one you’ve brought up here,” Steve says dryly.

Tony winces and distracts himself with his own cup of coffee, then begins digging through the bag he’s brought with him and pulls out a blueberry muffin.

“You’re not wrong. I’ve had other...guests up here before. But it’s not what you think. For one I’ve never let anyone raid my closet and steal my old college sweatshirt.”

Steve blushes again.

“Relax,” Tony assures with a grin. “It looks good on you. A little small but...good. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

“Is that what the muffins are for?” Steve gestures to the bag of baked goods.

“No. That is my attempt at breakfast. I’m not the greatest chef in the world so…”

Steve can’t help but smile. “It’s a nice gesture. Thank you.”

Tony smiles back and pulls out another muffin. “Chocolate chip?” He offers and Steve comes over, stretching out his hand to accept it. “They’re really good. Blueberry is my favorite but this one’s good too. Oh and the tea is...I honestly can’t say. I’m a coffee guy.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and he picks at the top of the muffin. “I know. Your scent...coffee is the first thing I smell.”

“Makes sense. It’s practically in my veins. With you I smell...it’s sweet, maybe sweeter now with the pup. It’s good...really good.”

Steve looks up. “It is? You don’t think it’s...bad?”

“Bad?” Tony frowns. “Trust me if it was bad you’d know. Why? Did someone say-”

“It’s nothing.”

“He said it...didn’t he?”

Steve glances down at the muffin and picks at the little chocolate chips.

“Screw that guy,” Tony says and Steve peers up at him. “He’s a liar. Whatever he told you was all bullshit. That thing about him blaming you for the pups…” Tony stops himself when he sees how shiny Steve’s eyes have gotten. “Don’t listen to him. You’re free now. He’s gone.”

“I know,” Steve nods. “I’m just...I can’t make you understand what he did.”

“You don’t have to. Look, I’m gonna say this. You don’t have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You wanted to get to know me.”

“And I will. In time. You’ve said enough and it’s been hard on you. Just take things slow okay? I just want you and that baby comfortable. That’s all that matters.”

Steve smiles softly. “Thank you, Tony,” he says and he places a hand over his belly. “I think we’re warming up.”

“Good. And I know you probably like the sweatshirt-” Tony starts and Steve’s face heats up. “-but I think I can get you something better. How do you feel about shopping? I’m only asking because the clothes Happy brought are probably ...how do I lightly put this…”

“Small? I am pregnant.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as an asshole…” Tony sighs. “I’m just saying let me get you new stuff, stuff you’ll actually like and will be comfortable in. You also need things for the baby and-”

“The baby? Tony, you don’t have to-”

“Hey.” Tony rounds the island to get to Steve and he places both hands over his shoulders. “I want to. I think I owe it to you.”

“Owe it to me?” Steve raises a questioning brow. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Tony huffs. “I do. After what happened between us-”

Steve shrugs Tony off. “If this is all because you feel guilty, then I don’t want it. I don’t want your clothes or your muffins.” Steve slams the muffin into Tony’s chest, creating a mess on the floor.

“Steve!” Tony calls out when the omega turns and walks away. “Steve, wait! Don’t.”

His pleas go unheard.

Tony sighs and glances down at the crumbs decorating his shirt and rug. “Well, that failed,” he mutters.

“I’ll say,” JARVIS pipes up and Tony frowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony *sighs* He's trying. Poor thing still doesn't know the whole story, but we're getting there! I will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Pepper hadn’t gone far, deciding to wait for Tony downstairs near the elevators. She’s occupied with her phone, typing quickly when Tony approaches her. She doesn’t even look up as she continues to type and speak to him at the same time.

“That wasn’t five minutes.”

Tony sighs. “I know. We went over, by like, two minutes.”

Pepper glances up, frowning. “If you’re here to explain what all of that was-”

“I’m not. I mean not re-”

“-then I don’t want to hear it. We work together, Tony. It would unprofessional for you to discuss your love life-”

“Love life? Come on, Pep, you know that doesn’t exist. He’s not-it’s not that like that at all. I’m helping him out.”

“I said I didn’t want to hear it.”

“Fine. So what’s up? You came looking for me for a reason.”

Pepper rolls her eyes again. “I had to learn from JARVIS that you wanted me to cancel the meeting with the interns and the conference call, which by the way, really upset the board members. And then you ignored me.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. We can reschedule and I’ll deal with the board and meet the interns. It’s just that guy-”

“I said I didn’t want to hear it.”

Tony huffs. “Please? I swear it’s not as bad as you think. He’s not like the others.”

“Fine,” Pepper says with a sigh of defeat. “And if you ignore me like that again I’m quitting.”

Tony winces. “Sorry. I won’t. How’s the coffee by the way?”

Pepper shakes her head and walks away. Tony quickly rushes after her.

They decide to talk in his office. It was more secure and further away from the offices on the lower level. The last thing Tony wanted was for anyone to eavesdrop.

He’s currently sitting behind his desk, drumming his fingers against the polished surface as he contemplates his next move. Obviously Pepper needed to be in on his secret. It wasn’t like he could keep it from her. Not that he could even if he wanted to. She always knew how to expose his lies.

There was only a small handful of people he trusted. Okay maybe only three, but to him that was enough. Pepper was part of that trio; he trusted her with his life. So it made sense that he would trust her with this.

She’s currently waiting, standing opposite his desk with her arms folded. Talking to Pepper was easy, but talking to her about this...about something even he didn’t understand was difficult.

“I don’t know how to say this,” Tony starts. His head is throbbing again. That’s what he gets for skipping out on caffeine this morning. “Okay, here’s what’s up. That omega, guy, Steve. That’s his name by the way. He um how do I put this...so Happy almost hit him with the car yesterday-”

“Happy almost hit him!” Pepper exclaims.

“No! I mean yes but it was an accident and…” Tony sighs. “We were driving and the guy just came out of nowhere, right in front of the car.”

“Oh thank God.”

“I got out to help-”

“Tony, you didn’t-”

“-and I felt bad for almost killing him. God knows I don’t need a lawsuit. I invited him back to SI-”

“Tony, no-”

“What was I supposed to do, Pep! He was cold and alone and-and I couldn’t just leave him. He also said he knew me and now there’s a baby involved.”

“A baby! Tony, what the hell is going on!”

“I’ve said too much or not enough or…”

“Oh my God!” Pepper cries and rubs at her head. “What did you do!”

“Nothing! At least, I don’t think I did. Okay, sit down. You’re making me uncomfortable just standing there and silently judging me,” Tony says and he gestures for her to sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

“I’m not silently judging you. I’m going to make sure you hear it. Tony, you can’t just bring a stranger here and into your home-oh my God you two...you slept with him didn’t you!”

“No! No! We cuddled but nothing else-”

“Stop, stop I don’t need to hear it.”

“You asked!”

Pepper takes a breath to calm herself and she brushes back a strand of hair behind her ears. “I just want to know why you let him stay with you.”

“He knows me,” Tony replies. “It’s a long, long story. I don’t have all the details and I wish I did. I don’t even fully understand it. All I know is we met somehow and he’s pregnant with my kid.”

Pepper’s eyes widen and Tony prepares himself for the next round of yelling. She doesn’t scream or yell like Tony thought she would. She collapses into the empty chair, a shocked look appearing over her face.

“He’s-he’s...how?”

“Well you know how babies are made so…”

“For once can you take this seriously? Tony, this isn’t a joke. He’s having a baby. Your baby!”

“I know, I know. But this is how I cope. I make jokes. Honestly, I’m terrified. I can’t have a kid. Look who I am.”

“How did this happen? When did you two meet?”

“That’s the thing I don’t remember.”

“The event. You-you were chasing after an Omega. That’s what Mr. Pierce said. Tony!” Pepper groans.

“Wait, there’s no proof…” Tony doesn’t finish that thought. He remembers the conversation he had with Pepper and the story of him chasing some random omega at the event Alexander Pierce held. Steve couldn’t be that omega...right? Steve had claimed he didn’t recognize Pierce. None of this made any sense.

“This is why you’re not doing events like that anymore. The Stark Expo is one thing but anything else is forbidden. You’re always coming home drunk and sleeping around. Now it’s finally caught up with you.”

Tony huffs and leans back in his chair. “I’m not always sleeping around…”

“Tony,” Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. She sighs. “You and I both know about your reputation. I’m proud of you for behaving the past few weeks but look what happened because you decided to have a wild night. An omega you don’t even know is pregnant. Are you even sure it’s your baby?”

That thought hadn’t crossed his mind before. He had trusted Steve and the story he told him. But now a seed was planted and Tony wondered if maybe that pup in Steve’s belly wasn't his.

“Pep, he said-”

“I know but do you even know him?”

“Not really but-”

“Then how do you know? For all you know he could have made it up for money or publicity. Stories like that happen all the time.”

“He wouldn’t lie. Pep, we talked and...I don’t think he would.”

“I know but you need to be careful. You can’t trust everyone, Tony.”

A part of Tony wants to tell her everything he knew so far, but he stops himself. He starts to listen to what she’s saying. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was a lie Steve fabricated to get money and a moment in the spotlight. The story Steve had told him was insane. Was that all a lie too? Was it just a reason for Tony to feel sorry for him and give him anything he wanted?

Was there even a baby?

Tony sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. How could he have been so stupid? Of course it would all be a lie. He didn’t know anything about Steve or how they even met. Steve didn’t give him any details and Tony had no recollection of them meeting. None of it made sense.

“Do you think he would…”

“I don’t know but I think you need to be careful. You can’t trust people, Tony. And I know you feel sorry for him but...for all you know he could be a really good manipulator.”

Tony doesn't want to believe it, but maybe Pepper was right. So far she was the only one making sense.

“Yeah. I’ll have him go.”

“Do you want Happy to-”

“No,” Tony shakes his head. “I’ll do it. And if anything happens JARVIS can alert security. Um I have to deal with that now so... can we reschedule everything later?”

“I’ll do it,” Pepper says and she rises to her feet. She walks toward the door, then she turns around to face him. “Be careful, Tony.”

Tony sends her a small smile of reassurance before she turns and leaves. The door closes on her way out.

* * *

“J, where is he?” Is the first thing Tony asks when he enters his penthouse and finds it quiet. It’s too quiet for his liking. There’s a moment where he ponders the idea of Steve running off and taking something valuable with him. But then his A.I. is answering and Tony feels like an asshole.

“He’s asleep, sir. Hasn’t left the room since you...how do I put this lightly…”

“I know, I know. I screwed up. You can say it. I won’t be mad.”

“Very well. You very rude and came across as an asshole.”

Tony huffs. “Yep. Do you feel better now? Is it out of your system?”

“Yes, sir. I feel much better.”

Tony rolls his eyes and makes his way up the stairs. He finds the omega fast asleep in the large bed, still in the sweatshirt and curled around the pillows. He looks so tiny, so delicate.

It’s tempting to wake him and throw him out like Pepper had suggested. Okay maybe she wasn’t that cruel. It was Tony who said he would throw him out.

But now he’s having second thoughts.

He wants to believe every word that came out of Steve’s mouth, but he's torn. The things Steve told him just weren’t adding up. Was Steve really abused and held captive all those years? Was he really from a different time period and frozen? Did they really meet and Tony sired the pup Steve swore was in his belly?

Tony wanted to believe all of those things. He saw the way Steve reacted when he opened up; he remembered the screams and the crying. How could that be made up? Unless he really was just a great manipulator.

Tony couldn’t tell for sure. He wanted to remember that night. He wanted to believe Steve. He wanted to know if that baby really was his.

Maybe he just needed more time. Maybe he needed a confirmation. He needed proof that Steve was being honest.

Tony gives the omega one last look before turning away and shutting the door quietly behind him.

He needed to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I swear Tony isn’t an asshole. He’s confused and can you blame him for second guessing everything? He has no recollection of the night he met Pierce and when he was forced to mate with Steve. For all he knows Steve could be lying. I promise they’re going to talk some more and Steve will tell him everything! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony finally talk a little bit...
> 
> Yeah that’s all I’m gonna say.

Steve gasps and his eyes shoot open. He sits up and looks around the dimly lit room, searching for his attacker. The room is empty. It had been another dream.

Steve lies back and runs a hand through his sweat damped hair. His heart is still pounding; his breathing is still too harsh. He takes slow, deep breaths to calm himself. It was only a dream. Alpha wasn’t here.

Only one alpha was around….or at least he usually was. Steve sits up again, eyes immediately drawn to the closed door. He shouldn’t expect Tony to come running every time he had a nightmare, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wish the alpha would. It wasn’t just his scent and warmth that comforted Steve...it was all of him.

But falling for the alpha was off limits. They were strangers and for all Steve knew Tony didn’t look at him that way. Steve wasn’t sure if he saw Tony that way. Maybe it was his hormones making him believe that he felt something for the alpha.

And even if there was the slightest chance of them becoming mates Steve was sure he had already ruined it. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper in front of the alpha. If it had been anyone else Steve would have been reprimanded in a heartbeat. Disrespecting an alpha was a punishable crime. At least that’s what he had been trained to believe.

Steve sighs and hunches forward, burying his hands in his face. His time spent under Tony’s care was short and already he was screwing up. He’s honestly surprised he hadn’t been thrown out yet.

Maybe there was time to make it right.

Steve pulls the blankets off himself and turns his body until he’s sitting on the side of the bed. He stops himself from going any further. He didn’t know where Tony was or if he even wanted to talk.

There was someone who would know.

Steve directs his gaze on the ceiling, already growing embarrassed. He’s never talked to an A.I. before.

He clears his throat. “Jarvis?”

“Good evening, Mr-I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know your last name.”

“Oh. Um it’s Rogers.”

“Mr. Rogers, is there anything I can do for you?”

Steve is taken aback by the politeness. He can’t remember a time when he was spoken to like this...like...like a human being. His mother made sure to raise him to be kind and speak politely to others. For the most part he did. It wasn’t until he was locked away did he forget the manners his mother taught him. In his mind Hydra didn’t deserve them. Maybe he would have received less bruises if he had listened.

“Steve is fine. Is um Tony-er Mr. Stark around? He’s not still mad at me, is he?”

“Mr. Stark is currently downstairs in the living room. Would you like me to call for him?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll go downstairs. He’s not mad, right?”

JARVIS sighs. “He’s...thinking.”

Steve frowns. “That’s not very reassuring.”

“I apologize. If you do need reassurance, I’m pleased to say he’d be willing to speak with you as well.”

That was better.

Steve thanks JARVIS on his way out. He takes each step down the stairs carefully, craning his neck in hopes of catching a glimpse of the alpha. He finds him lounging on the sofa, head down and obviously distracted with the same device he had seen the omega woman with earlier. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and cautiously shuffles closer, wringing his hands together nervously.

Tony doesn’t even hear him come in or if he does he chooses to ignore him. Steve hopes he didn’t upset the alpha that much. He’d apologize profusely just to make things right.

“T-Tony?” Steve hates how timid he sounds. He never used to be this way around other alphas. In fact he vividly remembers standing up to the ones who tried to make him feel like he was of little significance. But those days were part of the past. He needed to respect alphas if he wanted to be treated right.

At the sound of his name Tony is peering up. Their eyes connect for only a second before Tony is glancing back down at the device in his lap. “Hey,” he greets. “How’d you sleep?”

Steve relaxes slightly and steps fully into the living room. He nears the couch, only to stop when he realizes he hasn’t received permission to sit down.

“You can sit, you know.”

Steve does as he’s told, making sure to take the seat furthest from the alpha.

“I want to apologize for how I acted.”

At those words Tony is giving him his attention. He lets out a sigh. “Don’t worry about it. It was my fault. Sometimes I say stupid things.”

“I guess I felt like you were only being nice to me because you felt guilty. I don’t want you to feel anything for me.”

Wrong words. Steve mentally scolds himself. That little voice reminds him of the feelings he has for the alpha. He argues with it. He doesn’t have any feelings for Tony. They were just strangers.

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I do feel guilty, but that’s not the reason behind my generosity. I’m not an asshole.”

“I never said-”

“I know. I’m just saying. I wanted to help you out and then I learned about the pup and…” Tony trails off, deciding to divert his attention back on the device. Steve can’t help but frown. He wonders what he did or said that could’ve made Tony shut down.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

Steve decides to end the conversation. His eyes land on the foreign device. He knew little about the different types of technology this new world had. Being held captive for so many years kept him from learning about this generation. He was still trapped in his old life. It was simpler then. It was all he knew.

“What is that thing?” Steve gestures to the gadget resting in Tony’s lap. “Sorry,” he quickly apologizes when Tony peers up at him. A small grin crosses over his face and Steve relaxes.

“I forget you’re not from this time period. It’s a tablet. A little computer,” Tony says when he catches the confused look on Steve’s face. “This is one of mine,” Tony turns the tablet around to show Steve the familiar last name engraved in the back.

“You make computers?”

“Among other things. JARVIS is of course my greatest invention. Right, J?”

“Indeed I am, sir,” JARVIS replies.

Tony playfully rolls his eyes and sets his Starkpad to the side. “So you hungry? You haven’t eaten much of anything.”

“Yeah,” Steve winces at the memory of the muffin he destroyed. “I’m sorry about breakfast. I’m sure it would have been good.”

“Guess we’ll never know.” Tony leans forward and stretches his arms over his head, groaning softly when his back cracks. “I can order dinner? I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Great. I’m thinking pizza. We don’t even need to leave the house. Hey, J, place an order will you? You know what I like.”

“Of course, sir. I have a suggestion for Mr. Rogers.”

“Surprise us, buddy.”

* * *

Steve hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the smell of freshly baked pizza filled his nose. His stomach growls and he’s practically drooling when Tony opens the first box to show off a large Brooklyn style pepperoni pizza. It had been JARVIS’ suggestion.

“Guess Jarvis wanted you to be reminded of home,” Tony chuckles as he places two large slices on a plate for Steve and then for himself. They stay seated on the sofa; it’s more comfortable this way.

“Haven’t had this in a while,” Steve admits and he takes a bite, moaning a little from the delicious flavor bursting across his taste buds.

“Please tell me you mean like a week.”

“More like years.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. Bucky and I would always go to this one place when we were younger. God, I bet it doesn’t even exist anymore.”

“Have you ever thought of going back?”

Steve shakes his head. “No. Everything would be so different now. I probably wouldn’t be able to recognize it.”

“The world’s not that bad. Well, some things anyway. You just have to go out and see for yourself,” Tony says.

“Yeah.” Steve frowns down at the slice of his barely touched pizza, no longer finding the food interesting. He sets it back on the plate and leans back into the couch.

Tony immediately senses something is wrong. “You alright? Is it the baby?”

“No. Baby’s fine.”

Tony lets out a sigh and pushes his own plate to the side. “You miss your home, don’t you?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. I’ve been away for so long and...and I guess I thought I could move on from it, but I can’t. I still think about the people I left behind. Sometimes I wish I did things differently. At least then I wouldn’t be in this mess and I would’ve been able to spend my lifetime with them. Now they’re gone and I’m forced to live this life.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through, and I’m sorry life had to fuck you this hard. Sorry. I’m not so great at talking about this sort of stuff. When my life was flipped upside down I found ways to distract myself. Not good ways but...I needed something.”

“Are you suggesting I find ways to cope?”

“I’m saying that you make the best of your situation. Believe me there were times when I wanted to say fuck it and give up, but I didn’t. You’ll figure this out. And I know it seems scary because of the kid…” Tony trails off and directs his attention back to the half-eaten slice of pizza.

“Do you still want to help me with this?” Steve asks when he senses Tony’s attitude shift at the mention of the baby. He didn’t understand why Tony was acting different when just a few hours ago he was talking about getting items for the baby.

Tony sighs heavily. “I do…”

“You’re hesitating. Why?”

“It’s nothing. I said I was on board so I am. Guess I’m just a little scared.”

“Me, too.”

They fall into a silence. It’s slightly uncomfortable, especially when the quiet continues to go on and no one appears to make the first move to end it. Steve finds it worrisome. He wonders what he did wrong.

He can’t eat anymore, even though he knows his body needs it. His stomach is churning, and he can’t tell if it’s from the usual nausea that comes with pregnancy or the fact that Tony was being different toward him.

“You okay?” Tony is the first to break the silence between them. “You don’t look so good.”

“Just not feeling well,” Steve replies and lays one hand over his belly.

“Hold on.” Tony rises to his feet and disappears to the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later with a glass of water. Steve tries not to react when the alpha sits closer to him. “Here,” he hands Steve the glass. “This should help.”

“Thanks.” Steve takes the offered glass and brings it up to his lips, taking a small drink.

To his surprise, Tony doesn’t move back to his original spot. He stays nearby, keeping his gaze on Steve to make sure he is okay. Being this close to the alpha is comforting. Steve can’t help but want to be closer.

He doesn’t realize it at first, but he’s moving closer to the alpha, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller. They’re both leaning in, just inches away from closing that gap completely. Steve’s breath hitches when Tony’s ghosts over his mouth, warm against his lips.

The kiss never comes.

Steve panics and pulls back quickly. He moves too fast, causing the water to spill from the glass and straight into Tony’s lap.

“Shit!” Tony cries out in surprise and leaps up from the couch.

It only takes half a second for Steve to realize what he’s done. He grows frightened, terrified of what kind of punishment awaits him. He does the only thing he knows how to do.

He begs for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I- I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t mean it. Alpha, I’m sorry!”

Tony glances up at him and Steve waits for the first strike.

“What did you say?” Tony asks.

Steve trembles, eyes going wide in fear. “I-I-”

He flinches when Tony reaches out for him. Steve whimpers when Tony’s hand brushes against his cheek. 

There was no pain.

Steve opens his eyes and he meets soft brown ones. The hand on his cheek is softly caressing him.

“Hey,” Tony says and he cups Steve’s face with both hands. “I’m not him. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“But I spilled the water and-and-”

“It was an accident. I’m not going to punish you. I’m not him, Steve.”

“You’re not him?”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m not.”

“O-okay.”

Tony sighs sadly and sits back down near Steve, not caring if his jeans are wet and uncomfortable. “Hey,” he says softly. “I won’t hurt you like he did. I’m not that kind of alpha.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers.

“Don’t be.” Tony keeps both hands on Steve’s face. He’s finally able to see the faint bruises up close. “What did he do to you?”

Steve chokes out a sob and casts his head down. Tony urges him to lift it and their eyes meet again.

“Steve, did I...did I hurt you like he did?”

“You didn’t mean it.”

“What did I do?”

When Steve doesn’t respond, Tony asks again.

“What did I do? You said we met but you never said how. I did something to you and I want to know.”

“Tony-”

“Tell me.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath and glances down. Tears are gathering in his eyes and rolling down his face. Tony lifts his head up again so he can wipe them away with his thumbs.

“Tell me,” Tony says again, this time a little sterner. “You said we mated. Did I...force myself on you?”

Steve slowly nods his head.

“Jesus,” Tony pulls his hands off Steve and moves away.

“Tony, you didn’t have a choice-”

“There’s always a choice. Why-how did it happen? I can’t remember a fucking thing.”

The air around them is different; it’s tinged sour with the rage the alpha gives off. Steve can’t help but cower in fear. He knew what angry alphas led to.

“You weren’t supposed to remember-”

“Are you saying I was drugged? Who drugged me?”

“I don’t know how he does it. He finds other alphas and brings them to me.”

“Did you seduce me? Did we meet at that party and you lured me away?”

“No.”

“Then what the fuck happened!”

“I don’t know!” Steve yells. “He locks me in a room and that’s when the alphas come in. That’s when we mate.”

“Why didn’t you force me off? If I came onto you and you didn’t want it then why didn’t you fight back?”

“I had to do it. He tied me up and blindfolded me so I couldn’t see your face. I have to let you do it.”

“Why?” Tony demands.

“I didn’t have a choice. If I didn’t comply then he’d hurt me. I couldn’t go back in that room, Tony, I couldn’t. Letting you-I had to. Please understand.”

“Understand what! That I raped you?”

“You didn’t mean it. You apologized over and over for it. It was my fault. I triggered your rut.”

“I don’t have those anymore. It’s been-”

“I was in heat. They always make sure I’m in heat before bringing the next alpha in. I made you do it. I asked for it.”

“No,” Tony shakes his head angrily. “You didn’t. I hurt you. I said I wasn’t him but I’m not any better.”

Steve jumps up to his feet and Tony backs away. “Tony, please? You’re not him. Believe me you’re not.”

“Then why are you so afraid of me? Did I beat you too?”

“No. Tony-”

“Don’t.” Tony warns when Steve reaches out for him. “Leave me alone.”

“Tony, please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Tony.” Steve steps closer and Tony moves away again.

Tony shakes his head, then he turns and leaves. The door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mess and poor Steve is so broken and Tony feels so guilty and awful. They’re going to talk some more in the next chapter. And I’ll bring in another character. Steve needs to find out how his baby’s doing. 
> 
> I will update soon! 😊


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for the short chapter! These two have a lot to figure out still but it’s coming together! Thank you for being patient with me! I love you all! ❤️

Tony locks himself away for the rest of the night. It’s better this way. At least then he wouldn’t be near Steve and risk hurting him again. It seems like everything he did was causing some kind of harm to the omega. But none of his actions compared to the horrible thing he did when Steve was still held captive.

Tony wasn’t a bad guy. Sometime he did stupid things or said the wrong thing, but he wasn’t a jerk like most people painted him to be. His arrogance was just a mask that he wore to hide his real emotions. He had trust issues and shockingly enough he had self-esteem issues too. He wasn’t perfect. He had his flaws and demons. But underneath that all he had a heart. Pepper said so herself he believed everything she said.

But regardless of the heart he had, he still managed to destroy someone else’s. He never woke up every morning with an agenda to hurt people. His company was proof that he cared about others. He wouldn’t be creating new tech to clean and save the world if he didn’t. 

He can’t even focus on the new tech designs and he throws his tools down on the workbench. His eyes glance in the direction of the untouched glass of scotch. Turning to alcohol was something Tony needed working on, but it was his coping mechanism. That and working all night in his lab. And when he combined those two things...well, the outcome was never good. He’s lost count of how many times Pepper has scolded him.

He can hear her voice in his head, but he tunes it out and reaches for the glass, bringing it up to his lips and taking a large drink. It burns going down.

Now that he has some alcohol in him, he gets back to work, needing a distraction from the chaos that is his life. He doesn’t want to think about the omega upstairs and the heavy baggage he has with him. He doesn’t want to think about the pup. He doesn’t want to think about the pain he’s caused.

“Sir,” Jarvis’ speaks up, forcing Tony to stop working and huff in an annoyance. Of course the A.I. would put in his two cents, as if Tony actually cared to hear it.

“Don’t. I’m fine, J. You know I always get like this,” Tony replies and continues with his current task. He reaches for the glass again, only to pause and roll his eyes when he hears Jarvis sigh.

“I thought you were quitting your alcohol intake.”

Tony rolls his eyes again. “Yeah and I thought you were going to butt out of my business.”

“I’m only looking out for your well-being, sir.”

Tony sighs heavily and leans back in his seat, one hand coming up to scrub harshly over his face. “Yeah. I know, buddy. Sorry. I’m just...I don’t know.”

“May I suggest you speak with Mr. Rogers again?”

“No. Hell no. I’m better off here and he’s-”

“Currently wondering where you are.”

“You didn’t give him my passcode did you?”

“Of course not. But I do feel that you should stop wallowing away in self pity.”

“Whose side are you on anyway, J?”

“If you want me to say yours then I’m afraid I can’t do that. I’m on no one’s side. But perhaps you should be on his.”

Tony grumbles to himself. “Alright! Jesus, you can be so annoying. Fine fine. Where is he?”

“Where you left him.”

“Then it shouldn’t be too hard to find him.”

“Obviously.”

Tony rolls his eyes and rises to his feet. He doesn’t bother cleaning up his work station when he’d probably be back down to finish. He asks Jarvis to lock up the lab, then he’s going back up stairs.

Just like Jarvis had said, Steve is still in the living room, sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. The small sniffs and sobs are heartbreaking to hear. All Tony’s ever seen is this side of Steve. He’s only witnessed the broken side. He wonders if Steve even has a good side.

Tony’s hesitant to approach. The last thing he wants to do is make Steve feel worse. He has already done enough. He’s already done the worst thing possible.

And yet he didn’t even know the whole story. He didn’t know how they met or why. The bit of information Steve did give him wasn’t enough to paint the whole picture. Pieces were still missing from the puzzle.

To be honest, Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to know any more.

He takes small, cautious steps toward the omega. He doesn’t reach out for him, deciding physical contact wasn’t something they needed right now.

“Hey,” Tony says softly, the sound of his voice capturing the omega’s attention. Steve lifts his head, a small gasp escaping him.

“Tony,” he quickly rises to his feet and steps forward, only to pause when Tony holds a hand out to stop him.

“Hang on. I don’t want to be near you-I mean not like that but I can’t-” Tony sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not again.”

“You said you weren’t like him, and I believe you. What you did wasn’t you.” Steve steps forward again and Tony takes one back. “Please, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who...well, you know what I did. And I can stand here and apologize but you’ll never forgive me, and I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Can we just talk? Please?”

“Steve-”

“Please. I do forgive you, Tony, I do. I know what you did wasn’t you. You’re not like other alphas. You’re not like...him.”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head. He wants to believe what Steve was saying, but actions speak louder than words.

“I hurt you. I forced myself on you-”

“You didn’t have a choice.”

“Will you stop saying that! I did have a choice and I made the wrong one! You know I’d like to consider myself a pretty good guy but maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just like that alpha you’re running from. Maybe I’m worse than him.”

“You’re not. Tony, stop. Just let me explain.”

“Fine. Then explain. Explain to me why I forced myself on you. Explain why I was targeted.”

“All I know is they wanted a perfect alpha.”

“That’s not me.”

“But you’re the key. I don’t know how it works; they don’t tell me anything. They lock me into a room and trap me to...a breeding bench. That’s why I didn’t fight you off; I couldn’t. You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to wake up into a world I don’t know and be forced to breed? I’d give anything to have my old life back. I didn’t ask for this.”

Steve collapses back down on the couch with a sigh. Tears are running down his face and he wipes at them angrily. Tony finds himself moving closer, no longer caring about the distance he knows needs to be between them. His alpha side urges him to be near the omega.

Tony sits down, making sure there’s enough space between them. He doesn’t want to corner the omega and scare him off.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what’s happened to you.”

“Not your fault.” Steve sniffs and wipes again at the tears that continue to roll down his cheeks. Tony frowns and scoots closer until their knees brush together. Steve doesn’t flinch this time.

“It’s my fault you’re…” Tony gestures to the small bump Steve is hiding under the sweatshirt. He can’t help but think back to the conversation he had with Pepper. There was no proof that the pup Steve was carrying even was his. He doesn’t dare tell Steve the doubts he still has.

Steve glances down and places his hand over his belly. “You didn’t know. And honestly this isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me. It’s the best, actually.”

Tony is curious to know what else Steve has gone through the past few years, but he holds back. They had so much that still needed to be said and unpacked. But it was going to take time. They still didn’t really know or trust each other.

“Speaking of...I made a call and-it’s nothing bad I swear!” Tony quickly says when Steve tenses. “He’s a friend of mine. I just figured since you probably haven’t had any medical-”

“I’ve had one checkup.”

“Okay. Obviously that’s not going to cut it. He can help. And I promise you can trust him.”

“Okay.” Steve nods, a little unsure. His eyes land on the pizza that was forgotten. “Guess I kinda ruined dinner, huh?”

“Nah. If anything I did it. I didn’t mean to lash out back there. I guess I’m just...confused. Angry.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t make this easy.”

“Don’t apologize. Look, let’s forget about it. I know you probably want to eat or sleep. I’ll leave you to it.”

Steve frowns. “You’re not going to stay?”

Tony sighs. “I just want to give you some space. I’ve probably come on too strong and...yeah. I’ll be in my lab if you need anything. Jarvis can probably help too so…”

“Oh. Okay.”

Tony rises to his feet. Before he can even leave the room, Steve is calling out to him and he turns back around.

“Tony. Thank you.”

Tony gives a small nod in response, then he leaves the room. He thought he’d feel better now that he talked with Steve, but their conversation didn’t give the results he had been hoping for. Those missing pieces had yet to be revealed.

Maybe he should have tried harder to get Steve to open up, but Steve was fragile and broken. It was going to take more than just one talk to get him comfortable. Baby steps and patience. It was all Tony could do.

He doesn’t turn for the glass of scotch, even when it promises a drunken haze. But that was what put him in this situation in the first place. All he did was get drunk and do stupid things. That would at least explain his memory loss.

Or maybe he was drugged. Steve hadn’t said for sure, but it made sense. Tony wouldn’t have done what he did willingly. Someone forced him to do it. But who?

Tony has Jarvis play back the surveillance of him coming home after the party. He’s seen it multiple times already and every time he was left feeling confused and without answers.

He huffs and leans back into his chair. He thinks back to that night and the fuzzy memory he had of the event. All he remembers was the brief mingling with the other guests and portions of the conversation with Pierce. He doesn’t remember chasing after any omega, but he remembers blue eyes.

It had been Steve.

Their mating was a blur. It leaves Tony having to piece together everything himself based on the information he did have. He must have met Steve at the party. How else could he have remembered his eyes? The rest leaves him puzzled. Did they sneak away? Was it Steve who tricked him into leaving? Was Steve the bait and Tony fell for it? He has no answers for any of those questions.

He reaches for the glass and chugs it down.

There was only one person who might have more information.

Maybe it was time he spoke with Alexander Pierce again.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve is woken up before the sun has even risen. He grumbles and pulls the blankets over his head when someone shakes him again.

“Steve?” Comes the sound of Tony's voice and the omega opens his eyes. He pulls the blankets off and sits up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. “Morning,” Tony says. He already had a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

“Morning,” Steve mumbles and he frowns. “What time is it?”

“5:30.”

“Why did you wake me up?”

“You have an appointment. Come on, get dressed.”

Tony lays a fresh pair of clothes on the bed, then he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Steve throws the blankets off with a huff and climbs out of bed. The new clothes waiting for him appear bigger in size, but not by much and they’re still a little tight when he slips into them. He’d rather wear the sweatshirt he’s stolen. Maybe this was Tony’s way of asking for it back.

Steve quietly goes down stairs, stretching the t-shirt over his growing middle. He makes a mental note to ask Tony for bigger clothes.

The alpha is in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking his coffee. Steve is almost afraid to approach; the vibe Tony gives off isn’t welcoming. Tony peers up from his mug and sets it down on the counter.

“Bruce-Doctor Banner will be here in ten minutes,” Tony informs.

Steve nods and a frown appears over his face. “Why so early?”

“We’re using my private facility. It’s better if he does the checkup before the tower opens.”

“You don’t want anyone to know I’m here.”

“Yep. I mean, you’re on the run, right? And I can’t exactly be seen with you. It would just cause unwanted attention and I-you don’t need that right now.”

“Understood.”

“Great,” Tony says and his eyes flicker to the omega’s belly. He can make out the small bump under the form fitting shirt. There's still that bit of doubt he has. A part of him wants the pup to be his, but the other half wants nothing to do with the current situation. His life was screwed up enough as it was. Now it was like it had gotten a thousand times worse.

The silence that lingers over them is heavy and uncomfortable. Ever since that confrontation between them things had changed. Tony was distant, and Steve blames himself.

There was still more that needed to be said, but Steve wasn’t ready to reveal everything about his past. Talking about his trauma was still too difficult. He had hoped Tony would understand and be patient, but maybe his patience was running thin. It makes Steve believe that Tony was going to throw him out onto the streets.

But Tony wasn’t that kind of alpha. He wouldn’t hurt him. He promised he wouldn’t. Steve just had to have faith in that.

“Come on,” Tony says and finishes up his coffee.

Steve nods and takes a banana on his way out.

* * *

Trust was still something Steve found himself struggling with. He could count on one hand alone the individuals who he had trust in. Those people were gone now. But now he had a new person. Maybe even two.

Tony was the first person on the new list of people Steve felt he could trust. Pepper and Happy...he couldn’t say for sure. The omega seemed harmless and her scent didn’t give off any bad vibes, but Steve was still wary. The beta was another story. He had been against Steve the moment they met. Not that Steve could blame him. They were strangers.

But the new person he was to be introduced to was apparently someone Steve could trust. Tony had said so himself, and if he could trust Tony, then he could trust the doctor.

The exam room Tony leads Steve to doesn’t compare to the ones he’s used to. Hydra had only made their room exceptional for their potential heir. They didn’t care if Steve was comfortable or not. The bed in the middle of the room lacks the straps Hydra had installed on their beds. At least Steve wouldn’t have to worry about being tied down for the exam.

The rest of the room is filled with what Steve can only assume is state of the art technology. Tony was a genius and an incredible inventor. It made sense that everything in his tower was created to be the best.

“Sir,” Jarvis pipes up. “Doctor Banner has arrived.”

“Let him in, J. I’ll go get him,” Tony tells the A.I. then he turns to Steve. “Have a seat. I’ll be back.”

Steve nods and does as he’s told, knowing better than to disobey orders. Tony leaves soon after, shutting the door on his way out. Steve heaves out a sigh and glances around the room, deciding it was good enough for him and his pup. They’ve been in worse places.

Tony returns a few minutes later with a beta man with dark, curly hair and glasses. Steve sniffs the air, finding comfort in the beta scent. He instantly relaxes.

“This is Steve,” Tony gestures in Steve’s direction. “Steve, this is Doctor Banner.”

“Bruce is fine,” the beta says with a shy smile and he extends a hand for Steve to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve says politely.

Bruce offers a small smile and nods his head. His smile falters and he turns to Tony, leaning in and saying something only meant for the alpha’s ears. Steve can’t help but frown.

Tony pats Bruce on the shoulder. “It’s fine,” he assures the beta. “We’ll talk later.”

Steve chooses to ignore their private conversation.

“Steve,” Bruce acknowledges the omega. “How far along are you?” He asks, coming closer to begin the exam.

“Um...I’m not sure.” Steve can’t help but frown again. He was never told the details about his pup. It wasn’t his to worry about. All of his pups belonged to Hydra.

“Hmm.” Bruce’s brows knit together. “Have you been seen by a doctor before?”

“Just one. It was a few weeks ago.” Steve can’t help but shift uncomfortably from the alpha’s gaze. Tony eventually looks away when Bruce moves across the room to grab a pair of nitrile gloves. Steve half expects Tony to be by his side when the exam starts, but to his disappointment Tony lingers near the door.

“Lift your shirt for me please,” Bruce instructs and Steve does as he’s told, lifting the hem of his shirt until the fabric is bunched up above his belly. He flinches when a cold gel is applied to the bump. “Sorry,” the beta apologizes with a sheepish grin. “It’s a little cold.”

“I've been through worse,” Steve replies and lays his head back, eyes focusing on the ceiling above him. He can still feel eyes on him and he knows it’s Tony staring at him again. He can’t bring himself to stare back.

“And you said you don’t know how far along you are?” Bruce presses the transducer to Steve’s belly and the screen of the ultrasound machine lights up. “Did your old doctor tell you anything?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head and he directs his gaze on the screen. He gasps softly when the image of his baby appears on the screen. It wasn’t just a gray blob anymore, he can make out a tiny head and body. Steve props himself up on his elbows to get a better look. “Is that-that’s my-”

“Yes,” Bruce smiles and he moves the transducer around to get a clear image. “I’d say you’re about twelve weeks.”

“O-okay. And is the baby-are they okay?”

“So far everything looks good. You’re doing a good job.”

A good job. Steve has never heard those words before. Alpha was always telling him what a selfish and horrible mother he was to the pups. He was the reason why they were sick or dead. It was always his fault when something went wrong.

But this doctor was telling him something different. Maybe he wasn’t a bad mother after all.

Tony finally moves from his spot near the door, taking slow steps toward the bed until he’s standing beside Steve. His eyes are glued on the screen, completely in disbelief over the small life on the monitor. He watches as its little heart flutters.

There really was a baby.

But was it his?

“Wow,” Tony can’t help the word that slips out. Steve glances up at him, his lips curving into a small smile. Steve gently brushes his hand against Tony's and Tony flinches, eyes darting down to lock on their hands. He doesn’t pull away.

Bruce finishes up the exam and hands Steve some paper towels to clean off the gel. Tony moves quickly to Bruce’s side, leaning in again to whisper something into his ear.

“Give me five minutes alone with him,” Tony tells Steve, then he leads the doctor out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

Tony drags Bruce away from the door and down the empty hallway until he’s positive they’re out of earshot.

“So the kid’s good, yeah?”

“Yeah. The baby is fine and Steve is…” Bruce sighs.

“I know, I know. I told you over the phone how...messed up he is.”

“You didn’t tell me enough. Tony, who is he? I didn’t even know you were romantically involved and having a pup.”

“Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about being romantically involved? We’re not even mates!” Tony hisses, eyes darting quickly in the direction of the closed door.

Bruce frowns. “Then why is he carrying your baby? That is your baby, right?”

“I don’t know. He claims it is. Honestly the whole night is a little fuzzy-”

“You don’t even remember meeting him? Tony! I thought you were done with that?”

“It’s a long and I mean _long_ story. Look, I just need you to be his doctor-”

“Tony, I don’t do this anymore.”

“Please? You’re the only guy I can trust.”

“There’s plenty of other doctors in New York.”

“But not like you. Come on, Brucie, please? I swear I’ll explain all of it once I figure some shit out, but I need you, buddy. And if that is my pup...Jesus, I can’t even begin to imagine that. Just find out for sure. Run some tests or something.”

Bruce sighs and adjusts his glasses. “And does Steve know you want to do a paternity test?”

“Not exactly,” Tony winces. “I haven’t told him yet okay! I don’t think I even want to. I just have my doubts and I want to make sure he’s really having my kid. Pepper already told me to kick him out and...and I can’t. I know I should but I can’t.”

“None of this is making any sense. What, did you find this guy on the streets?”

“Again, it’s a long story.”

Bruce huffs. “Fine. I’ll run some tests. I’m guessing you want me coming by regularly, huh?”

“Yes. You can use whatever you want here and if you need something else just let me know. This will be your personal space, lab, whatever. I just really need your help.”

“Okay. And if it turns out that it’s not your pup, then what?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

After Bruce gets the samples he needs, he deems them free to go and promises he’ll keep in touch. Steve doesn’t question the sample of blood he had to give, assuming it was all just part of the checkup. Tony is relieved when the omega doesn’t say anything about it.

Steve is exhausted by the time they get back up to the penthouse, and the first thing he does is go up the stairs to the bedroom. He lets out a sigh and plops down on the bed, eyes falling shut the moment his head hits the pillow. Not even a few minutes later a knock on the door disturbs him and he sits up right when Tony enters the room.

“Hey,” Tony greets, shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. “ I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable back there. I swear Bruce is a good guy.”

“He is,” Steve agrees. “I’m fine. I like him.”

“Good. I had him print some pictures.” Tony holds up an orange envelope. He steps closer into the room so he can hand the envelope to Steve. “I figured you want new ones. I don’t know if you’ve ever-”

“I haven’t,” Steve shakes his head and takes the pictures. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Get some rest. I have a meeting in like ten minutes. Maybe afterwards we can talk? Get some breakfast?”

Steve smiles. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Good,” Tony shoots Steve a small smile. “If you need anything just ask Jarvis. I’ll make the meeting quick.”

“Okay.”

Tony nods and turns to walk away, only to stop when Steve calls out to him.

“I figured you’d want your sweatshirt back. I’m sorry for taking it,” Steve says and hands the article of clothing back to its owner.

“Thanks. Um we can get you new clothes. Whenever you want to go just tell me. And if you want to borrow anything else I don’t mind.”

Steve nods. “Thank you, Tony. For everything.”

“Yeah,” Tony shoots Steve a small smile, then he leaves the room. He makes sure to slip the sweatshirt on before going downstairs, inhaling the familiar scent of the omega. It makes his alpha side happy. “Huh. Maybe this would be better on Steve,” he says to himself.

Before he can consider going back into the room, Jarvis is reminding him of the important meeting he has.

By the time Tony gets downstairs, he’s not surprised to find Alexander Pierce waiting for him in the lobby. For once he’s not surrounded by his two big goons. The smile Alexander greets him with is still uncomfortable, but Tony pushes that aside.

They decided to speak upstairs in Tony’s office.

“Have a seat,” Tony gestures to the chair in front of his desk. He sits down in his own chair. He doesn’t miss the way the other alpha’s eyes roam over him.

“I’m not used to seeing you dressed so...casually, Mr. Stark,” Alexander says with a grin.

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “It’s my day off.”

“I see. We’re not here to talk business, are we?”

Tony lets out a sigh and leans forward, twiddling his fingers nervously. He doesn’t even know where to begin. “I have a few questions about that night we first met. I’m gonna be honest with you here, but I don’t remember a damn thing. I tend to...act out when I’m drinking.”

“Ah, yes, I see where this is going. Mr. Stark, I can assure you that your behaviour was nothing to be ashamed of. You were the highlight of the party,” Alexander says.

“Oh. That’s good...I think. And um I didn’t do anything stupid, right? Like chase after any betas or omegas? I tend to...do that.”

“Hmm,” Alexander frowns and he leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. “I can only recall one incident. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but I wasn’t watching you all night. I did have other guests.”

“No, I get that,” Tony sighs. “Never mind.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, not really. Just something that’s been bothering me lately. I can’t remember anything about that night.”

“You’re afraid of your name being tainted?”

“Not really. I think I’ve already done that. Forget it. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Tony rises to his feet and Alexander does the same. Tony leans in to shake his hand, only to retract it when the other alpha gets too close and sniffs the air. His eyes go black for a moment before they’re turning back to his natural color.

“You didn’t waste my time, Mr. Stark,” Alexander assures. “In fact this visit was helpful to both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I made Bruce that kind of doctor haha. Also I think Pierce is starting to catch on....not good.
> 
> I will update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Steve is still asleep by the time Tony comes back upstairs. One peek in the room shows the omega passed out with the envelope resting over his belly. Tony smiles softly and steps into the room, careful not to disturb him.

He slowly removes the envelope, but his curiosity wins over and he opens it up to reveal the images inside. He glances up quickly when Steve shifts, then once Steve is still again Tony takes the pictures out to look at them.

His breath hitches in this throat at the sight of the small figure. He had already seen the baby on the monitor but now he’s able to look at it even closer. He can clearly make out its tiny head and body. Even its arms and legs were visible.

But there was still that ounce of doubt Tony had regarding the pup. The results of the test wouldn’t be for a few days, and though a part of Tony had been hoping that he wasn’t tied to the baby growing inside of the omega, the other half can’t help but wonder what it would be like if he was.

He’d be a father. Something he never imagined himself becoming. It would be his responsibility to care for the fragile life. He could barely take care of himself half the time. It was Pepper and Happy who were always checking in to make sure he was still breathing.

But a baby. A baby that was his. It was life altering that was for sure, but he’d get a family. For the longest time he had been afraid to have that. He didn’t want to end up like his father or worse.

Maybe this was his chance to be different, to have something he’s thought about for the longest time. He could finally have a family.

Even if the pup didn’t belong to him he’d help Steve care for it. They weren’t mates, but things could change. Something was manifesting between them. Only time would tell.

Steve stirs and Tony glances up at him. Blue eyes flutter open and connect with brown.

“Sorry,” Tony apologizes. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” Steve yawns and he sits up. “How was your meeting?”

“Uneventful,” Tony replies and he slips the photos back into the envelope. “You still up for breakfast?”

Steve nods his head. “More muffins?”

Tony chuckles. “Nah. I’m sure Happy can pick us up something else.”

“Okay. I knew you wanted the sweatshirt back.”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” Tony glances down quickly at his shirt before looking back up at Steve. “I think you’d benefit from it more.”

“You did say if I wanted to borrow anything else I could, and you do have a pretty big closet.”

“My offer still stands. I know you need my scent. Here.” Tony begins to take off the sweatshirt and he hands it back to Steve, only to frown when the omega rejects it. “What’s wrong?”

“You smell different,” Steve frowns and he leans closer, nose wrinkling from the scent he picks up. His face pales and his eyes go wide. “T-Tony…”

“What? Steve, what’s wrong?” Tony comes closer, only to stop when Steve cries out and backs away. “Steve-”

“Don’t. Please! Don’t!”

“What did I do? Steve, what’s wrong?”

“He’s here. He’s here.”

“Who? Al-Steve, he’s not here okay? I swear it’s just me. It’s just me.”

Steve shakes his head vigorously and he whimpers. He scoots away again until his back hits the wall. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

“He’s here,” Steve whispers. Tears are starting to roll down his face. “I-I smell him. I smell him.”

“No, Steve, it’s just me. See? Just me.”

“I smell him.”

“But it’s just-”

Realization hits.

It couldn’t be him. No. It had to be someone else. But he’s the only person that makes sense. He’s the other scent Steve can smell.

“Alexander Pierce. That’s the alpha.”

Steve sniffs and peers up at Tony with glistening eyes. “W-who?”

“The man I met downstairs. He’s your-he’s the alpha that hurt you, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know his name.”

“But you can smell him, right? You smell him on me?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head. “Oh my God. It is him. And he was right under my fucking nose. I let him in.”

“What! He’s here!”

“No! No, he’s not here. He’s gone. Steve, listen to me. I need you to show me what he looks like.”

“Tony-”

“I know but I need you to do it. If I’m right, and I’m pretty sure I am, then...then you can’t stay here.”

“Don’t make me go. Please, Tony, don’t make me go.” Steve is in hysterics; tears are running down his face and he releases small sobs and whimpers.

“Hey, hey,” Tony soothes and sits down on the bed. The omega tries to move away. “Steve, I’m not going to do that. I’d never do that. But listen to me, I need you to tell me who he is.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know his name. Please, Tony don’t make me go. Please!”

Tony sighs and pulls out his phone. He taps quickly on the screen until he’s pulling up images from his security footage. The first video still is of Alexander Pierce.

“Is this him?” Tony shows Steve the screen. “Is this Alpha?”

Steve whimpers at the image and nods his head. “Y-yes. Tony, please? Please?”

“He’s not here anymore okay? He’s gone. It’s just me.”

“Why was he here? Did you-did you call him?”

“Yes, but not because of you. Steve, I swear I’d never turn you in. I’d never hurt you again.”

“Then why did you call him? Why!” Steve demands.

“Because I needed to talk to him. It was his party I went to. I thought maybe he’d know more about that night and-Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was him. I never would’ve invited him over if I did.”

Tony reaches out for Steve’s hand, only for the omega to pull away.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Tony explains.

“Is he gone? He’s not coming back, right? You said I’d be safe here. You said-”

“I know,” Tony reaches for Steve’s hand again and this time the omega doesn’t pull away. “You are safe. He’s not coming back okay? He’s gone. I promise you’re safe from him. Your baby is safe from him.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

Steve barely touches the food given to him. Tony tries to offer him something else, only for the omega to shut down and refuse. Tony sighs and steps away to give him space.

His own food is getting cold from the lack of appetite he has. What was supposed to be a time for them to enjoy breakfast and talk was now ruined. And Tony blames himself.

The sound of the elevator causes Steve to gasp and eyes to widen in fear.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony assures. “It’s just Happy.”

Sure enough the doors open and the beta walks in with more bags of a food. A scowl forms over his face and he comes over to set the bags down on the kitchen counter. Tony rushes into the kitchen to greet him.

“Why do you need so much food?” Happy questions and he takes out the white takeout boxes. “Were the pancakes not good enough?”

“He’s not eating,” Tony explains in a hushed tone. Happy directs his gaze on the omega then he’s turning back to Tony.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Something happened. He’s scared.”

“Isn’t he always? Wait, why is he still here? You can’t keep him forever, Tony. He’s not some stray you adopted off the street!” Happy hisses.

“Isn’t he though? Never mind. I just need to keep him here a little longer.”

“Why! Dammit, Tony you better tell me right now or-”

Tony pulls Happy aside until they’re further away from Steve but still nearby if the omega needed him. One glance toward the living room shows Steve still curled up on the sofa and oblivious to the rest of the world. Tony has never seen him so scared.

“Look, I don’t know how to explain,” Tony begins, making sure to keep his voice low. “But he’s sort of, well actually there’s a possibility that he’s carrying my kid.”

“Your kid? I thought you didn’t know him, now he’s carrying your kid?” Happy asks.

“It’s a...crazy story.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard worse.”

“No this one is...anyway, yeah it could be mine and I have to help him out. We didn’t exactly bond or anything-”

“You slept with him at that party, didn’t you?”

Tony winces and nods his head. “Something happened-”

“You got drunk. It’s what you always do.”

“Thanks. Glad to know whose side you’re on.”

“Sorry. I’m just confused here,” Happy rubs at his forehead. “How did this even happen? Even when you do sleep around you’re always careful. Do you even know who this guy is?”

“Sort of...I’m working it out.”

“Jesus, Tony. What do you know about him? Because from where I’m standing he looks like he’s some whack job-”

“Hey, hey. He’s not. He’s...he’s from a bad situation okay? That’s it. The alpha he was with-”

“He has an alpha!”

“Shh!” Tony shushes harshly. “He can-”

“Hear you.” Comes Steve’s voice and both the alpha and beta jump. Tony spins around to find Steve standing behind him. He didn’t even realize Steve had come into the kitchen; he’s so quiet.

“Sorry,” Tony is quick to apologize. “We were just-”

“I know what you’re doing,” Steve says, his voice taking on a dark tone. His eyes narrow in the beta’s direction. “I’m not a whack job. I’m not someone looking for money or whatever it is you think I’m here for. I wasn’t even looking for you,” those last words are directed at Tony. “I’m just trying to get by in a world I don’t even recognize. I’m just trying to take care of my pup, and I don’t need anyone’s help to do that.”

“Steve-”

Tony sighs when he goes ignored and the omega storms up the stairs. A door can be heard slamming shut.

“Great. Now you pissed him off,” Tony huffs.

“I pissed him off! I don’t even know what he’s talking about!” Happy exclaims.

“He was abused okay! He came from a screwed up place. All I know is there’s a chance that the pup he’s carrying could be mine, and I can’t just throw him out there when he’s being searched for.”

“Searched for? What kind of mess did you get involved in now?”

“Just trust me on this okay? I know what I’m-I kind of know what I’m doing. Right now everything’s good and I’m working on finding him a safe place to lay low. Obviously he can’t stay here forever.”

“Unless the pup is yours?”

“I don’t know. We’re not there yet. Look don’t worry alright? I can handle this and if it gets worse then-” Tony pats Happy on the shoulder. “-I have the best bodyguard in the world.”

Happy narrows his eyes and shrugs Tony off. “You bet you do. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Even…” The beta tips his head in the directions of the stairs.

“He’s harmless. Trust me. But thanks anyway. Now one more thing...can you get some donuts?”

* * *

Tony is hesitant to leave Steve’s side, but meeting the new interns wasn’t something he could delay any longer. Pepper had already gotten on his case about the schedule, and being nagged was the last thing the alpha needed. He had enough on his plate.

Steve was locked away in the bedroom, refusing to come out no matter how hard Tony tried to coax him out. He only opened the door to accept food or any of the new clothes Tony had picked out. It was a little frustrating to say the least, but Tony understood that the omega needed space.

He’s already on his fourth cup of coffee by the time Pepper comes into his office to inform him of the new interns. Tony chugs his drink down, ignoring the way his assistant frowns when he spills some of it on his tie.

“What am I going to do with you?” Pepper shakes her head and comes over, pulling open the first drawer of his desk and retrieving the red tie that’s inside.

“You’re the best,” Tony says when Pepper helps him discard the dirty tie and adjust the new one around his neck.

“So I’ve been told. Are you that nervous about the new interns?”

“Me? Nervous? Nah. I’m peachy. This’ll be fun. But not too fun. I’ve changed my ways.”

“Uh huh. And how’s-it’s Steve isn't it? I know you haven’t kicked him out yet.”

Tony sighs. “God you know me so well. I can’t, Pep. I had Bruce come by and he’s running a paternity test for me and I don’t know. What if...the pup’s mine? I’d be a father!”

“Hmm,” Pepper frowns and moves on from the tie to adjust Tony’s suit jacket. “That is scary.”

“I hope you’re being sarcastic. Although I can’t exactly see me being a dad. I’m always here-”

“Then you just change your schedule. You do that anyway.”

“True. Okay, okay what about crying? I can’t deal with a crying kid. All they do is whine and complain.”

“Sounds like you. You two can cry together.”

Tony frowns. “I don’t whine and complain. Kids cry for everything and then there’s diapers and them getting into everything and making a mess and...Lordy, that’s terrifying. I just saw it all and I can’t deal with that.”

“There’s more to parenthood, Tony. There’s the hugs and the kisses, the way they smile at you and tell you how much they love you. You’d be their hero.”

“I’m no hero. And I suck at affection.”

“It’s different with your children, Tony.”

Tony sighs. “Yeah, I guess so. Do you really think I could be a dad? I mean, you know how screwed up I am.”

“I think,” Pepper starts with a warm smile. “You, Tony Stark, can be a dad. Just don’t take that poor kid into the lab with you!”

“Pep, that’s dangerous. He would need safety goggles first.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Go meet your interns and worry about babies later.”

“Fine, fine. But I should let Steve stay right? I mean just in case he’s-”

“Go!”

Tony leans in and pecks Pepper on the cheek, then he’s leaving the office to meet his new interns. All he can think about is Steve and the pup while he shakes hands with SI’s future employees. He still has his doubts, but the more he thinks about the baby, the more he yearns for it to be his.

Maybe he could be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to stop doubting himself and believe that he can be a good father, but I understand his way of thinking. He didn’t have the best relationship with his father. 
> 
> At least he’s kinda telling his friends what’s going on. Kinda.
> 
> And poor Steve just can’t catch a break. How about a little more drama in the next chapter and then he can have a moment to relax? Sound good? Good!


	16. Chapter 16

It’s past dinner time when Tony finally makes it through the front door. He loosens the tie around his neck and lets it hang. He shuffles into the kitchen, opening the fridge and searching through the bit of food he does have inside. With a huff he shuts the fridge and leans against the counter.

“J, place an order at-”

“Might I suggest creating a grocery list instead?”

Tony scowls. “You know I can’t cook, buddy. I just want some Chinese. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’m only making the suggestion because you have a pregnant omega under your wing.”

“Right. I didn’t forget by the way. I guess my mind is elsewhere,” Tony sighs and rests his hands against the top of the counter, his shoulders sag. “Okay, what’s first on the list? I have one saved somewhere right?”

“No, sir, you don’t,” Jarvis informs.

Tony scoffs. “Well, that’s stupid. How come you never reminded me?”

“I did. You don’t listen to a word I say.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll make a list tomorrow. I’m gonna need Steve’s input anyway. Speaking of...how is he?”

Jarvis sighs sadly. It must not be good.

“Locked in the bedroom. He’s been in there a majority of the day.”

“Damn. He hasn’t come out at all?”

“He did for a brief moment. He got hungry and though I offered to order him something to eat-”

“Wait, wait. You offered him but not me?”

Jarvis sighs again, this time sounding agitated. If he had a face Tony pictured him rolling his eyes right about now.

“As I was saying, he refused my service and prepared his own lunch. Something you don’t understand how to do.”

“Ouch. I thought I had no food?”

“Ever hear of a PB&J?”

“Yes, J, I have. Do you think I was born yesterday?”

“Sometimes I wonder, sir.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna be the bigger person here and walk away. And by the way I can make myself food. I’ll make a sandwich right now.”

“There’s no more bread. Shall I add it to the list?”

Tony frowns and decides he’s had enough of arguing with the A.I. He goes to check on Steve instead, hoping to find him in high spirits. It’s wishful thinking. There was no reason for Steve to be at ease, not with his captor on the loose and searching for him. Tony’s not surprised that Steve has locked himself away. It’s how he felt safe.

“Steve?” Tony calls out behind the closed door and knocks. He doesn’t get a reply at first, and he figures Steve has fallen asleep. The omega was tired most of the time, probably due to his body working overtime to create the life inside of him. Tony wishes he could do more to make the omega comfortable.

Tony sighs and gives up. Perhaps Steve was ignoring him. They hadn’t said much since that day with Happy. Steve had every right to be upset. It seemed the only person who was taking him seriously was...well, Jarvis. Tony had his doubts just like everyone else. He wishes he didn’t.

The lock on the door clicks and Tony takes a small step back when the door opens and Steve appears in the doorway. It’s obvious that he’s been crying. His eyes are red and slightly swollen, and his face is blotchy and stained with tears.

“Hey,” Tony greets lamely. He doesn’t get a response in return. “Um I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay.”

“I’ve been better,” Steve says and he opens the door the rest of the way. He turns and walks away, leaving the door open, granting permission for Tony to enter and follow. “You were gone for a long time,” Steve states and takes his original spot on the bed. Tony can’t help but notice the array of pillows surrounding the omega. It must be a comfort.

“Yeah,” Tony eventually answers and comes closer, deciding to stay near the edge of the bed to avoid disrupting the little nest Steve has prepared. “Just working. Listen, I want to apologize. I never should’ve let him in.”

“You didn’t know. How could you? I didn’t even know his name until the other day. Crazy, isn’t it? For years I’ve been under his watch and never knew his name.”

“It was all about control.”

“I know. That’s all it’s ever been.”

“But that’s over now. You’re free and he’s-”

“Still out there, searching for me. I thought once I escaped he’d never find me and I would be safe. My pup would be safe. Now he knows where I am.”

“He doesn’t. He has no idea you’re here. And he never will.”

Steve eyes the alpha for a moment before letting out a sigh and turning away. It was difficult to believe the words being said to him when he had no trust. Though Tony wasn’t a threat to him, he was still a stranger.

“Tony, you can’t protect me forever.”

“Why? So far I’ve done a pretty good job. Steve, he doesn’t know anything okay? You’re safe here. I promise he won’t do anything.”

“Tony, he’s...you don’t know him like I do.”

“Tell me about him then.”

Steve shifts uncomfortably at the thought of having to talk about the man that destroyed his life. Tony immediately senses the hesitation and backs off.

“Forget it. Let’s get something to eat and-”

“You have no food. I might’ve…” Steve trails off, eyes landing on the plate with his half eaten sandwich.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony assures and rises to his feet. “I think I can order us something...if you want.”

“I am a little hungry.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Okay. I’m sure Jarvis will let you know when the food’s here.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve says with a small smile.

It’s not long until the food has arrived and they are sitting down to eat in the living room. Steve is still quiet, unsure of how he’s supposed to act in the alpha’s presence. The last thing he wanted was to ruin another meal between them.

“Relax,” Tony says and reaches out to pat Steve on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him. The omega relaxes slightly and continues to pick at his food. It doesn’t go unnoticed. “Hey,” Tony tries again and Steve peers up at him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I do. Alpha...he’s a bad man, Tony. A very bad man. He’ll find me and…” Steve shudders at the thought of what’s in store for him. He had been punished when he escaped the first time-forced to stay in a cold room and birth his pup alone. The punishment could’ve been worse, but Steve had been lucky then. He couldn’t say that now.

“He won’t find you. He has no clue that you’re here with me. I’m sure I’m the last person he’d expect. You’ve never met any of the other alphas right?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head. “See? He won’t even think twice about me. You and the baby are fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Steve scoffs and shakes his head. He digs into the white rice, only to grimace. The appetite he had was lost now, but he reminds himself of the life he needs to nourish. “Sorry,” Steve mutters and with a sigh he sets his fork down. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Steve, wait,” Tony’s hand flies out to stop him from leaving. Steve stops and stares down at the spot where Tony’s hand is. Tony retracts his hand quickly. “Don’t go. Please. If you’re still upset with me-”

“I’m not. I’m...I’m scared,” Steve admits and he plops back down. “I’m scared he’ll find me and...Tony, he’ll hurt me again.”

Steve’s eyes are full of tears, and they begin to roll down his face. Tony moves closer to console the scared omega. The alpha in him is urging him to protect Steve and keep him calm.

“Hey, look at me,” Tony reaches out and lifts Steve’s chin so their eyes meet. “He’s not going to find you. I won’t let him. You’re safe. You and that baby are safe. I promise.”

“Tony-”

“I promise.” Tony cups Steve’s face in his hands and smoothes his thumb over the tear that escapes. “I won’t let him hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

“He could hurt you and I can’t-Tony, I can’t let him hurt you again.”

“What he did wasn’t your fault. I don’t….I don’t blame you for that night.”

“You don’t even remember it. Why...why would you trust me?”

“Should I not trust you?” Tony asks and he takes his hands off Steve’s face, only for the omega to take them and squeeze them gently.

“You can. I give you my word.”

“Then why would you say that?”

“Because no one else trusts me. Your bodyguard, that omega. They don’t trust me.”

“They don’t know you.”

“And you do? I know you’re hesitant. I know you’re doubting me.”

Tony lets out a heavy sigh and pulls his hands free from Steve’s. The omega doesn’t chase after him.

“I don’t think you’re a threat but...yeah, I don’t know you. And maybe we just need to fix that.”

“Okay.” Steve nods. “I’ll open up more. I’ll make you trust me.”

“Don’t push it. You don’t have to open up all at once. I get it. But...why do you trust me?”

Steve glances down at his lap and fiddles with his fingers nervously. “You’re...an alpha,” he says quietly and peers up at Tony through long lashes. “Your job is to protect and keep me safe. I...feel that...I think. I mean, I’m still scared but your scent...it’s nice. I haven’t had a comforting scent in so long. I never thought I’d have one again.”

“I’m not like other alphas. I’m not like him.”

“I know. You’re good, Tony. I’m just...worried.” Steve places a hand over the spot where his pup’s growing. Tony’s eyes dart down toward the bump for a moment before they’re settling on Steve’s face again.

“Don’t be. I’ll keep you both safe.”

“Tony, don’t underestimate him. He’s…”

“It’s fine. Trust me, he’ll never find you or your pup again. You’re safe with me.”

A small smile forms over Steve’s face. Tony’s unsure if the response he gets is enough proof that the omega believed him. All he wanted was for Steve to feel safe and secure around him. Even if they still considered each other strangers.

Tony wasn’t worried. He was going to keep his word.

* * *

For once Tony is in his office bright and early Monday morning, ready to start the day. Usually his Monday’s aren’t always like this. It’s rare for him to be bright eyed and bushy tailed, but the past few days haven’t been brutal towards him.

Sleeping is still something he found himself struggling with, but being near Steve helped. Lately, he found himself curled up against the omega more than usual. Steve’s nightmares were still a thing, and though they hadn’t been as intense as past ones, he still required Tony’s comforting scent to calm him.

Tony was still hesitant when it came to the pup. The results haven't come in yet and every day Tony was growing more and more anxious. He had decided he’d care for the pup despite whatever the results state. Steve was going to need someone.

They were friends...or at least Tony wanted them to be. They still had a lot to learn about each other, but there was no denying the chemistry between them. Tony didn’t want to jump ahead and assume they could be possible mates, but the idea of them as a couple wouldn’t leave him alone.

It’s those thoughts that keep him distracted. His email is open and there are a few that need to be replied to urgently, but he can’t bring himself to type out replies. He’s tempted to have Pepper do it, but she was already doing so much. The least he could do was carry some of the weight. It was his company after all.

Tony huffs and begins reading through the various emails he received during the weekend. He’s wishing he responded to them before.

A knock on the door captures his attention and he calls out for them to enter. Pepper enters the office and Tony shoots her a bright smile, only for it to falter when she doesn’t return the gesture.

“Uh oh. Someone’s grumpy this morning,” Tony teases and he directs his attention back on the email he’s supposed to be writing.

“No,” Pepper says, her tone doing nothing to back up her response. “Why didn’t you tell me you scheduled another meeting with Alexander Pierce?”

“What?” Tony snaps his head up in her direction. “What do you mean? I met with him last week.”

“I know, but he’s here now. He said something about you wanting to see him again and-Tony, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Tony stammers and he clears his throat. “I guess I forgot. Tell him I need to reschedule-”

“He said it’s important.”

“Yeah, well, I’m busy. I need to...I have to go.” Tony jumps up from his seat and quickly grabs his belongings.

“Tony!” Pepper calls after him when he rushes out of the office and toward the elevators. She follows him. “Tony, what is going on?”

“I have to go.” Tony presses the button for the upper level and sighs when the elevator refuses to arrive when he wants. “Come on, come on,” he mutters.

“Tony, what is going on?” Pepper demands.

“Nothing. Just tell him that I’m gone for business.”

“But you’re not-”

“I need to go. Have Happy get the jet ready.”

“What is happening! Tony, what did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing. I have something that came up and can’t meet with him today.”

“What came up?”

“Pep, please!” Tony grows frustrated. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry. Just please reschedule for me. Tell him I’m away and I’ll contact him later. Don’t interact with him after this.”

“Why? What happened?” Pepper asks.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything but right now I have to go.”

The doors to the elevator opens and Tony rushes inside. He presses the button for his private floor and the doors close, cutting Pepper off when she tries to speak to him again. He hates that he’s hiding details from her, but he was still trying to piece things together himself. He’d let her in on everything once he had it all figured out.

As soon as he’s back at his penthouse, he’s calling out for Steve and running up the stairs. The omega is curled up in his nest, fast asleep.

“Steve?” Tony shakes him gently, doing his best to keep any panic out of his tone. He can’t freak out. It would only scare the omega. “Steve, wake up?”

“Hm?” Steve mumbles and his eyes flutter open. He yawns and sits up to stretch. “What’s wrong?”

“We have to go.”

“What? Why?” Steve’s eyes widen in fear.

“Hey, relax. We just have to leave.”

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you once we get on the jet,” Tony says and he moves across the room to get to the closet. He can hear Steve get out of bed and follow him. Tony ignores him and grabs one of his carry on bags and begins stuffing it with clothes.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve repeats, his voice laced with fear. “Tony!”

“He’s here.”

“Oh my God. He’s-he’s going to find me. He’s going to-”

“Stop, stop.” Tony drops the bag and rushes to the panicking omega. He rests his hands over Steve’s broad shoulders. “Hey, look at me. He’s not going to find you. I got this under control.”

“Then why are we running?”

“Because you’re not safe here. Not right now. I need to get you and that baby out of here.”

“Tony-”

“Steve, listen. It’s okay. I’m going to keep you safe. I promised.”

“O-okay.” Steve nods.

With Steve calmer, Tony works quickly to get a bag packed for both him and Steve, then he’s taking Steve by the hand and leading him out to the jet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys! It’s been so crazy lately and I’ve been struggling to update. I finally got this one finished and hopefully I can work on my other works. Thank you for being so patient!

Not a word has been spoken since they boarded the jet and took off. They’ve been in the air for only thirty minutes but yet it’s felt like longer. Steve had stopped asking questions once he realized Tony didn’t have any answers to give.

He should feel safe now that he’s in the air and out of reach from the alpha that’s made his life miserable, but yet he can’t find ease. Being in an extravagant jet was something he’s never experienced. But even that was something he couldn’t find enjoyment in. All he can think about is the last time he’s been this high in the air.

Steve takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, his eyes shutting as he tips his head back against the seat. He forces his mind to think about something else, anything else. But all his brain can conjure up is thoughts about the alpha after him and his pup.

His hand falls to his middle. His pup was the only thing that mattered, to both him and Hydra. He may be their prized omega but the pup he carried was the real prize. They’d stop at nothing to get their perfect alpha.

His stomach churns at the thought of them being successful and ripping another pup away from him. He wouldn’t let them. He’d keep fighting until his baby was safe and out of harm's reach. Maybe now he’d be the successful one.

Steve’s eyes shoot open when the jet rocks roughly, his body jerking in his seat. He gasps and he forces himself to look out the little window. He half expects to find the jet going nose first into frozen water, but he’s quick to remind himself that this wasn’t like that. He was safe now. Tony was keeping him safe.

The alpha appears from the cockpit and makes his way to the empty seat beside Steve.

“Hey,” he greets. “Sorry about the bit of turbulence back there. Happy says everything’s fine.”

“I’ve been through worse,” Steve replies and glances toward the window again. He has a few questions lined up, but he can’t bring himself to ask them. Maybe it was because he was afraid to know the answers. But there was one he needed answered. “Where are we going?” He asks, turning back to Tony.

“California. I have a mansion in Malibu that we can lay low in for a while. Maybe until the baby is born.”

Steve frowns. “Until then? You think we’ll need to hide that long?”

“I don’t know. All I know is he’s getting too close and I can’t risk him finding you. California is our best option right now. He won’t look there.”

“How do you know? He’ll do anything to get me back. I’m...important to him.”

“He won’t find you or the baby. I promise.”

“You keep making that promise.”

Tony sighs. “I know you don’t believe me.”

“Tony, I’m trying. Believe me I am. But you don’t know him like I do. You don’t know how...extreme he can be.”

“And he doesn’t know how smart I can be.”

“Yes he does. That’s why he targeted you. This baby is supposed to be their next leader. They needed a genius, and that’s you. You’re the alpha they wanted.”

“I’m not a perfect alpha.”

“But you and me...Tony, were just the ingredients for their recipe. We’re the key to their perfect creation.”

“And the pup...they think this is the one?” Tony asks. He can recall the others Steve had told him about. He wonders why the previous pups weren’t chosen. Surely the other alphas chosen to sire those pups fit the bill. Tony didn’t want to press for answers, not when it was a delicate subject for the omega.

“I don’t know. And even if this one isn’t it, I need to keep them safe. I’ve lost too many, Tony. All of my children have been ripped away and...and...I don’t even know where they are or if they’re still…” Steve glances down at his lap to hide the tears that have gathered in his eyes. He peers up when Tony is taking his hand.

“Hey, it’s...I guess I can’t say okay because honestly I don’t know. But I can assure you this one is in good hands. You’ll get a chance to raise this one, be a mother. I won’t let anyone hurt you or this baby.”

“Thank you, Tony. You’ve done so much and...I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony releases Steve’s hand and rises to his feet. “Hang tight. Maybe get some sleep. It’s gonna be a few hours.”

Steve nods and rests his head back. Tony makes sure he’s comfortable before returning to the front of the jet. Happy turns in his seat when he hears him come in.

“Is he okay?” The beta asks. Tony nods and plops down in the empty seat he had been occupying earlier. He’s used to this space belonging to Happy while he occupies a seat in the middle of the jet and enjoys a glass of whiskey. That seat now has a scared and pregnant omega sitting in it.

“He’s been better. I mean, I’d suppose he has anyway. I don’t know much about his past.”

“It seems you don’t know anything.”

“I’m working on it. He’s...so he’s a little reserved. Big deal.”

“It is when you’re having a pup with him. Which by the way, why would you keep something huge like that from me?”

“Because I knew you’d overreact.”

“Overreact in what way?”

Tony shrugs nonchalantly and leans back in his seat. He sighs and rubs at his forehead. “Honestly, I don’t even know if it’s mine.”

“Yeah, you might’ve mentioned that.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’ve already made up my mind. I’m helping him.”

“Is that why we’re going to California? Why not call the cops and let them deal with this bad alpha?” Happy asks.

“It’s a...look, I’m working out the details okay? If it gets bad then I’ll get help.”

“No you won’t. You like to do things alone.”

“Not always. You’re here, right?” Tony stands and pats the bodyguard on the shoulder. “Make sure we get there in one piece.”

Happy grumbles something under his breath and Tony smirks.

Steve is fast asleep by the time Tony returns to him. He sits back down beside the omega and allows his own eyes to fall shut. His hand brushes against Steve’s, but he doesn’t pull away. The touch was nice.

* * *

The mansion didn’t compare to the penthouse back in New York, didn’t even come close. It’s too big for Steve’s liking. He felt too small inside of its large walls. For a split second he begins to miss the penthouse.

His shoes echo loudly once he steps through the front door and into one of the biggest living rooms he’s ever seen. He can vividly remember the small one he walked into every time he stepped through the door of his one bedroom apartment, but this place was unlike anything Steve’s ever imagined. He came from rags while it was evident Tony was from riches.

Steve’s never felt so out of place.

Tony comes in after him, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. Some time has passed since he’s been in his Malibu home. If the circumstances were different, maybe he’d feel more excited to be back, to be on a break from New York and his hectic work schedule.

“I know it’s...a little much.” Tony waves a hand in the air, growing awkward when Steve frowns and glances around the large space. “Make yourself at home. I’m just gonna get the bags from Happy and...yeah.”

“I’ll do my best,” Steve says.

Tony nods and leaves in search of his bodyguard. He doesn’t have to look very far, Happy is coming toward the door with the two bags.

“I was gonna get those…” Tony gestures lamely to the bags.

“Oh then in that case.” Happy has no problem turning over the bags. “It’s about time you get used to carrying someone else’s things. Pretty soon you’re gonna have a diaper bag around your shoulder.”

“You’re hilarious.” Tony rolls his eyes and turns to leave. He calls over his shoulder, “you’re just jealous because I’d make a cool dad.”

Happy scoffs and follows after him. “Cool isn’t the word I’d use.”

The room Steve’s been offered lacks the familiar scent of the alpha. Tony had been willing to give Steve the master bedroom again, but Steve declined. This was Tony’s home and he deserved to sleep in his own bed before anyone else. Alphas came first.

The guest room was fine. It was obvious that the room had never been used or bothered with. It was basic.  
  
There was a large bed-maybe it was too big now that Steve thought about it- a dresser, nightstand and a connected bathroom. A couple of paintings decorated the walls, but other than that the room was bare.

Steve makes himself comfortable anyway. The small bag Tony packed for him needed to be unpacked. It only takes a few minutes considering he had only had a few items in it. Tony promised they would do a proper shopping trip for both himself and the baby.

Steve puts the empty bag up in the closet, then he leaves the room and shuts off the light behind him. The first thing he notices when he makes his way down the staircase is a delicious smell wafting through the air. His stomach growls at the thought of food. His immediate assumption is Tony had ordered them takeout again, but he’s surprised to find the alpha cooking in the kitchen.

Tony is facing the stove, his back turned. He curses quietly to himself and quickly reaches for the wooden spoon he has set out on the counter. Steve can’t help but smirk at the scene in front of him.

“Need help?” Steve decides to intervene when Tony struggles with the stove. Tony turns at the sound of Steve’s voice, his face heating up at the realization of being caught.

“I swear I can cook.” Tony tries to defend himself. “I thought pasta sounded good and J had stuff delivered. I'm rambling aren’t I? Tell me to shut up any time.”

Steve chuckles and takes over to stir the pasta in the pot. “I’m not much of a chief myself.”

“You seem to be doing alright.”

“This I can do. Don’t expect anything fancy.”

“I won’t. I’m not like the alphas that will have you cook and clean all day. This isn’t the fort-never mind. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. And yeah it’s not. I don’t know, maybe I can be a decent omega here. Maybe I have a chance of fitting in.”

“Yeah. I don’t see why not. You’re a good guy. I mean at first I thought you were an alpha. It’s not a bad thing I swear!”

“Thanks, I think.”

“And you’re attractive you know.” Tony leans casually against the counter. Steve peers up at him and Tony blushes. “Uh I mean...you have a nice...face.”

Steve frowns. “Thank you?”

“I’m sorry. I’m being weird aren’t I? Put me to work. I’ll do anything.”

“You can get the sauce.”

“Aye aye, Captain. I’m gonna call you that from now on.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Tony shrugs and steps away from the counter to grab the jar of sauce he left on the island. “You’re giving me orders like one. Oh wait! What about...spangles? You fought for this country, right?”

“I fought for omega’s.”

“Same thing. You did something heroic.”

“I think I’m liking Captain more than spangles.”

Tony smiles and places the jar down for Steve. He moves around him to get to the other side, his hand lightly coming into contact with his shoulder. The spark that shoots through him is difficult to ignore.

Steve pauses, having felt the same jolt of energy. He clears his throat and tries to focus on finishing the pasta. He doesn’t know why he’s affected by the touch. Tony has done more as far as physical contact goes. The many times they’ve shared a bed and he’s found himself wrapped in Tony’s arms was the first example that comes to mind. He doesn’t want to think about what happened in _that_ room. Their forced mating was something Steve has wanted to forget.

The touch is back, this time with more pressure. Steve glances up to find Tony staring at him with a worried look on his face.

“What?”

“You zoned out there, Cap. I asked if you needed anything else.”

“Oh...um no.I got it.”

Tony frowns and takes his hand off Steve’s shoulder. “Let me know if you do. I can follow directions.”

Turns out Tony can follow directions, for the most part anyway. Cooking spaghetti wasn’t supposed to be a difficult task, but with an alpha that had no experience whatsoever in the kitchen, dinner takes longer to prepare. Steve has no trouble coming to Tony’s rescue when the sauce begins to bubble over the pot and splatter the stainless steel stovetop in red. He honestly finds Tony’s inexperience adorable.

He didn’t have much himself, but he was forced to learn how to cook after his mother passed. He needed to fend for himself, especially since he didn’t have an alpha to care for him. The times were different now and omega’s didn’t need alphas so much anymore. But he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about having a mate.

“This doesn’t look half bad.” Tony smiles proudly at the work they’ve accomplished. The table is set with two dinner plates, utensils, two glasses of water and a bowl of salad in the center. Steve joins him at the table with a plate of garlic bread. “I thought you didn’t know how to cook, Cap.”

Steve shrugs and sits down in the chair opposite of Tony. He takes his napkin and lays it neatly over his lap. “I said I can cook but nothing fancy. This-” he waves his hand over the food they’ve prepared. “-isn’t fancy, Mr. Stark.”

Tony wrinkles his nose at the use of his last name but doesn’t correct Steve. “Okay fine. I can’t really cook. I try though. Right, J?”

“Indeed you do, sir. Though a bit of practice couldn’t hurt. Perhaps Mr. Rogers can mentor you.”

“Not a bad idea. We’re gonna need to do something while we’re here. Unless you like playing Monopoly.”

Steve smiles. “Now I do remember that game. Haven’t played in years though.”

“I’ll catch you up with new games. Drinking ones are my favorite but obviously we can’t do those...yet.”

“I hate to break it to you but I can’t get drunk.”

“You can’t get-now that’s one of the worst things I've ever heard. That must suck!”

Steve lets out a small laugh and reaches for his fork. “It’s the serum,” he explains as he twirls the fork around the spaghetti until it’s coming back with the noodles. He takes a bite and chews.

“I guess it’s done a lot of altercations, huh? But I bet getting drunk isn’t one of the worst things,” Tony says and digs into his own food.

“Some days I used to think so. There’s always those days when you wish you could drink and forget.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. But you’re...you don’t have those days now, do you?”

“Surprisingly not so much. I guess I’ve...learned to accept those bad days. They’re a part of me so…”

Tony nods and glances down at his plate, twirling the fork in the pasta but not bothering to eat any of it. He wants to ask Steve about those bad days, but the subject was still a touchy one and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin a good meal between them.

The rest of the dinner passes with ease. Steve opens up more, talking about his childhood and the struggles he faced. Tony almost envies him. He never struggled with money or food like Steve had. He had more toys than he knew what to do with. It was the affection and love he lacked. Steve at least had that.

They clean up together, then settle in the living room. Tony pours himself a glass of wine while Steve sips from his glass of water. The conversation of their parents comes up, a topic Tony had been hoping to avoid.

“My mother was a nurse,” Steve starts. “And my father was a soldier. He died before I was born, leaving my mother to care for me on her own. She did her best given our circumstances. I didn’t make it easy and sometimes I wondered if her life would be easier if I had…” Steve frowns and brings his glass up to his lips, hoping the cool water would drown the lump that’s formed in his throat.

“You were sick. I remember you saying that,” Tony says. He can see the shiny appearance Steve’s eyes had taken.

“Yeah. A scrawny, sick little pup. She did her best. Money was always an issue but she worked hard to give me a good life. She taught me everything I know. I wouldn’t be who I am without her. Thought sometimes I wonder if...if I lost myself. I wonder if she would still be proud of the man I am right now.”

“I think so. I mean, you risked your life to save others. If that’s not a selfless act then I don’t know what is. She’d be proud.”

Steve smiles sadly. “Yeah. I wish she was still here. I guess we’re both alike in some ways. She sacrificed her life to care for others and I...I guess I did the same.”

“You did.”

Steve nods and takes another drink from his glass. “And you? What was Tony Stark like as a kid? You weren’t a snotty brat, were you?”

Tony rolls his eyes playfully. “Hilarious. Nah, I think I was alright. I was a kid so I wasn’t perfect like you.”

“Me? I was far from it. Getting into fights all the time with alphas twice my size. Yeah, perfect kid.”

“Okay I never did that.”

“You were also born an alpha. You had respect the moment you took your first breath.”

“Maybe yeah. I don’t know. I came from...well, you know where I came from. Money, riches, fame; I had all of it.”

“Sounds hard.”

Tony scoffs. “I had my moments. My mother loved me. I guess she was like yours. They did the best they could.”

“And your father?” Steve asks. He immediately senses the hesitation from Tony the moment he asks the question. He’s ready to backtrack and change the subject, but then Tony answers.

“He was...fine. He worked hard. His company was...I don’t know. Probably more important than me. I mean he never told me he loved me. I don’t even know if he liked me.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. That must’ve been hard.”

“Yeah well…” Tony takes a large drink of his wine. “You need more?” He gestures to Steve’s half empty glass.

“No, I’m good thank you.”

Tony nods and rises to his feet, making his way to the kitchen to fill his own glass.

“I don’t talk about him much,” Tony continues their conversation. “I don’t talk about either of them. They died when I was seventeen.”

Steve sighs and turns his body so that he can face Tony. He’s greeted with the sight of his back, but he knows that if he could see Tony’s face, he’d find pain. Steve gets up and steps into the kitchen, coming up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around him. The alpha jumps from the touch, then he’s relaxing.

“You always comfort me,” Steve says softly. “Let me comfort you.”

Tony trails his hands down to where Steve’s are holding him. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Tony turns himself around until they’re facing each other. The small space between them gets smaller, both leaning in until their lips are almost touching. Tony pulls back at the last minute and steps away.

“I’m gonna head upstairs. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Tony cringes to himself when Steve leaves first and heads up the stairs. A part of him wants to call after the omega and beg him to stay. But he lets Steve go.

Tony sighs harshly and reaches for the bottle of wine. “Way to go, Stark,” he grumbles to himself as he fills the glass. “Maybe next time.”

“Maybe,” Jarvis says. “Don’t lose hope.”

“Thanks, buddy. Night.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were so close! Ahhhh! I promise that kiss and more is coming 😉


	18. Chapter 18

It only takes a few days for the envelope to arrive at the mansion. Tony disregards the rest of the mail that Pepper has forwarded to him, his eagerness to rip into the manila envelope too difficult to ignore. He sneaks away downstairs to his lab, far away from Steve for the big reveal.

His heart is racing and his palms grow sweaty. He wipes his free hand on the front of his jeans. The other is gripping the envelope tightly.

He plops down in a chair at his workbench and turns in it, brows furrowing as he slips the paper out of the envelope. He skims through it, reading through the printed words until he finds what he’s been waiting for.

“Shit.” He gasps at the results.

The pup was his.

Tony rereads over the document again, needing to make sure that his mind wasn’t playing an awful trick on him. The results are the same. He was having a baby.

He exhales slowly and leans back in his chair, gripping the paper close to his chest. There’s a sense of relief hanging over him now that he knows the truth, but he can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the news. He doesn’t understand why he would have such feelings when he had decided early on that he would take care of the pup no matter what the test revealed. He promised Steve that he’d keep both him and his unborn child safe. That promise wasn’t going to change.

“Good news, sir?” Jarvis asks, the sound of his voice startling Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony answers quickly and slips the document back inside the envelope. “It’s fine. Perfectly fine.”

“I’m pleased to hear that. I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. Rogers is looking for you.”

“Is he okay?”

“Fine, sir. He’s warming up.”

“That’s good.” Tony stands and makes his way toward the stairs, fingers still gripping the envelope tightly.

Finding the omega is easy. Steve can usually be found upstairs in his room or down in the kitchen. Tony’s unsure if Steve has bothered trying to learn the rest of the mansion. Tony never did give him a proper tour. Maybe it was time he did.

“Hi, Tony,” Steve greets, his tone sounds unsure. The other night was still something they refused to talk about. Both were too stubborn to bring up the kiss that almost happened.

“Hi.” Tony returns the greeting, shifting awkwardly in the entryway of the kitchen. His eyes flicker in the direction of the counter where Steve’s leaning, taking notice of the two mugs set out. The familiar aroma of roasted Colombian beans fills the air. “You made coffee?”

“Yeah. I figured you’d want some. I made tea for myself and I thought maybe we could...talk.”

Tony sighs.

“Or not.” Steve frowns and turns around to finish preparing the tea he’s made for himself.

Tony moves toward him and leans back against the island, folding his arms over his chest, the envelope getting tucked under his arms. “I’m sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to...it’s just hard talking about them.”

Steve nods but refuses to turn around. “I know. I didn’t mean to push you. That wasn’t my intention. I just thought I could get to know you a little better. Especially since we’re…” his hand falls to his belly.

“Yeah.” Tony pushes himself away from the island and steps toward Steve until they’re standing beside each other. Steve smiles softly at him and hands him the mug. “Thanks.”

“What’s in the envelope?” Steve gestures with his chin before he takes a small sip from his own mug.

“Oh uh...” Tony quickly takes it out from under his arm. “Just mail from the office. Pepper is sending me all of my mail so...just mail.”

Steve nods and takes another drink.

They fall into a silence.

“So…” Tony decides to be the first to break it. “Jarvis says you’re warming up.”

“Yeah, yeah I am. This place is-” Steve’s eyes wander around the room. “-it’s huge. I’m not used to living like this. The apartment I had in Brooklyn doesn’t compare.”

“Sometimes it’s too big. Sometimes I wonder if I should go off the grid, live somewhere quiet and away from this.”

“You should. I can’t imagine being you. Not that that’s a bad thing…” Steve sighs. “We’re just different I guess.”

“Yeah. Opposites attract, right?”

Steve smiles behind the rim of his mug and his face flushes from Tony’s soft gaze. Tony tears his eyes away and takes his first drink from the mug, sighing in delight.

“It’s good. You can cook.”

Steve snorts. “Making coffee isn’t cooking, Tony.”

“It’s still good. Hey, maybe...if you want...we can...the baby is going to need some stuff and…”

“Are you suggesting we go baby shopping?”

“Not right away. I know you’re hesitant to leave, but maybe in a couple of weeks we can start preparing. That kid’s gonna be here soon.”

“True.” Steve smiles and caresses his small belly fondly.

Tony’s gaze falls on the bump, his heart fluttering at the thought of the life growing inside of Steve’s belly. The life they created.

He reaches out, only to catch himself and retract his hand. Steve takes his hand and leads it to the bump, smiling softly.

“I can’t believe...I’m gonna be a dad. Me. I’m not...Steve, I’m not…”

“You are.”

Tony smiles and leans in slowly. Steve follows him until their lips are meeting for the first time. The kiss is short, gentle, a little unsure. Tony pulls away first.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispers, one hand coming up to cup Steve’s cheek. His thumb gently swipes along the smooth skin. “I don’t want to rush you. I don’t...I don’t want to...hurt you.”

“You can’t. I trust you.”

Steve kisses him again. Tony pulls Steve closer until their bodies are pressed up against each other. He uses both hands to cup Steve’s face and deepens the kiss, both moaning softly in response. Steve gasps when he’s pressed into the counter.

“Sorry!” Tony panics. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Steve silences him with another kiss. “I’m okay,” he assures. “This is okay. I actually wanted...I don’t know. I was hoping…”

“Me too. I’ll take it slow. No rushing. You call all the shots okay? I dont...I can’t hurt you again. But...I feel something for you. I don’t know if it’s because of the baby or just these past few days…I don’t know. But I like you. A lot.”

“I like you too. At first I thought I couldn’t because you’re you and I’m...you know what I am.”

“I don’t care about your past, Steve. I know you’re not just some omega. You’re more than that. I’m honestly wondering why you’d even give me a chance. I’m the one who-”

“No. Tony, that wasn’t you. You’re not like other alphas. I know that, and you should too.”

Tony smiles and leans forward, his forehead resting against Steve’s. He trails his hands up and down Steve’s arms, rubbing them softly.

“I don’t want to rush you. I’ll wait if I have to. I just...there’s something here, Steve. I want to be near you all the time. And I don’t know, maybe it’s my alpha wanting to protect you, but I don’t think that’s the only reason.”

“I feel it too. I don’t want to jump ahead but I-"

“We’ll take it slow,” Tony promises. “We’ll see what happens. And who knows maybe...maybe we can be-”

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupts. Tony has to fight the urge to roll his eyes and tell the AI to go away. He’s ready to do just that, but then Jarvis continues. “Miss Potts is on the line.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there. Thanks, buddy,” Tony says, then he turns back to Steve. “We can talk later, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and he quickly pecks Tony on the lips. “Sorry. I-”

Tony kisses him again, properly this time. They’re forced to break apart when Jarvis reminds Tony of the call that’s on hold.

Pepper doesn’t bother hiding her irritation when Tony finally gets on the line. He quickly goes in for an apology.

“Hey, Pep, I’m sorry. It’s been a little...I don’t want to say crazy but-”

“Well, it’s been crazy here, Tony. Not only am I working overtime, but you haven’t even called me to check in. The last time we spoke you were running away and hopping on the jet to California.”

“Hang on. Are you alone?”

“Yes I’m alone! I’m in your office. Why?”

“Sorry. I just don’t want anyone to hear.”

“Tony, everyone knows you’re gone.”

“But you didn’t tell them I’m here, right? Pep, it’s important that you keep my location private. Just until I can figure this out.”

“Figure what out? You haven’t told me a thing, Tony. And it’s really starting to piss me off.”

“I know, I know. I just…I have a lot going on right now. The pup...it’s mine.”

There’s a moment of silence and then…

“Oh. Wow that’s...that’s big, Tony. Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I think so. I’m freaked out but...I promised I’d be there and now that I know it’s mine...I have to be. I want to be.”

“Okay. Is this why you left?”

Tony sighs. “There’s more. I swear I’ll tell you everything. Just don’t tell anyone where I’m at. If they ask, I’m on business okay? No one can know. Not Pierce-”

“He asked where you were. I told him you were busy and if he wanted to schedule a meeting with you again he can go through me.”

“Be careful. If he tries to come back just tell him I’m away and I’ll speak with him when I can.”

“What does he want anyway? You donated enough to his cause. Did you agree to work with him?”

“No. No absolutely not. No. I’ll handle him okay? Just keep your distance from him if you can.”

“Tony, you’re not making sense-”

“Please, Pep. Just trust me okay?”

Pepper sighs. “Okay. Be safe.”

“I will.”

The call ends and Tony heaves out a heavy sigh. He hates leaving her in the dark. She was usually the one he confided in, and now he was keeping a secret from her. She wouldn’t understand the situation no matter how hard he tried to explain it. He didn’t even understand it. He didn’t have all the details, and a part of him isn’t sure if he wants to.

* * *

Nothing. Not a single appearance from Alexander Pierce. It was both relieving and uneasy at the same time. Steve warned not to underestimate him, and though Tony promised he wouldn’t, a part of him can’t help but wonder if they’ve won.

He called Pepper every chance he got to get updates, and it was relieving to learn that Alexander had stopped going by the tower. Tony knew better than to let his guard down, but at the same time he found himself relaxing.

His relationship with Steve was changing. Ever since they kissed and expressed their true feelings, they’ve grown closer. There was still so much they needed to learn about each other, but they were working on it.

The baby was growing more and more every day. The small bump Steve usually kept hidden under his clothes was now becoming difficult to hide. Tony’s purchased him a new wardrobe and continued to add new clothing whenever Steve had another growth spurt.

Now that Tony’s learned the truth about the pup, he finds himself growing attached. He starts to picture his life with the baby. It was going to change drastically and a part of him was still worried about becoming a father, but the other half was excited.

He’s already started designing a nursery.

Tony is up bright and early. It’s no surprise considering that he hasn’t gotten much sleep since the whole ordeal with Pierce started. He’s constantly thinking about him and wishing Steve would open up more, fill him in. But Steve is still hesitant.

Tony finds the omega fast asleep and curled up around his favorite pillows. Tony is able to recognize a few of the pillows from the couch. He almost doesn’t want to wake him, but Bruce would be arriving soon for the next appointment.

“Steve?” Tony gently shakes the omega until he’s stirring and blue eyes are fluttering open. “Hey, sleepyhead. Bruce is on his way.”

“That’s today? I almost forgot.” Steve yawns and he sits up to stretch. The sweatshirt he has on rides up, exposing smooth skin and the bump growing underneath it. Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to it, and his heart flutters. That was his baby.

They gather in the kitchen for breakfast. Tony’s attempt at eggs and bacon didn’t go as bad as he thought. It would be easier to have food delivered or to hire a personal chef, but Tony wanted to learn how to take care of Steve without any help. They weren’t mates and Steve didn’t need Tony to do everything for him, but Tony would be lying if he didn’t think about making Steve his mate.

“When is Bruce arriving?” Steve asks and he reaches for the glass of orange juice Tony’s poured for him.

“The jet should be here in an hour,” Tony replies and he takes a drink from his coffee mug. Steve nods and picks at the eggs, frowning at them like they had done something wrong. “Is it okay?” Tony asks and Steve’s head snaps up. “I’m trying to get this cooking thing down and-”

“It’s fine. Tony, it’s good. I’m just not that hungry. Guess I’m a little nervous.”

“Bruce is on our side, remember?”

“I know. I just...it’s weird that he, Alpha-”

“Alexander. You don’t have to call him that anymore. He has a name. Though I’d prefer to call him other names.”

“Sorry. I’m not used to him having one. I know we all have a name but him...I wasn't allowed to use it. I wasn’t allowed to do anything.”

“Hey.” Tony reaches across the island for Steve’s hand, taking it in his own. “You’re safe now. It’s been what...three, almost four weeks and we haven’t heard anything. Now I know that’s not a lot but it’s a start. He’s giving up.”

“Is he? Tony, I’m still scared,” Steve admits. “I swear I’m trying not to be but I am. I belonged to him and he’s not going to give up so easily. He wants me. He wants our baby.”

“And he’s not getting you or the baby. I won’t let him. I said I’d do whatever I had to to keep you safe, and I will. You’re safe here, Steve. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Steve nods and glances down at his plate of untouched food. He eats slowly.

Bruce arrives and they gather downstairs in Tony’s lab. A portion of it has been blocked off for the exam. Eventually Tony was going to need a different space for Bruce’s monthly visits. He could easily renovate an upstairs room. He had the time and funds to do it.

“I think I preferred the tower,” Bruce says as he sets up. He’s already instructed Steve to lie back on the steel table that’s temporarily serving as the exam bed. He’s brought a bag of his own equipment and he rummages through it in search of his gloves.

“Yeah.” Tony nods his head in agreement. “I’m working on it. I don’t have what you’re used to...yet.”

Bruce frowns and his eyes roam around the space. He sighs. “You don’t have an ultrasound machine. How am I supposed to check the fetus?”

“I have something better, Brucie. Jarvis is going to perform the scan.”

Bruce is still frowning. “Okay?” He says, sounding a little unsure. Tony smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder to reassure him. It works and Bruce is relaxing.

Steve grows nervous when Jarvis starts. He’s not used to the new technology of the world, and Tony’s tech was different from what was already out there. But he trusts the alpha.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe robotic arms to sprout out of the computer and poke and prod at his growing middle. But it’s nothing like that. He doesn’t feel anything.

Steve searches for the little screen that was going to give him a glimpse of his baby, only to discover that there wasn’t one. He gasps when the image of the pup appears above him, floating in the air. Steve stretches his fingers out to touch it, pulling back when his hand goes through the projected picture.

Steve stares at the alpha. He has questions, but his inability to speak has been lost. Tony can read his mind and he comes closer until he’s standing beside the omega. He lays a hand over Steve’s shoulder and rubs the spot gently.

“It’s a hologram. Pretty cool, huh?”

“A hologram?”

“A three-dimensional image. Jarvis can do more than show you what the baby looks like. J?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Show us the heartbeat.”

“Of course.”

The room immediately fills with the sound of the baby’s heartbeat.

“Wow.” Steve breathes out as he listens to the most beautiful sound in the world. “That’s the…”

“Yeah.” Tony nods, then he points at the image of their pup. Steve’s eyes follow and he gasps again, this time because he’s able to see the fluttering of his baby’s heart.

“Is the baby okay?” Steve asks.

Bruce steps forward to get a better look. For a moment, Steve almost forgot he was there.

“The baby looks good. Can Jarvis-”

“He can,” Tony answers quickly. “He can measure the baby, detect any health issues, determine the sex-”

“So then why am I here?” Bruce frowns.

“Because you’re my friend and I missed you. Plus, we’re still gonna need you. I can’t deliver this kid and-”

“He’s having the baby here?”

“Well, yeah. I mean a hospital isn’t the best idea right now. It’s safer here.”

“Safer?” Bruce sighs and removes his glasses. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Tony, what are you not telling me?”

“Nothing. I mean not nothing but...can we talk later?” Tony asks when he catches sight of the worried look on Steve’s face.

Bruce sighs again and nods his head.

Tony has Jarvis perform more scans to check the baby’s health. He’s relieved to learn that no issues had been detected. Steve is just, if not more, relieved. He had been worried about his past health complications affecting his pup. He’s already lost one because of it.

He can’t help but wonder if maybe this pup was different than the others and had the serum. Steve quickly shakes his head from that thought. He doesn’t want to worry about that, not when he had bigger problems.

“Is the...is the pup moving?” Steve asks when the image shows the baby stretching its legs. Steve glances down at his belly, hoping to feel the movement.

“Yes.” Bruce smiles. “Don’t worry. You’ll feel it soon.”

“Yeah.”

Tony is quick to notice the shift in Steve’s tone and he has Jarvis shut off the hologram.

“I think that’s good enough for now, right? Unless you have anything?” Tony asks the beta.

Before Bruce can answer, Steve is cutting in.

“Wait, is it a boy or girl?”

“It might be too soon,” Bruce says, then his gaze falls on Tony. “Or can Jarvis figure that out, too?”

“Probably. But we haven’t discussed if we want to know or…” Tony trails off and Steve nods his head. They’ll wait.

“Okay.” Bruce nods. “I’ll give Steve a quick exam and then we should be done here.”

The rest of the exam passes fairly quickly. Steve was in good health and his pregnancy was progressing as it should be. Bruce doesn’t spend much time, but does remind the omega to reach out to him if something were to change.

Steve disappears to his room when Tony walks Bruce out. They step outside and Tony shuts the door behind him in case Steve was to hear them.

“Did you get the results?” Bruce asks. “I was a little confused when I never heard back.”

“I got them. Pepper had to forward them here. Which by the way, I’m sorry you had to come out here,” Tony says.

“It’s fine. I promised I’d help, didn’t I? Plus, being in your private jet beats regular airfare. So...the pup is yours. That was what you were hoping for, right?”

“I wasn’t sure, but now...now I’m okay with it. I’m terrified but at the same time I’m happy. I want to make him comfortable and keep him safe at all times. Just him being alone right now is making me anxious.”

Bruce smiles. “It’s your alpha side. You want to protect your mate and pup.”

“He’s not my mate.” Tony reminds him.

“Not yet.”

“How do-”

“I saw how you were with him. I haven’t seen you like that in a while.”

“Well it has been months since we’ve last seen each other. Maybe I’ve just changed.”

Bruce nods his head in agreement. “You did. And he’s the reason for it. You two make a good couple.”

“Okay, I think you’re jumping ahead. We’re taking this slow. I’m just trying to keep him safe.”

“Is that why you’re out here? You never did tell me about him.”

“I’m still learning myself. It’s fine. We’ll be back in New York once the baby is born.”

“So you want me coming every month? Or is Jarvis enough?”

“I still want you. Steve is comfortable with you. Honestly, I think I scared him a little bit back there. He’s used to people.”

“I’ll let you know when I need another ride. Make sure he’s eating and drinking, and getting plenty of rest.”

“I will.”

Tony walks Bruce back to the jet and waves goodbye. He watches as the jet leaves and eventually disappears into the clouds. There’s a giddy smile on his face when he goes back inside. All he can think about is Steve and their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they finally kissed! And confessed how they feel for each other. Now maybe it's time they mate properly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and it came out kinda long so I split it up. Double update! Yay! I promise the smut is in the next chapter, but here is some cute moments between Steve and Tony!

For the first time in God knows how long, Steve was starting to feel like himself. The last time he felt this way was back before Hydra and the mess he found himself in. Life had been hard back then for a small omega, but it was his best friend that helped him through it. Bucky meant everything to him. It was always going to be Bucky.

He didn’t have his best friend anymore. The memories were the only thing he had left, and he’d hold onto them as long as he could. At least he still had the ability to revisit those moments with Bucky. Hydra couldn’t take everything away.

Tony wasn’t like Bucky. They were opposites, but there was no denying that something was growing between Steve and Tony. The kiss was a start and a promise of more lingered above them. There was a chance of finally having a mate.

Steve didn’t want to rush into bonding with Tony. They still had to learn more about each other. Tony was careful with his past, and Steve even more so. He kept his past close, probably closer than anyone should. The past had parts that weren’t always bad. Bucky, his old life, his mother; all of them were in there, hidden behind all of the trauma and abuse. Steve couldn’t let go completely.

But there was hope of a future. There was a promise of a life without abuse and hurt. He would finally be free from Hydra’s cold hands. There would be no more days locked away while he wondered what was going to be done to him. That cruel alpha was gone now and in his place arose one that made Steve feel safe, cared for. Maybe even loved.

Hydra, Alpha-they were both gone.

At least, Steve hoped and prayed they would be. He knew better than to let his guard down around Alpha, no matter the distance between them. Alpha was strong and smart, always one step ahead. Steve was lucky to have escaped when he did. But he wasn’t ready to celebrate his success just yet.

Maybe his lucky streak would continue and Alpha would never find him. Maybe Steve would finally be free from his clutches and the nightmares only an alpha like him could bring. Tony promised freedom, safety, security. Tony promised a home. And Steve would just have to have faith in that.

The nightmares never stop. Some nights they’re not as intense, but other nights, this like one, are when they are at their worst.

Steve tosses and turns, head rolling from side to side and fingers twisting into the cotton sheets. His chest is rising and falling heavily, breathy pants leaving his slightly parted lips. His heart pounds in his chest, the organ close to bursting through.

“N-no...please…” Steve whimpers. There’s a heavy weight on his chest, the pressure growing heavier. “Please...don’t….don’t.”

The pressure increases, stealing away his ability to breath. Steve’s head rolls to the side, more pleas spilling from his mouth.

“Don’t!” He screams, back arching off the bed. He needs to get away. He needs to fight. “Stop! Don’t! Don’t touch me!”

Someone is gripping his wrists, their hands tightening and trying to hold him down. Steve kicks and screams, begging to be let go. He can’t let it happen again.

“No!”

“Steve!”

The omega’s eyes shoot open at the sound of his name, his brows knitting together in confusion. He looks around the room, immediately recognizing it as the guest room in Tony’s mansion. But it’s not the familiarity of the room that eases Steve’s anxious mind- the comforting scent of the alpha is what calms him.

“Tony?”

“Hey.” Tony releases his grip on Steve’s wrists. “Sorry. You were trying to hit me.”

“I was?”

“Yeah. It’s okay. I was wondering what stupid thing I did this time.”

“You didn’t.” Steve shakes his head and makes an attempt to sit up, only to get as far as half way and propping himself up on his elbows. “It was him. He was…”

“He’s not here, Steve.”

“It felt so real. It felt like all of the times he-”

“How many times?” Tony asks and Steve peers up at him with glistening eyes. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Steve answers anyway. “A lot. He had other alphas for when I was in heat but...sometimes...sometimes he wanted me for himself. He’s very jealous. I was his property...he could do whatever he wanted and I had to do it.”

“What would happen if you didn’t?”

Steve swallows hard and quickly wipes away the tear that rolls down his face. “He’d hurt me. Sometimes it was just a slap or a punch. Other times I would be locked in this room and...he’d just beat me. It wasn’t just him. Other alphas were tasked to hurt me until I understood my place.”

“Did those alphas ever…”

“No. He wouldn’t let them. He was the only one who got to...mate with me.” Steve’s stomach churns at the memories, at the nightmares. He hated using the word mate to describe what they used to do. It wasn’t mating at all. It was abuse.

“Jesus.” Tony runs a hand through his hair. He’s beginning to lose his cool as he absorbs the words Steve is telling him. He was always curious about Steve’s past, but hearing it for the first time makes him regret wanting to learn. “I’ll kill him. If I see him I swear to God-”

“Tony, no.” Steve reaches out for the alpha and takes both of his hands. “Don’t say that.”

“He deserves it, Steve! Look what he’s done to you!”

“It’s not worth it.”

“Yes it is!”

“Not if it means losing you. He’ll hurt you, Tony. You think you know him but you don’t. I know you’re smart, but he’s obsessed with me, the baby, power. Tony, he won’t stop until he gets what is his. He’ll kill whoever gets in his way. And if that’s you…” Steve chokes back a sob. “Please. It’s not worth it.”

Tony heaves out a sigh and pulls Steve into his arms. He cradles the omega’s head, bringing it to his chest and allowing him to cry. Steve clings to him tightly, soft sobs and sniffs filling the room.

“I won’t go after him. I just want to keep you and our baby safe. That’s it.”

Steve pulls away so that their eyes can meet. “I don’t want to lose you. For the first time I’m starting to feel like myself. You’ve given me hope. He’s not worth losing all of this over.”

“Okay.” Tony agrees and he reaches out to brush away the tears still falling from Steve’s face. “Come sleep with me.”

Steve accepts and allows Tony to lead him to the master bedroom. The bed is large enough to hold them and the scent of Tony that lingers on the sheets is comforting. Tony holds Steve close, absentmindedly rubbing his arm up and down along Steve’s arm.

“You feeling better?” Tony asks into the darkness. He feels Steve nod beside him. “Good. Just stay here from now on. I don’t like leaving you alone.”

Steve turns in Tony’s arms until they’re facing each other. Tony smiles softly at him and strokes his face.

“Really? I don’t want to invade-”

“You’re not. I love having you here. I love smelling your cooking-”

“It’s not that good.”

“Shh. It is. I love seeing you in my space is what I’m trying to say. I love waking up and finding you here. And pretty soon…” Tony’s hand trails down between them and rests on the growing bump. “She’ll join us.”

“She?” Steve raises a questioning brow. “You think it’s a girl?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “Could be. And if it is then there’s less of a chance of her turning out like me.”

“Maybe I want her to be like you. She’ll definitely have your brains, your eyes.”

“Darn. I was hoping she’d have her mother’s. They’re the prettiest blue I have ever seen.”

Steve smiles and leans up to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. He pulls away and Tony brings him back in for another. Tony rolls over until he’s hovering over Steve and he leans down to kiss him again. Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss.

Steve gasps suddenly and Tony pulls back, his eyes full of concern.

“Shit, Steve, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Feel.” Is all Steve says and he takes Tony’s hand, leading it to the spot where their pup was growing. “Do you feel that?”

“Is that...is the baby moving?”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. This has always been my favorite part. I loved feeling all of them move.”

“It’s amazing. Wow.” Tony lowers himself until he’s at eye level with Steve’s belly. He carefully lifts up Steve's shirt until smooth skin is revealed. His hands roam over the bump, his smile growing when the pup moves around. “Hey, kiddo. Guess you’re awake too, huh? I’m uh...I’m not really good at this, but...I’m trying. I want to be a good dad.”

“You are,” Steve assures with a smile. He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony smiles and lays his head over Steve’s stomach. “I hope so.”

* * *

The first scan Jarvis pulls up on Steve’s next appointment reveals the gender; they were having a boy. The pup was positioned in a way that left no room for questioning. It was as if the baby was trying to tell his parents that their guess had been wrong. Tony finds it hilarious, but at the same time he can’t help but worry if his son would turn out like him. Maybe he’d be lucky and the pup would end up like Steve.

Steve is grinning at the news and tears of joy are streaming down his face. He was never allowed to learn the gender of any of his children until they were out of his womb and into the world. But now he was able to learn the gender and prepare for his son’s arrival.

“Guess we were wrong huh?” Tony smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s head. “We’re having a boy.”

“Yeah. You’re excited right?” Steve asks.

“Of course. I have a son. Though I’m hoping he takes after you.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“He’s looking good,” Bruce pipes up. His presence had nearly been forgotten since he announced the gender to the two parents. “Steve, keep doing what you’re doing. Your son is in good hands.”

Steve smiles at the praise. “Thank you, Doctor Banner.”

“Bruce is fine. Let me finish up his measurements and then you’ll be free to go.”

Bruce finishes the exam and leaves the mansion, promising to see them both in another month. Steve is already looking forward to the next visit. They were the highlight of his month.

“Guess now we can start shopping,” Tony announces later that evening when they’re both curled up on the sofa. Tony is sipping from a steaming cup of coffee while Steve works on finishing his chamomile tea.

Steve frowns and places the tea to the side. “But we can’t leave the mansion. I don’t want to risk-”

“I know. We can always shop online.”

“I guess I forgot that’s an option now.”

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe we could go out with a disguise or something.”

“Isn’t that a little risky?”

“Okay. We can stay in. I just don’t want you getting bored locked away here. We haven’t gone out in weeks.”

Steve is hesitant. The last time he had been out was the day he bumped into Tony. He was embarrassed to say that was his first experience in this new world. He was never granted permission to leave Hydra’s walls. Whatever he needed, Alpha made sure was within his reach without having to step foot outside of the building that housed him for years.

He would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t piqued. He often wondered what this new world was like and if he’d ever find his place in it. A part of him wants to explore it with Tony by his side, but the voice in the back of his mind reminds him of the danger lurking outside. Alpha would stop at nothing to get him.

“It’s fine,” Tony quickly says when he notices the omega’s nervous energy. “I don’t want to push you into anything, remember? We can order everything and have it delivered.”

“You sure? You won’t get bored?”

“Nah. We have ways to pass the time. Building a nursery for one.”

Steve smiles and lays his hand over his growing middle. His son moves for a moment before settling down into a new position.

“He can sleep with me-us. Right? That’s how my Ma did it.”

“He can. But he’s eventually going to need his own room. Look at this place.” Tony opens his arms wide. “I have more than enough room. He can have his own bedroom and a playroom. When he gets older maybe he’ll want a treehouse in the backyard.”

Steve chuckles. “A treehouse? I don’t think that will work with palm trees.”

“Who said we have to stay here? We can go wherever you want. Just pick a place and we’ll go.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Steve stops to think it over. New York was home and he never imagined leaving Brooklyn during his time there. But the plans to stay in his childhood home were destroyed when Hydra took control of his life. He was at least grateful that Alpha kept him in New York.

California was growing on him. The weather was comfortable and the days were always sunny. This time of year New York was cool, but it was still Steve’s home. He had envisioned meeting an alpha there and raising their large family. He missed Brooklyn.

But he could never ask Tony to move there of all places. Manhattan was Tony’s home and though maybe they could compromise, it was still risky to stay in New York.

“I like it here. But what about you? You’re just gonna pack up and leave Manhattan?” Steve asks, searching the alpha’s face for any indication that he would be against the idea of moving.

“Just because my tower is there doesn’t mean I have to be. I can work remotely or travel if need be. I do it all the time,” Tony says.

“Hmm.” Steve ponders. The more he thought about leaving and starting over, the more appeasing it sounded. “Maybe once the pup is born.”

Tony smiles. “Works for me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the moment when they finally mate. They're growing closer and Steve is finally starting to feel loved. Poor thing has suffered enough as it is. Anyway, thank you so much for being patient with me and for being so supportive. I love you all!

It shouldn’t be starting. If anything he was sure his ruts were over and a thing of the past. He blamed his age and the amount of stress his body was constantly under. He can’t even remember the last time he had one.

He recognizes the signs almost immediately. He woke up that morning with the urge to be near Steve and hold him close. His mornings usually involved waking up to the omega beside him and curled up in his arms, but there had never been the need to mate with Steve. It was a huge step for them and they’ve only talked briefly about the idea. They were taking it slow.

Perhaps too slow. The alpha in him was demanding Tony throw out their plans to wait and mate with the omega, but he fights the urge. He was out of bed before Steve could even wake and he rushed downstairs to hide away. He didn’t trust himself to do something stupid, and he promised he’d never hurt Steve like that again.

Tony tries to keep himself occupied with the designs for the nursery, but all he can think about is the overwhelming urge to be with Steve and take their relationship to the next level. They’ve mated before, but Tony didn’t want a repeat of that night. He wanted it to be special.

“Damnit.” Tony curses to himself and leans back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over his face. His right leg is shaking, his whole body is buzzing. It didn’t help that he could still smell Steve on him. The omega’s scent was deliciously sweet. He wonders if it has anything to do with the pregnancy or if that was Steve’s natural scent. He tries to rid his mind of that thought when his cock stirs in interest.

He’d have to spend the next few days in his lab until his rut passed. The beginning wasn’t the worst part, but what was to follow was an entirely different story. Once he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

“J, lock up the lab.”

There’s not an immediate response from the AI. Tony frowns.

“Jar-”

“Is that a good idea, sir?” Jarvis finally decides to respond. Tony scowls and picks his tablet up again, hoping to use it as a distraction to keep himself calm.

“Yes,” he says through gritted teeth. “My rut is starting and I need to be away from him. What part don’t you get?”

“I suppose I don’t understand the part where you lock yourself away for days with barely any food or water while an omega that cares about you very much is left in the dark.”

Tony inhales sharply and clicks away at the screen of his tablet. He likes the idea of keeping the nursery simple, though there was a chance of Steve wanting something else. Their tastes in decor were very different after all.

“Sir, you’re not listening.”

“Nope!” Tony says, making sure to pop the P.

Jarvis sighs. “And what shall I tell Mr. Rogers when he asks for you?”

“I’m sure he’ll be able to smell it. Just don’t tell him anything. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through these alone before.”

“I’m well aware, sir. But perhaps this time it could be shared?”

“I’m not doing that to him. Why would you ask that in the first place? You know what he’s been through.”

“I never said for you to force yourself.”

“Wow. That’s cold. I’m shutting you off.”

Jarvis sighs again. “At least tell him why you’ve decided to lock yourself in here. Let him make the decision to intervene.”

“Why do you want us to mate so bad, J? Do you get off on it or something?” Tony chuckles at his own lame joke. The AI is clearly unamused.

“Are you done?”

“I guess. Forget it. We’re not doing anything. I told him we’d take it slow.”

“Understandable.”

“Then why do I have a feeling you want to add something?”

“I’m just saying that you two taking your relationship to the next level isn’t a terrible idea. In a few months you’ll be having a pup and-”

“Yeah and we did it all backwards blah blah.”

“As I was saying,” Jarvis continues, his tone laced with annoyance. Tony rolls his eyes but allows him to continue. “Once mated your bond will be stronger, of course that would be true if you two were to properly bond. He’d have your mark and you’d have his.”

“So? That’s usually how it goes.”

“He would be your omega.”

“Well yeah.”

“And you want that correct?”

“Yeah.” Tony doesn’t even hesitate to answer. He wanted Steve to be his omega and he was willing to take their relationship slow if it meant getting Steve at the end. His feelings for Steve were strong and getting stronger every day.

“He would be yours. No one else’s.”

“Okay…”

“Mr. Pierce would have no control over him anymore.”

Tony scoffs. “You don’t think he’d try? Just because my mark is on Steve’s neck doesn’t mean he’s free. That asshole would challenge me if given the chance.”

“Then perhaps moving away is the best option, sir.”

“I hope so. Anyway, don’t let Steve down here. I’ll be fine.”

Jarvis chooses to go silent, probably ignoring him. It’s fine. Tony needed to be ignored right now.

He shoves aside the conversation he had with Jarvis and focuses on the design plans for his son’s room. For a moment he’s able to get lost in the project, but not for long.

With his body preparing for his upcoming rut, he grows anxious and he finds himself unable to sit still. He paces around the space, trying to think about anything other than the urge to mate with the omega upstairs.

He doesn’t even understand why he would be going into a rut. Steve wasn’t in heat and was already pregnant. There were no heat pheromones to kick start his rut, and yet Tony’s body was responding like there was. He wonders if his cycle was just off. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He stops pacing when he hears someone at the door to the lab. He curses to himself when he realizes who it is.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice comes through the other side of the door, followed by a knock. “Tony, open the door. Jarvis told me.”

The alpha snarls. Of course Jarvis would betray him.

“Go away! I’ll be fine!” He calls out. Steve is persistent and knocks again. Tony finds himself moving toward the door. He stops in front of it.

The sweet smell of an omega fills his nose. He’s used to the scent; he smells it every single day, but now it was like the aroma Steve naturally gave off was dialed up. Tony slams his fist against the door and leans forward until his forehead is resting against it.

“Steve, don’t. Go away.”

“Tony, it’s okay. Let me in please.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You can’t. You can never hurt me.”

Tony backs away from the door. “J, you can...let him in.”

Jarvis doesn’t respond but the door to the lab opens and Tony quickly backs further away. Steve is cautious when he steps into the lab. A deep frown of concern is etched on his face.

“Tony?”

The alpha shakes his head and takes another step back.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll be fine. Just go.”

Steve comes closer, reaching out until he’s gently cupping Tony’s face. Tony places his hand over Steve’s wrist. He finds himself leaning into the comforting touch, but then he catches himself and pulls away.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says again.

“You won’t.” Steve assures.

“But my rut-soon it will be worse and...you know what will happen when I can’t stop.”

“I know.”

Steve takes Tony’s hands and brings him close again. Tony inhales the sweet scent Steve gives off; it only makes the urge to mate stronger. His alpha side demands he take the omega and make him his.

“I need you.” Tony leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together. “I want you so bad. And it’s not just because of my rut.”

“Then have me.” Steve whispers.

“I can’t hurt you again.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“I don’t trust myself.”

Steve smiles softly and caresses Tony’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’m giving my consent. At least you made sure to wait until I did.”

Tony’s eyes fall shut. An internal battle rages on within him. A part of him wants to give in to his needs and properly mate with Steve, but the other half screams at him to back off. The omega had been through enough. Tony had already hurt him once, and he didn’t want to do it again. He’d never forgive himself.

“Steve, go.”

“No. It’s okay. I don’t want you to do this alone.”

Tony whines, the sound so foreign to his own ears. It wasn’t a noise an alpha usually produced; their growls and snarls was their signature sound. But Steve was doing something to him. It was like their roles had been switched and Tony was the one begging.

Steve kisses him, his lips moving softly against Tony’s. He’s doing what Tony suggested they do: take it slow.

Tony kisses back, enjoying the feel of Steve’s soft lips upon his own. A few more gentle kisses like that are shared before Tony is breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Steve’s again.

“We can stop,” he whispers. His hands rub along Steve’s shoulders and down to his arms. “You don’t have to help me.”

“I want to,” Steve says, his tone matching Tony’s gentle one. “I want this. I want a mate. I want you.”

“I want you, too. I want you so bad.”

“Then don’t hold back. I trust you. I know what kind of alpha you are, Tony. You’re one of the good ones.”

Tony connects their lips again, this time deepening the kiss. Steve responds instantly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck to bring him closer.

“Not here,” Tony says once they part. “I want you to be comfortable.”

The bedroom is the most ideal place for them. It’s their space and their mixed scents already cover every inch of the room. He had envisioned for their first time-he doesn’t count their encounter under Hydra’s control their first-to be special. Tony would’ve liked to make it more romantic, maybe scatter around rose petals, light a few candles. It’s cliche, but deep down he’s a sucker for it.

Those plans were broken now due to the horrible timing of his rut. He had wanted to be in the right state of mind before he took that big step with Steve. Right now he still had some time before the rut fully took over. But it would get worse throughout the next few hours. He just hoped he could keep his promise and not hurt Steve.

Their hands are on each other again and their lips are moving at a much faster pace. The soft, gentle kisses they previously shared was replaced with a more harsher, desperate version.

They move into the bedroom and over to the bed, their lips never parting. Steve’s legs bump into the edge of the bed and he falls back, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Tony hovers over him, ducking his head down to connect their lips again. He’s careful not to apply too much pressure to the delicate bump between them.

Tony pulls off Steve's lips and presses kisses to the corners of his mouth, then trailing down his jaw until he’s placing open-mouth kisses along Steve’s neck. The omega shudders, his body breaking out into goosebumps in reaction to what Tony was doing to him. Tony’s lips brush against his mating gland, eliciting a gasp from the omega.

“T-Tony!”

Tony kisses the gland and gently scrapes his teeth against it. Steve moans.

“Shh. I’ll do it, sweetheart. I promise.” Tony places another kiss over the sensitive area before trailing lower until the collar of Steve’s shirt prevents him from going any further. Tony leans back and runs his hands down Steve’s chest and torso, a smile forming over his face when he touches the bump. “I won’t hurt you,” he makes a promise to his son. His eyes flicker up to meet Steve’s. “Or you.”

“We know.” Steve smiles.

Steve props himself up on his elbows and Tony crawls between his legs again, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss. Steve sits up to quickly discard his shirt, a pink hue spreading across his upper half and even higher until even the tips of his ears are bright red.

“Don’t be shy,” Tony tells him when Steve tries to hide himself. “You’re so beautiful.”

Steve’s stomach churns at the compliment. He’s been called that before, back when he was still living under Hydra’s orders, back when there were other alphas. Tony wasn’t like them. Tony’s words were honest. He really believed that Steve was beautiful.

“You are,” Tony says, almost as if he can read Steve’s thoughts. “I don’t know what the others did...but I won’t do that to you.”

“I know. I trust you.” Steve smiles and leans up, cupping Tony’s face again and bringing him in for another kiss.

Tony deepens the kiss and gently lowers Steve back down. His lips attach to Steve’s neck, teasing the spot the omega desperately wants touched. He doesn’t spend too much time marking up the unblemished skin and he moves down lower until he’s peppering kisses along Steve’s chest.

The omega hisses and his back arches when Tony wraps his lips around one of his sensitive nipples. Tony peers up at him, pausing and searching for a sign that he should stop.

“It’s good. Just sensitive,” Steve explains, smiling down at the alpha, encouraging him to keep going. Tony complies and sucks the pink nub, a little harsher than before. Steve moans and tips his head back, his eyes falling shut. His body responds from the arousal; he’s already growing wet.

The smell of the omega smacks Tony in the face and the alpha growls. He pulls off of Steve’s chest and continues kissing his way down the rest of Steve’s body. He gives extra attention to Steve’s belly, caressing the bump lovingly and placing a kiss right above Steve’s navel.

Tony places another kiss on the bump before pulling back to work Steve’s sweatpants down his legs. Steve lifts his hips to help, watching with darkened eyes as Tony removes the rest of his clothing. Steve’s cock springs free, resting against the underside of his belly. The head is red and leaking, smearing the precome.

A deep rumble forms in Tony’s chest and makes its way up his throat. Steve spreads his legs invitingly, encouraging the alpha to take what was his. Alphas always came first.

Tony doesn’t go in for the prize right away, he leans back and takes a moment to admire the omega before him. He runs both hands along the inside of Steve’s thighs, eyes scanning over the perfect body.

He scolds himself. It wasn’t just Steve’s body that was perfect. Everything about the omega was perfect.

He wonders how he got so lucky.

Steve grows desperate for the alpha's touch. He whines, capturing Tony’s attention.

“Please? Alpha, I need you.”

Tony growls from the omega’s begging. The alpha in him enjoys the pleading and wanton noises the omega produces. He feverishly kisses Steve again, his tongue slipping between Steve’s parted lips and mapping out his mouth, tasting him.

“I need you.” The desperation in Tony’s voice is almost unrecognizable to the alpha. He usually didn’t beg like this, didn’t have a reason to. But being near Steve was doing something to him.

Steve kisses him again, gently this time, then pulls away and turns his body, positioning himself in a way a good omega is supposed to. It’s what alphas like.

But Tony wasn’t like other alphas and the new position Steve has maneuvered himself in has the alpha seeing red. He growls in anger, the deep rumbling causing the omega to whine and cower.

“Not like this,” Tony says, his voice shifting to a softer tone. He runs a hand down the curve of Steve’s back and along his hips. “Turn around. I want to see you.”

Steve complies quickly and lies on his back. Tony spreads his legs, exposing the omega to his greedy gaze. Tony lies between Steve’s legs, grinding down and emitting a soft moan from the omega.

“I want you like this. I want to see you.” Tony ducks his head down to capture Steve’s lips in another kiss.

His hands roam over Steve’s body, exploring every inch until he’s right where the omega wants him. Steve gasps, back arching off the bed when Tony plays with his cock. No other alpha has bothered to touch him the way Tony was now. They never cared about pleasuring him. They were only takers.

Tony swallows every moan and whimper Steve makes while his hand trails between them, stroking the omega’s cock and smearing the precome at the tip. He eases off Steve’s cock, his questing fingers traveling lower until he meets wetness. Tony rubs one finger along the tight ring of muscle, teasing the area before pressing the tip of his finger against it and dipping inside. He drags his finger out and then slowly thrusts it back in. Steve moans, his head tipping back against the pillow.

“M-more. Tony, please.” Steve begs, purposely clenching down on the alpha’s finger. Tony complies and increases the pace, then he’s adding another finger and thrusting them harshly. Steve’s breathing picks up, the heavy pants growing harsher when Tony’s finger gets close to that spot inside of him.

Tony finds it on the next thrust, curling his finger to stimulate the sensitive gland. Steve cries out, back lifting off the bed and eyes squeezing shut. Tony fucks him harder with his fingers, plowing them through the abundance of slick that leaks out of Steve’s hole. Tony carefully slides his fingers free, marveling at the wetness coating his fingers.

Steve is still panting hard, his chest glistening with sweat and flushed darker than before. Tony gives him a moment to compose himself. The other alphas probably never did.

But Tony’s not like them and he wants to make Steve comfortable. Sure he was the one going into a rut, but this moment was about Steve and making it special for him. Tony promised he wouldn’t hurt him anymore. He’d show him love. He’d show him how this moment was supposed to be.

“Are you okay?” Tony asks, gently running a hand on the inside of Steve’s thigh. The omega lifts his head, nodding in response to the question. “Let me know if we need to stop.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh and runs a hand through his damp hair. “This is about you, remember?”

“It’s not. I want to make this good for you. I know the others…”

“I know.”

“We can stop.”

Steve shakes his head and sits up to lightly kiss Tony on the lips. “Keep going,” he says and lies back, his legs falling open.

Tony works quickly at shedding his clothing and then positions himself between Steve’s spread legs. He trails a hand down to his cock and leads it to Steve’s entrance, teasing the pink rim before pressing inside.

Steve grunts, eyes squeezing shut. He waits for the pain to erupt and set his body on fire. But it never comes. Tony isn’t forcing himself inside, he’s taking his time, slowly pushing inch by inch of himself until they're pressed together.

Tony groans from the tight heat surrounding him. He takes a moment for Steve to adjust, but it’s becoming difficult to hold back and fuck Steve hard. He waits as patiently as he can until the omega grants him permission to move.

“Tony...move.”

Not needing to be told twice, Tony drags his cock out until just the tip remains inside, then he thrusts his hips forward and pushes back into Steve’s wet heat. Steve whimpers and holds onto Tony tightly, burying his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck and inhaling the scent. He lets go immediately, remembering that his arms need to remain by his side. He can’t touch.

Tony is too lost in the feeling of finally being inside Steve that he doesn’t notice the lack of physical contact. He moves faster, increasing the pace and roughness of his thrusts. Steve is vocal, moans and whimpers slipping past his lips with each hard thrust. The sound only urges the alpha on.

“Fuck.” Tony growls and leans down to capture Steve’s lips in a kiss. Their lips move sloppily. Steve pulls away, head tilting back when Tony hits that spot inside of him. Tony grunts and aims to hit that spot again. “Does it…feel good?”

“Yes!” Steve gasps. He desperately wants to touch the alpha, feel his soft, warm skin. He wants to hold him close and kiss the parts of him he can reach. But he holds off.

Tony curses again. The base of his cock tingles, his knot forming to lock inside and tie them together.

“‘M close.” Tony presses his forehead against Steve’s, his eyes falling shut. “You feel so good.”

Steve whimpers, raising one hand to touch, only to drop it back down to his side.

Tony pulls away, frowning down at the omega. “What’s wrong?”

Steve shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about it when he’s sharing this moment with an alpha that truly cares about him. But Tony asks again and Steve gives in.

“I want to touch you.”

“Then touch me.”

“I...I can’t. I’m not allowed.”

“Yes you are.” Tony stops moving and takes Steve’s hand, leading it to his back. “Touch me.”

Steve allows his hand to roam curiously over the alpha’s back. He grows braver and brings his hand to Tony’s chest, breath hitching when he feels the beating of the alpha’s heart. He lays his palm against the steady beating.

“You can touch me,” Tony tells him. “I’m not like him.”

Steve nods. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. He clenches down on Tony’s cock, urging the alpha to move again. Tony groans and moves, slowly at first, until Steve’s begging has him fucking into Steve at a rough pace.

Tony hits that spot inside Steve again, and the omega cries out, his hands gripping Tony tightly. Tony steadies himself on his forearms and ducks his head down, placing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before attaching his mouth to Steve’s neck. The omega whimpers when his mating gland is stimulated again.

“Alpha, please!” Steve begs, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist to bring him closer, deeper.

Tony growls from the way Steve begs him. He moves faster, shoving the growing knot in and out of the omega’s stretched hole. Steve keens from the pleasure that shoots through him and he clenches down tightly on the knot.

“Fuck.” Tony groans and buries his face in Steve's neck, inhaling the sweet scent only Steve can give off. He licks at the mating gland and fucks Steve harder. “I’m so close.”

“Me, too.”

“You can cum.”

Steve shakes his head. “C-can’t.”

Tony pulls back so that their eyes can meet. “Yes you can.”

“He’d never let me-”

“You can. I want you to cum first.”

Steve whines when Tony hits that spot inside him again. He’s so close to his release. He tries to hold back, reminding himself that only the alpha can reach orgasm first. He needs permission.

“Look at me,” Tony urges and Steve’s eyes shoot open. He must’ve closed them. “You’re not with him anymore. You’re with me. You can do whatever you want, Steve. I want you to cum first. It’ll feel good. I promise.”

Tears gather in Steve’s eyes at those words. He’s heard them before.

“T-Tony…”

“Hey.” Tony stills his movements, abandoning their mating to comfort the omega. He lovingly strokes Steve’s face. “You’re not with him,” he says again. “He’s gone. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. It’s okay. I want this to feel good for you. Does it?”

Steve nods his head honestly.

“Good. I want it to. You deserve this. This is about you.”

“Not you?” Steve asks, his voice quiet. He lets his hand roam over Tony’s chest again.

“No. This is about you. I want you to feel good.” Tony leans down to kiss Steve. He waits a few moments before moving again, rolling his hips slowly, ignoring his own needs to meet Steve’s.

“More. Harder.”

Tony doesn’t hold back now that Steve has granted him permission and he picks up the pace, his goal to bring Steve over the edge first. His knot has grown, tugging harshly on the rim of Steve’s entrance. The omega cries out from the feeling and he grips Tony tighter.

“Gonna...cum!” Steve gasps out the words he was never allowed to say.

Tony pays attention to the way the omega’s body reacts. Steve’s breathing picks up, he grows tighter around Tony’s cock.

“T-Tony!”

The alpha growls and bites down hard on Steve’s neck, breaking the skin and creating a bond between them. Steve gasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body convulsing from the intense pleasure that shoots through him.

He comes undone.

Tony follows soon after, forcing his knot inside and locking them together. He grunts, hips stuttering as he reaches his release and fills Steve up. He keeps moving, riding out his orgasm until his body gives out.

He glances down, eyes scanning over Steve’s blissed expression and then to the fresh mark on his neck. Tony leans closer to press a kiss to the bite mark he’s left behind, gently lapping at the spot with his tongue.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” he praises.

Steve’s eyes flutter open, a soft smile forming over his face. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and brings him closer, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin.

“You can bite me,” Tony tells him. “But rest first. We have time.”

Steve keeps his face buried in Tony’s neck, inhaling the scent of his mate. He smiles at that thought. He finally had a mate. He finally had a good alpha to love him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! Life has been so crazy lately and then I had to get sick and ugh. It’s been a mess but I found some time to finally update. It’s nothing special and probably just a filler, but it’s better than nothing, right? Thank you guys so much for being patient and being awesome! I love you all! ❤️❤️❤️

Tony rocks slowly against Steve, pressing his body even closer. One arm is wrapped around the omega, the palm of his hand cradling his belly. He presses kisses and tender bites along Steve’s shoulder, trailing higher until he’s reaching the sensitive skin on his neck. Steve whines when his bond mark is nipped at. Tony smirks against the marked flesh and places soft kisses there.

His own mark is still tingling. Steve had bit him during their second round of mating. The feeling of having the gland broken was indescribable. For so long Tony wondered if he would ever create a bond with an omega. He had accepted living out the rest of his life alone. But that all changed when Steve entered the picture. Now Tony had a mate and pup on the way.

Tony grunts when he reaches his release and he spills his third load inside Steve’s body. Steve follows soon after, moaning out Tony’s name when he comes.

“You did so good,” he praises, lapping and kissing Steve’s fresh bond mark. Steve purrs in response. “You’re so perfect, so beautiful.”

Steve keens quietly from the praise. He wishes he could turn over to face his mate, but the alpha’s knot was preventing him from switching positions. He lies contentedly in Tony’s arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort his alpha brought.

His alpha. Steve never imagined he’d ever be so lucky to have an alpha of his own. His mother always said there was one out there for him, but he never believed her words. Now he knows she had been right all along. He did have an alpha waiting for him and it had been worth the wait.

Tony curls up closer, pressing his lips against the back of Steve’s shoulder. “Was it good?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods, a smile forming over his face. He was still riding the high. He had never felt so at ease before.

“Good.” Tony kisses Steve’s shoulder again. “How’s Tony Junior?”

Steve chuckles. “Tony Junior?”

“What? It’s cute.”

“He’s good. And he is still unnamed.”

“For now.” Tony kisses his mate’s shoulder again. “I just want to stay like this forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“I don’t care. I want you forever.”

“Me too.”

Tony smiles and he places another kiss to the mark on Steve’s neck. A comfortable silence falls over them. For once they’re both at ease. They don’t dwell on the threats that are outside the mansions walls. They only think about each other and the baby boy they’d be welcoming in a few months. Nothing else in the world mattered.

Tony’s knot eventually softens and he carefully pulls out. He keeps himself pressed up against Steve, his arms wrapped around his mate. Steve turns until he’s facing Tony, and he smiles.

“Hi.” Tony smiles back.

“Hi.” Steve’s smile grows brighter. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. I don’t know if it’s over or if this is an intermission.”

Steve nods and leans closer so that he can place his own kisses along the alpha’s mark. Tony’s breath hitches and he tilts his neck to the side, offering the omega more access.

“S-Steve,” Tony stammers. The touch against his bond mark has his cock stirring in interest. “I’m gonna...I need to-”

Steve doesn’t stop, and he continues to kiss and lick along the mark. He traces the dents his teeth created with his tongue. Tony groans, his eyes fluttering shut from the jolts of pleasure that shoots through him.

“Stop,” Tony pants and Steve pulls away. “Sorry. I’m-I don’t want to lose control.”

“I trust you,” Steve assures and he kisses Tony softly.

The kiss doesn’t stay soft and gentle for long. Steve rolls onto his back and Tony follows, positioning himself between the omega’s spread legs.

“Wait, wait.” Tony breaks the kiss. “Do you want to?”

“Yes.” Steve nods and brings Tony in for another kiss.

* * *

The next few weeks pass with ease. Steve has warmed up significantly to not only his new home, but to the alpha he shares the space with. Tony was no longer a stranger or just another alpha, he was his mate. They were properly bonded now.

Being bonded was still an experience Steve struggled to describe. Sometimes he wondered if it was even reality. For so long he believed that he would never find a mate and he’d be under Hydra’s control forever. But then Tony rescued him and promised him happiness and freedom, he promised him a life worth living.

For once Steve was looking forward to the future. He had a mate, an alpha that loved and cared about him. He had a beautiful baby boy on the way. His life was improving. His life was everything he had hoped for and more.

He still thinks about the other alpha and the threat that’s still out there. He’d probably always be thinking about Hydra. The fear of being found and captured would never truly vanish. Hydra would stop at nothing to have him and his pup. But Tony promised safety, and it was a promise that Steve held on to.

Tony isn’t in bed when Steve wakes. The omega furrows his brows in confusion when he wakes up to an empty bed and cold sheets. It was unusual to have the alpha absent. Ever since Tony created a bond between them, the alpha was always close by, ready to protect and comfort the omega. Steve enjoyed Tony’s gentle touch and security.

Steve gives himself a few moments before searching for his alpha. The pup was already awake, rolling around and stretching his tiny limbs. Steve smiles down at his belly, eyes transfixed on the movement his son produced.

“Guess you’re awake too, huh?” Steve laughs when his son kicks in response.

He wonders what his son is doing and if he was even doing okay. His next visit with Bruce wasn’t for a few more weeks and that reminder dampens his mood. It’s not until he remembers someone else’s capabilities.

“Jarvis?” Steve’s gaze lands on the ceiling above him. Tony had reminded him countless times that the AI was everywhere but Steve found himself talking to the ceiling whenever he acknowledged Jarvis.

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers,” The AI’s tone was cheery, and for a moment Steve forgets Jarvis isn’t human. “How can I be of service?”

“I was just wondering if you’d be able to show me my son. He’s moving a lot more now and…”

“Of course.”

The room grows silent and for a second Steve wonders if Jarvis had abandoned him. Then before Steve can even ask his question again, the same holographic image of his son is conjured up, displaying the growing pup.

“Wow.” Steve is still in awe. He watches with bright eyes as the image of his son moves in sync with the movement in his belly. Steve glances between the two, chuckling softly when the baby stretches out an arm.

“Your son is perfectly healthy, sir. No birth defects have been detected.”

It was relieving to continue to hear those words. His pup was healthy and safe. That was all Steve cared about.

“Thank you, Jarvis. I guess I need a name for him, huh?”

“If I may make a suggestion, sir. JJ isn’t half bad if I do say so myself.”

“JJ?”

“Jarvis Junior.”

Steve laughs. “I’ll consider it. Though I don’t know how well Tony will react.”

“I’m sure Mr. Stark will need a nudge. Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“No, it won’t.” Steve sits up and stretches, a small yawn escaping him. “Where is he anyway?”

“Down in the lab.”

“Right. Let him know I’ll be right down. Thank you.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony is hard at work on something Steve can’t even fully comprehend when he makes his way down the stairs to Tony’s lab. The alpha has his back turned, his attention on the array of screens in front of him. More holographic images appear and Tony plays with them, making sounds of displeasure every now and then.

Steve makes his way over and Tony turns in his seat, smiling brightly at him. “Morning, sleepyhead. How’d you sleep?”

“Good. No more nightmares.” Steve grins and leans down to properly greet Tony with a kiss.

Tony hums against his lips and pulls Steve closer. Steve follows willingly, the urge to be near his mate too strong to ignore. They break apart and Tony lovingly strokes the side of Steve’s face.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Steve’s face heats up at those words. Hearing those words used to make his stomach churn, but that had been when other alphas had said them. This was Tony saying them and Steve believed every word he said.

“How’s Tony Junior?” Tony’s hands find their way to the spot where their son was growing and currently stretching. Tony smiles from the movement and rubs his hand over the bump. “He’s gonna be a stinker.”

“He is and his name isn’t Tony Junior,” Steve says, chuckling when the alpha frowns. “Jarvis did give me a suggestion though.”

“Oh lord. I’m curious.”

“JJ. Jarvis Junior.”

“Nope. If Tony Junior is out then so is JJ. What kind of name is that?”

“A good one, sir.” Jarvis decides to enter the conversation.

Tony scoffs and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, J. I’m still rooting for Tony Junior.”

Steve chuckles and leans down to kiss Tony’s head. “We’ll see.”

“Sir,” Jarvis pipes up and an alert pops up on one of Tony’s screens. “You have a calendar reminder.”

“Hmm?” Tony hums and turns around in his chair to face the screen. His face falls. “Forget it. I’m not doing that this year.”

“Doing what?” Steve questions and he glances at the screen to read the incoming reminder. “Your birthday?”

“Yep.”

“Why? Isn’t it a big deal?”

“Not really. Usually it’s just a huge celebration and I end up drunk at the end. Honestly it can be skipped. I’m too busy to be throwing parties.”

“Oh.” Steve frowns. An idea comes to mind and he smiles shyly. “What about a small party? You can have Pepper over and I’m sure Happy would like to come.”

Tony turns around in his seat so that he’s facing Steve. “Darling, I appreciate it, honest. But I don’t want to do anything this year. I have a lot on my mind.”

“I know, but it could just be something small. I’m trying to not be afraid anymore and I think it’s working and I don’t know maybe a party would...sorry I’m rambling.”

Tony smiles softly and takes Steve’s hand. “I know. You’re doing so good. I guess I just thought with the baby coming soon that we’d be too distracted and for once I don’t want to think about me. It’s always you and the baby on my mind lately.”

“You’ve done so much for us. Let me do something for you. I promise nothing big.”

Tony sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Steve smiles brightly and kisses Tony. “I’m gonna make breakfast and then plan this out,” he says the moment they break apart.

“Steve, it’s a week away. You don’t have to-”

Tony’s words are lost when Steve just shoots him a smile and leaves. Tony huffs and sags in his seat.

“Sir,” Jarvis speaks up. “Would you like to keep the reminder?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighs. “I guess. This isn’t a stupid idea, right?”

“As long as you don’t announce it to the world, I think a small get together would be good for you and Steve. He seems...relaxed.”

“He does, doesn’t he? Fine. Send an invite to Pepper and Happy. Oh and Bruce. I’m sure he’d want to come.”

“Of course, sir.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the nice messages! I’m feeling a lot better! 😊 here is another update!

“I like the name Peter.”

Tony turns in his seat so that he can see Steve properly. Lately the omega had taken a liking to hanging around the lab whenever Tony was working. Tony wonders if it’s because they’ve recently created a bond and Steve needed to be close by, or if he generally liked spending time with him. Maybe it was a bit of both. 

Tony was so used to being alone when he worked that he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to share the space with him. He stayed up too late and consumed more coffee than a human should, and not to mention the change of persona when lack of sleep and too much caffeine mixed together. Pepper couldn’t stand him when he worked and made sure to stay far away when he got in his headspace. But Steve was different. Steve liked staying with him.

Of course Steve complained when he caught him serving himself another cup of coffee or when he promised he’d be upstairs for dinner and ended up working for another two hours until Steve had to drag him away. Secretly, Tony liked it when Steve intervened. It reminded him that someone was looking out for him.

Steve is currently sprawled out on the couch Tony usually uses for a bed when he can’t muster the energy to drag his ass up the stairs. The blanket he’s stolen from upstairs is draped over his lap, having slipped off from the constant movement Steve made trying to get comfortable.

He’s hard at work on his own project, something he won’t allow Tony even a small glimpse of. Ever since Steve discovered one of Tony’s old journals, he would sketch every now and then. It was an old hobby of his that he had been forced to give up, another thing Hydra had stolen from him. But now he was getting back into it. Tony made a mental note to get Steve his own art supplies instead of an old journal and a pencil.

The journal is resting over Steve’s belly as he draws. For once their son isn’t kicking up a storm and allowing Steve to sketch without the baby pushing the journal off when he stretched. Tony watches as Steve works, drawn to the way Steve’s brow furrows slightly or when the tip of his tongue pokes out between his lips.

Tony can’t help but smile. Steve had changed significantly over the past few months. He wasn’t as closed off as he used to be. The omega Tony remembers allowing into his car that one cold morning was gone, a new and brighter Steve emerging and taking its place. It was clear Steve was adjusting well and finding peace in his life, but Tony knew time was the real healer. He didn’t know how long it was going to take for Steve to completely heal, but he’d be there every step of the way, holding Steve’s hand through it all.

“Tony?”

At the sound of his name, the alpha is snapped from his thoughts and he blinks a few times, completely forgetting that he had failed to reply to Steve the first time.

“Hmm? Oh! Peter. Yeah, yeah it’s cute.”

Steve smiles and gets back to his sketch. “I like it. I’m not sure where it came from but I like it. If you don’t…”

“No, I do. I guess I just thought you’d name him after your dad or something...I don’t know.”

“I thought about that and yours but...it didn’t seem right. He needs his own name.”

“Yeah. Peter.” Tony tests out the name, liking it the more he thinks it over. “It is nice. So Tony Junior is out then?”

Steve grins and peers up at him again. “It was never an option.”

“Ouch. That hurts. Right here.” Tony pats against his chest and Steve chuckles. “Fine, fine. It’s better honestly. I’d hate for this kid to be named after me.”

“Why?” Steve has stopped sketching to frown at Tony instead.

“Because it’s...me. I’m not...well...you know who I am.”

“Yeah.”

Tony sighs and turns back around to focus on his work. He jumps when arms wrap around his neck and soft lips are kissing his cheek.

“I know, Tony Stark, that you’re a brave, selfless man. You’re willing to do anything and everything for the people you care about. Maybe sometimes you party too hard or lock yourself away for hours down here, shutting the whole world out. It’s just a way to hide. I wish you wouldn’t. You’re this amazing person and everyone should see it. For a long time I wondered if someone like you even existed. You’re a good person, Tony. I don’t care about who you used to be. I love you.”

Tony’s heart flutters at those words. They hadn’t shared those three words yet, but just because they hadn’t been said didn’t mean Tony hadn’t thought about saying them. There was no denying the way he felt for Steve. It wasn’t just trying to protect Steve and the pup anymore. Tony loved them both, more than he thought he could love anyone.

He had never expected to have such strong feelings for Steve. Falling in love wasn’t something that happened very often for Tony. He was reserved and decided being alone was better than risking hurting someone he loved. But Steve opened new doors for him, showed him that love did exist and that he wouldn’t have to go through this life alone.

“I love you, too.” Tony turns back around and takes Steve’s hands, bringing his mate closer. “I love you so much. I mean it. I’m crazy about you, Steve. You think someone like me never existed, but it’s you I thought didn’t exist.”

Steve smiles. “Maybe we were meant to find each other.”

“Yeah.”

Tony doesn’t say out loud that he wishes they had met under better circumstances. But at least they did cross paths. Tony was at least grateful for that.

“So Peter huh?” Tony grins and places both hands over Steve’s protruding middle.

“Yeah.” Steve nods and glances down to lock on Tony’s wandering hands. “Don’t try and wake him. For once he’s not pressing on my lungs and I can breathe.”

Tony chuckles and leans closer until he’s close enough to rest his head over the bump. His eyes fall shut and he rubs his hand in small circles. “Hey, Pete. You better be good for, mama.”

Much to Tony’s disappointment and Steve’s relief, Peter doesn’t wake. Tony keeps his head on Steve’s belly anyway, softly speaking to his son.

“You’re a good dad, Tony.” Steve smiles and threads his fingers through the alpha’s hair. Tony pulls back slightly, a look of uncertainty crossing his features. “You are. Peter’s lucky. And so am I.”

“I’m trying to be. I guess I want to be better than what I had. I never expected to have a pup so...I just want to do something right.”

It’s at this moment when Tony remembers the folder he’s kept tucked away and out of Steve’s reach. The results of the test is just a painful reminder that he had done something behind Steve’s back and made it worse by continuing to hide it. He should’ve come clean about the test when he first asked Bruce to perform it, and again when the results arrived. 

He honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to say at this point. He wonders if Steve would be angry that such a test was even done, or maybe it would be the deceit that ended up starting a fight. Tony didn’t want any of that, not when they’d come this far already, but Tony would understand if it did. It was his fault.

“Steve,” Tony says, taking his hands again. “There’s something-”

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupts and Tony has to fight the urge to scowl. “Ms.Potts is on line.”

Tony sighs. “Fine.”

Steve gives Tony a kiss then he slips out of the room to give Tony some privacy. Pepper’s incoming call immediately comes through.

“Hey, Pe-”

“So you’re too busy to run _your_ company but not for a birthday party?”

Tony sighs again. “It’s not what you think. Steve wanted to do something small and...yeah. Wait, are you calling to let me know you’re not coming or…”

“I’m coming. But are you eventually going to come out here? I know you can practically run SI from wherever you are but-”

“Aww, Pep. Do you miss me?”

Pepper inhales sharply. “I miss not having such a large workload. Did you even respond to those emails I sent you?”

“Emails? Oh! Yeah, of course. I’m gonna do that right now actually.”

“Tony-”

“I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Trust me a party was the last thing on it. Steve’s just happy now and he wanted to do this. And I promised after it’s over I’ll fly back and do whatever you need me to do.”

Pepper sighs again. “Don’t apologize. I know you’re busy dealing with...something I don’t understand. I just hope you’re taking care of yourself.”

“Me? Oh yeah. Steve has made sure of that. Did I tell you we’re mates now? It sort of happened...a few weeks ago. Okay, maybe I suck at communicating.”

“Yes you do. I’m happy for you. I hope this works out. You need something positive in your life.”

“I think I finally found it. Oh and real quick, can you make sure no one else gets the memo about my party? It’s a small thing.”

“You know people are going to question the cancellation of your big birthday bash.”

“I know. Just take care of it, please? And I swear that’s the last thing I ask of you. I’ll be back in New York soon.”

“Okay. Take care, Tony.”

“You, too, Pep.”

* * *

The blaring of an alarm is what jolts Tony awake. His eyes shoot open, immediately landing on the ceiling above him. With a groan he rolls over and buries his head under the pillow, trying to drown out the sound responsible for disturbing his sleep. He pokes his head out, expecting to find his mate nestled beside him, only to be met with nothing.

The alarm eventually ends, leaving the room in a peaceful silence again. There was no way he’d fall back asleep again and with a huff Tony throws the blankets off himself.

“Good morning, sir!” Jarvis sounds way too happy this early. “Happy birthday!”

Tony grumbles. That explained the alarm he didn’t remember setting.

“Was that you?”

“Indeed. Steve asked me to set one to remind you to wake at a decent time.”

“So it’s Steve now huh? No more Mr. Rogers?”

“I’ve grown quite fond of your mate. And he had asked me politely to refer to him by his first name.”

“Ah.”

“How’d you sleep, sir?” Jarvis is quick to change the subject. Tony only grumbles again. “If it helps, Steve is waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“He better not be pushing himself too hard.”

“I’ve reminded him.”

“Good. So no sleeping in at all this year?”

“I’m afraid not. Your presence is needed downstairs.”

“Got it. And thanks, J.”

Tony makes his way downstairs, and he’s immediately greeted by the scent of coffee and bacon. But it’s not the familiar aroma of breakfast that makes Tony stop in his tracks. The kitchen is decorated with balloons and streamers and laying on the kitchen island is a neatly wrapped present.

Steve is at the stove, his back turned as he finishes up the bacon and French toast. Tony doesn’t take his usual seat at the island where Steve has already set up his plate, and instead he comes up behind the omega and wraps his arms around him.

“Good morning, darling,” Tony murmurs and presses a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. Steve sighs softly and leans back against the alpha.

“Good morning,” Steve says and turns so he can properly greet Tony with a kiss. “Happy birthday.”

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast. We could’ve stayed in bed all day.”

“Tempting, but I wanted to do this for you. Sorry if it’s too much.”

“Nah. When did you get a chance to do this anyway?”

“Jarvis helped me order the decorations and then I put them up last night.”

Tony smiles and leans in again to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. And-”Steve pauses and slips free from around Tony to get to the island. He picks up the gift. “-this is for you. I...I hope you like it.”

Tony comes over and takes the gift, giving it a little shake. “Did Jarvis make the suggestion or-”

“It’s all me. Open it.”

Tony rips into the present, his curiosity winning over. He peels the paper away to reveal a wooden picture frame, and inside the frame is a sketch of himself. It’s of him down in the lab, working hard on another one of his projects. The sketch is detailed, as if Steve had taken his time to achieve as much realism as possible.

“Wow.” Tony grins down at the image. “This is…”

“I know it’s not something you’re used to,” Steve says and Tony glances up at him. “You probably usually get more tasteful things but...I hope you like it anyway.”

“Are you kidding? Sweetheart, this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. I can’t believe you did this; it’s amazing.”

Steve smiles shyly. “So you like it?”

“I love it. It definitely explains you wanting to hang out with me all the time.”

“Actually, I love spending time with you. I like watching you work. It’s incredible what you can do and I wanted to capture those moments.”

“You did a hell of a job.” Tony glances back down at the photo, grinning widely. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Tony sets the frame down so that he can pull Steve into his arms. He kisses him gently, lovingly, their lips moving perfectly in sync with each other. Tony pulls away and rests his forehead against Steve’s.

“I love you so much. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“You deserve it, Tony. I wish I could do more-”

“No. This is perfect. I kind of wish no one was coming by later so I could just spend it with you.”

“We still have right now.”

Tony smirks and brings Steve in for another kiss.

* * *

The party is going well. Pepper had managed to get away from her busy schedule and fly in with Happy to attend. Bruce had promised he’d come if he was free, and truth be told, Steve was hoping the beta would arrive. Bruce was someone he’s grown comfortable around and the hole his presence left was palpable. 

Pepper and Happy were two familiar faces, but they weren’t ones Steve was entirely comfortable around. At least not yet anyway. Their invite was more for Tony than himself, but there was still a part of Steve that wanted to get to know them a little better. They would be in his lives a lot more now since he bonded with Tony.

Steve keeps his distance at first, too shy and unsure of what to say. His first meeting with Happy hadn’t gone so well and it never got better from there. The beta was very protective of Tony, that much Steve could tell, and it was painfully clear that he still had trust issues with Steve.

Pepper was a little easier to warm up to. She had been nice the first time they met, but their brief interaction wasn’t enough for Steve to consider them friends. It was nice having another omega around and one like Pepper. She was smart, strong and independent; nothing at all like the omega’s Steve was used to. But times were different now and omega’s could be whatever they wanted to be.

Steve keeps himself busy in the kitchen, using the cake he’s prepared for Tony as his distraction. He can hear the cheery voices of Tony and his friends in the other room, and the sound is enough to bring a smile to his face. He was glad Tony was enjoying himself. He deserved it.

The kicks from within his womb has Steve pausing his preparation and he places a hand over his belly, smiling at the thought of his son. Peter had been calm most of the day but decided now was a good time to wake up and wreak havoc on Steve’s ribs.

“Guess you’re like daddy and enjoy parties, huh?” Steve pokes at his belly, laughing again when Peter pushes back.

The click of heels against the floor is what captures Steve’s attention and he glances up, finding Pepper entering the kitchen. She smiles politely and makes her way over to the island where the bottle of wine has been left out. She pours some into her glass.

“Why are you hiding in here?” She asks and brings the glass up to her lips.

“Just uh finishing up the cake.” Steve gestures to the cake and the few candles he’s put on top.

Pepper nods and sets her glass down. “I want to apologize for how we first met. I probably came off a little...unwelcoming. At the time I thought you were just another one of Tony’s booty calls. I’m sorry I judged you.”

Steve waves her off. “It’s okay. I can see now how bad that looked.”

“If it helps I see now why Tony can’t get enough of you. I’ve never seen him so happy. I don’t know what you did but he’s changed and in a good way.”

“I don’t know what I did either.”

Pepper smiles. “How’s the baby? Tony hasn’t stopped gushing about him.”

“Good. He’s kicking right now if you want to…” Steve trails off. Pepper smiles again and comes over, reaching out to place her hand over his belly. Steve takes her hand and leads it to the spot where Peter was currently moving.

“Oh my God. He’s really strong.”

“Yeah.” Steve hadn’t intended for his tone to sound so concerned. He often wondered if the pup was truly going to take after him and inherit the serum. A part of him had wanted this pup to be born normal, free from any enhanced abilities. He’d mean nothing to Hydra then.

Pepper peers up at him. Steve wonders if Tony’s told her about him and the superhuman strength he had. He wonders if she knew everything about him and his past. If she does, she doesn’t show it and she sends him another warm smile.

“It’s a good thing,” she assures. “A strong, healthy pup is always a good thing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. I was sick when I was younger so knowing my son is okay is a huge relief.”

“I bet. I know Tony’s happy. All he talks about is you and the baby. When we talk anyway.”

Steve winces. It was his fault that Tony was away from his job and friends. He was the reason why Tony was robbed from his old life. A horrible thought enters his mind, and he wonders if Tony would be better off without him.

“He said he’s coming to New York in a few weeks.”

Steve blinks a few times, snapping out of his thoughts and back to the conversation. Pepper had removed her hands from his belly and had taken her wine glass again.

“He-wait, he’s going back?” Steve asks.

Pepper nods. “Yeah. There’s a few issues that need his attention and...didn’t he tell you?”

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah, he did. Um I guess forgot. My mind has been a little fuzzy lately.”

“Pregnancy brain.” Pepper chuckles and she reaches out to gently rub Steve’s shoulder. “You should come back to the party. I’m sure Tony’s missing you.”

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Steve forces a smile.

Pleased with his answer, Pepper leaves to join the party.

Steve takes a moment to compose himself. He didn’t know Tony was planning a trip back to New York. The plan was that they’d both return after the baby was born, or at least that’s what Steve had thought. He knew Tony was a busy man and had a huge corporation to run, but the thought of being alone while Tony was across the country was terrifying.

“Steve?”

The omega jumps at the sound of his name and he peers up, finding Tony lingering in the entryway.

“H-hi. I was just um…” Steve trails off, his gaze landing on the cake. He still needed to add more candles and he rushes over to finish, his hands shaking as he struggles to open the second package.

“Honey.” Tony’s voice is soft and he comes over, placing his hand over Steve’s shaking one. “Steve, look at me.”

Steve doesn't hesitate to obey and he looks up, connecting their eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I just-the cake and-”

“Can wait. Come on,” Tony takes Steve's hand and leads him away from the counter. “Come back to the party. Bruce just got here.”

Steve nods and allows himself to be led back to the living room where everyone was gathered and enjoying themselves. Steve wants to pull Tony aside and ask him about the trip, but he holds off. Now wasn’t the time.

Having Bruce around is comforting and Steve finds himself relaxing and enjoying the party. He spends most of his time chatting with Bruce, and eventually joining a conversation that Happy has started. The other beta still came off as unsure when he was around Steve, but the omega didn’t take offense to his attitude. He understood that he was new to Tony’s group and it was going to take time until he was welcomed.

It’s not until it’s time for cake does he excuse himself from a conversation with Pepper to get the dessert he’s prepared. He makes his way to the kitchen, his ears immediately picking up on the familiar voices of Tony and Bruce. Steve is ready to ask them for help until he picks up bits of their conversation.

“How come you never told him about the test?” Bruce asks.

“Keep it down,” Tony hisses and his voice drops lower. “I’m working on it okay? I didn’t know how to tell him.”

“You never should’ve done it in the first place.”

“How was I supposed to know the kid was mine? The story made no sense-”

“You mean the story I don't even know about?”

“That’s beside the point. I’m gonna tell him, and I’m gonna apologize profusely for even doing it. I just had to make sure the baby was mine. I was ready to kick him out…”

“That’s harsh, Tony.”

“Yeah, well, you’d do the same thing if this stranger shows up claiming they know you and they were having your pup.”

Steve’s breath hitches in his throat and tears gather in his eyes, a few escaping and rolling down his face. He doesn’t stick around to hear anymore and he slips out the front door, away from the party and the alpha he thought had loved him.

Once he’s alone, he can’t stop the sob that escapes him. He wraps his arms around himself for comfort, but it’s not enough. One hand finds its way to his neck, fingers touching the mark there. He wonders if it even means anything.

He scratches at the mark, wishing he could peel it away. He never should have let Tony bite him. He never should have believed that Tony was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn’t Pierce who ruined the party, but it’s still bad. Don’t worry I have plans for that guy 😉 
> 
> Poor Steve though 😞 He was so excited and did all these nice things for Tony. Tony has a lot of explaining and apologizing to do!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m updating again! Now Tony can fix his mistake! Ugh these two. I swear they’ll be okay 😊

The first thing Tony notices when he enters the living room is Steve’s missing presence. Pepper and Happy are chatting on the sofa, laughing about something Tony missed. He frowns and makes his way over to his friends.

“Hey, where’s Steve?”

Pepper is the first to acknowledge him. “He went to get the cake. Wasn’t he with you?”

“No.”

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom,” Happy says. “Your omega can’t be around you all the time.”

Tony ignores him and goes in search of Steve, doing his best not to fear the worst. He knows that Steve was safe here and Pierce hadn’t snuck in and snatched the omega away, but the feeling that settles in the pit of Tony’s gut is still difficult to ignore. Something wasn’t right.

“J, where is he?” Tony asks after his failed attempt of searching upstairs.

The AI sighs harshly. “You really need to be careful with what you say. Sometimes I wonder if you’re aware of the way you run your mouth.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Steve is outside, sir.”

“Thanks.”

“And choose your words wisely if you can. I think you’ve caused enough harm.”

“What are you-forget it.”

Tony has expected to find his mate lingering outside near the front door but instead Steve was at the cliff that overlooked the ocean. He’s standing near the edge, not too far that Tony feared he’d have to run after him to catch him if he were to lose his footing, but close enough that Tony’s alpha side didn’t approve of his mate being alone and in harm's way.

Tony’s careful when he approaches. There’s a slight breeze in the air and Steve’s scent wafts through it, smacking Tony in the face. The natural sweetness Steve normally gave off was there, but his scent was off somehow, tinged sour. It made Tony wrinkle his nose.

“Steve? Hey, honey what are you doing out here?”

Steve doesn’t respond and he keeps his back to Tony. The alpha tries to coax him away from the cliff and back to the party.

“Come on. Come back inside. You’re not…planning on jumping right?”

It comes off as a joke, but Tony made stupid jokes when he was worried or didn’t have the proper response for a situation. He knew Steve wouldn’t take the small steps and throw himself off the cliff, but with the way the omega was acting, it made the alpha concerned and fear that maybe that’s what was going through Steve’s mind.

“Ste-”

“Would it matter?”

Tony doesn’t move. He blinks a few times. “Would it-would it matter? Of course it would matter. Why would you say that?”

When Steve doesn’t answer, Tony takes a few steps forward. “Steve, what’s-”

Steve spins around, revealing his red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked face. The bitterness in Steve’s scent is stronger now and the first thing Tony wants to do is rush over and comfort him, but the warning growl Steve emits has Tony stopping in his tracks.

“Did it mean anything?” Steve asks.

Tony frowns in response to the question. He opens his mouth to speak, only to shut it when he can’t properly form a response. He doesn’t understand what Steve means.

“Steve-”

“Did it!” Steve yanks back the collar of his shirt to expose the mark Tony had put there. “Did this mean anything or were you just feeling sorry for me?”

“What are you talking about? I put that mark there because I love you and wanted you as my mate.”

“Why? You were willing to throw me out because you weren’t sure the pup was yours. Right?”

“Shit. Steve, I’m sorry. I was going to tell you about the test. I swear I was.”

“Why did you do it? You told me you believed me.”

“I did believe you. I do. But you have to understand that at the time none of it made sense. You randomly show up claiming that we met and I’m the father of your unborn pup. It sounded-”

“What? Made up? Like I did it for money? I didn’t even know you, Tony! I knew nothing about you. I was ready to raise this baby alone before you showed up.”

Steve takes a moment to compose himself and he runs a hand through his hair. The shaky intake of air he takes and the tears that roll down his face only urges Tony to comfort him even more.

“I didn’t know you,” Steve continues. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. And then I did and I guess I thought it was a sign, a sign that maybe we were meant to meet, maybe we were meant to be together and raise this baby.”

“I want that. Steve, I want that so fucking much.” Tony ignores the bitter scent and rushes toward Steve, taking the omega’s hands in his own. “I love you. I do.”

“Do you? Or did you claim me because it benefited you? I’m sure you being spotted with a pregnant and unbonded omega wouldn’t look good for your image.”

“That is not why I marked you.” Tony can’t help the small snarl that escapes. His own emotions were rising, the anger quickly becoming something he knew he wouldn’t be able to control for long. “I did it because I love you. I wanted you. I wanted us to be together and raise our son.”

“Why did you really let me in your car, Tony?”

“Because I felt...I felt sorry for you.”

Steve scoffs and tries to turn away but Tony is faster and he pulls Steve back.

“Dammit, Steve, look at me. I did feel sorry for you and the situation you were in. And believe me at the time I didn’t know what the fuck was going on and if what you were telling me was true. You have to understand where I’m coming from. I went from showing up at some charity event to coming home and not remember a damn thing to you telling me we met and we’re having a kid. So I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did but it wasn’t just you going through shit. My life was turned upside down too.”

“Then I’ll go.”

“Steve-”

“No! If I’ve done nothing but made your life a living hell and made you question everything then I’ll go. I was ready to do this alone.”

“And what about all that stuff you said? Was any of that real? Answer me. Since you’re standing here demanding if the feelings I had for you were real then tell me if the ones who had for me meant something. Did it?”

“Yes! God, Tony, I love you so much! I thought you were different. I thought you weren’t like…”

“Like who? Him? I told you I wasn’t. I could’ve left you on the street, I could’ve taken you back to Pierce when he came sniffing around. But I didn’t! I fucking cared about you and that pup! Look what I did!” Tony gestures angrily around the large property surrounding them. “Was it not enough? If I didn’t care then I wouldn’t have brought you here. I wouldn’t have made sure you felt safe.”

“You were going to throw me out! After you knew how scared I was! You knew he was looking for me and you were still going to throw me out.”

Tony takes a deep breath and steps away to put some distance between them. Their mixed scents were strong, the foul, bitter stench penetrating the air.

“I know,” Tony says, his tone calmer. “I know. And it was so stupid of me. The test, the lying; all of it was stupid and I’m sorry. I’m not good at this. I’m not good at opening up to people. I’m terrified of the idea of falling in love because the last thing I want to do is hurt someone I care about. But then you happened and I fell hard. At the time it had been just helping you out but then something changed and...and I fell in love with you.”

Tony comes closer, taking cautious steps to avoid upsetting the omega even more. Steve grants him permission to come close and he reaches out for Steve’s hand.

“Please? Steve, I love you. I love our son. I’m sorry I had my doubts, and I’m sorry I kept it all from you. Believe me this was not how I wanted to tell you, but I was an idiot. I’m so so sorry. I love you. I don’t regret letting you in my car and I’ll never regret putting that mark on your neck.”

Their hands intertwine and Tony brings Steve close. He gently cups Steve’s face and brushes away the tears that roll down his cheeks. Steve sniffs and tries to turn away, but Tony brings him back.

“Look at me. Darling, I love you. I’m sorry for what I did. I panicked and reacted wrongly. But I’m so so sorry. I want this to work. I want us to be a family. I want you.”

“I do too.” Steve’s voice is quiet. He sniffs again. “I love you. I got scared. I was afraid you’d throw me out and he’d-he’d-”

Steve chokes back a sob and Tony wraps his arms around him, bringing him close until Steve is pressed against him. Steve clings to him tightly, releasing the sobs that wrack through him.

“Shh.” Tony cradles Steve’s head, fingers gently threading through his hair. “I’m not going to do that. I’m sorry, Steve. I’ll do better. I don’t want to lose you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Steve sniffs and pulls back so that their eyes can meet. “I’m sorry. I overreacted and-”

“No. Don’t apologize. Don’t you ever apologize. I screwed up. You did nothing wrong, honey. It was me and I’m sorry. I don’t ever want to hurt you again. I’d never forgive myself if I let you slip away. I promised to protect you and Pete and I’m keeping my word. Please forgive me, Steve. Please.”

“I do.”

Tony smiles softly and brings Steve in for a kiss. The air around them has lost the pungent stench and Steve’s sweetness fills Tony’s nose again. The omega is calmer now, and he buries his face in Tony’s neck, inhaling the scent of his alpha. The soft sound of Steve’s purring makes Tony’s heart flutter.

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms, relishing in the comfort that only being with each other brings. For a moment the party is forgotten, all Tony cares about is making sure his mate is content. Steve was always going to come first.

Steve gasps suddenly and pulls back, eyes darting down toward his belly. Peter is squirming, pressing his foot roughly against Steve’s side.

“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Tony asks, his voice laced with concern. He places his hand over the bump, feeling the strong pressure against his palm.

“He’s okay. It just caught me off guard. Pepper said he’s going to be strong,” Steve says.

“Yeah. He gets it from you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Hey.” Tony lifts Steve’s chin up. “He’s safe. They’re not going to get him. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“You’re going to New York. Pepper told me.”

Tony sighs harshly. “I’m still trying to figure that out. I thought I could hide out here with you until we both could go back but...it’s not looking that way. I won’t leave you alone. If I have to go then...then Happy can be here and of course Jarvis. Lord knows he loves you.”

Steve smiles softly. “I like him a lot.”

“You’ll like Happy too. I promise he’s not a bad guy. Listen-” Tony takes Steve’s hands again. “-if I have to go back then Happy will stay here and keep an eye on you. I’ll make sure I won’t be gone long.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it. If I could take you with me I would.”

“It’s okay. Pete and I will be joining you soon.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiles and rubs Steve’s belly fondly. “He’ll be here soon. Tell you what, after I get back we’ll get the nursery started and then plan your birthday and a baby shower.”

“Tony, it’s okay. I don’t need-”

“Shh.” Tony shushes him with a kiss. They break apart. “You deserve it. You went out of your way to do something nice for me...of course I fucked it up but…”

“It’s okay,” Steve assures. “If we get back now we can still have cake.”

Tony smiles “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they’ve made up and I swear Tony is done doing stupid things. Unless you count going back to New York? 🤔 You know what, forget what I said 😆 And! Peter will be here soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry it’s taking me so long to update. My job has me working insane hours for the holiday and I haven’t had any time to do anything. I barely finished this chapter last night on my lunch break. 🤦♀️ Anyway it’s kinda long so hope that helps! Thank you guys for being amazing and so patient with me! I swear I’ll find time to write! ❤️❤️❤️

Tony doesn’t have to travel to New York...at least not for a while. He was able to bribe-more like beg- Pepper into letting him postpone the trip. She was capable of handling the business just a little longer. Tony was already planning on giving her another raise or even signing over the entire company.

It was a thought he’s had for a while, even before Steve and Peter, but now that he had a family, he was ready to give up his company and devote all of his time to his mate and son. His father had chosen work over him and Tony was not going to follow in his footsteps. He wanted to be a good mate and an even better father.

The trip back to New York is set after Steve’s birthday and the baby shower. Steve didn’t know it yet, but Tony was planning a celebration. He couldn’t go over the top like he usually loved to do with his parties; it was too risky to draw attention and plus Steve wouldn’t be too thrilled. He was simple.

The baby shower wouldn’t be very big either. Pepper, Happy, and Bruce would probably show up. It would just be something small and intimate between them.

Tony does his best not to bring up Steve’s birthday, but the more the weeks pass, the harder it is for him to contain himself.

They’re finally able to start working on the nursery, and it’s Tony’s turn to want to make things simple. The mansion wasn’t their home, at least not really. They’d be moving back to New York once Peter was born and it was there where they’d raise their son. The nursery at the mansion didn’t have to be extravagant when Peter’s room was back at the tower.

Tony is lounging on the sofa, skimming through the designs he had for their son’s room. He had shown Steve a few of his ideas but they had yet to meet in the middle.

“I like this one.” Steve comes over to show Tony the shade of blue he wants to paint the room. Tony makes a face and Steve frowns. “What? It’s simple.”

“But this isn’t his room,” Tony says and he lays his Starkpad to the side. “Not really. We’re not going to be living here full time. Why even bother?”

“What about when we want to come back?”

Tony snorts and shakes his head. “We won’t.”

“At all?” Steve is still frowning.

“Never say never but if and when we do, he’s probably gonna be older and won’t need a nursery anymore.”

“His room can still be blue.”

“I guess.”

“I don’t want to fight.”

“Darling, we’re not fighting. I think we’ve done enough of that already.” Tony smiles and brings Steve in for a kiss. Steve instantly relaxes and kisses back. “Better?” Tony asks once they break apart.

“I’m fine,” Steve assures with a smile. “Although...I’m kinda hungry.”

“What is this time? Because the pickled onions and ice cream was disgusting.” Tony can’t help but shudder at the memory.

Steve laughs. “Nothing like that this time. I was thinking pizza.”

“Pizza I can do.”

“And...maybe some carrot cake.”

It’s Tony’s turn to laugh. “Okay and carrot cake. Speaking of...your birthday is coming up and-”

Steve groans. “Tony, it’s okay. I don’t need anything. I’m happy.”

“Everyone loves presents! And cake and parties. Come on, you did it for me. Please?” Tony turns to begging now, using his best puppy dog eyes to persuade his mate.

Steve huffs. “Sometimes I think you’re just a child. A really big child in a man’s body.”

“I’m pretty sure Pepper has said that before. Come on, Steve. Let me do something nice for you.”

“You have. Tony, look at what you’ve done for me and our son. You gave us a home. That’s better than cake and presents.”

“I guess. Fine. What about a baby shower? That’s really for Peter so you can’t say no.”

“I’m fine with that. I always wondered what they were like. I never...well, you know the story. Yeah. Yeah I think we should do that.” Steve smiles and rubs at his belly. “I think he likes the idea too. He’s moving.”

“He never rests huh?” Tony jokes and places both hands over Steve’s belly. It was larger now and often Tony wondered if their son was truly going to take after Steve. Steve’s build was much bigger than Tony’s and if their son inherited the serum then there was no denying he’d inherit Steve’s stature.

Steve nods his head and lets out a small groan. “I swear his favorite time to kick me is right before bed.”

“I know. Just a few more weeks right? Bruce said late August.”

“Kinda hope it’s sooner. Not that I don’t like being pregnant but I really want to meet him and hold him.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Tony smiles and rubs the bump lovingly. The idea of becoming a father was still terrifying and in all honesty Tony didn't know how he was going to do it. But at the same time he was excited to meet the little boy that was transforming his life.

* * *

To Steve it was just another day. His birthday was something he had stopped caring about a long time ago. When he was a child it had been more exciting, and that was even when he and his mother were struggling to get by. She always managed to scrape together just enough to get him something every year. They’d spend the evening watching the fireworks illuminate the sky. The celebration had been for their country, but his mother never let him forget that those fireworks were for him too.

As he got older, his interest in his birthday wasn’t the same. He didn’t have his mother to celebrate it with him anymore. He still had his best friend and then eventually he lost him too. After Hydra there was no point. They couldn’t care less about the day he was born and they sure as hell weren’t going to let him watch the fireworks. He’d be left alone in his room with only the memories from past birthdays on his mind.

This year would be the same. Steve wasn’t even going to acknowledge his birthday. He had to practically beg Tony not to do anything. In fact he suggested they set the baby shower for July 4th. He’d rather celebrate the birth of his son than his own. 

But when Steve wakes up that morning, he should’ve known his mate would twist the plans. The right side of the bed is empty and before Steve can ask Jarvis where the alpha was, Tony is coming into the room with a tray of breakfast foods.

“Good morning, birthday boy!” Tony beams and comes over. He sets the tray down on the nightstand and turns back to Steve. “Before you say anything, there’s nothing wrong with a little breakfast in bed.”

Steve glances at the tray, his stomach rumbling in response at the sight of french toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Steve huffs out a laugh and peers up at Tony. “This is it, right? There won’t be a surprise party waiting for me downstairs?”

“Nope. I promised. But to be honest that was my first plan until you shot it down. No, there is nothing waiting for you downstairs. This is Pete’s day, baby shower stuff only.”

Steve eyes his mate, searching for any indication that Tony was lying. He can’t find one. “Okay,” he says with a smile. “And this breakfast...you did it all by yourself?”

Tony appears offended. “Hey! I’m getting better at this cooking thing. I swear I worked really hard to get the french toast golden brown. Now quit judging and dig in.”

“Only if you join me.”

Tony smiles and situates the tray over Steve’s middle. It’s a little wobbly due to the large baby bump he’s sporting. Tony curls up beside Steve and snatches a strip of bacon from off the plate, munching on it happily.

“I think I did alright with all things considered.”

Steve nods and cuts into the french toast. He takes a bite and hums in delight, then he offers a piece to Tony. “It is good,” he says. “You can cook.”

“Eh. I try.” Tony shrugs and accepts another bite when it’s offered. “So...the shower is at one. Anything you want to do before then?”

“Hmm.” Steve ponders for a moment. He had been content with the idea of blowing off his birthday this year, but in the back of his mind he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to celebrate. Things were different now. He wasn’t locked away and under Hydra’s control. He was free.

“I mean it,” Tony continues. “Anything at all. Just say the words.”

“Can we just...do this?” Steve gestures between them. “I like being close to you. And once the baby’s born we won’t really get any time alone and…” Steve’s cheeks are heating up. Was he really suggesting they have sex right now? He had been fine with the cuddling but now he wanted something entirely different. He blames the hormones.

Tony is quick to pick up the hints Steve was leaving for him. The pink hue that was decorating Steve’s face was a giveaway, but it was the change in his scent that Tony picked up first.

“You want to...now?”

Steve blushes even harder and nods his head. Tony smiles softly and climbs off the bed to take the tray away and set it aside. He joins Steve back on the bed, hovering over him and ducking his head down to kiss him. Steve welcomes the kiss and gentle touches.

“T-Tony, please?” Steve whimpers when they break apart.

“Shh. I got you, sweetheart,” Tony promises and he kisses Steve again.

Just like the first time, Tony is careful and attentive to Steve’s needs. He doesn’t hesitate to make sure Steve is comfortable before they begin, and again once they start. He holds Steve close, keeping their bodies pressed together while he moves slowly. He only picks up the pace when Steve asks him to.

They’re left panting and curled up in each other’s arms by the end. Steve lets a contented sigh and buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent only Tony can bring.

“I love you.”

Those three words never fail to make Tony’s heart flutter. He’s heard the words before from his mother, from his best friend, and occasionally from a few past partners. It was hard for him to repeat those words, except to his mother and best friend of course, but whenever Steve said them, Tony didn’t hesitate to say them back.

“I love you, too.”

“I guess we better get up, huh?” Steve murmurs against Tony’s skin.

“Yeah or we can cancel the whole shower and do this. It is your birthday, remember?” Tony chuckles and pulls Steve even closer and presses his lips to the side of his head.

“It’s very tempting but-” Steve untangles himself from Tony’s arms, chuckling at the frown that appears over his face. “-we did tell your friends about the shower.”

“Our friends, sweetheart.” Tony sits up to stretch, the muscles in his shoulders popping. “They like you,” he adds when he notices the look of uncertainty on Steve’s face. “Honest. If it’s Happy you’re worried about-”

“It’s not. I...I like them too. But Happy still intimidates me. I know he’s just looking out for you but I can tell he still thinks I’m a threat to you.”

“I think-” Tony starts and takes Steve’s hands. “-you’re overthinking. Don’t worry about him or anyone else. Today is about you and our son. Nothing else matters.”

Steve smiles softly and nods his head. “Okay. Nothing else matters.”

Happy with that response, Tony suggests they finish breakfast and shower. Steve isn’t surprised when he’s led downstairs and given the first birthday gift he’s had in over 70 years. Tony didn’t go overboard like Steve had expected. There were no expensive and extravagant gifts, but instead a set of art supplies.

“No more scraps of paper and that broken pencil you use. Now you have all this.” Tony waves a hand over the brown leathered bag that houses the supplies.

Steve runs a curious hand over the top of the sketch book Tony included with the supplies. It almost reminds him of the one he used to own, though this one was free from damage brought on from overuse and time. Steve was sure this one will one day receive the same treatment as his old book.

“Tony, I don’t...thank you.” Is all Steve can say.

Tony smiles, satisfied with Steve’s reaction. Though little words had been said, all of Steve’s appreciation and thanks was written on his face.

“I knew you’d like it. Or at least I was hoping you would.”

“I love it.” Steve smiles and flips through the blank book, already imagining the pictures he’s going to fill it with. “I thought my art days were a thing of the past.”

“Not anymore. Now you can get back to it and be happy again.”

“I am happy.” Steve lifts his head to shoot Tony a smile. “You’ve made me happy.”

Tony smiles again, this time brighter than before. He pulls Steve close and presses his lips against Steve’s.

“You make me happy,” Tony says softly once they break apart. “You and Pete. I didn’t know I could ever feel like this. It’s cheesy, I know, but I don’t know how else to explain it. I love you, Steve. So much.”

“I love you, too.” Steve kisses him again.

After that they decorate for the party. Steve had done most of the work for Tony’s birthday and now it was the alpha’s turn. Steve refused to let Tony take on the decorating alone and assisted in anything that didn’t require heavy lifting or climbing a ladder.

It’s not long until the vast living area is decorated with streamers, balloons and a banner. Tony decided to go against the typical gender colors frequently used for such occasions, and instead used red, white and blue as the color theme. It was Independence Day after all.

“I know you’re judging,” Tony says the moment he catches Steve’s lingering eye. Steve shakes his head with a laugh and turns back to the task he was given. Setting up the table was the only thing Tony was allowing him to do. “I know you’re still laughing.”

Steve releases another chuckle and glances over his shoulder, his eyes scanning over the festive streamers Tony has just finished putting up.

“It’s a little funny, yeah. I’ve never seen a baby shower that was...this.” Steve waves one hand around the room. “No blue? We are having a boy.”

“I’m not doing that. I’m not forcing him to like a color because society says it’s meant for one gender only. And there is blue...with some white and red. It’s your birthday too so maybe I should add-”

“And our country’s.”

It’s Tony’s turn to chuckle. “I can’t believe you were born on this day.”

Steve gives a little shrug and continues to lay down the American flag themed paper plates and matching cups on the table.

“My ma and I used to stay up to watch the fireworks. She always said they were for me, but it knew she was just trying to cheer me up. I never really had any of this. She scraped just enough to get me something every year. Honestly I preferred just spending it with her. She did her best.”

Tony falls silent. He wishes he could say something relatable, but he grew up with everything. Well, except for the attention. His mother made sure to tell him she loved him. It was his father who couldn’t form those words.

“My birthdays were…” Tony pauses for a moment to plan out his next words. He doesn’t want to mention the tower of presents, the large cake, the decorations, and the massive group of people that attended the occasion. It would come off as bragging, something Tony wouldn’t intend but it would sound that way. He decides to be honest about them. “They were...depressing.”

“Depressing?” Steve cocks his head in confusion. He shakes his head in disbelief. “I don’t understand how it could’ve been. You probably got everything you wanted.”

“Yep. So much stuff I didn’t even know what to do with it. Would’ve rather had affection but well...whatever.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t. It’s not you. I’m sorry.”

Tony gives a glance around the room, frowning when he realizes he went overboard with the decorations. More was still needed to be done. The caterer would arrive soon with an array of food and a cake probably too big for just five people. And that wasn’t even including the gifts.

Tony sighs. “I don’t know why I did this.”

“What?” Steve peers up again and this time follows Tony’s gaze. “It looks nice. What don’t you-”

“No. I mean I don’t want this for him. I don’t want to spoil him with material things. My parents did that and I didn’t even want any of it. I wanted them.”

Steve sighs sadly and gives up on setting the table to comfort his mate. He wraps his arms around Tony, bringing the alpha close and allowing him access to the mark on his neck. Tony inhales the moment his nose brushes against Steve’s neck.

“I think you’re afraid of turning into your father,” Steve says softly and he rubs a hand over Tony’s back. “But you’re not going to be him, Tony.”

“What if I do become him?” Tony pulls away so that their eyes can meet. “What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t be a perfect father? What if I’m not a perfect alpha?”

“You’re not. No one is.”

_Except maybe our son._

Steve doesn’t say those words out loud. He didn’t want to think about his son and Hydra. For all he knew his son could end up being a beta or omega. And even if Peter turned out to be an alpha, would he even be considered perfect? Did such a thing even exist or was Hydra just crossing their fingers and hoping they become the first to create one? Steve rids his mind of those thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologizes. “I’m dampening the mood huh? This was supposed to be about you and our son.”

“It’s fine.” Steve offers a reassuring smile. “Vent to me whenever you want. I’m here to listen.”

“Maybe you’re the perfect one.”

“No. I’m far from it.”

Tony rests both hands over Steve’s belly. “Maybe it’s him.”

Steve’s stomach churns at that thought. Any parent was going to consider their child perfect, but Steve didn’t want to. He didn’t want to believe that there was a chance of an alpha being perfect, especially if that alpha turned out to be his own pup. Hydra would win.

“The caterer should be here soon so I better finish up,” Tony says and removes his hands so he could put them back to work.

“Okay.” Steve nods. “It looks good by the way. Very festive.”

Tony smiles. “Only for you.”

* * *

The baby shower ends up differently than Steve expected. There were only five of them total, and yet Tony had prepared as if a hundred guests had been invited. Maybe a hundred was too big of a number, but Tony was probably used to having a guest list that long.

It’s not the guests that are making Steve feel overwhelmed. The pile of presents waiting for him is what’s throwing him off. He had never seen so many neatly wrapped gifts before. It was obvious that a majority of the boxes and bags were for his son and maybe that was worse. Did Peter really need all of this stuff? How much did a pup require?

Steve didn’t know the first thing about raising a pup. He only knew how to carry them and eventually birth them. After that there was no reason for him to stick around. Hydra made sure he was kept away. The pups didn’t belong to him.

But now he had a chance to raise one of his children and though it was exciting to finally be a mother, it was also the most terrifying thing in the world. He didn’t have a clue about being a parent. He was thankful he at least had Tony by his side.

He finally gets to tear into the gifts halfway into the party. He’s eaten more than he’s ever had in his life and he wasn’t about to complain when Pepper suggested he sit down on the sofa and open presents. He almost didn’t want to rip apart the perfectly wrapped boxes but his curiosity won over and he couldn’t help but shred the paper until he was making a mess on the floor.

The first few presents are harmless:baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, a diaper bag; things Steve was already expecting. Then came other items like a baby monitor and a bottle warmer and a few large items such as a car seat and stroller. Steve appreciated the monitor but he was positive Jarvis would be alerting them about Peter throughout the night.

The abundance of diapers made sense, though at the same time it made Steve uneasy. How many was he going to need? What he received so far appeared like enough but he knew babies required more than this. This would probably only last him a week or more.

He gets scared again. He wasn’t prepared for his son’s arrival and he only had a few more weeks until Peter would be blessing them with his presence.

Steve is ready to call it quits and have Tony take over. It was too much. Maybe this was why Alpha never let him be a mother to the pups. He didn’t know how to be one.

“Honey, you okay?” Tony lays a hand over Steve’s thigh, rubbing the area soothing. Steve nods and grabs another gift bag to distract himself, but then Tony is stopping him. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve answers.

The room has grown quiet; everyone has stopped talking and Steve was sure if he looked up he’d find them staring at him. He makes sure to keep his head down, pretending to find the blue and white tissue paper interesting.

A single tear rolls down his face and Steve curses himself for getting worked up. This was not the time or place for his hormones and issues to make an appearance.

Steve puts aside the bag and murmurs a quick apology before rising to his feet and moving as fast as he can toward the kitchen. He rests both hands against the island, his fingers growing white from how hard he’s squeezing it. Another tear rolls down his face and then another until they’re streaming down his face.

He blames his hormones for the shift in his attitude but deep down he knows his past issues are coming back to haunt him. He wishes he could let go and not allow them to plague him, but he wasn’t that strong. Maybe he used to be but after Hydra and Alpha, the old Steve Rogers was gone and there was no telling when he’d emerge.

“Steve?”

The omega gasps at the unexpected voice, not realizing that he had been followed. He sniffs and wipes quickly at his eyes, not wanting Pepper to see him like this.

“‘M fine. Sorry. I just need to-”

Pepper comes closer and Steve can’t help but flinch when she lays a hand over his shoulder. He had expected Tony to come rushing after him but it was nice having another omega around.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers and more tears escape.

“For what? It’s normal to feel like this. At least, that’s what I’ve heard. Having a baby is scary.” Pepper’s voice is calm and soothing and it has Steve relaxing almost instantaneously. He turns around to face her, not caring about the tears and blotchy spots on his cheeks. “Oh, sweetie. It’s okay.”

She hugs him and Steve allows the touch. It doesn’t compare to the ones Tony likes to give, but it helps calm him down all the same.

They break apart and Pepper keeps her hands on his shoulders, studying his features careful. The tears haven’t stopped and for a second he feels like shrugging her off and telling her to get back to the party. But he doesn’t. It’s humiliating to be found crying alone in the kitchen. Lord knows it hasn’t been the first time he’s been found like this, and during another party.

“I’m sorry.” It’s a response he deems appropriate for this situation. He had made a fool of himself during Tony’s birthday and now he was doing it again for his. He needed to get his shit together.

“Don’t apologize. I understand.”

Steve doesn’t know if she really does. He didn’t know much about her but he knew that she didn’t have any pups of her own. Or maybe she did. Maybe she had her own children to take care of and help run Tony’s company. It would be a lot but she seemed like the type to do it, omega or not. This was a new world and here omega’s could be anything. She was proof of that.

“Do you have any-” Steve starts to say, only to stop when Pepper shakes her head.

“No. Though sometimes it feels like I’m already taking care of one.” Pepper laughs.

“Oh. I’m sorry for-”

“Don’t. It’s okay to be overwhelmed. It’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m scared. I don’t know how to do any of this.”

Pepper nods in understanding. “Being a first time mom can be scary.”

“This isn’t my…I’ve had a pup before.” Steve glances down at the floor, knowing if he wasn’t almost 8 months pregnant that he would be staring down at his feet right now.

Pepper is silent for a moment and Steve wonders if she already knew. Judging by her silence she probably didn’t. Tony never did say if he told his-their-friends anything. Steve wasn’t honestly sure if he wanted them to know just yet. His baggage wasn’t like most.

“Oh. Was this with that-never mind. It’s none of my business.”

She’s curious, that much Steve can tell. And maybe one day he’ll tell her everything, but he didn’t know the small group Tony insisted was both of their friends well enough and they’d just have to wait a little while longer until he felt comfortable to open up to them.

He decides to give her a little backstory, making sure to only mention the pup he lost and not the ones he birthed and had ripped away.

“He was sick. Probably due to my past health conditions.” Steve’s aware of the tears rolling down his face and he wipes at them again. Talking about his pups hurt. It probably always would.

“I’m so sorry.”

Steve’s thankful she doesn’t press for details. She offers another hug and he accepts it again. He inhales her scent, finding solace in it. He yearns for his alpha but he liked Pepper and hoped this was the start of a friendship. It’s been so long since he’s had a friend.

“You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Steve.” Pepper hugs him tight, but not enough to bring discomfort.

“Yeah?”

Pepper pulls back slightly to stare into his glistening eyes. “Yes. I know it and I know Tony knows it too. He’s lucky to have you.”

Steve sighs and leans back into the counter, folding his arms around his chest. He often wondered if he was good enough for someone like Tony. There wasn’t supposed to be a such thing as perfection. Lord knows he was far from it, despite Alpha calling him a perfect omega. Steve wasn’t perfect. He was damaged. Ruined and didn’t deserve anything.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Pepper’s voice is back in his ears and Steve peers up at her, not realizing that he had glanced down again. “Tony loves you. I can see it; everyone can.”

“I guess I don’t see how. I’m-” He doesn’t dare finish that thought. She probably wouldn’t be able to handle the truth, even if he tried to tweak it. “I don’t really fit in,” he eventually says, and it’s true. He doesn’t fit in this new world. He doesn’t know how to be an omega here. He doesn’t know how to be himself.

“We all feel like that. I’m sure Tony’s told you all of the times he’s had that same thought. I know I’ve had them.”

Steve doesn’t mean to scoff but the sound comes out before he can even stop it. “Sorry. I just- how? You’re an omega and are successful and can do all these things and-”

“This isn’t the fifties.” Pepper laughs.

Steve of course wouldn’t know. He missed that decade.

“Steve, you’re going to be fine. Trust me. You’re going to fit in, and you’ll be a wonderful mother.”

“Thank you.” A small smile forms in the corners of Steve’s mouth.

“Now come back to your party.”

Steve nods and allows Pepper to lead him back to the living room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I hope all of you are doing well during these crazy and difficult times. Writing is an escape for me so I'm trying to find more time for it. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. I love all of you!

“What happened?” Tony asks as soon as he can get Steve alone. After the rest of the presents, Tony decided it was time for cake and had Steve join him in the kitchen to bring it out.

“Nothing,” Steve says with a shrug of his shoulders. He’s gathering the plates and plastic blue forks while Tony gets the cake prepared. His back is turned but Steve was almost positive Tony was adding candles to one side.

“It didn’t seem like nothing. What got you so worked up? Hormones?”

“Maybe. Can we talk about it later? I don’t want to ruin another party.”

Tony turns to look at Steve over his shoulder and shoots him a smile. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

For the rest of the shower Steve feels at ease. He doesn’t glance at the pile of baby items he’s unwrapped nor does he allow his mind to wander about the what if’s. He tries to let go and enjoy the party.

He talks with Pepper again and Bruce, but it’s Happy he hasn’t gotten a chance to mingle with. He wasn’t sure why the beta was so intimidating. Usually it was the betas who were calming down distressed omegas. But Happy was different. His scent wasn’t bad, at least not really, but it lacked something.

It was difficult to imagine spending a few days with him while Tony traveled to New York. Steve doesn’t want to think about that trip either. He was going to be fine. He had Jarvis and Happy. That should be enough.

By the time the party comes to an end, Steve is exhausted. He’s had his fill of delicious food and it was beginning to make him drowsy. Peter had other ideas and seemed to be having a little party of his own. Maybe that second helping of cake hadn’t been a good idea.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce comes over to join Steve on the couch.

Steve peers up at him, offering a small smile. “Fine. Tired mostly.”

Bruce nods in understanding. He appeared tired himself and Steve suddenly has the urge to ask him to stay. It wasn’t like Tony didn’t have a room to spare.

“Are you traveling back after the party?” Steve asks, even though he already knows the answer. Bruce never did stay more than he needed to. He would talk to Tony for a little while before he departed but that was it. Traveling back and forth must be exhausting. It made Steve wish he had just stayed back in New York. Maybe it would be easier for everyone then.

Or worse.

“Yeah.” Bruce nods again and leans back in his seat with a tired sigh. “To tell you the truth it gets a little tiring. That’s not me saying I don’t like helping you because I do,” he adds quickly.

Steve smiles and waves him off. “I appreciate it, Dr. Banner. On the bright side, you won’t have to do it for long.”

Steve pats his belly, wincing when a sharp pain shoots through it. He hisses from the discomfort and shifts in his seat. It leaves as soon as it appears.

“Are you alright?” Bruce is looking at him with furrowed brows. Steve waves him off again but it’s obvious the doctor isn’t buying it. “Do you want me to look you over? Maybe Jarvis can-”

“No,” Steve interrupts with a shake of his head. “I’m okay. He just kicked me really hard.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Peter’s kicks and punches had been growing stronger everyday. The poor pup was running out of room to properly stretch. Steve didn’t blame him, but he would like for the kicks to not be so harsh.

“Are you sure?” Bruce still sounds concerned. Steve nods and Bruce lets it go. “All right. Let me know if anything changes. I don’t mind hopping on a fight back here if I need to.”

“Thank you but I’ll be okay. I don’t want to make you do that for nothing.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother.” Bruce smiles.

After the party had ended and everyone had left-Steve had tried to get Bruce to stay, but the doctor assured him he was fine and they’d see him again for his next appointment-all that was left to do was take their son’s new items and place them in the nursery. The room was slightly bare except for the bassinet, a changing table, and a rocking chair Tony had set up. Steve didn’t like the idea of their son sleeping so far away and the bassinet would later be moved to the master bedroom once Peter was born.

“Did you have a good birthday? Or shower? We were celebrating both, right?” Tony chuckles as he carries armfuls of stuff up the stairs. He wouldn’t dare allow Steve to carry anything too heavy, which left the bags of clothes and bottles for Steve.

“Yeah.” Steve nods as he follows Tony up the stairs, doing his best not to complain about the lack of air he was receiving.

“What did Pep say?”

They’re in the nursery now and Tony lays the items down on the changing table with a huff. Steve does the same before answering the question.

“She just wanted to check up on me. It was fine.”

“I was ready to go after you but she insisted she do it. Are you okay now?”

“Yeah. I guess I just got a little overwhelmed. This is…a lot.” Steve can’t help but glance around the new items and the ones Tony had set up days before.

“I know, but we’ll be fine. This kid has more stuff then-”

“It’s not the stuff, Tony,” Steve sighs and moves toward the rocking chair, deciding he needed a break from the trip up the stairs. “It’s me.”

Tony frowns. “You? What do you mean?”

“What if I can’t do this? What if I can’t be a good mother to him? All the others...I failed them. All of them are gone because of me. I don’t want Pete-”

“Hey.” Tony comes over the second a sob tears from Steve’s throat. He drops down to his knees in front of his mate and reaches for his hands. “Honey, you’re not a bad mom. You can never be one. He’s not even here yet and I can see how much you love and care for him.”

Steve sniffs. “But the others. I should’ve done something. I was their mother and I just let them...I hurt them.”

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “That wasn’t your fault. I know you probably did everything you could. Steve, you need to understand that you had no control. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I know. I’m trying to let go but it’s hard.”

Tony nods and lets go of Steve’s hand to reach up and wipe the tears that are still falling down his face.

“I don’t know if you see it but you’re getting stronger. You’re starting to act like yourself. Today kind of messed things up but other days you’re smiling. You’re not at all like the guy I remember picking up in my car.”

A small smile forms over Steve’s face at those words. He remembers that day and how scared and unsure he had been. He didn’t think he would’ve made it into the city and away from his abuser. He never thought in a million years that he’d run into the alpha that sired his pup.

He was getting better now that he was away from his tormentors and in a safe place. There were still days, like the one today, where he questioned himself and his existence. But getting back to his old self was going to take time, and Tony promised he’d be there every step of the way.

As long as they had each other, they’d be okay.

“You’re a good person, Steve,” Tony says. “And an even better mother. They were wrong about you. You’re more than what they tried to make you to be.”

“Thank you. Tony, you’ve done so much and I don’t know how to-I don’t know if I’m-”

“Stop, stop. You’re perfect. I love you so much, regardless of your past. I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to be happy.”

“Okay. I’ll try to get better. I promise.”

“Don’t rush it. I’m going to get you some help okay? Maybe a few therapy sessions will be good for you. I know they helped me when I needed to talk.”

Steve nods, liking the idea. For years he had kept everything bottled up, and now he was finally starting to open up. There were still details about his life that he hadn’t said, but that was going to take time. Tony assured him he’d be there and listen whenever Steve was ready to talk.

“I think I’m ready for bed,” Steve says and he makes an attempt to get up. Tony rises to his feet to help him.

They don’t talk much after that. After crawling into bed and snuggling up against his alpha, Steve is on the verge of passing out. He tries to keep his eyes open a little longer, but the comfort Tony naturally brings is what eventually lulls Steve to sleep.

* * *

The trip was only supposed to last a couple of days. Tony vowed it wouldn’t go over that length. Steve had assured him he was fine and that Tony shouldn’t worry, but it was clear the alpha was having second thoughts. They haven’t been separated before.

There’s still a part of Steve that’s unsure about Tony’s absence, but then he reminds himself of the security guard keeping watch until Tony’s return. A few days would pass with ease. Steve had enough to occupy his time and mind until his alpha returned.

The nesting phase was just around the corner. Steve knew what to expect when the urge came, and he was grateful that this time would be different compared to the others. For one he had a safe place to build his nest, and he had a mate to share it with.

“I think I’m having second thoughts,” Tony admits as he finishes packing his bags. He probably shouldn’t have waited for the day of the trip to actually pack, but lately his mind had been elsewhere. Luckily he had Steve to help him and remind him to pack essential items. “Is this a bad idea?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve says calmly from his spot on the bed. He shifts in his spot and leans back on one hand, the other cradles the large bump. He blows out a breath when the pressure on his lungs decreases. “You need to go, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve been putting off a lot because of-” Tony waves a hand at Steve’s belly. “-and I know once he’s born I’ll put off more. God. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to run this place and be a father. I should just quit.”

“Don’t quit. You can make time for him and the company.”

“I don’t know how. Well...I had one idea. It’s crazy and I don’t even know if she’ll agree to it but...maybe Pepper-”

“You want her to take over?”

Tony pauses zipping up his bags to peer up at his mate. “It’s a bad idea, huh? I’ve already put so much on her and...I don’t know. I’ll talk to her about it.”

Steve nods. “I think you need to think it over. It’s a big decision.”

“Yeah. I’ll worry about it later. I just want to take care of everything else and get back to you as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be okay. I’m a little nervous about Happy but-”

“Sirs,” Jarvis interrupts. “Mr. Hogan has arrived.”

“Speak of the devil,” Tony says and quickly zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Come on.” He holds out a hand for Steve to take and he hoists the omega up to his feet.

Jarvis has already allowed Happy entry and the beta is lingering around the foyer. Steve sniffs the air, finding that Happy’s scent is pleasant. Maybe they’d be able to share a few words.

“About time you showed up. I was ready to leave,” Tony says in a teasing manner. The beta isn’t amused and he rolls his eyes. “I’m kidding. Lighten up.”

“I should be going with you,” Happy says. “It’s my job to keep you safe.”

“Well you’ve been promoted and now you get to keep my mate and son safe. Don’t screw up or you're fired.”

“Now I know you’re not kidding.”

“Look, you’ll be fine. I trust you.”

Happy’s gaze falls on Steve and he gives the omega a small nod of acknowledgement, then he turns back to Tony. “Just don’t do anything stupid while you’re gone.”

Steve has heard similar words before, but it had been Bucky who had said them to him. Just the thought of his best friend dampens Steve’s mood.

“I’ll be fine,” Tony assures. Happy still doesn’t appear convinced. “I’ll keep you both updated.”

“Be safe, Tony,” Steve tells him.

Tony smiles softly. “I’ll be fine. I don’t want you doing a damn thing while I’m gone. If you need to nest then fine but don’t worry about anything else. I don’t want a phone call in the middle of the night because you’ve gone into labor.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh. “I’m not having this baby anytime soon.”

“Good.”

Tony says his goodbyes, making sure to give Steve plenty of kisses. It obviously makes the beta uncomfortable, but he’s probably seen worse coming from Tony.

“Just a few days,” Tony reminds as if Steve had forgotten. “I love you and I’ll call you as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Steve nods and pulls Tony in for another quick kiss. “I love you, too.”

The moment Tony is gone and the door is shut, a heavy silence hangs in the air. Steve can feel eyes on him and when he turns, he locks his gaze with Happy’s.

“He’ll be fine,” Happy assures.

Steve only nods.

* * *

They don’t speak to each other very much after that. Steve departs immediately to his son’s room to organize and Happy disappears to the living room. Not much needs to be done in Peter’s room since the space was only going to be used temporarily, but Steve can’t help but go through each item and find them a home.

He’s not sure how much time he spent upstairs, but it must have been long because Jarvis interrupts to remind him of dinner and a missed call from Tony.

“Is Happy-” Steve begins to say, only to pause and frown. He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to ask.

“Mr. Hogan is in the kitchen with takeout.” Comes Jarvis’ response.

“Ah. So he’s not...never mind. I’ll be right down.”

Steve is cautious when he does enter the kitchen. Maybe he could avoid another interaction by saying he’s not hungry, but the aroma of chicken and pasta fills his nose and his stomach rumbles in response.

Happy is busy at the island preparing a plate, and he peers up when he notices Steve’s presence. “Hey. I ordered some food in case you were hungry. Also Tony called.”

“Oh, thank you.” Steve steps further into the room. He’s still unsure and it must be noticeable because Happy frowns at him, then sighs heavily.

“I’m not going to bite.”

“Guess I wasn’t sure. The last time we really said anything to each other was the day you accused me of being a whack job and using Tony.”

Happy sighs again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t know you and I guess I judged before giving you a chance. Obviously you’re not using Tony. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this before.”

“But I’m still a whack job?”

“No. I’m sorry. You’re...not so bad.”

“I was going to say the same about you. Even if you did almost hit me with your car.”

“Hey! You jumped in front of me.”

Steve chuckles and leans against the island. “Maybe I did. Sorry.”

“I’m over it. Are you hungry?” Happy gestures to the food.

“Starving.”

“Perfect. Serve whatever you like and then we can watch tv or something, I don’t know. What do you and Tony normally do?”

“Not that.”

Happy makes a face of disgust. “Didn’t need to know that.”

“But tv sounds nice. I’m a little-” Steve stops himself. He can’t say he’s from a different time period. Even if he wanted to he wasn’t sure how. It had been difficult to tell Tony, and he can’t imagine trying to inform Happy, someone he barely knows. “-behind I guess,” he finishes.

Happy nods his head. “I don’t watch tv myself so I get it. But there is one show I love.”

Steve smiles. “Sounds fun.”

After they serve their food and settle in front of the large tv screen, Happy finds the remote and searches for his favorite show. _Downton Abbey_ was a show Steve had definitely missed. There was still so much he needed to catch up on. Tony helped introduce him to new things when given the chance, but lately a lot of their time was spent preparing for their son’s birth.

The break was nice.

They eat and watch the show in silence. There’s still some awkwardness but Steve would rather have that than Happy giving him the cold shoulder. They were still strangers, and it was going to take time to get to know each other.

“I really am sorry,” Happy says after a few more minutes of silence passes between them. “I was a jerk. You’re actually not a bad guy.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry, too. I can be difficult and-”

“Don’t worry about it. You shouldn’t even be apologizing. Tony hasn’t told me much, but he mentioned you being in a...toxic relationship.”

Steve visibly stiffins. He thought he had gotten better about keeping himself together when his abuser was brought up, but just like everything else in his life, it was a work in progress.

“What else did he tell you?” Steve asks.

“Not much.” Happy sets his empty plate down on the coffee table and leans back in his seat with a sigh. “Just that you’re scared. And hey, I get it. I’d be too if I was in your situation.”

“You don’t even know my situation.”

“Not yours but I’ve heard stories from others who have been. There’s a lot of alphas out there that are real assholes, even some betas. But Tony’s not one of them and you have no reason to doubt him.”

“I’d never do tha-”

“I know, I know. I’m just saying. He’s...he’s a little messed up. Okay, maybe a lot. He’s not perfect, but he’s a good guy. Just don’t hurt him okay? I may be his bodyguard and chauffeur, but I’m his friend first.”

“I won’t hurt him. He is a good guy. Everything he’s done for me and our son....I’ve never had that before. I knew there were good alphas out there but after what happened to me, I guess I lost hope. But Tony changed that. I love him, and I’d never ever hurt him.”

The hard gaze Happy gives him is intimidating, but the omega doesn’t back down and cower. Eventually Happy’s eyes soften.

“I know. Sorry.”

“I get it. I had a best friend too, and I’d do anything to make sure he was okay.”

Happy nods and turns away. He He rises to his feet to gather his empty plate, then he gestures to Steve’s. “You want more?”

Steve nods sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“You’re pregnant,” Happy says with a nonchalant shrug. He reaches out and Steve hands him the plate

“Ah!” Steve cries and grabs his belly. The pain was back.

“What? What’s wrong?” Happy’s tone is full of worry. “Is it the kid? Please tell me you’re not having this baby. Tony specifically said-”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. The pain was beginning to taper off. “I’m okay. It’s gone now.”

“You sure? Just say the word and I’ll drive you to the hospital. I’m not delivering this kid.”

“It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

Happy still doesn’t appear convinced, but he drops it. “Okay. Let me know if it gets worse. I said I’d protect Tony, but that includes you and your son too.”

“Thank you. I’m okay.”

“Call Tony anyway.” Happy reaches into his pocket and hands Steve the black phone.

Steve nods his head and calls the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Happy and Steve are starting to get along. Happy is a sweetheart and Steve will learn that soon enough. Also...it is almost time for little Petey's birth! Yay!


	26. Chapter 26

It’s difficult to fall back into a routine Tony had given up months ago. Being back in New York feels foreign. His penthouse used to act like a sanctuary, but now it reminded him of a prison. It was cold and dark, no matter how many lights Tony used to illuminate it. Steve wasn’t with him and that made being in the tower so lonely.

Being away from each other was only for a few days, and then Tony would be returning and the loneliness he felt would disappear the moment he pulled Steve into his arms.

With a sigh, Tony loosens his tie and lets it hang around his neck. The first day back had been exhausting and there was still more work waiting for him in the morning. Pepper had done a phenomenal job keeping the company afloat during his spontaneous hiatus. Her hard work only pushed him closer to the idea of signing SI over.

The first thing Tony does is pour himself a glass of scotch. There were emails that still needed to be read and replied to, but he saves them for tomorrow. He was exhausted.

Tony makes himself comfortable on the sofa and takes a drink, then he checks his phone. He had called and Happy had assured him that everything was fine and Steve would call him back. Steve hadn’t returned his call yet, and it was beginning to worry the alpha. He just needed to know that his mate was okay.

They haven’t been away from each other before, at least not like this. Going to work had been easier when Tony knew Steve was safe in the penthouse, but now that he was on the other side of the country, he can’t help but feel uneasy.

There was nothing to worry about. Steve was safe under Happy’s care. Tony trusted Happy with his life, and he knew the beta was the right choice to keep his mate safe.

The sound of his phone snaps him from his thoughts and Tony quickly accepts the call.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hi. Is it too late?”

“Nah. I’m a little tired but we can talk. How’s things?”

“Fine, I guess. Happy and I were watching tv.”

Tony smiles at those words. “Yeah? You guys best friends now?”

“We’re getting there. He’s not a bad guy; I like him a lot.”

“Good. How’s Petey?”

The sharp intake of air Steve takes puts Tony on edge.

“Steve? Hon, what’s wrong?”

“He’s-” Steve hisses. “-fine. I’m having some pain but-”

“What kind of pain? Do I need to go?” Tony is already jumping to his feet. He stops when Steve assures him he’s fine. “Are you sure? Is this it?”

“No. I told you this baby wasn’t coming yet. We still have time.”

“I can be home tonight. Work can wait.”

“I’m fine, Tony. Complete what needs to get done there and then come home.”

Tony sighs. “Fine. Keep me posted. I don’t want to miss anything.”

Steve chuckles on the other end. “Trust me, you won’t.”

The rest of their conversation consists of Tony rambling about his exhausting day and Steve talking about his new favorite show. Tony promises they will watch more of it when he gets back.

The call ends and Tony expects to feel at ease now that he’s heard his mate’s voice, but he’s still worried. Steve assured him the pain wasn’t something to be concerned over, and Tony had no choice but to believe him. Steve’s done this before, he knows how this works.

Tony struggles to fall asleep. He’s gotten used to having Steve curled up beside him and his scent wafting through the air. The lack of his warmth only makes the bed that much colder.

“Fuck it,” Tony mutters and throws the blankets off. He’d sleep later.

He decides to work on Peter’s room instead.

* * *

“You look awful.”

Tony frowns at Pepper’s words. He should’ve known those were going to be the first thing she says to him when he walked into the office that morning. He probably did look awful. A lack of sleep does that to a person.

He grumbles behind his coffee cup and pretends to take interest in the contracts she places on his desk.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Pepper asks and Tony glances up at her.

“Yeah.” There was no point in denying it. Steve had turned his life upside down, and in the best way possible. “If I could go home now I would.”

“I know you would. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t flee in the middle of the night.”

“Thought about it. He called last night and he’s having these weird little pains. It’s nothing serious,” Tony says quickly when he catches the concerned look on Pepper’s face.

“If you need to go back-”

“No, it’s fine.” Tony dismisses with a wave of his hand. “This is my company and I need to get shit done around here. Which by the way, you’ve done an amazing job. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Is it a raise?” Pepper smirks. “I’m not against the idea.”

“It’s bigger than that actually. What if...you ran this company?”

“I sort of already do.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “I mean...what if it was yours? It would be your baby.”

“Tony, I don’t understand.”

“I was thinking of signing it over and making you CEO.”

“Tony-”

“Just hear me out. I’m having a baby in a few weeks and I want to devote all of my time to that little boy. Steve is going to need me more than ever and I don’t see how I can be there for them and run this place. I’d rather step down and let you take over. You’re the best person qualified for the job.”

“Tony, I don’t-”

“I assume your lack of a response is an acceptance.”

Pepper nods. “Yes. Yes, I accept. It’s just...are you sure? This is your baby and-”

“It’s yours. I’m already having a baby. You can have this one.”

“Oh my God. Tony, I don’t know what to say.”

Tony smiles and rises to his feet, then rounds the desk to get to her and take her hands in his own. “It’s yours, Pep. You deserve it.”

Pepper nods again. “Okay. Wow. I never thought…”

“I know. But I’d rather you take the reins. I already know you’re going to make this place bigger and better.”

“Oh there will definitely be some changes around here.” Pepper glances around the large office, imagining how the space would look once she gets control of it. But it wasn’t just this room that needed a makeover. The whole company needed one inside and out.

“Good. Go nuts.”

“I’ll get the paperwork together. I know you won’t.” Pepper teases.

“You know me so well.”

“In the meantime, look over those contracts. That’s still your job.”

Pepper shoots him a smile, then she leaves the office and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Between the process of signing over his company and taking care of any business that needs his attention, there is barely any time for Tony to work on the preparations for the nursery. The last thing Tony wanted was to plan another trip out to New York to build the room, so with whatever time he does have, it goes to Peter’s room.

Tony lets out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his damp hair. He had already been at it for a few hours, and the progress he made so far was good, but not enough for him to cross it off the list and mark it as complete.

He’s about ready to take a break when his phone rings. He half expects it to be Steve. They had already spoken and his mate had assured him he was fine, but maybe something had changed. Tony hoped not.

The call is from Pepper. She has the paperwork and is ready for him to sign. Tony finishes up with the crib, then heads to his office to meet her.

Pepper is standing at the desk and speaking with a woman Tony has never seen before. The stranger appears to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, and has red hair. She’s attractive, he’d give her that, but there was something about her Tony couldn’t place. He blames his uneasiness toward her on all the recent drama that’s come into his life. It was hard for him to trust people these days.

He suddenly feels underdressed. The faded jeans and dark t-shirt doesn’t live up to their professional attire. But he was Tony, and that meant he did whatever he wanted.

Pepper glances up and waves him over. “I know you’re busy,” she says and gives him a quick glance. He hadn’t showered yet and his hair was disheveled from all the times he’s tugged at it in frustration. Building a nursery could be difficult. Pepper ignores his appearance and continues, “but this is important. I promise it won’t take too long.”

“Who’s she?” Tony gestures with his chin in the direction of the stranger.

“Natalie Rushman,” the woman introduces herself and offers a perfectly manicured hand for Tony to take.

“Tony Stark.”

“I know who you are, Mr. Stark.” Natalie flashes a dazzling smile.

Up close he can properly scent her. He gets a whiff of vanilla and lavender. She was an omega, but her scent was off. It wasn’t very sweet.

“I take it Pepper has told you everything about me.” Tony smirks and releases the omega’s hand.

“Not everything,” Pepper says

“Just the good stuff I hope.” Tony comes closer to be near Pepper. He briefly looks over the document he needs to sign. “I can’t sign this. I need coffee first.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “If you’re stalling-”

“I’m not, honest.” Tony holds his hands up. “But coffee sounds good.”

“I’ll be right back, Mr. Stark.” Natalie makes sure to send him another smile before leaving the office.

“Who is she?” Tony asks again.

“She works for me. I think it’s only fair that I have some help around here,” Pepper replies.

“Oh so she’s your little assistant or whatever?”

“I hope that’s not all I was to you.”

“No of course not. Sorry. I swear I’m not trying to ruin this for you. I want you to have control over this place.”

“I’m sure you’ll still check in.”

“All the time. Pete will be with me.”

Pepper smiles. “He’s almost here. Pretty exciting.”

“More like terrifying.” Tony huffs and leans against the desk with his arms crossed.

“You’re overthinking again. I already told Steve not to worry. Do I need to have that talk with you, too?”

“Nah. I’ll be fine. I’m probably going to head out tomorrow morning or tonight if I can.”

“You should. I’m sure Steve misses you.”

“Don’t forget Happy.”

“Speaking of...since you’re stepping down...you don’t really need a bodyguard.”

“Where is this going?” Tony narrows his eyes.

“I’m only suggesting that you promote him. Make him head of security. You know he’s the perfect person for it,” Pepper says.

“Hmm. Yeah. I think I will. I’ll talk to him when I get back.”

Natalie returns a few minutes later with coffees. Tony drinks most of his before he deems himself ready to sign. It’s painless and only takes a couple of minutes, but then it’s done and he is no longer CEO of Stark Industries.

It feels good. It feels freeing.

Tony’s phone rings after the signing and he immediately answers. He doesn’t miss the way Natalie watches him.

“Happy, what’s up?”

“Boss, you need to come back now! I think this kid is coming!”

“Shit. Okay. I’m on my way now. How’s Ste-”

A painful cry can be heard in the background.

“Not good. Do I take him to a hospital? Tony, what the hell do I do!”

“I’ll be right there.”

Tony rushes out of the office, not even bothering to say goodbye. He’d inform Pepper when he could.

* * *

Steve cries out again. His eyes squeeze shut and the grip he has on the bed sheets tightens. He tries to switch positions, remembering how that helped whenever the pain would hit. He’s been through this before, but he doesn’t recall it being this uncomfortable.

Happy runs back into the bedroom. Steve has never seen him so terrified. Usually the beta came off as tough and fearless.

“Tony’s on his way. I can drive you to a hospital-” Happy begins to say, but Steve shakes his head.

“No. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine! You’re having a baby!”

“Not yet I’m not. It’s too early.”

“I don’t know if you know this but babies have their own schedule. If this kid wants out now then he’s coming.”

“This isn’t labor. It’s-” Steve hisses in pain and throws his head back, breathing deeply as he waits for the cramps to diminish. “-it’s not labor,” he says after composing himself. “It’s false. It has to be.”

Happy makes a noise of annoyance. “It doesn’t seem like that from where I’m standing. Has your water broken? Are you dilating?”

“What? No! No this isn’t it. Just tell Tony I’m fine.”

“Jesus. You’re stubborn.”

Steve glares at the beta.

“At least let me help,” Happy says, a little calmer this time. “Something isn’t right. It’s my job to take care of you, remember?”

Steve groans and twists his fingers into the cotton sheets again. He’s not expecting the beta to touch him and when he feels Happy take his hand, he jumps.

“Sorry,” Happy apologizes, but he doesn’t let go. Steve grips his hand tightly when another contraction washes over him. “Squeeze as hard as you like. I can take it.”

“I don’t want to break it.”

“I’ll be fine.”

The pain begins to taper off. Steve still holds onto Happy’s hand.

“I’m scared,” the omega admits quietly.

“There’s nothing to be scared about. Having a baby is supposed to be a good experience. Well, not this part, but it’s worth it at the end.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“And if this is really it then I’ll be here until Tony arrives. You’re not doing this alone.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Steve smiles. Happy wasn’t a bad guy. He was one of the good ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I'm adding tags as I go lol. I keep getting ideas for this story so that's why new characters are popping up and tags are being added.
> 
> Anyway! Peter could be on the way...maybe...I don't know. But at least Steve has Happy and they're getting along.
> 
> This chapter actually inspired me to write a little one-shot that I will be posting soon, but that's random. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is it, guys! Baby Peter is coming! I can't wait to introduce him and for Steve to meet his baby. Hope you all are doing well!

Tony arrives as soon as he can, and he’s brought Bruce with him. Happy greets them immediately and ushers them to the bedroom where Steve has been for a majority of the day. Happy explains the situation but Tony doesn’t hear all of him. All of his attention is on his omega.

He’s at Steve’s side in seconds, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. “I’m here. It’s okay,” Tony soothes.

Steve whimpers and buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent. The twinges in his belly start up again and he cries out. He’s been through this before, during all of his pregnancies. False labor was supposed to be harmless; just the body’s way to prepare for the real thing, but this felt wrong. The pain was too great. He didn’t want to think the worst, but he can’t help but worry that he would lose another pup.

A comforting hand rests on his shoulder, snapping Steve from his thoughts. He glances up, meeting the soft brown eyes of his mate. He was glad Tony had arrived as soon as he could, and though his presence was what Steve needed, he knew it wasn’t going to be enough.

Tony doesn’t leave his side while Bruce performs the exam. Jarvis runs a few scans to aid the doctor, but the results haven't been revealed yet. It was nerve wracking.

“I’m scared,” Steve whispers. Tony runs a hand through Steve’s hair and leans down to kiss his forehead.

“You’re okay. You both are,” Tony assures.

Bruce eventually finishes looking over both Steve and the baby, and announces that their son wasn’t on the way. Steve is able to breathe a sigh of relief. It was too soon for his son to be born. But he wasn’t ready to celebrate yet. Something about Bruce was off.

Bruce asks for Tony and they both leave the room.

“Is he okay?” Tony asks as soon as they’re outside and away from Steve’s sensitive hearing.

“Yeah.” Bruce sighs and rubs at his forehead. He looks even more tired than the last time Tony had seen him. The traveling back and forth was clearly taking a toll on his friend. Tony can’t help but feel guilty. “Tony,” he says and removes his glasses. “He’s having false contractions.”

“False contractions?” Tony repeats. “Oh, so it’s not serious then?”

“Usually no. They don’t have a pattern like true labor, but if that changes or there’s any spotting don’t hesitate to take him in.”

“Or call you.”

Bruce sighs again. “I can’t be here all the time. If something happens you’ll need to call a doctor here-” Tony rolls his eyes and Bruce frowns. “This is serious!”

“I know! I’m doing everything I can to make sure both he and that pup are safe! I can’t just call anyone okay? All I have is you.”

There’s a moment of silence before Bruce speaks up.

“Tony, tell me what you know. Is this his first pup?”

“What does that have to do with-”

“Is it?”

Tony shifts under Bruce’s uncomfortable gaze. “Uh.” Tony rubs the back of his neck. “He mentioned doing this before.”

“How many?” Bruce asks.

Tony sighs heavily. “Five.”

Bruce’s mouth gapes open. “Five? He’s had five pups?”

“No. I mean not really. One he lost, the other was sick and the other three-” Tony pauses, unsure of how to continue. He couldn’t tell Bruce that his mate had once belonged to an Alpha that used him for breeding. The story was crazy on so many levels. Tony himself had been guilty of not believing it.

“He hasn’t had any real care, has he?”

“He has.”

“One doctor one time doesn’t count, Tony. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t had any complications with this pregnancy. The scans all look good but maybe I’m missing something.” Bruce rubs at his forehead and his eyes squeeze shut.

“The serum.” The words slip out of his mouth before he can even stop them. Bruce's head snaps up, showing off the deep wrinkles beginning to form over his brow.

“What serum?” Bruce questions. “Is he taking something? Tony, what are you talking about?”

“He’s not…” Tony trails off and steals a glance in the direction of the shut door. To avoid the possible risk of Happy or Steve eavesdropping, Tony places a hand over Bruce’s shoulder and steers him away. “He’s enhanced.”

“Enhanced? What does that-what does that mean?”

“Steve was given a serum to enhance him, making him this perfect omega. He’s strong, fast; built for God knows what, and he got into the wrong hands. The alpha before me...he did some things. Terrible things.”

“Domestic abuse?”

“No, worse than that. It wasn’t just daily beatings. Steve was treated like property. The pups he had were forced.”

“Oh my God.” Bruce cups his mouth.

“I know. I’m doing my best to keep him and our son safe,” Tony says.

“So that alpha...he’s still looking for him?”

“Yeah. That’s why I brought him out here.”

“Tony, this isn’t going to be enough. If his alpha-”

“ _I’m_ his alpha. They were never bonded.”

“Okay but if this other alpha is looking for him then moving out here isn’t enough. You need help, Tony.”

“I know. I swear I’m going to fix this. As soon as the baby’s born-”

“Can you wait that long? You should’ve done something sooner.”

“I know that!” Tony cries out. He panics from his outburst and steals another glance in the direction of the door, thankful to find it still shut. “I know,” he says, his tone softer than before. “Believe me I wanted to get him help, but he had been so worried about the baby and I guess I just thought it would be better to wait until after the baby was born. I didn’t want to stress Steve out anymore than he already is.”

Bruce shakes his head disapprovingly, and Tony waits for another lecture to come. But it never does.

“I wish you would’ve said something sooner. I don’t know who this other alpha is and if he’s still pursuing Steve-”

“He isn’t. I mean, I don’t think he is anymore. There hasn’t been any sign of him. Nothing. I’m pretty sure he’s given up.”

“I hope you’re right. Not a lot of them do.”

“I’m going to fix this. I made a promise to keep Steve and the baby safe. So far I think I’ve done a pretty good job.”

Bruce sighs. “Promise me if something happens, whether that’s with the pregnancy or your situation, that you tell me.”

“I promise. You have my word,” Tony assures.

Bruce nods and slips his glasses back over his eyes. “Keep him comfortable. The stress isn’t good for him or the pup.”

“Okay. No stress, got it. So we’re getting close, right? That’s what this means?”

“You’re getting close. This pup will be here soon.”

Bruce pats Tony on the shoulder before heading down the stairs to wait for his ride home. Tony takes a moment to compose himself, then he enters the bedroom, making sure to give his mate a small, reassuring smile. He gets a tired one in return.

“Everything’s good,” Tony assures. He doesn't miss the relief expressions that cross over both Happy and Steve’s face.

He walks Happy out, and pulls him aside before he can load the jet.

“Something’s wrong,” Happy frowns. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Tony lies. He knows his lie is falling through. He had been repeating the same lie for years, and each time Happy had been able to see through it. “Baby’s good. He’ll be here soon, though.”

“I figured. You know I was really freaking out back there. I wasn’t sure if I’d have to deliver this kid.”

“Nah. Thank you for being here with him, though. I appreciate it. You’re the best man for the job.”

“It was nothing. He’s actually not a bad guy.”

Tony smirks. “You guys buddies now?”

“We’re...shut up. Just be thankful that I actually like someone you brought home. Usually they’re sleazy.”

“I like to change it up.”

“Don’t screw it up.” Happy points a warning finger. “Steve’s a good guy.”

“I won’t.” Tony promises.

* * *

Steve goes into labor a couple of weeks later. Peter was earlier than expected. His stubborn attitude proved he was going to take after both of his parents. Tony still liked to joke that their son was more of a Rogers than a Stark. Steve didn’t find it funny. Perhaps because the joke wasn’t funny or because the omega was in labor. Tony figured the latter.

Tony was terrified. He tried to make more lame jokes to lighten the situation, claiming it was to distract Steve from the pain, but in reality it was just his way of coping. In just a few hours they would be welcoming their son and Tony would officially be a father. He had months to prepare for this moment and now that it had arrived, he felt like any preparation he had was stolen.

He can’t help but worry and listen to that voice in his head. It constantly reminded him of the screwed up relationship he had with his own father, and the childhood that was anything but happy. He vowed to be a better father, and to give his son all the love in the world. It’s what he had wanted.

But now, just hours away from meeting his little boy, Tony was doubting himself. He never doubted his abilities as an inventor because it was something he was good at. He didn’t even know if he was capable of being a good father.

Steve doesn’t appear bothered in the slightest about their son’s early arrival. Tony figures it’s because Steve has done this before and knows what to expect, or maybe it’s just his natural instincts. Omega’s were hardwired differently; they were the ones having the babies for a reason. Tony was already proving with his internal panicking why he wouldn’t be fit to be a mother.

“I couldn’t do this,” he says out loud, the words slipping without his permission. Steve peers up at him from where he’s been laboring. The bed had become his nest a week ago, another signal that Peter would be arriving soon. Tony wishes he had paid more attention to the signs. “Sorry,” Tony apologizes. “Talking to myself.”

“I thought it was the start of another joke,” Steve huffs out a small laugh. The smile on his face falters, twisting into a look of agony. He lets out a groan and tips his head back against the pillow, blowing out a breath when the contraction peaks. A moment of silence passes between them before Steve lifts his head and offers a small, but reassuring grin. “I’m okay. It wasn’t too bad.”

“That looked pretty bad.” Tony frowns and comes over to join his mate on the bed. “Don’t tell me it gets worse.”

Steve winces and nods his head. “A hell of a lot worse. Trust me, it’s fine. I’ve done this before.”

“I couldn’t do this,” Tony says, this time meaning to share his internal struggles.

“The pain?”

“No. All of it. I wouldn’t be a good mother. You’re so calm and fearless. Everything a mother should be.”

“I’m terrified. Mother’s can be scared, too. My ma never showed it, but there were times when I caught her caving in. I’ve done this before but each time I’m terrified of the outcome. I always wonder if I’ll lose another pup.”

“You don’t need to worry now. This kid’s not going anywhere.”

Steve smiles, this time a little brighter. “Yeah.”

The next contraction causes Steve to emit a gasp and he shifts, groaning when the pain in his belly intensifies. All Tony can do is hold Steve’s hand and encourage him softly. It wasn’t enough.

“I’m going to call Bruce. Hopefully he gets here before Pete does.”

Steve nods, liking the idea of having his doctor around. The last doctor he had experienced was no good, only caring about the future of Hydra and not that of the pup Steve was forced to bear. Not once did the doctor show him any remorse when his pup died, nor did he stop when Steve begged him not to take another away.

That wasn’t the case this time. Peter wasn’t going to be ripped out of his arms the moment he entered the world. He would be safe

With each passing hour, the contractions get worse and more intense than the ones prior. Steve was usually pretty good at handling pain, and even though he’s been through labor more times than he likes to admit, the pain of bringing a child into the world never failed to to test his limits.

He’s no longer in bed, deciding that he’d rather walk around to get things moving along. His water had yet to break, and judging by the way his contractions were coming, he was sure it would break soon.

The next contraction washes over him, the intensity of it forcing Steve to double over. He holds onto Tony tightly, burying his face into his alpha’s neck and inhaling the familiar scent. He groans against Tony’s neck when the contraction worsens.

“I know.” Tony soothingly runs a hand along Steve’s back. “You’re doing so good, honey. Just breathe through it.”

Steve inhales and exhales slowly, following Tony’s instructions. The third time he does this, his belly spasms painfully, causing him to choke on the air. He grips Tony harder, fingers twisting the fabric of his mate’s shirt.

“Tony! It hurts!” Steve cries. Tears fill his eyes and roll down his face, leaving behind wet tracks. He clings to Tony tighter, whimpering and crying when the contraction peaks.

“I know, I know.” The response Tony has is lame, he knows this, but he doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to say. Nothing he could say or do will take the pain away.

“Sir,” Jarvis says. “Dr. Banner has arrived.”

“Let him in. Tell him we’re in here,” Tony says.

“Right away, sir.”

“Steve, darling, Bruce is here.” Tony continues to rub Steve’s back, making sure to add more pressure where Steve needs it most.

“I have ears!” Steve snaps, peering up at Tony with red-rimmed eyes. He grunts and leans forward, resting his forehead against Tony’s chest. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles. “It really hurts.”

“I kn-it’s okay. Yell at me all you want.”

“Can I lie down? My back really hurts.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to ask. Do whatever you want.”

“Sorry. I’m not used to…”

“It’s okay. Come on.”

Tony carefully leads Steve over to the bed, only to stop when another contraction decides to hit. Steve cries out and doubles over. He grips Tony’s hand and the alpha grunts in pain.

“Tony?” Comes Bruce’s voice, followed by a knock against the doorframe. Tony glances over his shoulder and gestures with his head for the doctor to enter. “How is he?”

“Uh let me ask him. Honey-”

“Hurts!” Steve cries.

“It hurts like a bitch,” Tony answers Bruce’s question. “Please tell me you have something to help him out.”

“I’m not an anesthesiologist,” Bruce deadpans. “Unfortunately, this is going to be a natural birth. This is what you wanted, right?”

“Don’t have a choice,” Steve says through gritted teeth. His eyes squeeze shut and he groans loudly. There’s a building pressure deep in his pelvis, and when the next contraction hits, the pressure is relieved and wetness forms between his legs. “Shit! My water just broke.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Bruce assures and quickly comes over to assist. “This is good. I need to check your dilation, okay?”

Steve can’t help but flinch when Bruce begins the exam. Tony immediately senses his nervous energy and reaches for his hand, interlacing their fingers and offering a reassuring smile.

Bruce, like always, is gentle. From day one he had always been a better doctor than the ones Steve had dealt with. But he still can’t help the uneasy feeling that flows through him. He had been assured that this pup was fine, but in the back of his mind, he fears the worst.

“Everything’s fine,” Bruce says once he finishes the exam. “You’re six centimeters and the baby is still in a good position.”

“So he’ll be here soon?” Tony asks.

Bruce nods. “A lot sooner than you think.”

* * *

The room is nearly silent, all except for the sounds Steve makes while he labors. Bruce is outside of the room, deciding to give them some privacy but still nearby in case he was needed. Steve has given up on moving and finds comfort in the nest he’s created. The soothing scent of his alpha fills his nose every time he takes a deep breath.

Tony stays as close as Steve will let him. He doesn’t want to hover and suffocate his mate, but his alpha side demands he comfort Steve. The omega doesn’t complain when Tony lies beside him, and he purrs softly, content in his alpha’s arms.

Steve whimpers, announcing the start of another contraction. His body tenses and his usually sweet scent turns sour. Tony senses his omega’s discomfort and he pulls Steve even closer, offering his neck for Steve to smell.

“T-Tony,” Steve whimpers against Tony’s throat. “It hurts. It really hurts.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Pete will be here soon and then it will all be over. We’ll get to meet him and hold him,” Tony whispers soothingly.

“I’m scared. I know I’ve done this before but...it was different then. The doctors were cruel and...and Al-” Steve cuts himself off and buries his face back in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Don’t talk about them. They’re gone for good. It’s just you, me and Peter; our family. That’s it okay?”

Steve only nods in response.

They fall into another silence, and when Tony glances down at his omega, he finds him fast asleep. Tony holds him close, and gently runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, hoping the gentle touches are enough to calm him. His sugary scent returns.

Bruce comes in a few times over the next few hours to check on his patient. Steve’s laboring is progressing fairly quickly, which doesn’t surprise the doctor. Tony, on the other hand, is terrified. His son would be born soon. And he wasn’t ready.

“Almost there,” Bruce announces after another exam. “You’re at eight.”

Steve huffs and throws his head back against the pillows. Bruce steps out again to give them more privacy.

“He’s almost here,” Tony says, doing his best to hide the fear in his tone. It must show because Steve is turning his head to glance at him.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

“Me? Yeah. Yeah. Totally...totally fine.”

Steve smiles softly. “It’s okay to be scared. I know I am.”

“This is it. We’re finally going to meet him and he’s going to be this tiny, delicate little thing and I....I don’t want to mess him up. What if I drop him? Or forget to pick him up from school?”

Steve chuckles. “You’re thinking too far ahead. And you won’t drop him. I’m not the only one with instincts, Tony. You’ll know what to do.”

Tony sighs. “I hope so.”

“You will,” Steve assures and curls up against the alpha.

Tony smiles and wraps Steve into his arms. “I love you,” he says and ducks down to place a kiss on Steve's head.

Steve gasps suddenly, forcing the alpha to pull away.

“What?” Tony’s voice is full of concern. “Hon, what’s wrong?”

“I think I have to push,” Steve says, a little unsurely. The next contraction hits, followed by pressure between his legs. Steve gives into the urge and bears down, grunting softly from the strain. “Tony, I’m...I’m pushing. Get Bruce.”

“Already on it, sir,” Jarvis pipes up.

The doctor rushes into the room a few minutes later. Steve is suffering through another contraction by the time Bruce is prepared and coming over to assist.

“Steve, talk to me,” Bruce says.

“He’s pushing,” Tony responds when his mate is unable to form any words. “This is really it, huh?”

“This is it. Steve, how did you want to do this? Does this position work?”

Steve is able to nod. He adjusts himself and spreads his legs, then he’s pushing again. The small grunts and pants he makes are the only sounds that fill the room. Steve’s eyes are shut in concentration, and when the next contraction comes, he pushes along with it.

“Good,” Bruce encourages from between the omega's legs. “Remember to breathe.”

Steve takes a moment to catch his breath and he tips his head back, focusing on the simple task of breathing. Tony finds his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“You’re doing good, sweetheart,” Tony whispers and brings their connected hands up to his lips, placing a kiss to Steve’s knuckles.

Steve lets out a groan and curls forward, pushing as hard as he can. The small grunts he was making earlier is quickly replaced with a guttural moan. The sound catches Tony off guard and he immediately snaps his head in the doctor’s direction.

“Bruce-”

“He’s fine,” Bruce assures. “He’s really starting to feel it.”

Steve eases off and his body slumps back. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“It’s okay. You’re fine. Try and hold it for ten seconds okay? Tony, count.”

Tony nods and does as he’s told, counting down when the next contraction starts and Steve pushes again. Steve gets halfway through before he’s crying out.

“I can’t! It hurts! Tony, it hurts!”

“Steve, I know it hurts, but you have to keep going,” Bruce says softly.

“Think of Pete,” Tony smiles and brushes back the damp strands of hair that have fallen in Steve’s face. “You have to do this for him. Your pup.”

Steve chokes back a sob. “T-Tony.”

“You can do this,” Tony encourages and squeezes Steve’s hand. “Come on, Steve. Push.”

Steve gives in and pushes again, this time making it through the full countdown. Tony continues to hold his hand and build him up with his encouraging words. It’s not long after until Bruce is announcing that he can see the head. Tony grows curious and peers between Steve’s legs, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the dark hair beginning to emerge.

“He’s almost here. Keep pushing, sweetheart. You’re doing so good.”

Steve screams this time, the sound painful for the alpha to hear. He’s never seen Steve in this much pain before, and he wishes there was something he could do to alleviate it.

Steve whimpers and turns his head, seeking out his alpha.

“I’m here,” Tony soothes and holds Steve close.

Steve is instructed to push again, and after taking a deep breath, he does as he’s told. Tony begins counting again.

“Ten, nine, eight-”

Steve screams and throws his head back. His lower half burns, the pain so intense it brings tears to his eyes. He can still hear Tony counting and he forces himself to keep going.

“Seven, six, five-”

Steve pushes harder, determined to bring his pup into the world.

“Four, three, two-”

The pain worsens and he screams again.

“One.”

Steve’s body gives out and he falls back against the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to get air into his lungs. He takes a good second to compose himself before propping himself up on his elbows and peering down between his legs.

There’s his pup, cradled in Bruce’s arms, and whimpering softly. Those tiny whimpers escalate and turn into a loud wail. Steve cries along with him, his heart bursting with love for the life he and Tony created.

The pain is gone, almost like it had never been there in the first place. All Steve can focus on is his son.

“Can I-” Steve is almost hesitant to ask and he stops himself abruptly.

“You can.” Bruce smiles and wraps the pup in a towel, then he places the newborn on his mother’s chest. “He’s your pup.”

Steve brings his baby close, and places a kiss along his wet, sticky hair. Peter’s cries die down; he senses his mother.

“Hi, Petey,” Steve coos. “You’re finally here.”

And he was here to stay, safe and sound in Steve’s arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope 2021 is kinder to all of us!
> 
> I couldn't resist not posting the next chapter. It's a little on the short side but it's full of bonding time with baby Peter. I hope you all enjoy it and have a wonderful, and relaxing day!

Peter is absolutely perfect. Steve can’t bring himself to look away from his son’s beautiful form. He’s tiny and fits perfectly in his arms, like he was meant to be there and nowhere else. His hair is dark just like Tony’s and Steve already knows his deep blue eyes will fade to brown.

Peter had stopped crying, completely content on Steve’s chest, finding comfort in the soft beating of the heart he'd heard the moment he was given the ability to hear.

The towel Bruce had wrapped him in is adjusted; Tony makes sure his son is warm and comfortable until they can properly clean him off and dress him. Tony doesn’t touch him at first, still unable to shake the mixture of shock and awe that’s running through him. He backs off, giving Steve a moment to properly bond with their son.

Bruce aids in the delivery of the afterbirth, then once Steve is cleaned up, he takes Peter to be cleaned and looked over by Jarvis. Steve is hesitant to let his son go.

“It’s okay,” Bruce assures with a soft smile. “I just need to make sure he’s all right.”

Steve glances down at his son. “Okay,” he murmurs and kisses the top of Peter’s head. “Be gentle. He’s tiny.”

“I know. I promise not to hurt him.”

And Bruce keeps his word. He carefully takes the baby into his arms and makes sure the towel remains around Peter’s tiny form.

“You need to take him downstairs. The lab is set up for-” Tony begins to say, only to catch himself when he notices the uneasy look on his mate’s face. “Honey, he’ll be fine. Bruce is gentle.”

Steve still appears hesitant to let his son go. He’s ready to protest but then Tony is assuring him again.

“It’s okay. Pete’s gonna be fine.”

“Can I go too? Please?”

Bruce steps in this time. “You need to rest. I promise you’ll have your son back.”

Sensing his mate’s nervousness, Tony decides to stay behind to comfort him.

“You good without me?” Tony asks, getting a nod from his friend. “Be quick if you can.”

Bruce nods again and disappears from the room. Steve watches as they go, keeping his eyes glued to the door they stepped through. It was like he had been transported back in time. He’s just welcomed another pup into the world, only to have it taken away.

“Hey,” Tony comes over and takes a seat on the bed beside Steve. “He’s okay. Bruce isn’t going to hurt him.”

“I know. This just parallels my last experiences and-” Steve stops himself, taking a shaky breath to calm his nerves. Tony is taking his hand and offers a smile.

“He’s okay. Our son is going to be fine.”

Steve nods and lays his head down on Tony’s shoulder. He’s exhausted and his body demands rest, but he longs to hold his son again. He’s only held one pup but even then he never got the chance to bond with her. Peter would be different. He would get to keep this one.

When Bruce comes back, Peter is fast asleep. Steve had dozed off himself, only to be jolted awake when he scented his son’s presence. He sits up quickly, ignoring the pain that flares through his lower half.

“He’s healthy,” Bruce says and gently gives the pup back to his mother. “He’s a little hungry though. If you need help nursing-”

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “I know how. Thank you, Dr. Banner. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure. Congratulations. You two are going to make wonderful parents.”

Steve smiles and glances down at his son. “Yeah.”

* * *

Peter is cleaned up and dressed, then wrapped in a fluffy blanket and back in his mother’s arms. Tony makes sure to not interrupt the bond currently being formed between his son and mate. The smile on Steve’s face is unlike one Tony has ever seen. Steve looked happy. He was finally at peace.

Bruce steps out to give the parents time to be alone with their son. Tony follows after him.

“Thank you,” he says once they’re out in the hall. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“It’s fine.” Bruce dismisses with a wave of his hand. “I was happy to help. I’m glad your son is okay. He looks like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Hold your son, Tony.”

“I will. I’m just...nervous. Plus I don’t want to interrupt them. Steve hasn’t-this is important to him and I don’t want to steal this moment away.”

“You won’t. Go be with your family. They need you.”

Tony nods, but hesitates to return to the room. “You’re going to stay, right? I can’t imagine you flying back now. I have a room.”

“Is this you being nice or your way of keeping me here to help when your son starts crying?” Bruce teases.

Tony chuckles and throws an arm around Bruce’s shoulder and leads him away. “This is me being nice. Unless you want to help out with the late night feedings?”

“Not really. That’s your job.”

“Yeah. Guess it is.”

Tony makes sure Bruce is comfortable in one of the extra bedrooms before finally returning back to his little family. He pokes his head into the room, smiling at the sight of his mate and son. Steve has never looked so vibrant, so beautiful.

“Hey,” he greets softly and Steve snaps his head up to send Tony a smile. “How is he?”

“Good. He ate for a little bit but I think he’s worn out now,” Steve replies.

Tony steps into the room and shuts the door for privacy. He takes his original spot beside Steve, careful not to disrupt his sleeping son.

“Look at him.” Tony smiles. “He’s so beautiful. A lot of hair, too.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah. He looks so much like you. And he’s so smart.”

“Yeah? How do you know?”

“I just do. He’s an alpha.”

“Is that...is that okay?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. He’s like you, one of the good ones.”

Tony smiles. “No. He’s better.”

Steve glances up at Tony and leans closer to place a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“For what?”

“This. I wondered if I’d ever get a chance to do this again, and now I have him. And this time I promise to never let him go. I’d do anything to protect him.”

“He’s safe with you.”

“With us,” Steve corrects and lays his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I know you’ll be an amazing father.”

“I hope so,” Tony says quietly.

A peaceful silence falls between them. Steve watches intently as his newborn son sleeps, completely entranced by his presence. Steve is careful when he touches him, treating Peter like he’s made of glass. He never wants to bring harm to his pup. He’d do better, learn from past mistakes and be the best mother he could possibly be.

Peter stirs, a small whimper escaping his lips. Steve shushes him quietly and brings him closer. Peter’s eyes flutter open for a moment before dropping shut again, then he begins to purr.

“He’s purring.” Steve can’t help but smile at the sound. “Tony, he’s-he’s happy.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiles and reaches out to touch his son. He lays a hand over Peter’s head, chuckling to himself at the amount of hair his son has. “He is going to take after me. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s perfect.”

“Like his mama.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “No one’s perfect. Well...maybe except him. He is the perfect alpha, but not the way Hydra wants him. He’s perfect just the way he is.”

Tony nods and presses a kiss to Steve’s head. “Get some sleep, honey. I can stay up with him.”

“I don’t want to let him go.”

“I know. But you need to sleep.”

Steve sighs heavily and gives in. He makes sure to give Peter another kiss before passing him over to Tony. Peter whimpers from being moved and Tony freezes, afraid that he had disturbed his son. He waits for the wailing to come, but then Peter is falling back asleep.

“I think he’s good,” Tony says and he glances back in Steve’s direction, finding the omega on the verge of passing out. “Go to sleep, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes fall shut and it’s not long before he’s snoring softly.

“Guess it’s just you and me, kiddo.” Tony tells his son. He adjusts Peter so that the newborn is laying on his chest, just like Steve had done the moment he was born.

“Congratulations, sir,” Jarvis says. “Master Peter is beautiful.”

“Master Peter, huh?”

“Would you prefer Baby Stark?”

“No,” Tony chuckles. “Master Peter is fine. He’ll like it.”

Tony adjusts the blanket around his son, making sure he's secure and comfortable. Peter slips free and lays a tiny hand flat on his father’s chest, bringing a smile to Tony's face.

“I promise I’ll be a good father. I’ll do anything to keep you and mommy safe. You both mean the world to me. No one and I mean no one will ever hurt you.”

It was a promise. One Tony would never break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are such a cute little family. It's a shame Hydra and Pierce isn't through with them yet...
> 
> I'll update when I can!


	29. Chapter 29

“You should see him, Pep. He’s perfect.”

Tony can’t help but beam proudly as he boasts about his son. He never thought in a million years that he’d ever be doing something like that. He could gloat all day about himself and the inventions he’s created. His tech was his most prized possession; it meant more to him than anything else this material world had to offer.

But all of that changed once Peter came into his life. His family was the most important thing. They would always come first. The tech, the company, none of that mattered anymore. The whole reason why he signed over SI was so that he could be a devoted father and mate.

Now he was going to do what proud fathers did: brag about their child.

Peter was only a couple of weeks old and still had a ways to go before he did anything other than sleep and poop, but Tony still managed to get excited over every little thing his son did.

He’s rambling, he’s sure of it, but Pepper doesn’t stop him, and instead she smiles and nods her head from time to time.

“How’s Steve?” Pepper eventually gets a chance to ask.

“Good. He’s with Pete now. We’re trying to get ready for this move on top of dealing with a newborn so it’s been crazy. He’s good, though.” Tony can’t help but smile at the thought of his mate. Steve was probably more than good, but Tony didn’t want to take up anymore of Pepper’s time.

“We all miss him here. I think Happy misses him a little more.”

“Yeah? I guess they went from enemies to lovers.”

Pepper laughs. “Something like that.”

“Tell Happy we’ll be back soon,” Tony says.

“We can’t wait. And you? You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Pepper sighs. “I know these past few months have been...difficult. You’ve been stressed and on edge. I know what happens when you get like that.”

“I’m fine,” Tony says honestly. “No issues here.”

“No big scary alphas you’re trying to beat off with a stick?” Pepper jokes.

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Nope. No more drama. Everything is...good.”

“Good.” Pepper smiles. “I’ll let you go, Tony. Tell Steve I said hi.”

“Will do. Night, Pep.”

The video call ends and Tony leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He knows he should go upstairs to be back with his mate and son, but he can’t help but get the itch to work. It’s been months since he’s gotten his hands dirty. Steve and the baby had been his top priority, and though they still are, he missed work sometimes.

But it’s more than that. The urge to start a new project isn’t to benefit the world like past creations, but to protect the tiny world he created with Steve. The safety of his mate and pup would always come first.

Hydra and Pierce were gone, but there was no telling if and when they’d come back. Tony wanted to hold onto the idea of them being gone forever, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

If they ever did show their faces again, he’d be ready.

He just needed a suit of armor first.

* * *

Steve didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much. He loved his mate and the bond they’ve created could never be broken. Tony was his everything. But the bond he’s created with his son didn’t compare. The love he had for that little boy was different. Steve’s heart would swell with joy every time they were near each other.

He didn’t care if his son was an alpha. Any prejudice and fear Steve had for them didn’t exist with his son. Peter would grow up to be like his father. Tony was strong, smart, selfless; Peter would possess those same qualities. At just a few weeks old, Peter was already proving that he was one of the good ones.

Becoming a parent is one of the most extraordinary yet terrifying experiences Steve has ever had. Steve had no clue how to be a mother. He was never given the chance to try.

His first pregnancy had been unexpected and unwelcome. But then he got used to carrying new life and the joys it would bring. Hydra never let him have anything else. The pups he bore weren’t his, no matter how much he begged.

Peter was his. He’d never do anything to bring his son harm, and anyone who tried would have to go through him first. The promises Steve had made to his other pups had never been fulfilled. He won’t make that mistake again. He’d keep Peter safe.

The move back to New York wasn’t for a couple of more weeks. Steve had wanted to wait until Peter was a little older before they packed up and moved to their forever home. It was exciting to be going back, but at the same time there’s a fear that hangs over Steve. New York was his home, but it was also the home of his abuser.

Steve forces himself not to think about the man who hurt him. He was gone. Hopefully for good this time.

It’s well into the evening by the time Steve has his son dressed and ready for bed. He settles them both into the rocking chair and lifts his shirt, then he brings Peter to his chest and helps him latch on. Steve chuckles softly when Peter nurses greedily.

“You were hungry, huh?.” At the sound of his mother’s voice, Peter’s eyes travel up until they’re connecting with blue ones. Steve smiles down at him. “Hi, there. You know how much I love you, right? You mean so much to me and I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

Steve seals that promise with a kiss to Peter’s head. The newborn continues to nurse until his eyes flutter and his little tummy grows full. Steve hates that he has to wake his son when it comes time to burp him, and the whimper Peter makes when he’s disturbed only adds to Steve’s guilt.

“Shh. I know,” Steve soothes. He manages to get a few good burps out of him, then he lays him over his chest and holds his son close. It’s not long before Peter is purring softly. Steve responds with his own purr.

“Hey.” Comes Tony’s voice and Steve lifts his head, connecting his eyes with those of his alpha. Steve smiles warmly at him and gets one in return. “Is he asleep?” Tony asks when he comes over, making sure his voice is low enough to not disturb his son.

“Yeah. How’s everyone?”

“Pep’s good, she says hi. And Happy misses you like crazy. I think I have some serious competition.”

Steve chuckles. “You don’t. I’m happily taken.”

Tony smiles at those words. “Good to know. I got worried for a moment.”

“I think he’s ready for bed,” Steve says and he holds out his arms for Tony to take their son. Steve stretches his arms over his head and groans softly when his back pops. “I’m ready for bed.”

“I think we all are. Let me put him down and then we can get some sleep.”

Steve stiffens at those words. He watches as Tony takes Peter over to the crib and lays him down for the night. Steve knew one day they’d have to use the crib. The moment Peter was born he had been sleeping in the bassinet set up in the master bedroom. Steve liked having his son close by.

“Tony, he needs to sleep with us.”

“He’s fine,” Tony assures. He immediately senses his omega’s distress and he comes over to console him. “Honey, he’s okay. This is his room, remember?”

“I know but he sleeps with us,” Steve tries to protest.

“Steve, he’s okay. When we go back to the tower he’ll be sleeping alone. Let's just try one night okay? He’s safe. We’re close by and Jarvis is always looking out for him.”

Steve gnaws nervously away at his bottom lip. Tony had a point. They were sleeping just down the hall and Jarvis was constantly on high alert. Peter would be safe. There were no more threats.

He sighs in defeat. “Okay.”

Tony smiles and brings Steve closer, then kisses him softly on the forehead. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

Steve nods. But he can’t help the shiver of fear that runs up his spine.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“Let me say goodnight.”

Tony kisses Steve again then he leaves the room. Steve lingers a little longer than he means to but he needs to make sure his son is safe. One glance in the crib showed his son peacefully sleeping. Steve smiles at the scene and with one hand, reaches out to run his fingers along Peter’s face.

Steve gives him one last look then he turns to leave.

“Jarvis?” He says before fully exiting the room. “Keep an eye on him please.”

“Of course,” Jarvis replies.

The A.I.’s promise of safety usually eased Steve's worried mind, but tonight was different. Something felt off. Something felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s starting...😈


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter...it only gets worse.

The ominous feeling never does dissipate. It seems like hours pass and Steve is still left lying wide awake in bed. His alpha is close by, snoring softly and in a deep sleep. Steve wishes for sleep to come take him away, but the Sandman refuses to visit him that night.

With a huff Steve rolls over onto his back and his eyes land on the ceiling above him. He keeps his ears perked and on high alert, expecting for Peter’s cries to come through the baby monitor or a warning from Jarvis. But the only thing Steve can hear is silence.

He’s paranoid and overreacting, at least that’s what he tries to tell himself, but deep in his gut a warning brews. Call it mother’s intuition.

Sleep eventually does wash over him and Steve’s eyes fall shut. It’s not a peaceful sleep. He’s tormented by horrible nightmares. It starts the same way they always do, and no matter how hard Steve struggles to escape, the alpha pins him down and takes what is his.

But then the scene changes and Tony is there. He’s beaten and bruised, broken down and crumpled on the floor. Steve almost doesn’t recognize the strong alpha he knew Tony to be. And then there’s the painful cries of his son.

Steve awakes with a gasp.

He’s back in the dark bedroom with Tony sleeping beside him. Steve sneaks a peek in his mate’s direction, relief washing over him when he finds Tony’s face clear of any damage. It had just been another nightmare.

But then he hears Peter’s cries.

“Jarvis?” Steve says, making sure his voice is soft enough to avoid waking his mate. There’s no response from the A.I. and Steve frowns. “Jarvis?”

Still nothing.

That feeling returns and so does the sound of Peter’s cries. Steve is out of bed in an instant.

The nursery is illuminated by a nightlight plugged into one of the outlets, painting the room in a soft glow. Steve’s eyes are already well adjusted and he can easily make out his son’s fussy form in the crib.

Steve shushes him quietly and comes over to investigate. Peter has broken free from the blanket he had been swaddled in and his mitten covered hands are flailing. Steve scoops him up and holds him close.

“It’s okay, Petey,” Steve soothes. “I’m here. Mommy’s here.”

The little pup’s cries begin to diminish until they’re fading into soft whimpers. Steve doesn’t let him go, not even once Peter has fully calmed down. The dream had felt so real. Steve needed to hold his son for reassurance.

It’s the strange scent that Steve picks up first. The aroma of leather wafts through the air. Steve wrinkles his nose and his stomach coils tightly from the smell. It clicks in his brain instantly. Only one alpha had this scent.

Steve’s body tenses when something cold pressed into his temple. The scent is stronger now.

“Don’t move,” says the gruff voice. Steve complies, knowing better than to fight back when he held something so precious in his arms. Brock Rumlow steps to the side of Steve, not once removing the gun he has placed to the omega’s head. “Give me the kid.”

Steve growls at the order and the gun digs deeper into his temple.

“Please,” Steve finds himself begging. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t hurt him. Alpha will be mad if I do. But I can hurt you. You and I both know the punishment waiting for you.” Brock grips Steve roughly by the shoulder and forces him around. The gun is pressed into his lower back now. “Move. You’re gonna come with me out of here, quietly. One peep out of you and your friend down the hall gets his brains blown out.”

Steve is pushed forward and the hand on his shoulder tightens as Brock steers him out of the room. The little pup still in Steve’s arms whimpers into the dark.

“Shut him up,” the alpha growls.

Steve immediately does as he’s told and quiets down his pup, not wanting to risk any harm coming to him. He’d make sure he receives any punishment before his son does.

He’s forced down the stairs and into the living room where another familiar alpha greets them. At first Steve appears hopeful that it’s only Rumlow and Rollins, but then a few more members of their team emerge from the shadows, all of them with guns raised.

“No one else is here,” one of them informs.

“Good,” Rumlow appears pleased and he shoves Steve forward. The omega quickly catches himself before he can hit the floor. “Take this one and the kid. I’m not done yet.”

Steve’s blood runs cold when he hears Rumlow’s gun cock. The alpha only makes it to the first step before he’s pausing and pressing his fingers to his ear, listening to an order Steve can’t hear.

“Change of plan, boys,” The head alpha addresses his team. “The boss wants Stark alive.”

“No!” Steve cries out, his outburst startling the baby. The room fills with the sounds of distress the pup makes and Steve tries quickly to get him calm again. His efforts fail and Peter’s piercing cries ring out in the room.

Steve glances up when he senses one of the nearby alphas, and meets the dark gaze of Rollins. Before Steve can even beg, the alpha moves in and rips the pup out of his arms. Steve cries out again and fights to get his son back. His fingers brush against the blanket still around Peter’s body, but he can’t fully grasp it and the alpha turns away with the pup. 

Steve growls and lunges after him, but then someone is yanking him back and forcing him against the wall, his head hitting the hard surface with an audible thud.

Two alphas have him pinned, one on each side. Steve pays them no mind, his attention only on his son and the alpha going up the stairs. Steve struggles against his attackers, and he manages to slip one arm free and issue a punch to the man on his left, filling the room with a sickening crack. The man cries out and grips his bruised jaw, giving Steve an opportunity to wrestle with the other alpha.

The commotion ends abruptly when Rumlow returns with a bruised and bloodied Tony Stark. Tony is gripped tightly by the collar of his shirt and dragged down the stairs. Rumlow meets Steve’s eyes and with a smirk, tosses Tony down the last few steps.

“Tony!” Steve tries to make a run toward his alpha, only to be pulled back and shoved down to his knees. He’s forced to watch as Rumlow yanks Tony up and orders him into a similar position. The gun in his hand is pressed to his head. “Please!” Steve begs. “Don’t. Don’t hurt him.”

“Then comply,” Brock snarls. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

Steve’s eyes lock with Tony’s, and the alpha slowly nods his head. “It’s okay,” Tony assures.

“Tony-” The gun is pressed a little harder into the side of Tony’s head and Steve cries out. “Okay! Okay. Just don’t hurt him. Take me instead.”

“Sorry. Those weren’t the orders.” Brock smirks and yanks Tony to his feet, emitting a groan from the smaller alpha. He shoves Tony forward and out of the house.

Rollins follows with the whimpering pup and gestures to the rest of their men. Steve doesn’t fight this time when hands are on him again and forces him to his feet. He complies just like he said he would.

Two black SUVs are waiting for them outside. Steve allows himself to be led to one while Tony is led to another. Before either one of them can be pushed inside, Rumlow gives another order. A few minutes later a helicopter appears overhead and fires a missile straight for the place Steve had called home. The mansion is engulfed in flames, and its walls crumble.

“It’s a shame,” Rumlow says into Tony’s ear. “It was a nice place.”

The gun digging into Tony’s head is replaced with a sack, enveloping him in darkness. He struggles when strong arms are on him again and pushing him forward. A sharp pain radiates through his head and Tony falls limp.

Steve is left to watch as his mate is thrown into the backseat of the SUV before a sack is placed over his own head and he’s given the same treatment.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling okay today so I got a chapter completed. It’s not very long and apologize. My brain is giving out ugh. 
> 
> Anyway...this chapter is pretty rough and unfortunately it only gets worse from here 😞

The SUV eventually comes to a stop. Steve lifts his head, wishing he could see where he was, but the sack over his head remains, leaving him to rely on his other senses. There’s movement on his left and then the sound of the door can be heard. He’s gripped roughly and forced out of the vehicle. He can barely make out the scent of coffee; Tony was nearby.

Steve is pushed forward and he loses his balance, staggering for a moment until one of the alphas grabs him and leads him in the right direction. The sound of a helicopter reaches his ears and Steve comes to a stop, this time putting up a fight. A throbbing in his head makes itself known and that’s when Steve realizes he’s been hit. He goes limp.

When he comes to, he’s unable to tell how much time has passed. He does notice one thing, the sack has been removed from his head and he’s being escorted inside Hydra’s new hiding spot. Tony is being held down by two alphas and led down a corridor opposite from Steve.

His son is nowhere to be seen.

Steve wrestles with the men holding him down, desperate to break the chains around his wrists, but he’s bound tight and his efforts to get free prove futile. He doesn’t give up, not when his son needs him now more than ever. The shackles around his wrists dig deep into his skin the more he struggles, but the stinging pain is the least of his concern. He needed to get his son back.

He’s forced to stop struggling when an electrifying shock shoots through him. Steve screams and his movements cease. The alpha on his right doesn’t stop and he issues another shock with his stun baton until he’s sure the omega has stopped fighting for good.

Steve is taken further into this new base, going down corridor after corridor until he’s at a metal door. The alpha on his right scans his badge and the door opens. The cell he’s thrown into is everything he was expecting. It’s dark and cramped, not a lot of room to move around. It’s cold too; Steve can’t help but shiver when his bare feet touch the floor.

He turns around, half expecting them to shut the door and envelope him in darkness, but the door remains open to allow someone else inside.

Brock Rumlow steps into the room, his signature smirk etched on his face. “Don’t give me any more problems, Omega. I’d hate to mess up your pretty little face.”

Steve growls in warning, but it does nothing to ward the alpha off. A dark chuckle leaves Rumlow’s lips and he steps closer, backing the omega into a corner. His strong hands are on Steve in an instant, manipulating the omega and forcibly turning him around, pressing him into the cement wall.

“Submit!” Brock growls and presses Steve’s head against the wall. Steve struggles against the weight pinning him down, refusing to obey the order. He screams when nails dig into the side of his head. “Do it! Now!”

Another growl builds in Steve’s chest. His head gets slammed into the wall, leaving him dazed. The same order is repeated, and this time Steve listens.

“Good,” Brock’s tone is lighter, but still can’t be trusted. “Was that so hard? Know your place and we won’t have any issues. I’m in charge of you. You’re just an omega. The only thing you’re good for is getting fucked.”

Steve bites back another growl.

The alpha keeps his hand on Steve’s head, ready to bash it against the wall again if he needed to. His other hand trails between where they’re pressed together, and Steve’s breath hitches when he realizes what the alpha is doing. He struggles again.

“Don’t.” The warning is said in his ear. Steve’s body breaks out in goosebumps from the feeling of the alpha’s warm breath against his ear. “I’m just curious. I wanna know what makes you so special. Why does Alpha get you all to himself?”

The alpha’s hand dips lower, brushing under Steve’s shirt and running along his lower back. The band of his sweats is pulled back and that same hand continues its exploration. Steve’s eyes squeeze shut when rough fingers find his most intimate place, teasing a finger along the spot only Tony was allowed to touch.

Steve whines, the sound pitiful. It must be amusing to the alpha’s ears because he chuckles again and presses the tip of his finger against the sensitive ring of muscle.

“You gonna get wet for me?”

Steve’s stomach churns at the words. He sucks in a harsh breath when that same finger dips inside him. Steve writhes against the alpha and emits another warning growl, but he’s held down tighter. Rumlow leans closer and buries his nose against the omega’s scent gland; he inhales slowly.

“You’re in trouble. Alpha won’t be pleased with you once he finds out.”

“Let me go.”

Rumlow chuckles again and backs off. For a moment Steve believes he’ll be left alone. He’d rather stay locked up in a dark room then be around Rumlow, but he’s not that lucky, and the alpha takes a hold of Steve again and leads him out of the room.

“Alpha wants to see you.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to expect when he comes face to face with his abuser. It had been months since they had been in the same room together. Steve had believed they would never see each other again. He’d give anything to go back to that night and go through with his original plan. Alexander Pierce would be dead right now.

The alpha hasn’t changed a bit. He’s dressed sharply in a charcoal gray suit and black dress shoes.His eyes still hold their icy stare and his lips still form into that monstrous smirk.

Steve shows no fear in front of him. All he has for the alpha is rage.

“You can relax,” Alexander tells him. “You’re home now.”

“You destroyed my home.” Steve seethes.

“That was never your home. You belong here with me.”

The guards are ordered to leave and the door shuts behind them. Steve doesn’t move when the alpha comes close to get a better look at him. Steve feels like he’s on display, every inch of him is being looked over.

The omega flinches when a hand comes out to touch his cheek. The feel of the alpha’s palm is familiar, it awakens nightmares Steve has tried to forget.

“You’ve been well cared for I see,” The alpha says as he carefully examines the omega. “Not a single scratch or ma-”

The grip he has on Steve’s cheek tightens and he forcefully tilts Steve’s neck to the side, exposing the mark Tony had put there. One glance in the steel blue eyes has Steve’s blood running cold.

“Alpha, I’m so-”

The slap across his face has Steve crying out from both pain and surprise. His cheek stings from where Alpha’s palm has struck him, it brings tears to Steve’s eyes.

“You let him mark you!” The alpha snarls and he slaps Steve again. His fingers twist painfully into Steve’s hair and he yanks the omega’s head back to expose the mark again. His other hand comes up to trace the indentations on Steve’s neck. “How dare you,” the alpha seethes. “You belong to me!”

Steve screams when sharp nails dig into his bond mark. He squirms in the alpha’s grasp, trying to break free but failing miserably.

“Please!” Steve begs, tears are beginning to stream down his face. “I’m sorry! Alpha, I’m sorry!”

The nails retract, leaving the skin bruised and broken. Steve whimpers when his hair is tugged again and he’s forced to stare into those evil eyes.

“P-please?”

Alexander’s gaze doesn’t soften, nor does his grip on Steve. “I’m very disappointed in you, Omega. First you run away-again might I add- and now this. You need to know your place. Maybe a refresher will do you some good.”

Rumlow and Rollins are ordered into the room and Steve is tossed in their direction.

“Remind him who’s in charge,” Pierce orders, then he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

A pleased smile forms on his face when he hears the screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve! It does get worse and I’ll add a warning in the next chapter notes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😊


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in bed for 12 hours so I’m feeling a little better. I hope everyone is doing good and staying safe!!
> 
> Just a heads up this chapter is dark...I feel terrible about writing it and I came really close to deleting it. This story is tagged appropriately but even that doesn’t make me feel better. Here’s another warning. There is a rape scene in this chapter. If you want to skip it please do so. I’ve add the star * to indicate when it starts and when it ends. This was difficult for me to do and now I need to go write something happy and fluffy.

Tony awakens to the sensation of the sack being ripped away from his head. The next thing he becomes aware of is the stabbing pain in the back of his head and the tight pressure around his wrists. Tony’s eyes flutter, his vision blurry and unfocused. His eyes shut from the exhaustion and his head lolls to the side.

But the sleep he desperately craves isn’t granted to him and he’s forced awake when he’s roughly kicked in the side. He grunts from the pain and his eyes squeeze shut. He’s kicked again and this time Tony forces his eyes open.

He regrets it immediately.

The room he finds himself in is bare, devoid of any windows, and a single door is bolted tight into the wall opposite of him. The room is illuminated by swinging bulbs above him. They twitch every few seconds.

The only item furnishing the room is a single mattress, laid out in the center of the stone floor. It’s dirty and torn from obvious wear and tear.

Tony is forced to look away when he’s jabbed in the side again. He glances down, eyes landing on the edge of a shiny, black shoe. He doesn’t even have to look up to know who’s standing in front of him.

“Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Stark.”

This time Tony glances up, meeting the eyes of Alexander Pierce. “Wish I could say the same,” Tony replies.

The other alpha huffs out a laugh. “You’re a very difficult man to find, Stark.”

“Yeah well when you’re hiding from a fucking lunatic-” Tony’s kicked again and he grunts in pain. “Guess I deserved that.”

“You deserve a lot more. It’s a shame we couldn’t see eye to eye. Hydra needs someone like you on our side.”

“You mean the side that tortures and brainwashes omegas? Yeah, it's a great side. Let me guess, you have jackets?”

Pierce inhales sharply and issues another kick to Tony’s side, this time a little harder, and Tony’s sure blue and purple bruises are beginning to decorate his skin. He grits his teeth, not wanting to give Pierce any satisfaction.

Tony does try to move away and it’s then he realizes the chains preventing him from moving very far. The shackles bind his wrists and a line of chains link together with the ones around his ankles. The chains are secured into the wall.

Tony is barely able to lift his wrists, but a little binding wasn’t going to scare him in siding with the bad guys. “What is this? A scare tactic? I’ve been tied up before. Do I have a safe word?”

It’s obvious his snarkiness was going to get him nowhere. The other alpha is clearly unimpressed with Tony’s behavior. The little voice in the back of Tony’s head warns him, practically begs him for once to behave, but he can’t help himself. For months he’d been dying to give this fucking asshole a piece of his mind.

Tony expects another kick to his side, but instead Pierce’s fist comes crashing down and collides with Tony’s nose. Pain erupts from the blow, the impact strong enough to whip Tony’s head back and into the wall. His vision blurs with tears and blood gushes from his bruised nose.

Tony groggily lifts his head. “That’s it? Fuck you.”

The smile that forms over Alexander’s face has Tony’s stomach coiling tightly. He braces himself for another punch or kick; something, but it never comes. That scares him even more.

“I won’t physically break you, Stark. Not yet. I have other methods.”

As if on cue, the lock on the door clicks and opens. The two alpha’s Tony recognizes from before enter the room, but it’s not their presence that has him fueling with rage. His mate is held tightly in their grasp and dragged into the room, his head hanging between his shoulders.

“Let him go!” Tony seethes, his tone dripping with venom. He struggles to break free, but the restraints hold true and prevent him from getting to his mate.

Steve is forced down to his knees and he lifts his head weakly, showing off the damage the two alphas had done. His face is covered in bruises and blood, a medium size gash runs along his right cheek and his left eye is purple and swollen.

“T-Tony.” Steve manages to get out his bloodied lips. He tries to speak again, but all that comes out is a painful groan when he’s thrown down and hits the hard floor beneath him. Steve finds the strength to lift himself and he crawls toward Tony, desperate to feel his alpha’s comforting touch. “Tony. Tony, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Tony wrestles with the chains, biting back his own groan of pain when the metal digs painfully into the sensitive skin on his wrists. He needs to touch his mate, he needs to comfort him and assure him that everything was going to be okay. Steve needed him now more than ever.

“Tony.” Steve comes closer and cups the alpha’s busted face in his hands. Tony stares into his blue eyes, finding nothing but pain and fear in them. He misses the way they used to shine with happiness. All of that was gone now.

“It’s okay,” Tony does his best to assure.

“I’m sorry.” Tears are running down Steve’s face now. He gently strokes the bruise on Tony’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tony wishes he could pull Steve into his arms and comfort him. “I know. Honey, I know. It’s not your fault.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Alexander cuts through their moment. He steps closer and stretches out a hand, his fingers wrapping around the back of Steve’s shirt and pulling him back. Tony growls and lurches forward, only to be held back from the chains. “This is his fault. He ran away, disobeyed orders, went against his alpha.”

“You’re not his alpha.”

“He’s mine. That mark means nothing.”

“Let him go!” Tony yells, his anger boiling. He struggles again to break free, but again his attempts fail and he’s left to watch as his mate is dragged away and tossed onto the mattress. “Don’t hurt him! Don’t you fucking hurt him!”

“He needs to know who he really belongs to. I’m his alpha. And I’ll prove it.”

Steve cowers and forms himself into a ball, whimpering when Pierce gets too close. “No. No! No please!” Steve pleads when he’s yanked by the ankle and dragged closer. He scrambles, kicking out and successfully hitting the alpha in the stomach.

Pierce grunts from the blow and eases off, inhaling deeply to calm himself. “Don’t fight me. I know you want this.”

“Get away!” Steve snarls.

The two guards step forward to remind the omega of his place, but their leader holds up a hand to stop them. He orders them from the room and the lock clicks in place.

“You belong to me.” Pierce comes closer until he’s kneeling on the edge of the mattress, then he crawls on his knees toward the omega. Steve bares his teeth and growls in warning, but he goes ignored and strong hands are gripping him by the ankles and tugging him close. “Stop fighting me! You’re my omega!”

“Let me go!” Steve screams and he wrestles against the man pinning him down. Steve’s eyes go wide when his throat is gripped tightly. His body writhes against the alpha above him, his legs kick out and his arms fly up to try and push his abuser off. The room fills with the sound of the omega’s struggling.

“Stop!” Tony yells, fighting again with his own restraints. He goes ignored.

Steve is eventually forced to comply and once he gives up the fight, the fingers wrapped around his throat ease off and Steve greedily gulps down air. He goes limp and his eyes fall shut for a moment, only to shoot open when lips are on his own. He struggles again, pushing back against the alpha, but then pain radiates through his face, and he stills.

“Don’t fight me.” Alexander growls, and he grips Steve tightly by the jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “You’ve brought this on yourself. You disobeyed me, and now I have to punish you.”

Steve fights again when his sweatpants are tugged down his legs. Another punch to the face has him crying out and falling still. He sucks in a harsh breath when he’s touched. He thought he’d never have to experience this again.

“Please!” Steve turns to begging, though he knows it won’t do any good. “Please, Alpha don’t! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Steve’s legs are forced open and the alpha crawls between them, pressing Steve deeper into the mattress. Pierce’s lips are on him again, his tongue forcefully making his way into Steve’s mouth. The omega fights back, using his strength to push the alpha away.

The alpha cries out in rage and brings Steve back to him, forcing him down and holding him tighter. “You belong to me!” Pierce snarls and presses his body onto the writhing omega’s. He ducks his head down until his lips are brushing against the shell of Steve’s ears. “Do it. Or I’ll kill him. I’ll kill your pup.”

Steve immediately falls still.

“Good.” He’s praised for his good behavior, it makes Steve sick.

  
 ***** The alpha trails a hand between their bodies, going lower and lower until rough fingers find the omega’s entrance. Steve gasps from the unwanted touch and he’s quickly shushed. “Shh,” the alpha croons in his ear. “I’ll make it feel good. Better than he could.”

Steve whimpers when the finger continues to tease his sensitive rim, then without warning, the finger plunges inside and Steve screams. He cries and begs to be let go, but just like in the past, he goes unheard.

He finds a way to turn his head and his eyes lock with brown ones. “Tony! Tony, please!”

His alpha snarls in anger and wrestles with the chains, but still he’s unable to rush to Steve’s side.

“He can’t help you,” the alpha above him says and he forces Steve to look at him again. “I’m your alpha. I know you want this, want me.”

Steve shakes his head.

“Yes you do. Look how wet you’re getting.”

Steve curses his body for reacting to the alpha’s touch. He tries to fight it, but his body continues to betray him and produce slick. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to stifle a pleasured moan. He wouldn’t allow it to feel good. Only Tony made him feel good. Only Tony was his alpha.

Finally, the finger slips out and Steve is able to catch his breath. The sound of a belt unbuckling reaches his ears and Steve’s eyes widened.

“No! Please!”

He’s smacked again.

The alpha above him keeps him pinned tight while he works his slacks open to free himself. Steve’s stomach twists painfully and he squirms, trying to get away from the man. But then the same warning is being said back into his ear and Steve has no choice but to comply.

Steve shuts his eyes and gives in.

A scream tears through his throat when he’s penetrated. He flails his arms and kicks his legs in protest against the unwanted intrusion. He’s gripped again by the jaw, sharp nails digging into his flesh and bringing new tears to his eyes.

“Let me have my fun,” Pierce says and he pushes himself all the way in. He sighs in pleasure when he’s engulfed in a tight heat. He doesn’t even give the omega a chance to adjust before he’s thrusting his hips. “You feel just like I remember. Still tight after all those alphas, after all those pups.”

Steve chokes back a sob and squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to block out the sounds, the smell, the feel; all of it. He prays to be put out of his misery and to go back to a time where this wasn’t his life. He misses being with Tony and their son.

Just the thought of his mate makes Steve’s stomach churn. Tony was forced into this abuse. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t deserve this.

“T-Tony,” Steve whimpers.

The alpha above him picks up on the name and his lips curl into an evil grin. “He can’t save you. He’s not your mate. Why don’t you be good for him anyway? Put on a good show. Just like you always do.”

Another sob builds in Steve’s throat. He squeezes his eyes tighter to prevent any more tears from falling, but then they shoot open when his head is turned to the side. His eyes immediately land on his alpha.

Tony isn’t looking at him anymore. His gaze is cast down, glued to the stone floor beneath him.

“Tony!” Steve calls out for him and this time the alpha looks up, revealing his broken, tear filled eyes. “Tony, please! I’m sorry!”

“I know.” Tony’s voice is quiet. “Honey, I know.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Steve continues to scream, his throat burning. A hand is placed over his mouth, blocking out any more of his screams.

“Hush! You want this!” Pierce continues to roughly thrust inside the crying omega. He looks over his shoulder to meet the other alpha’s eyes. “Don’t be fooled. He enjoys this. Did he fight with you too?”

Tony doesn’t answer.

“Did he scream like this? He enjoyed it, didn’t he? That’s all he’s good for, and he knows it.”

Tony growls and yanks at his chains. He goes ignored.

The alpha continues to talk, each word spilling from his mouth only fuels Tony’s anger. He’d give anything to break free and rip Pierce apart.

“He’s so wet,” The alpha groans and rolls his hips, the sound echoing loudly in the room.

“Shut up,” Tony warns.

Steve has turned away, not wanting to stare into his alpha’s eyes as he is taken like this. But the man above him disapproves of his behavior and forcefully holds his jaw tightly, urging him to look at Tony.

“Let him watch.”

“Please!” Steve tries to turn his head away. “Don’t make him watch! Please!”

His begging goes ignored and Steve tries to focus on his mate, but it’s painful to see him in so much pain. It was Steve’s fault. He got them into this mess.

The alpha above him picks up the pace of his hips and drops his head down to Steve’s neck, licking a stripe along the sensitive flesh. His teeth graze over the bond mark and Steve growls in warning. The alpha only chuckles darkly.

He groans against Steve’s neck. “You’re getting close. I can feel you.”

“N-no,” Steve whimpers, refusing to give into the pleasure. The alpha’s touch burned against his skin.

“It’s okay,” Pierce croons. “I told you it would feel good.”

The next thrust of his hips has Steve crying out and his back arches off the mattress, eyes going wide and mouth falling open with a moan. Shocks of pleasure shoot through him, forcing him to give into it, to welcome it. He gasps and moans with each brutal thrust; he was close, just like Alpha said he was.

It doesn’t take long until Steve is succumbing to the pleasure and reaches his release. He falls completely still and waits for the alpha to finish. Alpha thrusts a few more times until he comes with a grunt, his breath hot against Steve’s ear. *****

“Good job, Omega,” Pierce praises and gently strokes Steve’s head. “You did so good for me.”

Steve whimpers when a kiss is placed to his forehead. The alpha eventually pulls out and tucks himself back into his slacks. Steve grimaces at the feel of their mixed fluids between his legs, and one glance down shows his thighs stained with the mixture and a bit of blood.

Pierce rises to his feet and adjusts his suit, then he makes his way over to the seething alpha chained to the wall. Tony has to fight every fiber of his being not to look up at the man that just destroyed his whole world. He’s gripped roughly by the hair and forced to look into those cold, blue eyes.

“He’s mine,” Pierce threatens. “That mark you put there means nothing once you're dead.”

Tony’s head is slammed into the wall and then drops down to his chin. His ears fill with the sound of dress shoes on the floor, followed by the door being unlocked. It opens and then shuts, leaving them alone at last.

It takes a moment for Tony to lift his head in Steve’s direction, and when he does, his heart breaks at the sight. Steve is crying, his body shaking with each painful sob. He struggles to pull his pants up, emitting a whimper from the pain the motion brings. He curls up, making himself as small as possible, his back facing Tony.

“Steve,” Tony says his mate’s name, but gets nothing in return. “Honey, look at me. Please?”

Then finally Steve speaks, “I’m sorry.”

Steve hugs himself and cries, the sound shattering Tony’s heart into a million little pieces. Unable to break free and comfort his mate, Tony is forced to listen to his sobs.


	33. Chapter 33

_“Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist is presumed dead after a devastating accident at his Malibu mansion late last night. A team of fire and rescue are currently investigating the scene. A body has yet to be found-”_

The tv screen goes black.

Bruce sets the remote down on the desk, his eyes landing on the woman sitting behind it. Pepper remains still, her own eyes glued to the screen, almost as if she’s waiting for it to turn back on and show her good news, not the same story that's been on a loop since it was discovered her ex boss was dead.

 _Presumed_. Bruce reminds himself. But by the way the story has been told, it was starting to look like Tony Stark was indeed dead.

The moment the story broke, Bruce had immediately tried reaching out to his friend, and when that didn’t work, he rushed to Stark tower. Tony never did say when he was coming back to New York, and for a second, Bruce had hoped he’d find his friend safe and sound back in his tower, his new family with him.

But it was only Pepper and Happy who greeted him, and judging by the broken looks on their faces, they had already heard the news.

Pepper releases a sob, the sound snapping the doctor from his thoughts and rushing toward her. They weren’t that close, not like she was with Tony, but at a time like this, she needed someone to comfort her.

Bruce hands her a tissue and she wipes away at her eyes, but the tears keep falling, her makeup smearing. Pepper obviously didn’t care what she looked like. She was usually more put together, she had to be as the new CEO, but now she didn’t care about any of that. Her best friend was dead.

“They’ll find him,” Bruce catches himself saying. He’s not sure if she’ll believe him. He doesn’t even believe himself. Tony was gone and there was no sign of his body or Steve’s or-

Bruce can’t bring himself to finish that thought. He didn’t want to think about the little pup he helped bring into the world.

“I don’t understand.” Pepper sniffs and Bruce quickly hands her another tissue to blow into. “He was fine! We talked and he was so excited to come back and his son-”

Pepper sobs loudly and this time Bruce comforts her with more than just a tissue. He wraps his arms around her and she holds him tight, sobbing into his chest.

“Peter was only-he was still so little! And now he’s gone! And Steve’s gone!” Pepper continues to sob. It was heartbreaking to hear her cries. Just like Bruce, she barely knew the omega that Tony was so infatuated with, but they took the time to get to know him and found out he was someone they could consider a friend, family even. And now, he and his young pup were gone too.

Pepper pulls away and gestures for another tissue, then she tries to clean up the black smudges her mascara left behind. “And now I have to talk to the police and...and…” she pauses to take a deep, shaky breath. “This is all wrong. It doesn’t make any sense!”

Bruce can only nod his head. He was at a loss for words. It didn’t make any sense. One minute Tony was happy and on his way back to New York, and the next his face is on every news channel with a headline Bruce never imagined seeing.

Tony Stark wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be.

* * *

The room remains silent. Tony is relieved.

He couldn’t bear another second of hearing his mate whimper and cry; it was the most heartbreaking sound he had ever heard. It didn’t even compare to the times when Steve would wake up screaming from another nightmare. Tony didn’t understand how bad they really were until he was thrown into one of them.

He knew Steve had been abused, but seeing it firsthand wasn’t the same as hearing about it. It was a thousand times worse. Tony was sure he’d never get the painful sounds of Steve’s screams or the sight of him being forced against his will out of his head. It would plague Tony for the rest of his life. It would become his worst nightmare.

And it was all his fault.

From the beginning he had promised Steve protection and security. He was going to be there no matter what to make sure Steve and their son were safe. It was a promise he repeated multiple times a day until Steve finally believed it. That promise was sealed in stone the moment he placed his mark on Steve. He was Steve’s mate, his alpha, his protector. And he failed him.

A soft whimper cuts through the silence, forcing Tony to lift his head and set his eyes on the trembling figure a few feet away from him. He struggles with the chains, desperate to be near him and comfort him like he was supposed to. The chains around him jingle with each attempt he makes to break loose, but it’s hopeless.

Tony whines low on his throat, the sound foreign to his own ears. The strong, warning growls he normally made couldn’t be repeated. He was broken.

“Steve?” Tony calls out to his mate, praying that Steve would look at him. But Tony’s not sure if he really wants that. He’s afraid to see how much pain his mate is truly in.

Another whimper comes from the omega. Steve tries to make himself even smaller, and despite his large frame, he manages to pull it off. He was the one who was really broken.

“Steve, please?” Tony begs, his vision of Steve momentarily blurred due to the tears that have gathered in them. He yanks at his restraints again. “Steve-”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whimpers, his body shaking with each sob. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, look at me.” Steve doesn’t and Tony sighs. “Honey, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.”

“I’m sorry. I-I let him hurt you.”

“I don’t care about me. It’s you I care about. Only you.”

Steve whimpers again and wraps his arms around himself, hugging his body tighter. “I still feel him.”

The tears in Tony’s eyes roll down his face. There’s a mixture of guilt and anger coursing through him. It was his fault Steve was forced back into this hell hole. If only Tony had been stronger, had been a good alpha, then his mate wouldn’t be hurting.

But the anger isn’t so much for himself, it’s for the alpha who did this.

This time he does growl. “I’ll kill him.”

Steve doesn’t respond and the room falls silent again.

The lock on the door breaks through the quiet, forcing Tony to lift his head in its direction. He prays they’re not back to inflict more damage. He had been promised death, and if it meant them leaving Steve alone for a while, then Tony would take it.

But the voice in his head argues against that. If he was dead then Steve might as well be too. It was up to him to get his mate and son out of this.

The door opens and Alexander Pierce steps into the room, his faithful dogs with him. Tony growls in warning when one gets too close to Steve, and he lunges forward when they issue a kick to Steve’s side.

“Leave him,” Pierce orders and the two alphas back off. “Let him heal. He needs it for later.”

Tony didn’t want to know what those words meant.

Cold, blue eyes are settling on him now and Tony stares back, holding his ground and refusing to let this other alpha dominate him. He doesn’t even flinch when he’s released from the chains and yanked to his feet.

“I have plans for you, Stark.” Pierce grins.

“I thought you were going to kill me,” Tony retorts, making sure to muster up his own deathly glare.

“It’s your lucky day. I’ve changed my mind.”

Tony is gripped tightly by the two alphas and escorted out of the room. He glances over his shoulder, managing a quick peek at his mate before the door shuts and locks into place.

He’s at least grateful that they don’t put the sack back over his head, and he’s able to examine the corridors he’s led down. It was almost impossible to guess just how big the base was, but judging by its mass size, it must have multiple access points. They would be heavily guarded, probably cameras on every corner too. Breaking out wasn’t going to be easy.

Tony was wishing he had created that suit of armor.

The elevator he’s forced into is cramped and the musky smell the alphas give off waft through the air, making his nose wrinkle. He was used to alpha scents, having worked with a few in the past, but those didn’t compare to the ones he’s forced to inhale now. They weren’t the good ones, like Steve liked to say, and their scent was proof of that.

Pierce exits the elevator first and Tony is pushed out, losing his balance for a second before he’s caught and manhandled back into place. He growls when the hand around his shoulder squeezes too tight, and he’s rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.

He’s taken into another room, this one a complete contrast from the one he was removed from. It’s clean, the walls blinding white and the air sterile. Tony inhales deeply, glad to be breathing anything other than alpha stink. The tiled floor is cold against his bare feet, but the rest of the room is engulfed in a comfortable heat.

Then he picks up on another scent and his head snaps toward his right, finding an incubator and various machines around it. There’s a beta in a white lab coat standing near the machine and typing the readings into a tablet, but it’s not the beta scent that has captured his attention. His son is in the incubator, wires attached to his naked chest, connecting him to the beeping machines.

Tony growls again and tries to yank himself free, but the grip around him only tightens.

“What are you doing to him?” Tony snarls, baring his teeth to the man responsible for this operation.

Pierce only smirks. “Changing the world. Your son is exactly what Hydra has been looking for.”

“He’s just a kid. He’s not your perfect alpha.”

“Not yet. But with a little training, he’ll be exactly who we need him to be.” The alpha turns and walks toward the incubator, then reaches out to touch the pup’s head. Tony growls in warning. “Easy there, Stark. I don’t want to hurt you. I need you.”

“Need me for what? You wanted me dead, remember?” Tony retorts.

“I did.” The alpha nods, considering his original plan. “But then I discovered that you were the perfect donor. I had my suspicions. Why else would I ask for your contribution?”

“I’m done contributing.”

“Not yet. I’m going to need more from you and my omega.”

“He’s not yours,” Tony seethes.

“You might have put a mark on him,” Pierce says and he comes closer until he’s in front of Tony. “But he belongs to me. I’ll do whatever I want with him and you can’t stop me.”

“Over my dead body.”

Pierce chuckles. “Careful, Stark. You might just get your wish. I won’t kill you, not when I have a chance at creating more beautiful alphas. You son is only the beginning.”

The alpha turns around and gives an order to the beta. “Draw more of his blood and analyze it carefully. I need to know how special this one truly is.”

Tony’s eyes follow the beta man’s every move, his blood boiling when the order is followed out and his son’s blood is drawn. Peter’s piercing screams fill the room, the sound only angering his father even more.

Tony fights again, this time managing to slip one arm free and connect his fist with one of the alpha’s jaws. It had been Rumlow that he had hit, and the alpha snarls angrily and lunges for Tony, only to hold back when he’s ordered to stand down.

“That’s enough!” Pierce bellows. “Take him back and make sure he’s secured tight. We need him.”

Rumlow scoffs and grips Tony tightly. He leans in close for only Tony to hear. “You’re going to regret that.”

Tony’s not even fazed by the threat. He’s been damaged enough.

“What about the omega?” Rollins asks. This captures Tony’s attention and he glances at Pierce, his stomach coiling at the smirk the alpha wears.

“Get him cleaned up. It’s time for him to mate again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear revenge is coming! I got help for some painful ideas 😈 Pierce deserves to suffer just like Steve, right? It’s only fair 🤷♀️ 
> 
> And it’s time to get a rescue mission set up! I’m bringing in new characters. Hope no one forgot about Natalie 😉. 
> 
> I’ll update soon! ❤️❤️❤️


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m finally updating this one! Sorry that I got stuck. Endings are hard for me and since this one is close to wrapping up, I panicked and struggled to come up with the next chapter. It’s all coming together now...I think. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient! Hope you enjoy! 😊

Pepper dabs at her eyes with a tissue, cleaning up the black streaks left over from her ruined mascara. Her attempts to make herself appear presentable are futile. More tears gather in her eyes, ruining the bit of progress she’s made. It would be hopeless to try again, and with one last look in the mirror, she exits the bathroom.

She steps into the hall and takes a deep breath. It would have been easier to hide out in the private bathroom her office had, but everyone would know where she was. She needed to escape and be alone, gather her thoughts. Pepper realizes now how wrong she had been. She couldn’t be alone now.

Happy is waiting for her in the office, still in the same spot she had left him a few minutes prior. He hasn’t moved from the chair since the last of the police interviews. It’s his job to protect her and keep her safe, but deep down she knows his presence is for comfort and not protection.

She places a hand over his shoulder, causing him to flinch and peer up at her with red-rimmed eyes. She has never seen him so broken before. But he had every right to be distraught. Tony was his friend too.

“You should go home, Happy,” Pepper tells him. “It’s getting late.”

Happy nods as he considers this. “What about you?”

Pepper sighs and moves around the desk, lowering herself into her own chair. “I can’t. All I can think about is him and Steve and...their son.”

“I know. Me too.”

“And I have to do all of this again tomorrow.” She’s referring to speaking to the police. They haven’t left her alone since the story about Tony broke. She told them everything she knew, but it wasn’t enough. Something wasn’t right.

“They talked to me too,” Happy says and with a sigh he leans back in his seat. His eyes grow misty again. “I didn’t even know if I helped them. I have no idea what the hell was going on with Tony. If he would’ve just…”

“I know.” Pepper nods.

“I don’t believe he’s dead,” Happy says. “He can’t be. I don’t believe it. Something’s wrong with all of this.”

Pepper couldn’t agree more. Tony had a lot of enemies but none of them have ever come forward to assassinate him. The past few months he had been hiding to keep-

“Steve,” Pepper says, the name coming out slightly breathless. “It’s him.”

Happy frowns. “What?”

“He-it was him.”

“Steve wouldn’t-”

“No, someone tied with him! Happy, his alpha! Who was his alpha?”

“I-I don’t know. Tony never said-”

The door to the office opens and Natalie pokes her head. Pepper is ready to tell her to wait outside, but the look on her assistant’s face has her reconsidering.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but someone is here to see you,” Natalie says.

Pepper sighs. She wasn’t in the mood to be interviewed again. “Natalie, send them away. Now isn’t a good time.”

Natalie opens the door all the way revealing two men. They don’t look like police. One of them is dressed in black tactical gear with a bow and arrow strapped behind his back. The other man is older, his hair thinning in some places. He’s dressed in a black suit.

Both Happy and Pepper rise to their feet. They share an uneasy look.

“Miss Potts,” the older man greets with a smile and he steps into the room. The other man with an arrow follows, piercing blue eyes scanning the area. “I’m Agent Coulson and this is Agent Barton and-” he waves a hand in Natalie’s direction. “-you’ve met Agent Romanoff.”

Pepper’s mouth gaps in shock. “A-gent? No no she’s my assistant. She’s not an-”

“My name is Natasha Romanoff. I’m an Agent for SHIELD and have been tasked to...keep an eye on you.”

“You mean spy?” Happy narrows his eyes at her.

Agent Barton locks eyes with him. “That’s exactly what she means.”

Happy’s expression hardens and his hands roll into fists. Pepper wasn’t worried about any alpha’s showing their dominance; everyone except herself and Agent Romanoff were betas. But that didn’t mean a fight wouldn’t break out.

“What’s going on here?” Pepper demands. “Who the hell are you and why do you need to spy on me?”

“Mr. Stark was our original person of interest,” Agent Coulson answers. “We noticed he had been engaging in activity with Alexander Pierce.”

“What does that mean?” Pepper asks. “Do you think he did this?”

“Let’s just say Pierce is someone we’ve also been keeping an eye on.”

“Who is he?” Happy asks, his hands are still clenched and he’s eyeing the two beta men closely.

“Unfortunately that information is classified. We’re here to help find out where he’s located and bring him in. If you have any information then please come forward.”

“Did he kill Tony?” Pepper’s eyes fill with tears again.

The Agent sighs sadly. “I don’t know ma’am. Tell me everything you know.”

“And if I do, you promise to get him back?”

“We’ll do our best.”

* * *

Steve senses them before the door even opens. The sound of the metal door screeching against the floor sends the hairs on Steve’s body standing on end. The sound of heavy boots and the musky alpha scent make him coil up and whimper.

 _Please go away_.

A hard kick to his side causes the omega to grunt and wrap his arms around himself to block another attack.

“Get up,” the gruff voice of Rollins’ voice fills Steve’s ears. He remains still, unable to bring himself to comply with the command. He gets kicked again, this time a little harder. “Get. Up.”

Steve turns to peer up at the alpha. “Okay.”

He’s complied and gave in, but the alpha still hurts him. Steve cries out when he’s kicked roughly in the face, his nose gushing with blood. Steve spits the liquid from his mouth, decorating the dull gray floor beneath him with crimson.

The alpha yanks Steve to his feet, ignoring the painful whimpers the omega emits. Steve looks around the room, his heart sinking when he realizes Tony wasn’t back yet. He can only pray that Tony was okay.

Steve is held down tightly and slammed into the wall, a small grunt leaving him when he hits the hard surface. Cuffs are placed around his wrists, not that it mattered. He was done fighting back.

The alpha leads him out of the room and the door slams shut behind them.

Each step is difficult, but Steve knows better than to show even a hint of pain. The alphas found his discomfort pleasurable and made sure to inflict more damage just to get a kick out of it. It was cruel, but no one was worse than the head alpha.

The image of Alpha on top of him, scenting him, touching him... _inside_ him still plays through Steve’s mind. He had thought he had escaped the abuse and would never have to endure it again. He had thought he’d be a free omega and get the chance to live his life, to be a mother.

A choked sob escapes him at the thought of his son. He had no idea where the little pup was being held and if he was okay. Steve had promised to protect his son and he had failed. He had failed all of his babies.

The alpha tightens his grip around him, threatening the omega if another sound was made. Steve didn’t care if he was kicked and punched, he didn’t care if he was bloodied and bruised. He didn’t matter.

Steve is taken into a new room, the light blinding him and causes the omega to shut his eyes. The room smells clean, but despite the fresh scent, Steve coils. He hated the showers.

He’s roughly thrown into a stall and the cuffs are removed.

“Strip,” the alpha orders, a smug look appearing over his face. This time Steve does glare at him. “Come on! Hurry up!”

Steve bares his teeth and growls in warning when the alpha tries to touch him. The alpha surprisingly backs off and watches as Steve strips from the dirty clothing. He takes off each layer slowly, wincing from the action of moving his joints. The dirty clothes fall in a crumpled mess on the floor. The alpha kicks them away.

Steve is gripped again by his shoulder and forced against the wall, his arms splayed wide on the cool time. The hot water burns his skin and he hisses behind gritted teeth, eyes squeezing shut.

“Wash quickly,” Rollins orders.

Steve was at least thankful this alpha let him wash himself. Rumlow always made sure he participated.

The omega does his best to wash fast, but his body aches and screams for relief. The hot water helps the soreness in his muscles, but it was going to take more than a shower to alleviate the pain.

“Hurry up!”

Steve flinches at the harsh tone and scrubs his body quickly, but it’s not good enough. The alpha growls and grabs the wash cloth from Steve’s hand, then forces him around and into the wall again. Steve grits his teeth when the alpha washes him.

The omega growls when the unwanted hands creep closer to his most intimate place. He goes ignored and the alpha continues to run the cloth over Steve’s body. The scent the alpha gives off changes; he’s getting aroused. It was sick and Steve couldn’t grasp the idea of anyone getting off on this. But he was an omega. He was supposed to pleasure the alphas.

This alpha at least has the sense to fight his urge and let Steve go. The water shuts off and a towel is thrown at the omega.

“Hurry up,” the alpha orders and turns away to let the omega dry himself off. Steve makes sure he’s quick about it, not wanting to be exposed for another minute.

New clothes are brought to him and he dresses quickly, this time ignoring the flare of pain. The alpha smirks and tugs Steve close to him and that’s when Steve notices the leather collar in his hand.

“Boss wants you to wear this,” Rollins smirks. “It’s his favorite.”

Steve doesn’t even flinch when the piece of leather is strapped around his neck.

The next room he’s taken to is familiar. It’s a complete contrast to the one he was in before. The walls are painted a deep red and the floor is a shiny hardwood, but it’s not the burst of color that captures Steve’s attention.

It’s the breeding bench in the center of the room.

Steve is pushed deeper into the room, his balance lost for a moment before he’s manhandled and led toward the bench. That’s when he fights.

“Let me go!” Steve screams, struggling against the alpha holding him tightly. Steve manages to break free and spin around, connecting his fist with the alpha’s jaw. “Don’t,” Steve growls when the alpha takes a step toward him.

“That’s enough.” A familiar voice cuts through and Steve freezes at the sight of the head alpha. Pierce steps into the room with Rumlow beside him.

It’s not just the two alphas that makes Steve comply. His mate is with them.

Tony is gripped tightly by Rumlow, his face beaten and fresh blood dripping from his busted lip. He glances up at Steve, defeat flooding his usually confident eyes.

“Let him go.” Steve turns to begging. “Please! You just want me.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the case.” Pierce waves his guard over and then Tony is forced down to his knees in front of Steve.

The omega rushes toward his mate, dropping down beside him and cupping his face. “Tony,” he whispers, his fingers brushing away the dark strands that have fallen in the alpha’s face.

Rumlow steps toward the pair, raising his baton to issue an attack to the disobedient omega, but he’s forced to stop when his superior orders him to back down.

“They’ll be fine. Make sure no one comes into this room until I’m ready,” Pierce commands, then with a snap of his finger, the two alpha’s follow after their leader.

The door shuts and locks behind them.

“Steve,” Tony eventually finds his voice. “They have him...I saw…Pete…”

“Is he okay?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.” Tony winces and tries to stand up, only to collapse back down onto the floor. Steve scoots closer to him, glad to be back with his alpha.

“I’m sorry. Tony, I didn’t mean-what he did back there-”

“Hey.” It’s Tony’s turn to take Steve’s face in his hands and brush away the tears that fall. “I know. I don’t blame you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“It’s my fault, Tony. I never should’ve ran away.”

“Then you never would’ve met me. We wouldn’t have mated and-” Tony winces again from the pain in his side and grits his teeth. “-fell in love, had a baby. Damn I wish I had done more. You and Pete would be safe. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know what to do. They’re going to make us mate.” Steve’s eyes drift in the direction of the bench, his stomach churning at the thought of having to relive another nightmare.

“But you’re not in heat and my rut-”

“They’ll find a way. They always do.”

“Then we’re getting out of here.”

“How? Tony, they locked the door and-”

Tony takes his mate’s hands. “We’re getting out,” he says again. “I won’t let them hurt you or our son anymore.”

Steve nods and more tears run down his face. “What do we do?”

“We fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah revenge. It’s going to be wonderful 😈


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I got stuck because I wasn't sure what to write but after some help I figured it out. Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you all enjoy this update!

The plan to fight back makes Steve’s stomach churn. For years he’s been taught to never fight and to always comply. In the past he’s fought back and the results were always the same. The rough beat downs were one thing, but when Alpha punished him, that was something much, much worse. Steve didn’t want to deal with that again.

But the little voice in the back of his head starts whispering, urging him to get up and fight. He tries to tune it out, too fearful to fight back and risk losing. But the voice gets louder, yelling at him to pick himself back up and stand against the bullies. Hydra may not be punks in Brooklyn alleys, but they were still bullies, picking on Steve until he eventually succumbed to their abuse.

The voice is beginning to sound a lot like his mother. It reminds of how strong he really is and what he’s capable of. He can get up and fight, stand up to the bullies that have tormented him. He was stronger than them.

Steve might not have his mother to be there to comfort him or Bucky to rush in and save him from the bullies, but he had Tony and that was more than he could ever need. He had his mate, his alpha.

The fight was going to be rough, but no one ever walked away from a fight unscathed. He’s reminded of his son and the other pups before him; the ones he had failed to protect. He would fight for them.

Steve is snapped from his thoughts when Tony touches him. The omega flinches and tries to pull his hand away, only to stop himself when he realizes there was no threat. It was just Tony. He was safe with him.

“Steve, darling, look at me.”

And Steve does, not so much out of obedience, but because it’s _Tony_. Tony was the only alpha he felt safe with, the only one he knew he could trust.

Staring at Tony is difficult now. The alpha’s face is decorated with deep purple, bruises and dried blood. It’s just a painful reminder to Steve. He was the one who brought harm to his mate.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers and glances down at his lap. Tony touches him again, hooking a finger under Steve’s chin and gently lifting it so their eyes can meet again. “Tony, I’m-”

“Don’t. I don’t blame any of this on you. You can’t control what they do.”

“But they want me and our son and now...now they want you. I never wanted them to hurt you and now-” Steve pauses and slowly caresses his mate’s cheek, careful not to disturb the large bruise. “-they have. Look what they did to you.”

“I don’t care about me.” Tony’s hand comes up to rest on Steve’s wrist. “It’s just you and Pete, remember? That’s all that matters.”

“You want me to fight and...Tony, I don’t know if...what if I can’t?”

“Hey, don’t do that. You can. Don’t let them control you anymore. I know that’s easier said than done but you can’t let them win. Not anymore.”

“I don’t think fighting is going to be enough. It’s us and them...we’re outnumbered.”

“We have to try. I promised to keep you and our son safe, and I’ll die trying.”

Steve curls up closer to his alpha, inhaling the comforting scent. He’s lucky he gets to be this close and not have to worry about chains keeping him and Tony bound. The moment wouldn’t be for long and Steve tries to relish every second of it.

Tony brings him closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” he whispers. “we’re getting out of this. I promise.”

Steve can only nod and he searches for the spot on Tony’s neck that releases the most of his scent, nosing around until he finds it. He inhales deeply, finding comfort almost instantly. It’s crazy how the small hint of coffee transports him back to the days when it was just the two of them, spending early mornings in the kitchen and being close to each other. Life had seemed so simple then. Back then they had been free.

Steve sniffs and buries his face deeper into Tony’s neck, staining the warm skin with his tears. Tony immediately senses his mate’s distress and he holds him tighter, promising that this wasn’t the end, that they were going to be free again. They’d have their son back and they could go back to being a family.

But like Steve had feared, their quiet moment is ripped away from them the second the door unlocks. Steve tenses in response and whimpers against Tony’s neck, feeling the vibrations under the skin when the alpha growls in warning.

Steve finds the courage to peek, eyes landing on the two alphas. A third person appears, and much to Steve’s relief, he finds it’s not the head alpha, but another beta from Hydra’s lab. Usually their presence didn’t terrify the omega, but the ones that approached him didn’t usually have a syringe in their hands.

Tony emits another growl, this time for the approaching beta and jumps up to his feet. The syringe is gripped tightly in the beta’s hand as he comes closer. Steve finds the courage to rise and he puts himself between the threat and his mate, baring his teeth in warning.

The beta immediately backs away, only to be shoved forward by Rumlow.

“Hurry up.” The alpha orders and pulls out his gun, aiming it for the beta’s head. “Don’t make me blow your brains out. The boss wants this quick.”

The beta and Steve stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. The beta moves first, and that’s when Steve attacks. He grabs the hand that's holding the syringe, twisting it roughly and the man cries out. Steve takes the syringe in one hand and with the other, he spins the beta around so he’s forcing the alphas and tightly wraps his arm around the beta’s neck, ignoring the gasping and struggling.

Both alphas have their guns out and raised in Steve’s direction.

“Let him go,” Rumlow orders.

Steve ignores the order and tightens his grip around the beta’s neck, cutting off all air supply. He holds the syringe tightly and aims it for the beta’s neck.

“Last chance, Omega.” Rollins aims for Steve’s head.

Steve knows he won’t shoot, and with mustered courage, he plunges the syringe deep into the beta’s neck, the room filling with the man’s screams of pain. Bullets fly toward him and Steve uses the man in his grasp as a shield, taking the hit instead of him. When the gunfire ceases, Steve takes advantage and with a harsh shove, throws the lifeless beta man toward Rollins, catching the alpha off guard.

Steve turns on him next, reaching for the arm that has the weapon and twisting it roughly, forcing it behind the alpha’s back. Rollins screams and tries to spin around to issue his own attack, but Steve is faster and presses the alpha deep into the concrete wall, using his weight to keep Rollins pinned.

“Submit,” Steve growls and with his free hand, uses it to hold the alpha’s head down. The alpha puts up a struggle and Steve responds by slamming Rollins’ head into the wall. He had only meant to do it once, but something courses through him, a strong energy shooting through his arm and forcing him to keep slamming the alpha’s head into the wall. He doesn’t even realize he’s screaming through it, all he cares about is hurting one of the bullies that’s picked on him.

Steve snaps out of the haze and blinks a few times before glancing down and finding a large puddle of blood. The alpha he’s holding has stopped fighting, his arms limp against his side. Steve removes his hand from the bloody, smashed in head, and Rollins hits the floor with a thud. He was dead.

With a shocked gasp, Steve backs away and glances down at his hands, eyes widening at the red that paints them. He lifts his head when he hears a gun cock and his eyes meet those of Brock Rumlow. He’s never seen the alpha so scared.

“Don’t move,” Rumlow growls in warning. “Don’t you fucking move!”

Steve ignores the warning, baring his own teeth and moving toward the alpha. Rumlow keeps the gun aimed, but Steve knows he won’t pull the trigger. The alpha tries to keep his composure but despite his efforts, Steve can both see and smell his fear.

Brock acts first, doing the one thing Steve never expected and firing his gun. Steve dodges the incoming bullets, but he’s not quick enough and one hits him in the arm, grazing the skin. Steve grits his teeth but doesn’t back down, determined to give Rumlow the same treatment as the other alpha.

Before Rumlow can shoot again, Steve grabs him by his shirt and yanks him close, then with one hand, collides his fist with the alpha’s mouth. Steve throws him to the ground and kicks him hard in the side, forcing a pained grunt from the alpha’s bloodied lips. Brock tries to shoot his gun, but Steve is faster and he rips it out of the alpha’s hand and tosses it to the side, leaving the bully completely defenseless.

Steve kicks the alpha a few more times until he falls still. With both threats down, Steve is able to catch his breath and compose himself. He spins when someone approaches him, ready to issue another attack, only to realize it’s his mate and he freezes.

Tony does the same and raises his hands up. “It’s me. It’s just me.”

“Tony.”

“Yeah. It’s me, honey.”

Steve frowns and glances down at his blood covered hands and the mess he’s created in the room. He peers up at his mate again. “Tony...Tony, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Tony grows braver and steps closer to his omega. “That was amazing. I guess saying that was hot would be...weird...right? Forget it. You totally kicked their ass.”

“Yeah.” Steve is still in shock. For years he had been trained to never fight and to always comply. “I guess I did.”

Movement from behind him captures his attention and Steve spins around, just in time to catch Rumlow crawling for his gun. He’s not quick enough and the alpha fires a couple of rounds; Steve rushes toward Tony and throws them both down to invade the attack. Rumlow’s aim is off and he misses. The bullets stop flying and Steve lifts his head to sneak a peek in the alpha’s direction. Rumlow is up and rushing out of the room.

Steve scrambles to his feet, ready to chase after him but he’s too late and Brock escapes. Steve forgets about him and directs his attention back on his mate, eyes scanning for any harm.

“Are you okay?” Steve carefully pulls Tony to his feet and the alpha nods.

“Yeah. I’m good. I hate that guy,” Tony grumbles and rubs at his arm where another bruise is beginning to form.

“You and me both.”

Tony grimaces again and moves across the room to retrieve the gun beside the fallen agent, doing his best not to step in the blood and guts near his feet.

“I’ll get him and you find our son,” Tony says.

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “I want someone else. Find our son and bring him back.”

“Steve-”

“It’s okay. I’ll find you. Just go before more of them show up.”

Defeated, Tony has no choice but to follow the command. Usually omega’s weren’t the ones to give orders, but this was a new world and omega’s were free to make their own choices. Steve had been deprived of that freedom for so long, and now he was gaining it. He called the shots now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Steve is fighting back! I'm so proud of him. Now all he has to do is find Pierce 😈


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took me forever! I struggled with it for a while but now I finally got to it and it actually ended up being one of my favorites! Steve gets to kick butt! I’m so proud of him 🥲 
> 
> It’s longer than expected so hopefully that makes up for the delay 🤷♀️

Separating from each other wasn’t the plan Tony had in mind, he felt safer in numbers, but splitting up made the most sense in their situation. They could cover more ground this way and find both their son and the exit a lot quicker. But Tony was still hesitant to leave his mate’s side.

He experienced firsthand just what kind of abuse Steve had suffered through. It was difficult to watch the way Hydra tormented and beat Steve down. They made him crumble and break into a million little pieces.

But now Steve was picking those pieces up and gluing himself back together. Tony had never seen Steve act the way he had when taking down the two alphas. It was both terrifying and exciting. Steve was finally gaining back the control that was stolen from him.

Tony had no choice but to give in and let Steve continue to have that control. All his life he had been told that omega’s were nothing and had to do everything an alpha ordered them to do. Tony promised to never be that type of alpha.

Steve was in control now.

The base is a lot larger than Tony anticipated. He had only been shown two rooms and even that had only been scratching the surface. He keeps his guard up and the handgun raised in front of him as he moves through the corridors. No alarm has been raised yet, but eventually his luck was going to run out and Hydra would step out from the shadows.

Finding Rumlow wasn’t going to be easy, but Tony was hoping he’d find the alpha before anyone else did. The last thing he needed was to be overtaken without Steve by his side.

It was usually the alphas showing more strength and aggressiveness, but Steve wasn’t any ordinary omega. He was stronger than any alpha Tony had ever crossed. He was not to be underestimated, and pretty soon Hydra and Alexander Pierce were going to realize that.

Tony checks each room, searching for the one his son had been in. He remembers being in an elevator at one point and searches for that instead. Once he finds it, he presses the button to call it and hopes none of Pierce’s men are inside.

The elevator arrives and the doors open. Tony’s hope of being alone is crushed and he aims at the gun at the three alpha’s inside. They do the same.

“Come on, guys,” Tony groans. “Can you just make this easy for me?”

One alpha steps closer, baring his teeth and growling.

Tony huffs. “I guess that’s a no.”

He shoots first and the alpha closest to him goes down. The other two have their fingers on the trigger of their respective weapons, but Tony is faster and he fires first, sending them both to the floor with painful groans.

Tony lowers his gun and steps into the elevator, grimacing at the mess beneath his feet.

“So much for riding alone,” he murmurs.

He works quickly to search the bodies for anything useful. He finds a knife on one and a security badge on another.

Tony curses to himself as he tries to remember what floor his son was on. He wishes he had Jarvis to aid him right about now. He misses his friend and makes a promise to create him a bigger hard drive once he gets home.

Making a lucky guess and crossing his fingers, Tony presses the button for the third floor. The elevator jolts to life and Tony staggers backwards, his bare feet stepping into a warm puddle of blood. He wishes Pierce would have had the decency to kidnap him with shoes.

There’s no point dwelling. He needs to be prepared for whatever is waiting for him once the doors open. He feels better now that he has two weapons, but it’s not enough. He was outnumbered regardless. He can only hope Steve is doing better than him.

The doors open and this time the corridor is empty. Heaving a sigh of relief, Tony pushes forward. He keeps the gun raised ahead of him and ducks behind a corner when muffled voices reach his ears. One peek around the corner shows two more alphas and what appears to be a woman in a white lab coat.

He must be on the right floor.

Moving quietly and cautiously, Tony creeps up behind the two alphas, and once close enough, uses the knife to take down the first alpha. The man screams in pain and flails his arms, trying to reach behind himself for the knife lodged in his neck. Tony shoved him toward the other alpha, catching the second off guard and unable to pull his gun from his holster. Tony shoots him in the chest and he goes down.

The woman-another beta- is screaming and Tony quickly lowers his gun and places a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says as calmly as he can, “I just want my son. That’s it.”

The woman trembles and tears stream down her face. She doesn’t appear to be the type to make a stupid decision and disbobey him, but Tony wasn’t going to take any chances. He didn’t need his cover blown now.

“I won’t hurt you,” Tony says again and he steps toward her, raising both hands up to show her that he wasn’t going to take her life like he had just done to the alphas. “I want my son. Tell me where he is.”

The woman says something Tony doesn’t quite catch, then she repeats herself and he realizes she’s speaking Russian.

“Where is my son?” Tony asks in Russian.

The woman sobs and points down the empty corridor. Tony’s eyes follow and then they’re back on her.

“Take me to him,” he says again in Russian.

The woman nods her head frantically and leads the way. Tony stays close behind her, his hand gripping the gun tightly in case someone is waiting for them.

She stops at the last door on the right and Tony steps away, scanning the badge he had stolen off the dead Hydra soldier. The door opens and Tony gestures for the woman to enter first. She does as she’s told, small sobs escaping her every now and again.

“There,” she says in her native tongue and points at a large glass window. Behind it is a smaller room. Tony instantly recognizes it.

He doesn’t thank her and instead rushes toward the door to the separated room. It’s locked and he reaches for the badge to scan himself in. The door remains locked and he curses, one hand coming down roughly on the metal door.

Soft footsteps reach his ears and he turns around, finding the woman coming toward him. She scans the badge clipped to the front of her coat and the door opens.

Tony thanks her and she nods her head.

Peter is lying in the incubator, wires and plugs attached to him and the various machines around him. His little chest rises and falls steadily; the readings on the monitor look good.

“Hey, Petey-Pie,” Tony coos and drops the gun to touch his son. Peter stirs and his face scrunches up, a soft whimper escaping his pouty lips. “Shh. I know, kiddo. Daddy’s here. Mommy’s here too. We’re gonna get you out of here.”

Tony scans the machines and the wires, feeling slightly overwhelmed by it all. He didn’t want to screw up and his son forced to suffer even more. His frustration must be evident because the beta woman is coming closer and assisting with getting Peter free.

His son is wrapped in a blanket and placed in his arms and Tony thanks her again. Tony makes sure Peter is secure in his arms, then he takes the gun and rushes out of the room.

An alarm blares overhead.

* * *

The alarm is piercing and the corridors are lit with an eerie red light. But Steve ignores it and pushes forward, determined now more than ever to regain his freedom. For years he had been abused, tormented, conditioned to obey every order Pierce gave. But Steve was done following his orders. Enough was enough.

Now that the alarm has been set off, Steve expects every single alpha in the vicinity to come for him. He has nothing but his bare hands to defend himself, but that’s the least of his concerns. He needed to find the person responsible for his suffering before he ran away and hid like the coward he is.

Steve doesn’t recognize the base, but he’s a quick learner and his memory sharp. He easily remembers the way Rumlow and Rollins dragged him. The way is guarded by more alphas, but Steve’s not afraid anymore. He dodges their bullets, avoids their attack, and once he has control, he takes them down. Some run off like a scared puppy with its tail between its legs, saving Steve the time. No more could be wasted.

He locates the elevator and takes it to the top floor. He takes a moment to compose himself and think of a quick plan. He knows once Pierce is out of the picture the rest of his men would fall back. They counted on him.

The elevator reaches its destination and the doors open, revealing an empty hallway. Steve breathes a sigh of relief and keeps moving, sniffing Pierce out.

The alpha is locked behind a heavily sealed door. Steve throws himself against it, grunting each time his body collides with it. Its looks are deceiving; Steve proves to be stronger and his body creates dents in the metal. He eventually brings the door down with a loud crash and enters the room.

Pierce isn’t even trying to hide. He’s standing near a tiny bar, a drink in hand. Steve hates how much this scene reflects the last one he had with the alpha. But this time Steve wouldn’t run away. This time he would plunge the knife inside the alpha’s body.

“I can’t say I’m not surprised,” the alpha says and takes a sip from his glass. “You were always stubborn, never obeyed anyone. It was difficult to get you to behave. I guess I’ll have to try a little harder.”

“You’re done controlling me. I belong to no one,” Steve fires back, his hands rolling into fists, ready to collide them with Pierce’s jaw.

Alexander gives a nonchalant shrug and turns to pour himself another drink. He makes another and offers it to Steve.

“Join me. I’m sure we can work out some form of agreement. After all, you are Hydra’s prized omega. We need you.”

“I’m not like you.”

“Aren’t you? How many lives did you take?”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“You stole countless lives.”

“They deserved what they got.”

“And your pups? Did they deserve it too?”

Steve growls and stalks toward the alpha, crowding him against the bar and gripping him tightly by the front of his suit, slamming his body hard into the wooden surface. The alpha reaches for something on the bar, a small blade, but Steve is faster and grips the alpha’s wrist, twisting until he’s forced to let go and the blade falls to the floor and Steve kicks it to the side.

“Where are they?” Steve demands, his tone and scent bitter. The alpha only stares at him, his lips forming a smirk. Steve growls and slams Pierce back, emitting a small grunt of pain from the man. “Where are they!”

“Dead!” Pierce spats.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, Omega. Your pups are dead and you killed them.”

Steve screams in outrage and brings a clenched fist down against the alpha’s jaw, bruising the skin there. He issues another punch, this time to the alpha’s nose and blood pours from his broken nose.

The alpha chuckles. “Is that it? That doesn’t scare me. I know you won’t hurt me. You don’t have it in you.”

“Watch me.”

Steve grips the alpha harder and throws him to the floor, issuing a strong kick to his side. The alpha gasps and crawls away, fingers stretching for the blade. Steve kicks him again and the alpha recoils and wraps his arms around himself to block off any more attacks. Steve picks up the knife and with his other hand, curls his fingers tightly around the back of the suit jacket and drags the alpha out of the room and down the corridor.

Any other threats waiting for him back off. The men stand down, watching in shock and horror as their leader is dragged away. Pierce screams out for his men, but they hide away, ignoring his pleas.

They knew better than to cross the omega.

Steve drags Pierce back into the room he had been held in, tossing him like a rag doll toward the contraption that was meant for Steve. Alexander scrambles to his hands and knees, desperately trying to crawl away. It’s pathetic.

All it takes is another kick to his side to have him back on the floor. He gets up again, this time on his knees and holds out a hand.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll let you go.”

It’s a lie.

“I’ll-”

Steve growls and grips Alexander tightly by the front of his suit and yanks him up off the floor. “You’re a liar. All you ever told me is lies.”

“I was trying to protect you. Hydra saved your life. If SHIELD-”

Steve punches him again, this time in the eye and the alpha cries out in pain.

“You’re nothing without me. I’m your alpha.”

Steve sees nothing but red. He grips the alpha tightly and forces him toward the bench. He manipulates Pierce in the humiliating position he had been forced into multiple times.

Revenge was finally his.

“Submit!” Steve snarls and puts a hand on the back of the alpha’s head, forcing it down until his face is pressing into the leather.

The alpha continues to struggle, but Steve is stronger and faster, and in a matter of minutes he has Alexander Pierce strapped into the breeding bench.

“My men will come for me,” Pierce says, still struggling under the restraints.

“No one’s coming for you,” Steve says. He walks around the alpha, satisfied that he has his abuser tied up and defenseless. “It’s just you and me.”

“You don’t have the guts!”

Steve crouches down in front of the alpha’s face. “I know you want this,” he says and the alpha’s eyes widen with fear. Pierce struggles again. “Don’t disobey. You want this. You’re only good for one thing.”

Pierce cries out when Steve grips him hard by his hair and slams his face forward, his broken nose spilling more blood. The alpha continues to fight against the leather straps keeping him in place.

“Submit!” Steve orders, applying more pressure to the back of the alpha’s head, sharp nails digging into the flesh until the alpha is screaming again. Steve pulls his hand away, not caring that his fingers are red with the alpha’s blood.

“You...don’t...have it in you. You think you’re stronger than me but...you’re weak. Always have been. You’re a worthless omega! You can’t fight!”

The growl that rips through Steve’s throat has the alpha cowering, a small whimper escaping his bloodied lips. Seeing the alpha scared was something Steve never imagined. The alpha was always boasting about his strength and the power he had. But now Steve was the strong one. He was the dominant one. He was the alpha.

“Do it,” the alpha urges.

For a moment, Steve hesitates. It would be easy to walk away now that the alpha was contained and without aid. Steve could walk out right now with his mate and son. He would be free.

But his taste for revenge hasn’t been quenched. For years the alpha in front of him hurt him in unimaginable ways. For years Steve was beaten and raped, forced to believe that he was nothing but Hydra’s toy, their puppet. He was taught that he was nothing. He wasn’t a fighter, he wasn’t strong enough. He was just a worthless omega.

Steve grips the knife tightly, his fingers growing white from how hard he’s squeezing the handle. Just one plunge into the alpha’s back would end him and Steve would be free for good.

Knowing freedom is just within his reach, Steve moves toward the alpha and raises the blade.

“Steve!”

At the sound of his name, Steve spins around, his heart sinking at what he finds. Tony is in the doorway, a bundle held tightly in his arms and a gun pressed to the side of his head. Brock Rumlow is with him, one hand holding Tony’s shoulder tightly and the other the gun digging into Tony’s temple.

“Let him go,” Brock orders, “or he dies.”

A low rumble forms in Steve’s chest. The alpha growls back and presses the gun harder against Tony’s head, his finger hovering over the trigger.

“Do it! Now!”

Steve stares the alpha down, refusing to give in when he had made it this far. But then a tiny whimper fills his ears and his eyes dart down to the bundle held securely in Tony’s arms. Steve whines in response and the blade slips from his fingers.

“Back away,” Rumlow orders and pushes Tony into the room. Tony staggers momentarily and Steve rushes toward him, only to back off when Brock points the gun at him. “Back away.”

This time Steve complies and he takes a step back, his eyes never leaving Tony’s.

“Don’t hurt them,” Steve begs.

The alpha only smirks and steps closer to his leader, his gun still aimed in case Steve disobeyed. It’s purposely aimed at the baby.

Rumlow turns away to work on freeing Pierce. With him distracted, Tony moves toward Steve and gives him their son, then he quickly reaches for the blade Steve had previously. It was no match against a gun, but it was better than nothing.

“Go,” Tony whispers. “Take him and run. I’ll hold him off.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, Tony-”

“Go!” Tony’s tone is harsh. “I need you out of here. If it’s between you and me then it has to be you. I already lived my life. You need to live yours.”

“Tony, no. Please.”

“Go.”

Steve wants to refuse and disobey the order, but he knows Tony’s right.

They share a look, probably their last. Tony nods, his eyes shiny with tears.

A gunshot rings out and Tony grunts, staggering forward and finding purchase in Steve’s t-shirt. Steve screams out for him and quickly frees one hand to hold Tony up.

“Tony? Tony!”

Their eyes meet for a second before Tony’s eyes are fluttering shut and his fingers slip from Steve’s shirt. He falls to the floor with a grunt.

Steve snaps his head up, eyes locking with cold, blue ones. Alexander has the gun, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Rumlow is beside him, ready to comply with any order he’s given.

Steve growls and takes a step forward, only to halt when the gun is pointed at him.

“Stay down, Omega,” Pierce orders. He turns toward the other alpha and gives him an order. Steve growls again when the alpha gets too close. “Give him the pup!”

Steve glances down at his son’s face, eyes filling with tears when tiny dark ones stare up at him. He does as he’s told, giving the alpha his pup.

“Please?”

“Begging doesn’t work on me,” Pierce sneers. “It never has.”

Rumlow returns back to his leader’s side, the pup held tightly in his arms. Steve glances toward his mate, whining softly, hoping he’d get some kind of response in return. He doesn’t.

“It's a shame.” Pierce mocks sympathy. “Stark would’ve done wonders for us. I’ll just have to mate you with another alpha.”

Steve’s stomach churns. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.

He waits for the right moment, eyes trained on the two alphas. Rumlow hands over the baby and Peter is tucked tightly in Pierce’s arms.

Steve attacks.

Rumlow is pushed to the ground, Steve pinning him down and punching him repeatedly in the face, decorating the skin with dark bruises and blood. Steve places both hands over the alpha’s head, digging his nails deep into the sides, emitting a painful scream from the alpha.

A fiery pain shoots through Steve’s shoulder but he ignores it. Rumlow fights back, struggling to break free and push the omega off. But Steve holds his ground, not giving the alpha a chance to escape.

Another gunshot rings out and this time Steve gasps, pain erupting in his side. He glances down to investigate, finding a bloody spot spreading across his dirtied shirt. He slumps off the alpha and holds his side, his teeth gritted tight.

“Please?” he whispers, holding up his free hand when Pierce steps toward him, gun still raised.

Peter whimpers and Steve’s eyes land on him, whining softly for his pup. Pierce points the gun at Steve, pressing the cold metal into his forehead.

“Comply,” he growls.

Steve shuts his eyes tight to hold back the tears. He had failed again.

The alpha standing above him screams and Steve’s eyes shoot open. Pierce screams again and he staggers, losing his balance and Steve quickly rises to his feet, ignoring the pain in his side. He quickly rips his pup out of the alpha’s arm and lets Pierce fall.

Tony is still standing, the knife held tightly in his hand. He locks eyes with Steve and then releases his hold on the knife. He loses his balance, staggering back until he’s hitting the wall and sliding down it.

Pierce is gasping, his eyes wide and lips tainted red. He crawls toward Steve, reaching out for him. “P-please?”

Steve kicks him off. “Begging doesn’t work on me.”

The alpha falls to the floor. “Hail...Hydra.”

Steve backs away from, his attention falling on his son when he whimpers. “Shh,” he soothes and cradles his son close. “I’m here. You’re safe now.”

A small grunt reaches his ears and his head snaps up, eyes landing on the limp form across the room. He rushes toward his mate, and drops down beside him.

“Tony? Hey, Tony, it’s okay,” Steve says, freeing one hand from around his son to cup Tony’s cheek.

Tony grunts, his eyes squeeze shut for a moment. “Fuck. This hurts like a bitch.”

“I’ll get you out of here.”

“You should’ve gone.” Tony’s eyes glance down at the wound on Steve’s side, noticing the large red stain.

“I’m not leaving you. We’re getting out of here together,” Steve promises. He ignores how pale Tony’s gotten. He wasn't leaving without his mate.

“You might as well...go. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony winces from the fiery pain in his back.

“Don’t give up on me. Not now.”

Tony huffs out a small laugh. “I never will, sweetheart. I had to...protect you. I...I...promised.”

Steve’s eyes fill with tears. Their son whimpers again and both their eyes fall on the tiny pup.

Tony smiles weakly. “He’s a...strong kid. Got it from his...mother…”

“Tony!” Steve cries out when his mate’s eyes flutter. “Tony, don’t do this. We can get out. It’s over.”

Tony forces his eyes open, fighting the urge to give in to the darkness that’s creeping up on him.

“You’re safe now. Go, Steve.”

“I’m not leaving you. Tony-”

Tony reaches out and gently wipes away the tears streaming down Steve’s face. “I...love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve sobs.

Tony tips his head back, his falling shut and breaths labored. Steve whines softly and curls up with him, laying his head down on his chest and listening to the soft beating of his heart.

A new scent fills his nose and Steve peers up, growling at the stench. Two figures emerge. Another alpha and a beta.

The alpha lowers her gun and orders her partner to do the same. Steve eyes the pair cautiously, growling again when the woman comes closer.

“I won’t hurt you,” her voice is soft and calm, nothing like the other alphas. “Clint,” she turns back to her partner. “Call it in. We found them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they’re saved! There was a lot in this chapter and poor babies still got hurt, but Pierce and his goons are gone! *happy dance*
> 
> I’ll update soon!


	37. Chapter 37

Steve eyes the strangers closely, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. He clings to his pup tightly, baring his teeth when the alpha gets too close. She doesn’t growl back to show dominance over him, and instead completely ignores his warnings and comes closer, bright green eyes roaming over his dirty and bloody form.

Movement on his left has Steve turning away from her and setting his fiery gaze on the beta. Steve sniffs the air, his nose wrinkling. The scent was off. There was a hint of sweetness lingering in the air.

Regardless of what the man’s secondary gender was, Steve coils back and growls at him. He didn’t know these people or what their agenda was. For all he knew they could be another threat.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” the alpha says, her voice still calm and soft. Steve glares in her direction, not able to believe a word she says. He couldn’t trust alphas. The only good ones in the world were his mate and son.

The man turns away for a moment and presses his finger against his right ear, speaking to someone Steve can’t see. Steve eyes him closely, straining his ears to pick up any information that could be useful.

“Nat,” the man comes back and Steve growls again. They lock eyes for a moment before he turns back to his partner. “Nick ordered a medivac. ETA ten minutes.”

“We don’t have ten minutes,” the alpha, Nat, snarls. She crouches down in front of Steve, ignoring the way he bares his teeth in defense. Her eyes scan over him again, brows furrowing in concern. “He’s hurt pretty bad and Stark is in worse shape.”

Steve’s ears perk at those worse. She knew who Tony was.

“You know Tony?” Steve finds his voice. The alpha nods her head.

“We’re agents of SHIELD and here to take you home.”

Steve’s expression hardens. He knew that name. Pierce had mentioned it.

“You’re not the good guys.”

“We are. I promise you.”

“Prove it.”

“Nat, we don’t have time-” Clint tries to argue but falls silent once he realizes he’s being ignored.

“Pepper Potts helped us find you. Does she sound familiar?”

Steve nods his head. “Yes. And Happy?”

“And Happy. You’re in good hands, Steve. SHIELD has been looking for you for a very long time.”

“I can...I can go home?”

Nat smiles. “Yes. We'll take good care of you and your son.”

“Tony!” Steve panics and his eyes widen in his fear. One glance toward his mate shows his chest still rising and falling slowly. His breathing was just as slow.

“I got Stark,” Clint says and Nat nods in approval.

“Steve,” Nat says gently. “I’ll take your pup-”

Steve shakes his head and holds his son closer and away from her grasp. He couldn’t lose another.

“I won’t hurt him. I promise.”

Steve glances down at his son, hesitant to let him go when he just got him back in his arms. But there was something about this alpha. Steve had initially thought she was a threat, but she was proving that perhaps not all alpha’s were bad. Maybe she was one of the good ones.

Defeated, Steve gives up his son. Nat smiles down at the little pup and adjusts the blanket that’s beginning to slip off his tiny form. She’s gentle with him, just like she promised she would be.

Steve attempts to get up, but then he’s registering the pain in his side and he slumps back against the wall. He presses his hand on the wound, hissing from the intense burning that flares up.

The alpha eyes him warily.

“‘M okay,” Steve slurs and his eyes flutter. He slowly glances at his mate again. “Get him...first…”

“Steve, you need to stay with me,” Nat urges, “the team will be here in a few minutes.”

Steve doesn’t respond and his eyes fall shut. “M-my, pups…”

“What pups?” Clint asks. “I thought it was just the one?”

“Steve,” Nat tries to grab the omega’s attention. “Steve, what pups?”

“M-mine,” is all Steve says before falling limp.

* * *

The burning in his back has subsided, leaving behind nothing but a dull ache. It’s uncomfortable but tolerable than the agonizing pain he felt before. Tony tries to open his eyes, only to squeeze them shut from the light that blinds him.

With his eyes closed again, Tony drifts in and out of consciousness. It’s not until someone is taking his hand and squeezing it tenderly does Tony force himself awake. The light is still blinding and he gives himself a moment to adjust to its brilliance.

“Tony?”

He knows that voice. Tony turns his head toward the voice, finding Steve beside him. His mate smiles, tears rushing down his face now that their eyes are locked.

“Steve?” Tony rasps, hating how hoarse his voice sounds. He tries to sit up, only to wince and slump back down.

“Take it easy,” Steve says softly and helps Tony back into his original position. With Tony lying back down, Steve lowers himself back in the chair the room provided. It wasn’t very comfortable but it beat Hydra’s base.

“Where are we?” Tony asks then he gasps and his eyes widen. “Pete! The baby! Steve, the baby!”

“He’s okay. Tony, he’s okay,” Steve assures and takes Tony’s hand to calm him again. “He’s being looked over.”

“By who? Where are we?” Tony’s unable to get a proper look at the room he woke up in. He tries to sit up again, only to give up when the gunshot wound in his back throbs.

“We’re in...the sky…” Steve frowns, unable to believe it himself. “A...hellicarrier...I don’t know. SHIELD rescued us.”

“SHIELD?”

Steve nods. “An alpha and beta found us.”

“And we know for sure they’re the good guys?”

“So far everything they’ve done screams good guys. Pepper helped them.”

“Pepper? Is she okay? Oh my God she probably thought you and I were…” Tony trails off.

Steve nods. “Yeah. She’s not here, but they told me she’s okay.”

Tony doesn’t reply and instead gives his mate a look over. The wounds on Steve’s face have already started to fade, and the bruises have changed from ugly purples to pale yellows and greens. The skin around his eye is slightly swollen and the gash on his cheek is already healing nicely.

“How long have we been here?” Tony questions.

“Twelve hours,” Steve replies and he smiles sheepishly when he catches Tony staring. “The serum helps me heal. I thought I mentioned that.”

“I think I’d remember if you did. I wish I had some magic serum. My back fucking hurts and my head…” Tony reaches up to touch the bump he knows will be there for days, and winces.

Steve smiles sympathetically. “I know. The medical staff here are good. We’re safe, Tony.”

“And Pete? He’s good?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. I saw him a few times.”

“If he’s okay then why do you look so…”

Steve’s eyes fill with more tears and he sniffs, quickly reaching up to wipe them away when they escape. “My other pups...they’re…” he pauses and takes a deep breath. “Remember I told you I wondered what happened to them? The worst thing happened. They’re…”

“Hey,” Tony soothes and squeezes Steve’s hand when he releases a small sob. “Honey, I’m sorry. I know that’s not going to make it better, but I’m so sorry. They’re in a better place. They’re free from him and Hydra.”

Steve nods and chokes back another sob. “I know. I hope they didn’t suffer. They didn’t deserve that, Tony. They should’ve lived. I should’ve been a better mother to them.”

“It’s not your fault, Steve. You did everything you could. Don’t blame yourself.”

Steve releases a shaky breath. “I wish I could’ve done more. They were my children and it was my job to keep them safe. I failed them.”

“You didn’t. You’re a good mother. I see it with Pete.”

Tony ignores the pain and sits up, biting back a groan when his back protests. He brings Steve close and wraps his arms around him.

“You’re good, Steve. You’re a good person, a good mother, a good omega.”

Steve clings to Tony tightly and sobs. “I-I’m sorry. I’m-I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. Honey, it’s okay. It’s over now. It’s all over.”

They’re forced to pull away when the door to Tony’s private room opens and they both glance up at the person lingering in the doorway. Tony recognizes her immediately.

“Natalie?” Tony questions.

“You know her?” Steve glances at Tony in confusion.

“Yeah she was...hang on. You’re not Pepper’s assistant, are you?”

Nat smiles. “No. SHIELD agent.”

Tony sniffs the air again. “And an alpha? I thought you were an-”

“Omega? Just a cover up. I heard you liked omega’s, Stark. I needed to get close to you.”

“Sorry. Hard pass. I like tall, muscular blonds. So do we get your real name or…”

“Natasha,” the alpha says. “And if introductions are over then I need to see Steve.”

“Why?” Steve frowns. “Is something wrong?”

“Your son is fine. But we...found something else.”

Steve is out of his seat in seconds, his instincts kicking into high gear. If his son was hurt or sick then he wanted to be there and know everything that was going on.

He rushes toward Natasha, only to pause and spin back around to face his mate.

“Go,” Tony urges and lies back down. “I need a minute anyway. I don’t heal like you do.”

Steve nods and follows Natasha out of the room. She leads him toward an elevator and they descend to the floor beneath them. Steve glances toward the alpha, trying to read her. She didn’t seem so threatening now, but something told him he knew better than to underestimate her. She could be dangerous.

“Come on,” she says and he follows after her when the elevator doors open.

They reach a door and that’s where they find the beta from before, only this time he smells different than when Steve first scented him in the base. He smells of cherries and lilac.

“You’re an omega?” Steve finds himself asking. “But I thought…”

“We come in all shapes and sizes,” Clint says and he eyes Steve up and down. “Damn. You sure you’re not an alpha?”

“Enough,” Natasha scolds with a roll of her eyes. “Let us in.”

Clint doesn’t hesitate and he scans his badge, and the door opens, revealing a medium sized room furnished with a single bed and bright lights hanging from the ceiling. Steve instantly notices the three figures huddled on the bed.

Steve sniffs the air, scenting the strangers, then realization hits. They weren’t strangers. They were his pups.

The oldest looks to be about five years of age. His dark hair is askew and his blue eyes full of fear. Beside him is another little boy, no more than three-years-old, with messy blond hair and blue eyes like the older pup. In the older boy’s arms is a smaller pup with golden hair.

“James?” Steve whispers and the older pup glances up at him, growling and snarling. Steve ignores the warning the young alpha gives and steps further into the room.

“Steve, wait,” Natasha stops him and he turns to face her. “They don’t know you.”

“They will,” he assures. “I’m their mother.”

Steve turns back to the three pups huddled on the bed and slowly makes his way toward them. The oldest growls and tries to keep his siblings away from the strange omega coming toward them. It’s painful to witness his children so afraid of him and for them to not recognize who he is.

“James,” he calls out to the oldest, but the pup doesn’t regard the name. He probably doesn’t even know that’s the name his mother had assigned him at birth. For all Steve knows Hydra could’ve called him something else. “It’s okay,” Steve assures, keeping his tone calm. “I won’t hurt you.”

James snarls in response and holds his brother and sister tighter. Steve’s eyes travel to the other pup, a small smile forming over his face.

“Harley,” he says the name even though he knows his son doesn’t know it. The little pup stares at him, a mixture of fear and confusion appearing over his features. “It’s okay. It’s me. It’s Mama.”

The pup only frowns and cocks his head. “Ma-” is all he can say. It brings a smile to Steve’s face anyway.

Harley breaks away from his brother’s grasp and crawls on the bed toward Steve, his nostrils flaring as he scents the stranger.

“Ma?”

Steve nods and steps closer until he’s close enough to reach for his son. “Harley,” Steve breathes out, tears springing to his eyes. “Come here, baby.”

Harley grows braver and stands up, wobbling for a moment before losing his balance and staggering forward. Steve catches him and to his surprise the pup doesn’t respond negatively. He allows Steve to pick him up.

Their eyes meet and Harley curiously stretches one small hand out, tiny fingers brushing against Steve’s cheek. Steve whines softly from the contact, his heart fluttering. Harley takes a moment to scent Steve properly and explore his face, then once he’s comfortable enough, he leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Steve’s neck. Harley starts purring.

Steve holds his son close, small sobs escaping him. The little pup only clings to him tighter, finding comfort in the omega.

A small whimper captures Steve’s attention and he glances up, his eyes landing on the young pup held in James’ arms.

“Sarah,” Steve whispers. She’s too little to understand, but the sound of his voice has her lifting her head and settling her blue eyes on his face. He smiles and moves toward the bed. This time James doesn’t protest.

James is still showing apprehension, but seeing his younger brother wrapped around the omega eases him. He sniffs the air and leans forward to get a better whiff of Steve. The scent must be calming or familiar because he calms down and his scent becomes less sour. Steve hopes he recognizes his scent.

“It’s okay.” Steve carefully reaches out for the little boy and much to his delight, his son doesn’t pull away. “It’s only me. I won’t hurt you.”

“M-ma? M-mama?” James stutters and cowers away.

“It’s okay,” Steve soothes, hoping to coax his son back to him. He stretches out a hand and James eyes it for a moment, then he takes it. Steve smiles. “I won’t hurt you. Mama will never hurt you.”

It was going to take a lot more than just those words to make his son believe him, but Steve would do anything to gain his trust. He’d repeat those words a thousand times a day if he had to.

Now that James didn’t see Steve as a threat, he doesn’t growl when Steve asks to hold his sister.

Steve is careful when he takes his daughter into his arms. He’s immediately transported back to the night he gave birth to her, alone in a dark room with no one to aid him. She had been the reason why he decided to fight back against Hydra.

It’s hard to imagine that it has been almost a year. She had grown significantly since then but it was evident her time spent under Hydra’s care was harsh. She’s tiny and her blond hair is long and matted. There’s a couple of bruises on her legs and arms. The other pups weren’t in any better condition. They too were dirty and had proof of abuse on their skin.

The sight has Steve growling in anger.

His sons whine softly and Steve has to calm them by letting them nuzzle his neck and inhale his scent. He holds his babies close, happy to have them back in his arms. They were safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Steve has his babies back! I’ll explain more in the next chapter, and then of course Tony needs to find out about them. 
> 
> And I changed Clint from a beta to omega. I’ll explain that too 😛 Thank you so much for reading and I’ll update soon!


	38. Chapter 38

“They’re alive?” Tony asks in disbelief. Just hours before Steve had told him otherwise, and now he was learning that the pups Steve had thought he lost were in fact alive and under SHIELD’s care.

Steve nods his head, tears still rolling down his face. “They’re all there. He...he never-” A choked sob cuts Steve off.

Tony ignores the ache in his back to attend to his mate. He brings Steve close, making room for him on the bed so that Steve could properly curl up beside him. He comforts Steve by scenting him and pressing kisses wherever his lips can reach.

Steve sobs softly into Tony’s chest, his tears wetting the hospital gown. Tony holds him close, rocking him softly like he would Peter when the pup was fussy.

“Honey, it’s okay. Don’t cry. They’re okay.”

“I-I know.” Steve sniffs and pulls away so that he can sit up and wipe away the tears that don’t stop spilling. “I’m happy. I am, but I’m scared. They don’t really know me and...and what if I can’t be a good mother. They suffered because of me and-”

“Hey, hey,” Tony’s voice is calm when he takes Steve’s hands in his own. “You’re a wonderful mother. I know finding out about them is shocking but...it’s okay to be scared. They’re terrified too. But they have you now to take care of them.”

Steve nods and sniffs again.

“Where are they?” Tony asks.

“They’re resting now but one of the physicians wants to look over them. I need to be there to calm them down,” Steve replies with another sniff.

“We’ll both be there.”

“Tony, you need to rest.”

“I’m fine. I want to meet them.”

* * *

The pups are huddled together on the medical bed with Steve in the center. He has Sarah cradled in his arms and James and Harley beside him. James is snarling at the unwanted presence of the SHIELD physician. Tony waits outside of the room, not sure if his own scent would only upset the pups even more.

Natasha and Clint are with him, watching from the other side of the large glass window as the pups are looked over.

It’s heartbreaking to see such innocent, fragile lives so distraught and traumatized. Tony can’t even begin to imagine what they went through. He had witnessed firsthand what their mother went through, and all he can hope is that they didn’t suffer as bad as Steve had.

He can’t help but picture the three pups running around the penthouse along with Peter. He frowns at the image his brain conjures up. His space was big but not big enough to hold him and Steve and four pups. Plus they were kids and kids needed space to run and play.

They would need a bigger home. Somewhere private and secluded, safe from any harm. Sure Hydra and Pierce were gone but there were other forms of danger in the world. Tony wanted his family safe.

 _His family_. He didn’t even know these pups and already he was calling them his. Back when he had first met Steve and learned about the pup the omega was carrying, Tony had been ready to care for them both, even if the pup wasn’t his. These pups weren’t ones he’s sired, but that didn’t matter. He’d still be their father.

“Were they in the base?” Tony asks the two agents, his eyes not moving from the little family inside the room. Sarah is crying as the physician looks her over and Steve comforts her, no doubt scenting her like he’d do with Peter.

“Yes,” Natasha replies.

“And the rest of Hydra?”

Clint answers, “Don’t worry about them. We did take a souvenir if that’s what you’re asking.”

Tony turns toward the omega for a moment and then back toward the window.

“Brock Rumlow is contained,”Natasha explains and Tony looks to her. “He’s being interrogated as we speak.”

“Did he tell you about them?” Tony gestures to the little family.

“More or less. He’s tough but I’m tougher.” Natasha grins.

Tony makes a mental note to never get on her bad side.

He directs his gaze back toward the room, wishing that he could be there with his mate. Steve is doing well on his own comforting the scared pups. He was a natural, something Tony’s told him over and over again.

“And my son?” Tony asks, his mind wandering to the little pup missing from the picture.

“They didn’t hurt him,” Natasha assures, “he’s safe now.”

Tony nods and tears prick his eyes. He takes a deep breath, hating how shaky it sounds. He’s supposed to be the strong alpha, the leader of the pack. His pack needed him now more than ever.

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

* * *

The moment Peter is in his arms, Tony can’t keep the tears back and he lets them flow freely down his face. He holds his son close, pressing kisses to the top of his head and inhaling the pup’s scent. It immediately brings him comfort.

Tony pulls back when his son whimpers and he gently strokes Peter’s cheek lovingly. “Hi, Petey,” Tony smiles down at his son. “You’re safe now. You’re okay.”

Peter stares up at him, dark eyes roaming over the familiar face. Tony brings him closer again to let the pup scent him.

“You’re okay. You, me and mommy are okay now. And...your brothers and sister. I’m sure you’ll love them. I haven’t met them yet but they seem like good pups. If they’re anything like your mother.”

Peter yawns and stretches in his blanket, one hand slipping free and Tony tucks it back in. It’s a miracle his son is alive and unharmed. Tony had only got a small preview of what Hydra had been doing to his son. He was thankful help had arrived when it had.

Tony paces around the room, gently rocking his son and lulling him to sleep. The beta that had been caring for his son has stepped out to give Tony space with his baby. She’s probably nearby just in case Peter needed assistance, but at this moment the pup was content in his father’s arms.

“I love you, Pete,” Tony says softly. “I’ll always protect you. No one will ever hurt you or mommy or your siblings. I’m gonna keep you safe and love you for as long as I live.”

“Promise?”

Tony peers up at the familiar voice, finding his mate lingering near the doorway of the room. Steve gives him a small smile and steps further inside, making his way toward them.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. “They told me you were in here.”

Tony nods. “I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Is he?” Steve smiles down at his son once he finds him fast asleep.

“He’s good. How are they?”

“Asleep too. The check up really upset them. They’re okay...for the most part. The bruises will fade but I don’t think the rest will. Not yet.”

“Yeah. I can find them a therapist if that helps. I know I’m gonna need to talk to someone and if you need that too then we can set that up. I want you to heal and get back to how you used to be. And I don’t mean the kid from Brooklyn.”

Steve’s eyes are glossy with tears. “That kid is long gone. I want to heal, Tony, believe me I do. I’m ready to try again and…find myself.”

“You will and I’ll be there every step of the way.”

Steve smiles. “I know. How did I get so lucky?”

“Darling, I’m the lucky one. I have you and our children. I’m more than lucky.”

“Children?”

“Yeah. I know I said we’d move back to New York and stay in the tower but there’s not enough room for all of us. We can stay in New York but I’ll find us a bigger space. The pups will love being outside. We can wrestle until the sun goes down, maybe look up at the stars. It’ll be great.”

“Tony, you don’t have to...if it’s too much.”

“It’s not.”

“But…” Steve pauses and worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Tears spill from his eyes again. “I’m sorry. I turned your whole world upside down.”

“Honey,” Tony smiles and slips one arm free from around his sleeping son to take Steve’s hand. “You changed my world and made it better. You and the kids are my world. You’re all that matters.”

Steve smiles through his tears. “I love you so much.”

Tony gives his mate a smile in return. “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the chapter was a little on the short side. I just wanted some fluffy stuff now that the angst is over. I’ll have Tony meet the other pups and of course Jarvis, Happy, Bruce, and Pepper will come back. I thought I’d only have a two chapters left but it might be a little more. 
> 
> You know what...they have 3 sons and 1 daughter. I think they need another one 😉


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im updating again! This chapter is a little fluffy too since all the drama is finally over! Well, almost. I’ll get into Steve’s therapy and all that stuff later. I’m not done with this story yet! 😊

When the pups wake up, Steve is already in the room to greet them and scent them. Sarah and Harley are calmer around him, whereas James is still hesitant and unsure. The little alpha doesn’t snarl or bare his teeth anymore, but he’s still cautious when it comes to his siblings. Steve assumes it had been James taking care of the younger pups when they were under Hydra’s care. It was a responsibility no pup his age should have. It makes Steve feel even more guilty.

Steve sits with his younger pups on the floor, holding Sarah up by her hands to help steady her on her little legs. He’s almost certain she should’ve taken her first steps by now, but given the life she’s had, she was probably behind on a lot of milestones. She’s barely said a word since he’s met her.

Harley was the same way. He could walk on his own, but he too struggled to form words and communicate properly. The pups were going to need a lot of love, care, and therapy. Steve would be there for them every step of the way.

Sarah giggles and bounces; the sound brings a smile to Steve’s face. Harley comes over to join in, throwing himself over Steve’s back and wrapping his little arms around the omega’s neck. He nuzzles Steve’s scent gland.

“Come here, baby,” Steve turns slightly to face his son. Harley smiles brightly and crawls into his mother’s lap. Steve smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head.

James is sitting on the bed, watching as his younger siblings play. Steve can tell he wants to join, but he’s holding back. Steve can’t wait for the day when all of his children are comfortable around him.

“James,” Steve calls out to the older pup and steel blue eyes meet his. “You can sit here.” Steve pats the spot on his right. The pup eyes the spot for a moment, then he curls up and shakes his head. Steve sighs sadly.

The door to the room opens and Steve snaps his head up, expecting to find the two agents that haven’t left his side since he was rescued. He understood they had an objective to keep him safe, but for the past couple of days, he’s never felt more safe. Just knowing that Pierce and Hydra were no longer a threat eased him.

The nightmares were something he still struggled with and every night he was waking up screaming or drenched in a cold sweat. His mate was there to pull Steve close and comfort him, soothing him back to sleep with his calm voice and scent.

Tony steps into the room, a bright smile on his face and a sleeping Peter in his arms. Steve’s face immediately lights up at the sight of them. He had his whole family surrounding him now.

“Hey,” Tony greets. He’s careful when he approaches, eyes trained on the two younger pups playing with Steve and then to the older one shying away. James growls at his presence and Tony freezes, looking to Steve for permission to get closer.

“He needs some space,” Steve explains and he waves his mate over to meet the other two pups.

Harley whimpers and clings to Steve’s chest and Sarah’s giggling dies down. Steve adjusts her and places her in his lap beside her brother. He hugs his children and kisses both of their heads.

“It’s okay,” Steve assures and kisses them again. “It’s just daddy.”

Steve glances up at his mate, ready to apologize for coming on too strong. Tony had assured him that he wanted to take the pups in and raise them as his own, but Steve still can’t help but fear that he’s said something wrong.

“Tony, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For...if you don’t want them to call you that then-”

“Steve, it’s okay. I am their dad.” Tony beams and slowly makes his way over to properly greet his kids. “Hey, kiddos.”

Sarah frowns at him and Harley whimpers. Steve soothes them again.

Tony sighs. “I guess this is gonna be harder than I thought.”

Steve nods in agreement. “They need a lot of attention. I’m working on creating a bond and letting them get used to my scent but…” Steve trails off with a sigh. “It’s going to take more than that to get them comfortable.”

Tony eyes the little boy on the bed. “And...James, right?” He asks and Steve nods. “He’s okay?”

Steve whines sadly. That’s all Tony needs to know.

“It’s okay. I’ll get them the best therapist money can buy. And you too. I know talking about this won’t be easy but you have to talk to someone. I’m not enough, but I’ll still listen. I’ll still comfort you.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiles softly and leans down to kiss each of his pups again. He glances up when a small whimper can be heard. “How’s Pete?”

“Good,” Tony replies and adjusts the sleeping pup in his arms. “Do you want to switch?”

Steve bites down on his lip, hesitant to let go of his babies now that he’s gotten them back.

“It’s okay,” Tony assures. “I got him.”

“No,” Steve decides and he holds out his arms. “Let me take him. They need to meet their baby brother.”

Tony nods and carefully places their youngest in Steve’s arms. The older pups grow curious and crane their necks to get a better look at the stranger. Harley leans closer to sniff the baby.

“He’s your brother,” Steve explains and adjusts Peter in his arms so the older pups can get a better look. “His name is Peter.”

“P-Pet-er?” Harley looks up at Steve for confirmation. Steve smiles, which makes the little boy smile back.

“He’s a baby.”

Sarah reaches out and places one small hand over Peter’s head. “Ba?”

“That’s right,” Steve nods, “you’re so smart, sweetheart.”

Tony smiles. “She gets it from you.”

Steve blushes and turns away to hide his red face. Tony never failed to give him butterflies.

Peter yawns and his eyes flutter open, immediately settling on Steve’s smiling face. He probably can’t see the other two figures crowding around him, but he can scent them. He isn't fussy around them, probably due to the fact that they smell like mama too. They weren’t a threat.

“Hi, Petey,” Steve coos and gently brushes back his son’s messy hair. Peter yawns again and one arm slips free from the blanket he’s wrapped in. Sarah takes this as another opportunity to touch her baby brother. She giggles when he squirms.

“Ba!” She says happily, her blue eyes bright.

“Yeah!” Steve gets just as excited for his little girl. Seeing his mother and sister happy piques James’ interest and he crawls off the bed. Steve notices him and gestures for his son to come over. “It’s okay, James. Do you want to meet him?”

James eyes the baby and then slowly nods his head.

“Come here, kiddo,” Tony opens his arms and James shakes his head. Tony sighs and drops his arms to his side. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk to me yet.”

“Tony, can you take Pete?” Steve asks and Tony immediately takes their youngest back into his arms.

Harley and Sarah move toward Tony, crowding around him and sniffing the new person. Tony chuckles and helps Sarah sit down beside him so that she can continue to touch and giggle at her baby brother.

Steve watches as his mate and pups interact for the first time. They’re warming up to him pretty easily, just like Steve had hoped they would. With them getting along, Steve excuses himself to attend to the pup that needed the most attention.

James rushes back to the bed and crawls toward the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. Steve approaches the scared little alpha and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“James, come here,” Steve opens his arms, hoping that his pup responds positively and crawls into them like Harley and Sarah had. The pup peers up at him, blue eyes full of fear and concern. He glances at the other alpha in the room, baring his teeth and a small growl rumbling in his chest. “He’s okay,” Steve assures and James looks at him again. “Daddy’s okay.”

James still doesn’t appear convinced. He doesn’t move away when Steve comes closer and this time allows Steve to reach out and touch him.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

James slowly crawls closer to his mother, his scent still tinged with fear and uncertainty. Steve keeps his arms open, holding his breath when his pup gets closer and closer. Once James is close enough, Steve wraps his arms around him. James clings to Steve tightly, leaning up to nose around Steve’s neck, searching for the spot that offers the most comfort.

“You’re safe,” Steve whispers and hugs his son close, doing what he had with the other pups and kissing the top of James’ head. The pup responds with a soft purr, the sound bringing tears to Steve’s eyes.

It was going to take a lot to comfort James and assure him that he was safe and away from any harm. Steve doesn’t know the story behind his pups and what Pierce had done to them. A part of him isn’t sure if he even wanted to know the truth. His pups didn’t deserve any of the abuse they had endured. Steve still blames himself and wishes he could go back and prevent any harm from ever coming to them.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Steve says, his voice soft as he begins rocking his son soothingly. “James, I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, but I’m here now and I’m never leaving you again.”

James nods his head and sniffs. Steve cries softly with him. James pulls back slightly and stares into the blue eyes that resemble his own, and with one tiny hand, stretches it out to touch Steve’s cheek.

“Mama,” James says, barely above a whisper, but Steve’s enhanced hearing picks up the word. Steve nods and more tears run down his face. It’s James who comforts him this time. “Don’t cry.”

Steve hugs his pup close and kisses his head again. 

A fit of giggles from the other side of the room breaks out and James pulls away, curious as to what made his brother laugh so hard. Harley is running around the alpha sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room, giggling every time the stranger reaches out to tickle him whenever he’d pass by.

Steve chuckles at the sight, and James snaps his head up at him. “It’s okay,” Steve assures. “Daddy is just silly.”

“Daddy?” James asks, brows furrowing in uncertainty.

“Yeah. Do you want to say hi to daddy?”

James nods his head slowly and Steve scoops him up in his arms and carries him over to where the rest of the family are situated. Tony glances up, smiling at his mate and then at his oldest son.

“Come here, kiddo. I promise I don’t bite.”

Steve clicks his tongue in disapproval and Tony winces.

“Uh...I mean. Sorry. I suck at this.”

“You’re doing great,” Steve assures and sits down beside his mate, leaning close to kiss him softly on the cheek. Noticing their interaction, James grows brave and leans in too, sniffing the other alpha.

“Do I smell like coffee? Mama says I do.” Tony chuckles softly. When James doesn’t respond and pulls back to curl up with Steve again, Tony frowns. It was going to take a lot to get the pups to open up to him.

Steve sends Tony a reassuring smile before turning back to his pup, hugging him close and nuzzling him affectionately, drenching the pup in the familiar and comforting scent. James responds with another soft purr.

The door opens and all eyes fall on the red-haired alpha. She keeps her distance to avoid frightening the small pups.

“I hate to interrupt,” she says, her tone soft. “But the director wants to finally meet you.”


End file.
